Snake Heiress
by Acumichi
Summary: Summary inside check it out. It's all about Hinata and what her life would be like if she has a Curse Seal. Rated 'M' for foul Language and suggested themes.
1. Chapter 1

**Me: Next one coming up!!! Hinata disclaimer!**

**Hinata: Michi-sama does not own Naruto, but she owns the plot and her Demon**

"Talking"

'_Thinking'_

**Demon Talk**

**Summary: ****What if Hinata had been there with Team 7, and Orochimaru say her true strength? Watch as Hinata's life, personality, thought and her own being. She soon realizes that no one in the Leaf Village can help her, she leaves and doesn't intend on coming back. Soon Hinatamakes new friends and is ready to keep her promise to someone special to her, but the Leaf ninja come back and Hinata doesn't have a curse mark but a curse seal. **

**______________________________________________________________________________**

**Snake Heiress**

It was a perfect today, not a cloud in the sky, and a cool breeze ruffled her blue hair. Hinata didn't care how perfect it was, all she could think about was the challenge ahead.

'_The forest of Death,' _she shivered as a chill ran through her small frame,' _I can feel ……… something in there_.' Hinata thought about telling their instructor, but dismissed the thought after what her scary Procter did earlier.

"Get ready maggots," Anko yelled" cause pain and my fun starts in 3.….2.….1!" the teams ran into the forest, not knowing the real point of this '_game'_unlike Anko." This is going to be fun, half of these brats won't pass and the rest will be wrecked for life." she gave a contented sigh," I love my job."

Team 8 ran close to the first the tree they could spot, then slowed to a walk. " We'll set up traps close to the Tower." Shino turned to Hinata and Kiba who nodded in return.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!" they all turned to see another Leaf ninja caught in a net. Then a huge hoard of bugs feel from the tree and attacked the team.

" Keep quiet and don't make any sudden movements," Shino held back his team," These are Leaches who can't see but have a great sense of smell, and can hear the smallest movement."

" But we caught them after their breakfast?" Kiba held down Akamaru from whining loudly.

" Well maybe. But no promises we aren't the next on the menu." Kiba gulped loudly while Hinata activated her Byakugan and looked back to the now dead ninja's.

"The scroll," Hinata pointed

" What about it?" Kiba questioned

" They have the scroll we need to get."

' Great let's get it get out of here." the three ran to retrieve their prize and set off .

______________________________________________________________________________

Shino, Kiba , and Hinata jumped through the trees getting closer and closer to the tower. Hinata felt an odd force off to her left. She stopped and tried to focus her Byakugan, but it wasn't strong enough.

"What is it?" Shino jumped back to his female friend and Kiba followed suit.

"I'll be right back." she said in a whisper and jumped away.

"Wait! Hinata!" Kiba yelled but Hinata jumped down from the tree and ran off till she was out of sight" What's wrong Hinata?" Kiba whispered to himself, Akamaru barked after her but began to whimper when she didn't come back.

Hinata Kept running in that same direction and was waiting for some kind of sign to tell her to stop.' _I'm insane there's nothing here but-'_She suddenly stopped when she heard the leaves ruffle in the high tree tops. She jumped back up into the tree. Hinata heard voices and crept closer.

'_Uchiha-san' _Hinata saw the young man fighting with another long haired man who's face was……… _melting_? Then she heard a low groan and looked down." N-n-naruto-kun!?" she whispered.

Hinata decided to ignore Naruto and saw that Sasuke had captured the man in his ninja wire(?), but the man seemed to begin to break it. Hinata tied her own wire but had placed triple the amount of chakra then Sasuke had. She tied a kunai to the end and threw it at the man.

Her aim was perfect. She captured the man and gave the wire a tight pull, making sure the man stayed tied down to that tree.

______________________________________________________________________________

"What the-" Sasuke didn't even sense the her coming. One minute he's looking into the face of death, the next a Hyuga stood in front of him.

'Well who do we have here?" the man laughed but Hinata just added a higher amount of chakra, almost enough to crush his rib cage.' _Much stronger then I excepted_.' He smirked as Sasuke Sharigan grew another totem.

" I-I would ask you the same thing?" Hinata tried her hardest to sound confident and strong.

"What are you doing you have no need _Hyuga_!" Sasuke became angered at her'_ I don't need anyone's help to fight him.'_Hinata ignored him, but she focused on something behind the man.

" Uchiha-san," she looked back at him," Who is that behind him?"

" He didn't come with anyone.'

"**Wrong, you little brat!"** a python like snake came from behind the tree and slivered to the two**," I'm here to find a better host then this blast snake"**the snake was pure white and had a sun and moon seal on it's forehead. The snake made it's way to Sasuke first and coiled itself around him.**" You are strong, but your dreams bore me you don't need me to help, but"** the snake smirked,**" I could be of use to kill your brother."**Sasuke stiffened and the snake went to Hinata next.**" So innocent, so pure. And you seek for approval and what's this, your dream is much more interesting"**

'_W-what how can you s-see my d-dreams, my thoughts?!'_ Hinata's eyes widened and she dropped the wire that held onto the man.

" **My dear, you're screaming them. I'm surprised the boy behind you can't hear them."** the snake looked to the man and it's eyes became a piercing white,**" Sorry Orochimaru, but I found a better offer."**

" NO!" he yelled as the snake sank it's teeth into Hinata's bare neck, she had lost her coat a while getting here( _**explained later**_), she screamed in pain.

" Fine!" Orochimaru yelled to the snake," It works in my favor. Hyuga you will come for guidance sooner or later." he disappeared in a guest of wind.

"AHHHHHH" Hinata feel to her knees in pain. Her necked throbbed, she didn't understand if she was poisoned it wouldn't be this long and painful.

" I didn't forget about you Sasuke-san" Orochimaru appeared in front of him and bite his neck as well. " You both will come to find me and I will help you both." he walked away calmly, laughing.

"Sasuke-kun!" Sakura retrieved Naruto and brought him over to where Hinata and Sasuke were.

"Sa-Sakura," Hinata tried to stand but only managed to get to one knee," Let me help you." Sakura sniffled as she nodded, trying to wipe away the tears that ran down her face.

" Th-thank you."

______________________________________________________________________________

Hinata set Naruto down next to Sasuke. She felt horrible, was it her fault it happened?

" Sakura?" Hinata turned to the pink haired ninja," Who was that?"

" It was Orochimaru." Hinata saw Sakura shudder at his name," He came after Sasuke and I after he thought he took out Naruto."

Hinata looked over to the blonde haired ninja. She wanted to check his chakra, but when trying to activate her Byakugan, it didn't work. Instead her eyes started to hurt, she shut her eyes to block the pain.

'**Do not try that useless trick little one, it is of no use with my power, and a waste of chakra.' **Hinata jumped

"Is something wrong Hinata?"

"N-nothing, I'm fine." she whispered in a low tone.

Hinata sat as she watched Sakura slowly falling asleep, but always woke herself up in time. Hinata looked worried," You can sleep Sakura, I'll wake you up when your team does." Sakura eyed Hinata

'_Didn't she have a stutter' _" No thanks, I'm perfectly fine with watching my team."

" But……..-sigh- You're right I should go find my own team." Hinata stood, wobbling, she grabbed a giant tree root to keep her balance.

" You should rest Hinata, you……. You were bitten too." she said in a whisper. Hinata looked away, reaching for the mark on her neck.

" What does it look like?"

" A half sun and the other half is a moon" Sakura gave her a sad smile," It's kind of _cool_."

Hinatasmiled back at her, and pushed the negative thoughts from her head." I can't rest. I need to find my team I left them without a word. They might be worried." Hinata ignored Sakura's words of protest, slowly walking towards the opening in the trees.

' **Watch out little one. I sense harm coming your way.'**Hinata quickly sidestepped to the left barely avoiding a kunai thrown at her.

"What was that?!" Sakura fell back, her green eyes wide with fear/

"Nice reflexes," a boy about her age stepped out through the shadows," it's almost like someone told you." he was wrapped in bandages, with a sound headband. Hinata's face flushed ashen white.

'_How did he-never mind.'_Hinata shook her head trying to get back on track.

"It's kind of chilly out here, why not wear a jacket?" Dosu looked over to Kin who smirked at Hinata.

Hinata blushed red, she almost forgot she had to ditch her jacket.

_Flashback_

_I ran as fast as I could , not even knowing where I was going. I felt the wind blow my hair back and- wait. Do I feel a breeze? I looked down to see that my jacket was unzipped. I tried to pull it back up but it was stuck. It just would not zip back up._

" _Run!!" I jumped as I turned to see some older Leaf ninja running past me. I threw off my jacket, not wanting it to slow me down, and kept running._

"_Well, well, well. She didn't get her little jacket back.' I didn't bother looking back at the ninja who found my jacket, I feared for my life more._

_End of Flashback _

" You took it?" Hinata felt like an idiot after asking '_use some sense Hina_._ What does it matter right now?'_

"No. But we saw who did." Kin pulled out her senbond needles." But you rather worry about your life." Kin smirked.

Zaku sighed, "Hurry up, before some more brats come."

"Hinata, run!" Sakura threw her kunai which released her other traps. Hinata tried to concentrate her chakra to her feet, but only doubled over in pain.

' **I'm sorry little one, but I need your chakra to **'**get comfy**'**. All I can do is enhance your taijutsu.' **Hinata didn't have time to fight with the voice in her head.

"Awwwww, what's wrong Hinata-chan? No chakra?" Kina mocked

"What are you talking about?!" Sakura jumped back to Hinata's side.

" We just came for you Hinata. So come with us or we'll use force." Zaku smirked coming closer to the two girls.

" No! I won't let you!!" Out of no where Sakura released more traps and began to attack Zaku. Hinata just sat and watched.

'_I'm useless I can't do anything to help her.'_ Tears fell down her cheeks,'_ She's risking her life for me?'_Hinata got up trembling, as Sakura was being beaten. She saw Sakura being thrown back and quickly moved to catch Sakura in her arms.

Sakura was out cold.

"Now that that is over with ," Kin smirked, "Time for you." Hinata sat in shock not being able to move her body. Sakura was limp in her arms and she felt uneasy with Sasuke and Narutoonly five feet away from her.

" Just come and fight us if you win we'll leave and if not," Zaku smirked," I get to scratch up that pretty little face." he smile was evil, it brought chill to Hinata's spin.

'**My little one do not be afraid.' **the demons vice was warm and smooth,**' I can try to help but I need your chakrafor awhile, but I'll give you some of my power.'**Hinata didn't understand, but she didn't have time to debate with this voice.**' Or that boy can help he seems to be waking up.'**

Hinata looked and saw that Sasuke's body was emitting a dark chakra, she didn't even need her Byakugan to see it. Hinata placed Sakura's body a safe distance away, the sound took interest in Sasuke's power. Hinata felt her neck begin to throb in pain.

'**I'm giving you some of my power now,' **the demon purred,**' you are know a lethal weapon!' **it shouted in delight. Hinata's body shook, with delight. A smile graced her face, and her eyes turned a menacing dark purple. Her body poured a white chakra as Sasuke, now fully awake, poured a dark purple. Hinata and Sasuke didn't look at each other all they cared about was the three ninja in front of them.

" What happened?" his voice was cold. He waited for her reply.

" Take a guess." Hinata smirked.** ' Use my power now little one, it will not last forever'**Hinatadidn't give it a second thought, she did an undersweepkick and sent a wave of earth at the female ninja.

"AHHHHH!" Kin was sent back flying into a tree, and hitting it with a sickening '_thud'_. Zaku tried to help her but Sasuke cut him off before he could get to Kin.

" Where do you think you're going?" Sasukesmiled wickedly and pushed him back," You want to save her? Think of saving yourself first!" Zaku got back to his knees, but Sasuke was already behind him. He pulled at his arms until he heard a satisfying _'pop'_.

_

Sakura groaned loudly and saw the horrible site. Her half lidded eyes were set upon Sasuke.

"Sasuke-kun?" she propped herself up against a rock, she then again groaned in pain. Her eyes became wide. There in front of her was a oddly tattooed Sasuke breaking the arms of the sound ninja. She pulled herself the rest of the way up and ran to Sasuke,

"Please Sasuke," she wrapped her bruised arms around him," Stop this! You can stop fighting!" She was weeping madly, her pink hair stuck to her face. Sasuke relaxed in her grip, but he saw Hinata in the corner of his eye.

Hinata still fought, but she had to fight of Dosu now. Kin was left by the tree, blood ran down the side of her mouth. Hinata hadn't broke a sweat, Dosu on the other hand was panting loudly.

' _How can she keep fighting? It's impossible!' _Dosu dodged another one of her blows. Hinata created a dent in the ground, she pulled her hand back and looked for Dosu.

' **Little one I can not handle the pressure now fight another day, when I can fully power you.'** the demon purred softly to her, his words calmed her down.

Duso jumped to Kin's side and threw her over his shoulder. He motioned for Zaku, who held his limp arm in his other arm. " We are leaving and we won't bother you for now," He pulled out a haven scroll," Take this. It's all we can offer." After that they fled into the forest.

Sasuke's power slowly faded, he still stood tall with his cold emotionless face. Hinata power faded as quick as it came. It left her weak and she feel to the ground.

" Oh my Kami! Hinata are you all right?!" Sakura had let go of Sasuke and ran to Hinata's side. Hinata moaned in pain and rolled over on her back.

' _I feel so weak. Will I ever be strong enough?'_

'**Yes little one. You will and I will help you.'**Hinata smiled and Sakura looked at her funny. Hinata sat up and ignored Sakura's protest.

" You need to rest Hinata," Sakura looked at Sasuke," so do you Sasuke-kun." her voice was soft.

"Hn," He scoffed," I'm fine I've rested long enough." he glared at Hinata who paid no attention to him, she starred off into the trees thinking.

' _How did she fight two ninja? She __is__the weakling of the Hyuga clan, right?' _Sasuke growled lowly. He remembered how that white snake had chosen her over him, it bugged him to no end _'my dream bored him?! I don't know what he - it- was but no one, __**no one,**__ mocks my one goal in life!'_Sasuke balled his fists till his knuckles were white." Go back to your team"

Hinata's eyes widened and she looked at him." I don't need your help." Hinata sighed and nodded slowly, she softly pushed herself off the ground with Sakura there to support her. When she finally stood she softly pushed Sakura and gave Sasuke one last glance, then she walked off to go find her team.

__

' _I don't know where to go.'_ she felt the hot tears roll down her cheeks.

'**Hold back those tears!'** she rubbed her eyes, and chocked back a sob,**' No more crying. It makes you look weak. I'll help you. Just tell me what to smell out.'**Hinata thought

'_Can you smell out a dog? A ninja dog?'_

' **of course I can. Just keep going east.' **Hinata smiled and did what she was told.

'_Thank you……uh….?'_

'**Call me Wolf-sama.' **she felt his evil smile.

_

" Do you think she's okay?" Kiba sat by the river, letting Akamaru drink.

" She's on her way back as we speak." Shino filled up his canteen.

" Wait!" Kiba stood," How do you know?!"

" I have my ways" Kiba then heard a loud buzzing noise, he looked down and on his shoulder was a small beetle.

"What the hell Shino," he jumped franticly," you _'bugged'_us?" Shino secretly smiled from under his big collar as his team member freaked.

' **Just a little further little one,'**Hinata blushed,**' What!? What's with the blushing?'**

'_You always call me "Little one" Why?'_

' **Because you are so small, and now you are someone I must look out for,'** he sighed,**' You are "my" little one. I will always protect you.' **Hinata grinned.

'_Thank you Wolf-sama.' _Hinatawalked calmly, she felt unusually exposed since she lost her coat. She sighed and hoped she would find it before someone else saw her like this.

"Sh-Shino-kun! K-Kiba-kun!" She frowned. One minute she's strong and confidant and now she's back to shy and weak.

"Hinata-chan!?" she brightened when she heard Kiba. She began to run towards the voice. She ran and stumbled into the clearing by the river." Kiba! Shino!"

'Hinata-chan!" Kiba ran and embraced her, "You're okay!"

"I told you not to worry Kiba"

"Shut-up Shino! Don't ruin the moment." Hinata giggled at their antics.

"You need rest Hinata, you look tired," Hinata took no hesitation, she feel limp in his arms," Oi Hinata" but he heard her soft snores.

Kiba gently set her down on some grass, but noticed the mark on her neck," Hey Shino," he motioned with his head," Look at this" Shino inspected the odd marking.

" We'll ask a jonin about this later." Kiba shook his head

" What is going on Hinata?" he whispered to himself/

**( In Hinata's mind)**

Hinata was lying on a hard cement ground. Her head throbbed horrible and her body was stiff.

' _Where am I ?'_ she looked around and noticed she was in a lit hallway. She stood and followed the small lights that were hung on the wall. She kept walking listening for any sign of someone else in the area.

' **We finally meet little one.' **she jumped. She saw a shadow of something on the left, so she entered. Hinata bit her tongue to keep from screaming. In front of her was a giant six-tailed wolf. It was pure white with the same mark as Hinata on his forehead.

' **Little** **one,'** the wolf smirked,**' You seem frightened by me. Do I scare you.'**the wolf stood on all fours. Hinata was rendered speechless, all she could do was star at the large wolf. She really liked the six-tails he possesses. Each tail had a specific element and from left to right the elements were Air, Water, Light, Darkness, Fire, Earth.

' **ahhhh,' **the wolf smiled,**' you are interested in my powers aren't you?' **the demon flicked his tails, feeling proud of them.**' I am the Wolf Demon of the elements. I can control nature. You should be proud to have me.' **Hinata blushed.

' _Is it you Wolf-san?' _the demon scoffed.

' **Of course it's me! What did you think I looked like?'**

' _Well when we met, I thought you were a demon Snake.'_

' **Well you can thank that monster. He trapped me in that snake, so he could use my power later.'** the demon sighed and suddenly shrank in size, about to Hinata's height.** ' I'm a wolf so there.'** he circled her she petted his, surprisingly, soft fur.

' **I will soon move my location to your chest to protect that loving heart of yours'**Hinata blushed,**' and so no one will see that mark on your neck, but that won't be for a few days.' **the demon now sat in front of her, **' You must wake up now, I'll stay in touch with you.'**

**( Back in reality )**

Hinata woke to a feeling of feeling of flying." Kiba-kun" she said groggily and slow.

"Your up." Akamaru barked in glee. Kiba jumped to a stop and he waited for Shino to jump back.

"You alright?" Shino asked

" Yeah I'm fine," she gave a warm smile," How long have I been asleep?"

" About a day, I think?" Shino tried to look up to see the sky, but the foliage was to thick." Can you walk we're almost there."

Hinata nodded and Kiba set her down gently. Hinata had to regain her balance a few times, scaring Kiba since they were thirty feet off the ground, but she was soon able to stand on her own feet and they began to jump again.

______________________________________________________________________________

Team eight arrived safely to the tower and were walking to their rooms to wait for the test to end._**( A/N: I made this up since team 8 came a lot sooner then the others so I thought they would wait in rooms and rest up)**_ While walking the three, saw another team wearing sand headbands.

They were Sand ninja.

" Hey girl." the tallest one said. She had sandy blonde hair in four pigtails. Her eyes were a blue color. She had a giant Fan strapped to her back, the red head had gad a giant guard on his back, while the boy in a black body suit had something wrapped in bandages on his back.

" You lived!" she laughed, but stopped when the red head growled," Sorry Gaara."

'Gaara' walked up to Hinataslowly, only to stop five feet away. Hinata couldn't tear away from his eyes. They were a sea green rimmed with black, but she was hypnotized by his eyes. Hinata was able to break away from his eyes, but they landed on the kanji he had on his forehead.

' _Love? It's……….cute.' _Hinata blushed. Gaara stood stunned, no one would _blush_ when he was around.

Hinatasaw a small wave of sand move towards her, she tensed a bit. In the sand was something….fuzzy? She walked closer to the sand a crouched down to get a better look. The sand moved and in the sand was her jacket! She pulled it out and let all the remaining sand fall to the ground.

" Thank you….uh, Gaara-san." she gave a warm smile, but Gaara made no attempt to return the gesture. He walked past her and her teammates and soon after his team followed. When the sand ninja were a good distance away Kankuro asked" You like her, ne?"

" Shut-up or I'll kill you Kankuro. I only love myself." Kankuro gulped hard and nodded," Sorry Gaara."

Hinata starred at the figures walk away. She felt uneasy about the one, Gaara, he seemed to be very different.

" Come on lets go to are rooms and rest," Shino and Kiba walked to their rooms.

" I'll meet you there later." they nodded as Hinata stood and kept watching the three sand ninja till they were out of site.

' **I feel the demon in the red head, Gaara, little one. He has the demon Shukaku**. **And that boy in orange, Naruto I think, he has Kyuubi. Gaara has a weak seal, but you and Naruto both have the same kind of seal. You both can call on our power when ****you**** please.'** the demon sighed

' _Then why did you seal yourself inside of me?' _she felt horrible for taking away Wolf's freedom.

' **I rather be sealed in you than that idiotic snake,' **he growled loudly,**' that**** monster**** was using me and thought that he could keep me locked up! But he's mistaking! I want you to promise me one thing,'**Hinata bite her lip, and it began to bleed causing a certain red head to smell the sweet sent of blood.

" **It smells beautiful. Especially if it's coming from that cute Jinchuurikun(?)'**Shukaku laughed.

' _Yes.' _Gaara kept from shaking in front of his siblings

'**LITTLE ONE!!!' **

" Yes!" Hinata clamped her mouth shut, blushing tomato red.

' **Promise me one thing,'**his voice was serious, it brought a chill to Hinata's spine. Hinata thought hard. Wolf did say he would be there for her, protect her, and make her strong. She was going to owe him sooner or later.

' _Anything.'_

' **Kill Orochimaru using my power!' **

______________________________________________________________________________

**Kira: -sigh-**

**Hinata: What's wrong Kira?**

**Kira: I just started writing and I'm to slow I can't update fast enough.**

**Hinata: Don't worry I bet the readers will wait.**

**Kira: Well I need 5 reviews and I'll update. No flames they won't be read and will make me a grilled cheese. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay here's the second chapter to Snake Heiress**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything except for the plot of this story and Wolf-sama.**

**And thanks to every one who reviewed. You guess make me feel great. And I have a question what's a Sue? Someone said that in one of my reviews so I just wanted to know.**

**______________________________________________________________________________**

**Chapter 2.**

It's been a long four days. Hinata had spent most of her days talking to Wolf-sama and avoiding Kiba and Shino. The two seemed extra careful of her, almost afraid of her. She ignored them. In hope they would get over it. Soon after the four days were up all teams made their way to the main arena.

" Do to all the teams that passed -cough- we'll have the preliminary rounds to -cough- narrow it down -cough-," Hayate spoke calmly. Then the Third spoke," Anyone who wants to drop out please raise your hand now."

Hinata felt horribly uncomfortable, right next to her was Sasuke and Sakura arguing about the mark on his neck. Hinata knew Sasuke would win he could get Sakura do anything for him, even give up what she believes in.

"Psst. Hinata." she looked back to Kiba," Please go see someone about the mark now, your in no condition to fight."

" Pleas not now Kiba." she was frantic," I **have** to do this, I **want** to do this." she begged," I promise to see someone about it after the rounds." Kiba frowned, but soon smiled.

" Fine just be careful."

" Of course Kiba-kun thank you." she smiled.

" I give up" everyone turned to see a boy with silver hair, glasses, and wearing a leaf village head band. Kabuto shrugged and scratched the back of his head.

" Then pleas leave through those two doors -cough-"

" Sorry guys," but Hinata saw him mumble something to his teammates while fixing his glasses. He caught Hinata's eyes, she blushed and turned away. Kabuto smirked and left the arena.

__

Everyone stood with anticipation, waiting for the board to stop.

' _Please not yet. I need to prepare myself.'_ Hinata brought her finger to the bottom of her lip.

' **Relax little one.'** Wolf's voice was smooth,**' You have me now'**

' _Even your powers?'_

' **Well, no. Not yet,'** Hinata began to panic,**' but you will soon. I am ready to move my location.'** his voice was menacing. Hinata neck began to throb, but she didn't dare show it since Kiba would make her leave.

" Sasuke Uchiha vs. Yoroi Akado!" Hayate proclaimed.

' _Be careful Uchiha-san.'_

We all made are way to the platform above us to watch the battle safely.

__

Team 8 stood next to Team 7. Hinata blushed seeing Naruto smiling at his teammate," Come on Sasuke! Don't lose to that weirdo!" he smiled that great fox like grin.

' **You remember when I talked about the other demons?' **

'_Yes.' _Hinata ignored the battle not even caring who won.

' **Well the blonde boy who, frankly, is annoying the crap out of me,'** Hinata giggled,**' is Kyubi the nine tailed fox. It explains the whiskers on his face.' **Hinata smiled and looked at Naruto. She always knew that he was stronger then he looked.

' **And of course, the red-head has Shukaku. Stay away from him though. He won't hesitate to use that sand in that guard.'**

' _Sand but you use elements we'll be safe against him right?' _Hinata felt cold.

' **Yes but I won't take any chances. My powers aren't in, yet, but when they are you must listen to everything I say.'**

' _Yes Wolf-sama.' _Hinata pondered everything her new mentor had said, but something bothered her. Like she was being watched.

__

Sasuke tried to doge all of Yoroi's attacks but his chakra was low. Thanks to Yoroi's special attacks, almost all of Sasuke's chakra was gone. If he was hit with one more of those hits he was done for.

' _Think Sasuke think!' _he scolded himself for feeling weak and helpless,_' No! I will not and get closer to my goal.' _then it hit him. He could use the same attack as Lee.

' _It could work.'_ he activated his Sharigan and waited for the right moment. Then when Yoroi was close enough he threw him into the air then came up under him.

"Lions Barrage!" He sent his leg down right on his gut and sent him into the ground, leaving a small creator.

"Winner: Sasuke Uchiha." he smirked, but quickly frowned. HE scanned the area, everyone was watching with interest or amazement, except for one.

_Damn Hyuga.' _he saw that Hinata was starring off into the distance, not even bothering a glance,_' What do I care. One less girl to deal with.' _but as he thought it he felt a pang in his chest. Then his neck throbbed painfully.

" Come with me Sasuke." he turned and saw Kakashi there. He nodded and followed him out of the arena.

" Where is Sasuke going?" Naruto leaned over the railing. Sakura looked her eyes began to sting, but she pushed away the tears. Hinata _wanted_ to comfort Sakura but it felt like the wrong thing to do.

__

Hinata watched all the matches with great interest, she studied each fighting style, move, and who was the one fighting. Even when her teammates fought.

' **You never know who will become your enemy.'** Hinata didn't want to think that her team would betray her, but she didn't defy what Wolf-sama said. In the middle of one of her analysis she heard Wolf cry out.

' **My little one,'** he spoke with delight,**' My transfer is almost complete. You will possess my powers soon'** she smiled. Hinata was giddy with excitement.

" Winner: Naruto Uzimaki!" the crowed was stunned. Hinata sighed but walked down to comfort her teammate.

" Here Kiba," she handed him the small jar of ointment," It will help you and Akamaru."

"Thanks Hina, but I need to tell you something," he face became serious," If you have to fight that sand guy of Neji. Please give up." Hinata couldn't believe what Kiba was saying.

' _Give…….up…?'_ " No"

"Hinata!" he looked worried but sounded mad," Don't try to act like that! I know you, I know them. They won't hesitate to kill you." Then the screen began to move again. Everyone waited to see who would have to fight next. The names stopped.

Hinata Hyuga vs. Neji Hyuga.

Kiba cursed under his breath. Hinata looked up to her cousin, his face was emotionless but his eyes screamed satisfaction.

" I'm sorry Kiba," she swallowed small," I have to try." before kiba could protest the medical ninja took him out.

__

" Let the match begin." Hayate coughed and signaled for the match to start.

"Hinata," Neji closed his eyes," I give a word of advice. Give up." Neji smirked," I know you won't, can't, fight me."

"You're wrong," he frowned," You **know** I will not give up to you," Hinata felt as strange boost of confidence," You will lose today Neji-nee-san."

" What?!" Naruto screamed," they're brother and sister?!"

" More like cousins." Kakashi put his book away.

" Kurenai-sensei," Shino looked up to her

"Yes,"

" Keep an eye on Hinata I think she suffered the same fate as the Uchiha." he spoke quietly. Kurenai looked back to her young student. She turned to Kakashi who nodded in return.

' _I can't have another student like this. I failed one I won't fail you Hinata-chan.' _she hugged herself trying to fight back the tears._**( in one of the fillers it said Kurenai had a student, the painter one and she stopped her from being a ninja, Just to clear things up)**_

" It's my destiny to get my revenge on the main house. Fate is on my side." Neji scowled at Hinata.

" Well you can have fate, but I have something better," she suddenly appeared behind him," I have a dream." she whispered then gave him a good kick to the back. Neji pushed off his hands and tuned his body to face her.

" I won't lose to the failure of the Hyuga clan!" Hinata's face became dark.

' **Little one I need more…… I need more time, please hold on!' **Wolf-sama was frantic.

" You want a fight. I'll give you a fight." Neji got into the Hyuga gentle fist stance, then activated his Byakugan. He took one look at her with his all seeing eyes, and smirked," I thought you were only a failure to the Hyuga clan. But I guess not," he eased up his stance," but you're a failure as a ninja too. You have no chakra."

Everyone was silent.

" You're right I have no chakra, now." Hinata smirked," I don't need any chakra to kick your ass!" Hinata charged at Neji who returned to his stance. Every blow Hinata threw, Neji blocked and vise versa.

' **Hold on.' **Wolf-sama, again, seemed to panic.

' _Wolf-sama, what's wrong?!' _Hinata avoided a hit to her leg and aimed for Neji's head. He caught her fist. Hinata struggled in his grip.

" It's over." Neji pulled back his hand and hit her chest dead on.

" Hinata!"

' **Little One!'**

Hinata didn't respond to either call, she just stood, deathly still. Neji let her go and she fell on her knees.

' **You will not die on me!'** his voice was frantic,**' I promised to protect you and I will!'** he sent a jolt of chakra to her heart.

" You are a failure. You can't change that." Neji turned away," This match is over."

" hahahahahah," he turned back around and everyone started in shock," You really thought **you** won?" Hinata stood.

" You can't still be able to talk, let alone move after that." Neji was shocked. Hinata's body began to shake. She clamped a hand over her chest.

" Hinata," Naruto yelled," what's wrong?"

Sakura starred at Hinata. _' If this is happening to Hinata it must be happening to Sasuke.'_ her eyes watered.

' **Now little one,'** Wolf-sama purred,**' show him what kind of **_**failure**_** you are.'**

' _Of course.'_ Wolf-sama smiled wickedly

" You wanted a fight Neji!" she pulled out a kunai and threw it at him.

" That's it?" Neji side stepped and let the kunai hit the wall behind him," That's your big move?"

" No," she clasped her hands together," This is. Kai!" the kunai shot out strands of the ninja wire.

" What the-" he was instantly wrapped in the wire.

' _How do I finish him?'_

' **I have one idea so listen closely and do as I say.'** Wolf-sama guided her through each step.

Hinata pulled out another kunai.

" What is she doing?" Hinata crotched down and stuck the kunai in the ground," what kind of jutsu did you teach her?" Naruto looked up to Kurenai.

" I didn't teach her that." Kurenai watched as Hinata slit her palm on the side of the kunai

" Whoa," Temari looked on with curiosity," What kind of jutsu is this."

' **She is showing just a drop of her demons power,'** Shukaku laughed,**' watch closely boy.'**

Hinata began to do an arrange of complicated hand signs. Kakashi pulled up his head band to see with his Sharigan eye, but he couldn't copy it.

" Well ones thing is for sure,' the Hokage sighed," She's not suffering like Sasuke and like how you did Anko," Anko turned to the Hokage," she ha it much, much worse."

When Hinata finished, the kunai glow white and changed into a razor sharp katana." Now," she stood grabbing the katana and pulling it from the ground," tell me how _fate_ is on your side. You're trapped and can't move, how do you plan on winning?" Hinata pulled the Katana back.

' _Don't do it Hinata-chan. Please don't do this.' _Kurenai held to the railing tightly.

Hinata charged full speed at Neji.

" No!"

The room fell silent. Hinata held the katana to his heart. She whispered in his ear," Give. Up." Hinata brought her head back and looked him in the eyes, still keeping the katana close.

" I will not give up to you." Hinata gritted her teeth.

" I could kill you if I wanted to," Hinata yelled," Just admit it. I won."

" Never!" Hinata screamed and swung the katana down. The wire was cut. Neji stumbled, panting for air.

" I-I don't w-want to kill you." Hinata held the blade to his throat and slowly brought him up to his feet," I'll say it again." she inhaled," Give up, you can't do anything to save yourself."

" I rather you kill me then give up." Neji scowled.

" This match is over." Hayate pulled the katana away from Hinata," I declare Hinata Hyuga the Winner." he coughed.

" Yeah go Hinata!" Naruto cheered from the balcony.

Neji face was blank he didn't even protest against it he glared at Hinata and made his way back to his team.

' _I……won..?' _

' **Yes little one. I knew you could do it, I am very proud.'** Wolf-sama sighed.

Hinata smiled, " I won." Her eyes became heavy. Hinata feel back unconscious.

" I've got her." Kakashi jumped down and picked up the small girl bridal style.

" Hinata," Kurenai jumped done to her student in Kakashi's arms. She pushed the hair off of her face," you fought well," the girl still smiled.

__

Kurenai waited in Hinata's room, where Hinata slept peacefully. Then a young nurse with dark brown came in with a clipboard in hand.

" Alright then," the nurse flipped through the sheets quickly," Ms. Hyuga-san is going to all right. She just went over board on her chakra use. Oh and I found something you might want to see." She grinned .

" What did you find?!" Kurenai was urgent, hoping it was nothing at all.

" Well while doing a physical to check if something was broken or whatever," she waved her hand lazily," I found a mark on your students chest," the nurse walked over to Hinata and pulled off the covers. Then she gently pulled off the girls shirt and right above her bound chest area, right on her collar bone was a mark of a half sun and half moon," your student has a tattoo!" The nurse was cheerful with a sing-song voice.

"…." Kurenai starred in horrific shock.

" It's pretty cool too. I think I'm going to get one like this but on my arm though," the nurse went on and, but noticed that Kurenai wasn't listening," is something wrong, Kurenai?"

" That is no tattoo," Kurenai said," It's a seal." She turned to the shocked nurse.

" I most get the Hokage!" the nurse ran out clutching the clipboard to her chest.

__

Anko, Kurenai, Kakashi, Gai, and Asuma waited in the Hokage's office. Anko shifted from one foot to the other foot, Kakashi read his small orange book, Gai stood in all his youth and glory, Asuma smoked, and Kurenai was the only who seemed worried and crossed her arms in front of her.

" This is a load of crap." Anko groaned and leaned against the wall.

" Quiet Anko, this is my student we're talking about. Right Kakashi?" Kurenai looked to him

" Hm what?" Kurenai sweet dropped and Anko snickered.

"Well it sucks for you huh?" Anko scoffed

" No one said that when Orochimaru got you," Anko looked down shamefully. Kurenai frowned," Anko…. I'm so sorry I didn't mean-"

" Well forget it," Anko yelled," I know how **he** does it. He picked the perfect little lab rats. The Failure who want respect and the Avenger who wants power. He picked two perfect people and is ready to give them what they want, but" she paused," in the end it comes with a horrible price." Anko rubbed the back of her neck over her very own curse mark.

" No. It's not true," Kurenai shook her head," Hinata wouldn't hurt a fly."

" Not what I saw, she almost killed the kid that she calls her 'brother'." Anko huffed back.

" Yeah to pass the preliminaries. She wasn't going to give up because of family"

" Kurenai she almost killed my youthful student." Gai was cut short by Asuma," Yes but if Neji would just admit defeat to her it would have been over sooner." Kurenai moved a 'thank you'.

" Please just stop," the Hokage took another puff of his pipe," we will wait till the exams are over. No need to get everyone worked up about this now, especial are to participants."

" No they shouldn't be allowed in the final exam!" Anko yelled slamming her fists down on his desk.

" You should spoke sooner, like before the preliminaries." the Hokage tipped his hat down.

" Before you dismiss us Hokage," Kurenai rubbed her arm," I need to talk to you and Kakashi about a…..an issue I have." Kurenai looked around the room.

"Alone."

" You heard her everyone else is dismissed." the Hokage waited for them to leave," Yes Kurenai?"

" It's about Hinata…."

___

' **Do it again. -sigh- Is it that hard little one? '** Wolf-sama asked in a worried voice

' _No,'_ she sighed,_' Just give me one more try please?' _

' **One more if not, we'll go home and rest.'** Hinata nodded and focused the chakra to the soles of her feet, she had removed her sandals so she could feel the water under her feet. She placed her hands together and inhaled and exhaled multiple times. She closed her eyes and drew all her chakra to her feet.

' _I can do it, I am an element master.'_ she smirked devilishly. Hinata slowly placed her right foot down, then her left. She smiled, seeing how she hasn't fallen yet," I did it take that Nature I have defied you once again!" Hinata jumped and danced on the water.

' **Good work, let's leave. I can tell you more about your new gifts.' **Wolf-sama laughed, Hinata laughed along with him.

Hinata starred at the odd marks on both her hands, tracing over the unique design with her small fingers._' So what's with the marks again?'_

' **There summons, but easier. No blood, or scrolls you need to carry, and no jutsu to learn.'** Wolf-sama had a sense of pride in his voice, so Hinata had felt proud as well. Hinata then began to look with a confused face again, causing Wolf-sama to growl in frustration.

' **What is it now Little one. This look…..is getting on my nerves.'** his voice was voice, Hinata winced.

' _I just wanted to know what I can summon.'_

' **Oh well,' **he paused in embarrassment,**' You can summon any weapon you please,'** Hinata smirked,**' a falcon, hawk, tiger, fox, or my personal favorite, a wolf.'**

" Cool" Hinata sat on her bed, pulling her black fingerless gloves on(which only reached the wrist). Wolf-sama had told her she couldn't fight in the clothes she had wore before, so Hinata had went out looking for something new to wear as her daily outfit. She had bought a Black and grey Kimono-like shirt, with long sleeves that hide most of her dainty little hands. She had stop fixing her hair into it's rather boyish style and let her hair grow, but it only just touch the back of her neck. Hinata also wore her leaf headband on her forehead, she also wore grey shorts and changed to black ninja sandals.

Hinata sat there starring at the wall in front of her, but soon her sensitive ears caught the sound of some one at her door. To her by the look of it's shadow it was Neji, who had visited quit often now to 'check-up' on her.

" Hinata-sama." Neji slid the door opened," Hiashi wants to see you." Hinata nodded and walked past him to her father's study. As she passed maids and other branch members whispered about her as she passed.

" Look. There she is."

" The one who beat Neji, the Hyuga prodigy?"

" Yes it's her, but I've seen her fight she can't even beat Hanabi. Her younger sister."

" I heard the Elders paid Neji and his family off to lose and keep quiet about it."

" No, they've been deciding to change the title to Hanabi anyway. Why would they care?"

" I guess, even the Elders like Neji more then her."

Hinata kept her head low and passed them by like she couldn't hear, didn't know, or just didn't care. This happened to Hinata a lot, whenever she trained on Hyuga grounds people would come to watch and try to see how she beat Neji.

' **They will all see. Once you kill Orochimaru, they will show great respect to you.'** Hinata nodded, finally reaching that cursed paper door. Hinata didn't even need to knock.

" Enter Hinata." Hiashi said dully, not even looking up from his work. Hinata took a big breath and slid the paper door open. She stood and watched her father work, until he noticed her, " Weel take a seat Hinata." He seemed annoyed by her actions.

" Yes Father." Hinata nodded and closed the door behind her.

Hiashi finally looked up from his _important_ work.

" I was told you are in the final exam."

" As I am." she smirked at his bewildered look.

" And to get there," he paused," you defeated Neji?"

" Yes." Hinata was clam on the outside, but on the inside she boiled with anger,_' This is pointless!!! What does he want from me?!'_

' **He might be getting somewhere little one just be patient.'** Wolf-sama spoke calmly.

" Well since you are now representing the Hyuga name in the exams do not mess this up. I know it's much for you to carry, but Neji lost. It was him I expected to win, but things happen." When he finished he looked back down and continued to work.

Hinata clenched her fists tight that soon her knuckles grew white. She bit her tongue to keep from yelling at her _' Father'_ . She looked up to her father, a killing intent.

" Is that all _Father_?" Hinata glared when all he did was wave her away.

" That's all, leave." Hinata stood in a huff and slammed the door behind her. Hiashi shook his head and went to grab his cup of tea.

" Hell!" he cursed pulling his hand back from the cup. He saw the tea, boiling, steam came out of the top. He got this tea about fifteen minutes ago, he didn't under stand how it got so hot.

__

" How dare he say that to me!" Hinata sent another punch to the wooden stump.

" I try and try and all he cares about is our **fucking family name**!" her next punch broke the stump in two.

' **Relax little one,'** Wolf-sama's voice was warm and soothing,**' you need not worry about him and your family. You have better dreams to accomplish.'** Hinata sank to the ground crying.

" I-I can-can't do it -sob- de-deal with this pr-pressure." she sobbed harder and hugged her knees to her chest.

' **Pleas my little one,'** he cooed,**' All that matters is what you think. Please do not cry." **Hinata sniffed a bit more and wiped her eyes which where puffy and red. A little brown fox ran to her. It happened when Wolf-sama is being playful, or when Hinata is made at him. He would send a cute fuzzy animal with big eyes, she always forgave him. The little fox went to her side and whined to be cuddled and petted.

" Thank you Wolf-sama, you always know what to do." She picked up the fox and set it on her lap to sleep.

__

The two eldest sand ninja sat in the small living space. Kankuro sat on the floor fixing his puppets, while Temari sat on the window sill starring off into the distance.

" You seem distracted," Kankuro put his puppet down," What's up?"

" Huh," Temari looked at him," Oh. It's Gaara. He awfully quiet."

" When isn't he Temari," he laughed," He's not one to talk at all."

" But he usually walks around in his room or sits on the roof, but now he sits in his room now." Temari looked at Gaara's door.

" Just drop it," Kankuro went back to his puppets," But I think it's about that girl…. Uh…."

" Hinata."

" Yeah that's the one and that blonde kid, they seem like Gaara. Kind of lonely, and they stand out in a crowd."

" Maybe."

__

Gaara sat in his room against the bed, while his guard was propped up by the wall.

' _She is different. It bothers me.'_

' **Me too,'** Shukaku sighed,**' I didn't even sense her demon till the second exam was over.'**

' _I want to talk to her.' _he made his way to get up, but Shukaku yelled in his head,**' NO!!'** Gaara held his head in pain,**' Just wait till the final exam she will win for sure.'**

Gaara nodded his head, and made his way to the roof.

___

" Alright Sasuke. It looks like you're only good for two hits, then you'll need a break." Kakashi spoke firmly to him, staying in a serious.

" Say I try for another strike what would happen?" Sasuke asked.

" Well, One it won't work and you will must likely be so worn out from the chakra and energy you tried to use on the third hit that you'll get yourself killed, or someone else killed." Kakashi studied his students face. Then he said," While in the forest of death what exactly happened to Hinata?" \

Sasuke stiffened, and turned away." All I saw that she was bitten by a white snake."

" Why was she there?"

" I DON'T' KNOW," he scowled," All I know one minute I'm alone, the next she's right there, saving me in the process. But I didn't need it I don't need anyone." he mumbled the last part to himself glaring at the ground.

" Well that's all thanks." Kakashi smiled and disappeared in a puff of smoke.

' _I will prove to you Hinata that I am worth a second glance, and that I'm just as strong as that dobe you admire so much.' _Sasuke punched the large boulder leaving a small creator.

__

Hinata sneezed,_' Someone's thinking about me.' _she blushed. She saw the two members of team seven. She waved at the two who were arguing about there missing members.

" Hey Hinata who's the better fighter me or Sasuke?" Naruto asked.

" Well I would have to see you both fight."

" Don't worry I will tomorrow." Naruto boasted.

Hinata smirked," Sorry Naruto, but I'm going to win or match tomorrow."

" Well it'll be pretty hard I've been training like crazy." Hinata smiled at the blonde haired ninja." I bet I'll be unstoppable."

" Well," she turned and waved goodbye while walking home," I wish you the best of luck Naruto."

" You too." he smiled.

__

Hinata sat in bed starring out her open window.

' **You are much too trusting little one,'** Wolf-sama scolded,**' not everyone is as trusting as you think.'** Hinata sighed.

' _Sorry Wolf-sama, I'll try to be less open.'_ Hinata continued to walk home pondering her thoughts. I t was one week till the exam.

' _I will become chunin and everyone will think of me as Hinata Hyuga not the shy weak girl.' _


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey everyone it's time for Chapter 3!!!!! And I'm glad you guys like it, but I get the feeling that some of you don't. Yes everyone is very OOC and I like them that way sorry. And one of my reviewer who talks about the Sue, I get what you're saying but yet I don't so sorry if the story ends up Sue-ish. And she is like a Jinchuurikun, but she got it from the seal Wolf-sama gave her to move into her body.**

**Well enough of my whining, Sasuke if you please.**

**Sasuke: Michi-baka does not own Naruto only the plot of this story and Wolf-sama. And I don't need to prove anything to Hinata-chan. She knows I'm strong that's why she's paired with me.**

**Gaara: No she's paired with me cause I'm gonna kick your ass! - start fighting-**

**ME: No I'll pair Hina-kawaii with everyone cause she's to cute not to share.**

**Hinata: W-what?!**

**On with the story!!!!**

**______________________________________________________________________________**

( Night before the last exam)

Hinata sat Indian style on her bed, reading some scrolls the Third Hokage have given her. He had obviously known about what happened to her..

' _He really does care,'_ she smiled sadly,_' he treats me like he did before, not like Sakura and my team they seem scared of me. Ever since you came Wolf-sama, anyone who knows avoids me, except for the Third.'_

_Flashback_

_Hinata sat in the Hokage's office, fidgeting nervously in her chair. One of the jonin came up to her out of no where and told her the Hokage wanted to see her._

' _Did I do something wrong?!' she bit her bottom lip._

' _**It's nothing to worry about little one,'**__ he sighed,__**' Now please relax your thoughts are waking me from my nap.'**_

" _Hinata," the Third smiled," I'm glad you could come on such short notice."_

'_It's not like I had anything better to do,' she thought to herself._

" _I thought you could use something extra to help you with your match with Naruto." He had that cunning smile. The Hokage handed her a scroll that read, 'Clone'. _

" _But Lord Hokage," Hinata looked back to him," I know how to make clones already," he smirked._

" _Yes but this shows you Naruto favorite kind of clone," she saw that glint in his eye and smiled cheerfully at him._

" _Thank you Sarutobi," she hugged him," for everything." He was startled by the embrace, but quickly returned the gesture," You've always looked out for me." Hinata looked up at him her eyes moist._

" _Now, no tears Hinata," he wiped her eyes," you need to study. You've only got a week to get this down." Hinata nodded and ran off," I believe you Hinata. I now you'll use your new found gift for the good of the Leaf Village." _

_End of Flashback_

Hinata grinned peacefully, reading the scroll over one more time.

' **You already know the jutsu,'** Wolf-sama sighed,**' Now get-to-bed. I'm tired too.'**

'" sorry Wolf-sama. Goodnight." Hinata quickly threw off her shirt and slipped off her sandals. She slept in her shorts and her bond chest and abdomen, leaving her seal shown. It took a few moments, but soon she fell into a deep dreamless sleep.

__

Hinata walked out of the compound slowly, still looking at the headband in her hands. She had no idea were to wear her headband,_ ' I should wear it on my forehead to show respect.'_

' **Wear it where you want. No one seems to care,"** he sounded bored and carefree.

' _On my head it is,'_ Hinata stopped in the middle of the street and put her headband on, the fixing her bangs after. It did feel weird to her, but she felt more at peace with it there.

' **You look beautiful my little one,'** Wolf-sama cooed. Hinata blushed a cute pink on her cheeks

' _Thank you.' _Hinata walked calmly through the village's streets, but when passing a local tea shop she heard the cups rattle. She listened closely and heard hoof beats from a very, very, heavy animal. Hinata then heard the last thing she wanted to hear that day.

" I'm gonna kill you Konohamaru!!! You set me up!" She heard Naruto yell behind her. Hinata turned around at saw a heard of Naruto and behind him one of the Hokage's bulls. She freaked and warned the villagers. But while everyone was getting out of the way, Hinata was still in the way. She turned around and saw Naruto(s) closing in

" Fuck!" Hinata began to run only to have the original Naruto catch up with her," You idiot! Call off all your clones!" She yelled at him.

" Oh right," Naruto blushed and his clones began to disappear, but the bull was still on there trial. Hinata and Naruto began to run faster, but the bull just keep catching up to them.

" N*pant* Naruto," Hinata huffed.

" Yes *pant*."

" Do I want to know *pant* what you did?"

" N-no you don't *pant*." Naruto looked at her sheepishly, feeling embarrassed.

" Come on," she grabbed his hand ," try to keep up," Hinata picked up speed and she took off. Barley missing the villagers and she made it to the arena in no time. Naruto was stunned and winded, Hinata laughed," I said ' keep up'."

" Oh," Naruto had to catch his breath," Shut-up." He punched her arm and Hinata pouted.

They entered the arena, Hinata waved at the Procter Genma. Hinata looked all the people who came to watch.

' _Dear Kami, all these people came to see us fight,'_ she starred at the crowd,_' I wonder where the other rookies are?'_ Then she spotted them and below them where the three Hyugas that Hinata was devoted to prove wrong,_' I showed you Neji-nii-san, but now father I will show you. I'm going to win and not even use your way.' _Hinata glared at the three members, which she was sure her father saw.

" Look alive Kiddies, this is your really way to prove your Chunin material." Genma played with the senbon in his mouth.

" Where's Sasuke?" Naruto looked around for the avenger.

" And where's Dosu?" Hinata noticed the sound ninja was gone too.

" Sasuke, I don't now but we'll wait to see if he comes in time for his match. And Since Dosu's leave we have a change in the matches," he lifted up his clipboard," Nothing much really." Hinata studied the bored and saw that Sasuke's match was with Gaara, and that he was second in line.

' _I guess I'll stall for you Sasuke, but only because I owe you one,' _she thought to herself.

' **Or because you like him,'** Wolf-sama chuckled. Hinata huffed at him.

' _What!? No I do not like Sasuke, I have no need for love,'_ she sighed,_' I didn't get it from my own family so why would I need it now?'_ Hinata frowned.

' **Good answer.'** Wolf-sama became serious. Hinata waited as the Procter made his announcement to the specters. Soon all the other competitors left to the balcony, leaving Hinata and Naruto in the middle of the arena.

" The first match between Naruto and Hinata," Genma threw his hand down," Begin!"

Hinata and Naruto both jumped back eyeing each other and smirking. Hinata stood in a Rock lee style stance," Don't hold back Naruto I want all you got."

" Don't worry," he smiled " That's what I plan to do." Hinata made the first move and came at full throttle, sending a hit to his chest. Naruto was thrown to the ground but he quickly came back and went on the offensive. Naruto made the hand sign Hinata has been waiting for.

" Multi Shadow Clone Jutsu." A bunch of Naruto surrounded her and dove at her. Hinata kept the Narutos at bay, but the seemed to multiply each time she took one out.

' **You don't only have taijutsu you know.'**

' _I'll use it if I'm in deep shit,'_ she laughed on the inside. Hinata pulled out a handful of shurikans and threw them at five clone that came her way,_' Got to find the original Naruto.'_ Hinata dashed threw the clones to the one who was holding back, she sent a upper cut kick to it's face. He flew back and to Hinata's delight it didn't disappear. Naruto stood and wiped the blood from his mouth.

" You're a lot better then I thought," he smiled devilishly.

" I'll take that as a compliment." Hinata blocked his other clones that came from behind, and caught Naruto's fists and he caught hers. They both stood there, Naruto's clones vanished and Hianta held him back. The crowed was silent watching in anticipation for the next move. Hinata leaned close to him and whispered," Use Kyuubi, Naruto-kun." NAruto blushed from her hot breath on his ear and swallowed hard. He jumped back and stumbled when he landed. Hinat stood there with a stern face.

" Why?" He asked.

"I told you I want you to give it your all," she smiled, " No holding back Naruto-kun." she nodded to him to do so. Naruto began to be surrounded by the orange chakra, his whiskers became more defined and his eyes grew fierce. The crowd watched in awe.

" I didn't know that Hinata, or even Naruto were so strong." Sakura covered her mouth still shocked by the events that just took place.

Ino laughed," You must be blind Sakura, not to see Hinata's strength, I even did. But she always was this strong. I was afraid," she paused.

" Of what Ino?" Sakura looked to her friend/rival. She had never seen Ino admit she was afraid, but she never saw Hinata as a threat either.

" I always thought that Hinata would catch Sasuke's attention before I did. Hinata was quiet, kind, smart, and strong. *Sigh* Everything I'm not. But it seems Sasuke is just as blind as you Sakura." Ino shrugged and went back to watching the match. Sakura, on the other hand, began to really understand where Ino was coming from.

' _Hinata how did you become this,'_ she clenched her fists,_' I will not let you steal my Sasuke-kun._

_I-I will not be beat out by you. You are now one of my greatest rivals,' _she glared at the blue haired ninja.

" Father," Hanabi looked up to him," how did Hinata lose to me but beat Neji and this fox kid?"

" I do not know Hanabi," he looked at his eldest with curiosity and anger that she was not even using Byakugan in her fight.

" She lost to me on purpose then!" Hanabi face was red with anger, feeling like a joke. She believes that Hinata had been pretending to lose to her just to make Hanabi feel better,_ ' I don't need to be given glory. I can get it on my own.'_

" No Hanabi you are gifted, end of conversation," he didn't even bother turning in her direction. He has better things to focus on, like how his eldest had become this strong/

The ninjas waiting for their match were interested in the fight too. The two sand ninja watched to see who would win, and secretly making beats, but Gaara seemed only interested in the female ninja. He watched with a sadistic smile.

__

Hinata panted loudly along with Naruto, both were tired and even Naruto was low on chakra. Naruto summoned another army of clones and Hinata was on the defensive.

' _Wait a minute?' _she remembered back to the meeting with the Third Hokage,_' I know this jutsu too!' _Hinata made that same hand sign Naruto did.

" Multi Shadow Clone Jutsu!" Then facing off was Hinata clones and Naruto clones. While the copies fought The original Hinata looked for the original Naruto.

After awhile it was down to one Hinata and two Narutos. Hinata was tired and was out of chakra, Naruto only had so much. Hinata charged at the Naruto on the right as the one on the left jumped away, that one disappeared.

" So it's down to the originals," he smirked.

" Yep, I hope you're not made when I win,' Hinata charged at him and sent him into the air, then, still in motion, pushed of the wall and came on top of him." I win." She pushed him into the ground and then pushed him harder into the ground, creating a huge creator. Smoke filled the air and the crowd waited to see who would come out first. A hand grabbed onto the edge and pulled itself out.

The smoke cleared.

Hinata stood coughing up blood. Her face was scratched up and her arms and legs bleed. The crowd was silent, no one had saw this coming. The Hyuga failure beat the village prankster, every heard of Hinata and how she lost to her sister, but no one thought that Hinata was a failure now.

" Sorry Naruto, but you did fight well," she walked back to the large creator, but when she looked down," ARGH!" Hinata was sent back, landing with a sickening thud. Naruto stood huffing and panting for breath. He walked over to Hinata, who was still on the ground, and kneeled to the ground, " I can't move," she grunted in pain when she tried to lift her arm," I guess you beat me."

" No hard feelings?"

" Nope, but I want a rematch," she smirked and they both laughed.

" Winner Naruto Uzamaki." Genma yelled as the crowd applauded. Hinata was carried out by the medical staff. Naruto jumped around, cheering himself on and loving the praise of the people, " that kid has to much energy." Genma sighed and shook his head.

__

Hinata put her black and grey shirt back on and readied to leave the infirmary. She had been in their for only about fifteen minuets before her body began to regain feeling, so the medical nin decided to let her go back to the arena. Hinata slipped on her black gloves, taking one last look at the seals on her small hands, and stood to leave. But before she took a step her father came through the door, his face emotionless.

" You have disgraced us greatly Hinata," his eyes became fierce, " Not only did you lose, you lost to that little demon." Hinata glared at her father, and gritted her teeth loudly.

" He is no demon, he is one of my comrades, and friend," she tried her best to seem strong but the look in her eyes said nothing. Hiashi smirked, sensing the fear she had for him.

" You are a failure and nothing to this family, if by some act of luck and you do become Chunin. I might look past this and not recommend your banishment," he smiled wickedly, " but since we all know you won't, when you get back pack your things and be ready. Since I know the Elders will side with me." Hiashi left with that smile, thinking how clever he was to rid of her, Hinata stood in shock, her face ash white.

' _No. They can't do this. I'm the heiress! I've worked so hard for this, I-I-I-I I can't be banished.'_ Her thoughts wondered and her head panged with a sharp pain, she held it tightly.

' **Get a grip!!!' **Wolf-sama's voice was loud,**' You don't need that family. You have me and that's all you need, I will be the one to protect you.'** His voice became calm and focused on the task at hand, but Hinata didn't respond to his outburst. She walked out of the infirmary, to the stands where Kiba and the others were. She walked like a living corpse, slow and she didn't bother to move for the others rushing through the halls. Her body had become stiff and rigid, everything she has done to try to get her closer to her father's approval came crashing down and was all pointless.

' _I might as well go pack now, I'll never make Chunin.'_ She gave a sad sigh and located all her friends.

__

The battle below was Temari and Shikamaru, Hinata had stood in the back and waited for someone to notice her presence. Kiba was the one to notice.

" You fought well Hinata, I am quit impressed," all the other ninja turned to face the two, Hinata smiled in return.

" Thanks, but I wouldn't want to fight him again anytime soon, he is really strong," she stretched her sore arm, " soooo, how is the other match going."

" Shikamaru might actually win!!" Ino yelled punching the air.

" Nah," Choji munched on his bag of chips, " He'll give up soon, Shikamaru isn't going to try to win."

" You really should have more faith in him," Ino huffed, " but I'm worried."

" What's up?" Hinata asked feeling like she knew the answer.

" It's Sasuke, he hasn't come yet," her voice was soft and Hinata thought she saw Sakura go stiff, " they postponed his match and skipped to Shino's match but the sand guy gave up and they moved to Shikamau's match." she placed a hand over her heart.

" Don't worry," Kiba scoffed, " It's not like he's gonna miss this. It's his 'goal' to get strong, this is something that he has to do, and besides," he paused, " everyone wants to see his fight."

Hinata nodded in agreement, though she could feel an odd presence from behind her the same she felt in the forest of death. She looked back and saw an Anbu waiting by the back wall, seemed to be waiting for something.

' _Wolf-sama I feel something bad is going to happen, and to tell you the truth I think the sand ninjas are in it too. I mean who would give a match after going through all of this?' _she began to process all her gathered information and she wanted to ask Shikamaru about it, since he is a genius.

Yes, Hinata knew all about Shikamaru and his high IQ. She had found out awhile ago, when they were taking the first part of the exam. Hinata had known how to solve the problems, but when she felt Neji's Byakugan, she became afraid. Hinata had not figured out the true meaning behind the test and feared her cousin would be caught. She activated her own and searched out her teammates behind her, she passed by the other rookies, but when she spotted Shikamaru she saw that he had finished and that he had fallen asleep. Hinata had to repress a giggle, but she deactivated and finished her own test.

Hinata had put the pieces together and just knew he was unnaturally smart, and now she needed his saw in her theory. Hinata watched the match and began to descend down the steps to get a closer look.

Sakura watched as Hinata held on the railing and gripped it tight in anticipation. Her face became determined and made a promise to become stronger then her, Hinata, and prove to herself and everyone she is a great konouchi(?)

Then everyone in the crowd heard those three unbelievable words that came from below, " I give up"

" WHAT!!!!!!" the crowd and Naruto yelled at the lazy ninja. Shikamaru had ignored the crowd and began to explain his reason why, to a totally confused Temari. Hinata smirked and jumped down to the arena below, and she ran up to the two ninja. She heard Naruto come too, but began to congratulate them.

" Great job guys," she smiled as Shikamaru and Temari blushed," you did great Temari!" Temari smiled in triumph as Shikamaru's face went dim**( like this -.-) **" I mean Shikamaru's like a genius and you held him off for like so long." The two girls smiled as Naruto and Shikamaru talked.

" Thanks. " Temari then looked up to her two brothers and shifted uncomfortable.

" You okay," Hinata saw the look she sent to her team and decided to not notice.

" Yeah I'm fine," she smiled.

Genma coughed, everyone turned to him," Well the next match is Sasuke and since he is not here," then a jonin came down and whispered in Genma's ear. He cleared his throat, " We will give Sasuke an extra ten minuets to make it to his match," he spoke loudly enough for the arena to hear. Hinata, Naruto, and Shikamaru, Temari left awhile after her match, waited for Sasuke to show, but five minuets have passed and Naruto began to pace.

" Relax Naruto," Shikamaru sighed, " Sasuke is your teammate, you should know out of everyone that he'll be hear." He muttered a 'troublesome' when Naruto didn't listen to him.

Hinata decided to ask the lazy genius now," hey Shikamaru, I need your opinion on a theory I had…….came up with." she faced the ninja waiting for a response.

" Well what's your theory?"

" It's start with this question, What kind of person gives a match now, after coming all this way?" Hinata looked at him as he thought of an answer.

" A lazy one," he smirked at his own little joke.

" Besides you Shikamaru. I'm trying to be serious about this," she gave a fake smile, " Who does that?"

" Sasuke does," they looked up at Genma," ten minuets is up," he looked to the audience, " Due to Sasuke Uchiha' s absence, he is-" a rush of wind carrying leaves circled to the left of them and in the middle revealed Sasuke and Kakashi.

" Are we late?" Kakashi put his little orange book down.

" Yeah kinda," Hinata said sarcastically, but quickly got over it and smiled at the two, " you gave us a scare, you almost were disqualified."

" yeah teme I thought you chickened out." Naruto smiled.

" You wish." he scoffed, " did you win Naruto?"

" Of course I did," he gave his foxish grin but saw the killing aura emit from Hinata, " no offence Hinata."

" Just stop talking Naruto." Hinata warned him, he sweat dropped. Hinata smiled at Sasuke and winked, " Good luck Uchiha-san," she gave one last wave before running off to the stair case. Naruto began to chase after and Shikamaru had no choice but to follow suit.

Sasuke smirked, but his cheeks were stained with a light blush. Genma whistled, " I didn't think you could catch the eye of the Hyuga, nice." He smirked at the flustered boy, " well get your head in the game kid, you're up against one deadly kid." Sasuke shook the thoughts of Hinata out of his head and became focused on the challenge ahead.

__

Hinata ran up the stairs Naruto right on her heels, she went two steps at a time just to stay ahead.

' _when this is done I got to train on my stamina,' _she began to gasp for breath, but kept going.

Naruto had waited for Shikamaru and walked, thank Kami for Hinata who walked too, and he two chatted. Hinata eyes were closed and she thought back to Sasuke who would be fighting soon. She was so caught up in her thoughts she didn't see the two big men talking to Gaara, didn't hear Naruto or Shikamaru call for her to stop, and didn't even stop till it was too late. Hinata was caught in the attack. All she saw was the sand, and the two men fall to the ground but Hinata wasn't scared the sand didn't touch her, it went around her.

' **I told you I would protect you no matter what.'** Wolf-sama spoke gentle and soft as if Hinata was just a baby. If the sand did touch her it just softly caressed her. Hinata had waited for what seemed like a life time, but finally the sand stopped moving and she saw the small hallway once again.

Gaara starred at her, almost in disbelief that she has survived the attack. Her small body shook but nothing that said ' mentally scarred.' Hinata stood and wiped the dust and sand from her clothes and began to walk forward. She passed Gaara with a small smile and a 'good luck' but he paid no attention.

' _How did she live through that?' _

' **I know,'** Shukaku growled,** ' So it's you again. Try that stunt again and I'll kill you. Try to use my sand for your Bijuu.'**

' _Who are you talking to?'_

' **No one just go kill the boy and lets get this plan into action.'**

Gaara began to descend down the steps and he passed a shocked Naruto and Shikamaru. He ignored the two and focused on his match ahead.

__

' _Thanks Wolf-sama,'_ Hinata pulled out a black ribbon and pulled her hair back into a very small pony tail. She frowned when he didn't answer, but dismissed it when she made it to the small balcony. Then became furious again when she saw Naruto and Shikamaru with all the others and not behind her,_ ' they ditched me?!' _she pouted. She soon got over it and waited for the big match to start that the whole village was looking forward too.

' _I hope my gut feelings wrong, but be safe Sasuke-kun. Gaara seems different to me.'_ she worried when she saw the smirk on Sasuke's face and the sadistic smile on Gaara's.

______________________________________________________________________________

**Woah chapter 3 done!! Show me the love people and I hope you enjoyed this story. And I want to know what couple I should have:**

**Sasuke and Hinata**

**Gaara and Hinata**

**OC and Hinata **

**Or a full out Hinata/ harem. I'm going for this one XD plz leave a nice review and any advise you would like to give or some suggestions. Thank you ^_^ Ja ne!!!!!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks for the reviews. And for the couples:**

**Sasuhina: 1**

**Gaahina:0**

**Ochina:2**

**Akahina:1 (I got specifics but I'm, too lazy to write them)**

**Hinata/harem: 3**

**Gaara: it's true no one loves T_T**

**Sasuke: I got one!! Call my fan club they'll vote for me *evil laugh***

**OC( I can't tell you who it is yet): Ha take that Sasuke.**

**Pein: I'm just representin' the Akatsuki, and yeah, thanks.**

**Kira: YEAH go harems* hi fiving everyone* Isn't this great Hinata?!**

**Hinata:……..I-I-I-I-I….* blushing***

**Well anyway I hope you enjoy chapter four and I would like to say sorry for the horrible fight scenes you had to read in the last chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

**_____________________________________________________________________________**

Hinata watched in awe as the two fought, but her mind kept wondering to the two sand ninja that watched with no interested.

'_They almost seem bored by the match,'_ her body began to shake in fear,_ 'It's like they're waiting for something else to happen.' Hinata looked back to Naruto and the others and began to worry that she had been left out of some important information. The others watched the match with _horror, especially Sakura. It hit Hinata, _' Naruto warned them about Gaara and told the others what he and Shikamaru saw,'_ she clenched her fists, _' they didn't care enough to tell me what the were going to do.' _

' **Do not be upset little one, you only need yourself-'**

' _No Wolf-sama you're wrong,' _she turned and began to walk to the stand where the other leaf ninja sat, _' I do need them I hate to be alone, and even with you, you can never replace my friends,' _she ran faster, _' and I don't to be like Gaara, alone with only myself.' _

__

Hinata ran through the stands in search of her friends, but the match distracted her more. With every blow, every move, she felt more alive.

' _I want to fight, and this feeling more,' _her hands trembled and her mind swirled, but she cleared her thoughts quickly and found her comrades. Hinata stumbled upon them making herself known fast.

" Hinata," Ino looked startled, " What are you doing here?"

" I saw Naruto and Shikamaru run here and I wanted to know what's up." Hinata panted for breath and her eyes darted toward Naruto, " why didn't you tell me you were coming to warn them?"

" To tell you the truth," his eyes downcast, " you scared me when you walked into his attack and then came out unharmed." Hinata frowned, but then her eyes became wide and she slid down the wall and sat with her head down.

" Hinata!" Naruto walked to her side. Hinata clutched her head and pulled her knees close to her chest.

" N-Naruto, what do you call that feeling when something bad is going to happen," as she said it a sudden scream disturbed the air.

" **It's my blood!!!"** Hinata stood strait up and ran for the railing. She saw Temari and Kankuro jump down and run to the now injured Gaara. Hinata jumped down.

" Wait Hinata," Naruto leaned over the railing calling to Hinata.

___

" We need to get ou- Ahh," Hinata tackled Temari to the ground and then sent a kick to Kankuro. Gaara wobbled and tried to keep his balance. Hinata stood next to Sasuke who had a look of confusion.

" What the Hell is going on," he turned to Hinata.

" I think this is all a trap, and we're missing the big picture," she kept an eye on Gaara who stood there starring at her sadistically. Then the world went in slow motion. Hinata saw a whip of sand coming towards Sasuke, so she pushed him to the ground.

" Hinata!" It was to late Hinata was wrapped in the sand and her body went limp, her eyes dimmed and she was pulled towards Gaara.

" Temari, Kankuro. Get up," he spoke. The two complied and stood next to him, " take her too."

" …." Temari starred at him, her jaw dropped, " we…..w-we cant Gaara."

" I want her to live a little longer," he dropped Hinata into Temari's arms. She was surprised the girl had sparked such a great interest in Gaara and that he wanted her to live.

" Alright Gaara but we need to go," Kankuro supported Gaara and the ninjas made a run towards the exit. Sasuke tried to cut them off but Baki stopped him.

" Sorry Uchiha, but this ends here," he held his kunai tightly, then a senbon whizzed through the air. Genma stood coolly as both Baki and Sasuke looked over to him.

" Go Sasuke your match is over and now a war has started," he motioned to where the Hokage once sat, " Go bring back the Heiress, that is your only mission now." Sasuke nodded and ran after the fleeting sand ninja.

" oh no you don't," Genma jumped in front of Baki and pulled out his own kunai.

" Your fight is with me now."

__

The Hokage was trapped and the worse part of it all is that he now had to face his one student, Orochimaru. The two stood silent, incased in the dark purple box. Saratobi's(?) Anbu watched outside of the box, feeling useless. He looked back over at his once student, who just smiled at his once sensei.

" Orochimaru," his voice was calm, " Why did you come back?"

" Well old man, since your days are coming to an end I should tell you the reason for my return," Orochimaru threw the blue Kazekage hat off, " I need two of your precious ninjas." His smile grew bigger and he liked his lips, " You see I originally came for one, but a….. complication came up and one of my henchmen had a little dispute and now I have two of your ninjas under my control."

" Why do you even need these ninjas, for your dangerous experiments?!" Saratobi yelled becoming angrier by the second.

" Well the Uchiha will make a great new body for me, and well thee Hyuga can serve as a weapon."

" A-a-a- a body?"

" Oh yes I never told you of my great new jutsu," he bent his head low and then looked back up. He had the face of a young women and he spoke femininely, " you see sensei I can now live one forever, never looking older and almost holding on to my own youth. All I need is a new body about every three years."

" That's insane Orochimaru!" The Hokage yelled, " you are given time on this earth and soon it will have to run out, you are taking the lives of others for your own selfish needs!"

" You are very touchy aren't you sensei," he mocked smiling once again, " But now I would be concerned over your own life."

The battle had begun between the two, Anbus watched and the ninja had broke the genjutsu fought on to protect the Leaf. Sand ninja attacked the village while the sound seem to be heading somewhere in the forest looking for a certain team of ninjas, a lazy ninja, the only kunoichi, a hyper active ninja, and a small ninja dog.

" Go on ahead you two I'll hold off the others."

"You're crazy Shikamaru!" Sakura yelled, " You'll get yourself killed!"

" We all can stay and help," Naruto pitched in.

" Yes then we all get captured then Sasuke and Hinata are up against the Sand kids alone, oh wait," Pukkun paused, " Hinata is unconscious so it's just Sasuke."

" He's right," Shikamaru turned his back to them, " Hurry up and go I don't need you guys in my way."

" But- Fine Shikamaru," Naruto sighed and motioned to Sakura, " I'll see you later."

" Yeah *sigh* later." Naruto and the rest of the team started back on Sasuke's trail, leaving Shikamaru up against nine sound ninja.

__

Temari jumped along sighed Kankuro, still holding on to Hinata. She looked his way and saw that Gaara still somewhat held some kind of consciousness, but he looked dazed.

" I'm worried Temari," Kankuro looked at her, " what do we do if he catches up. I can't and you can't take these two alone."

" We leave her, that's the only reason he's following," she looked back and then ahead.

" What if Gaara wakes up and kills us for leaving her-"

"I DON'T CARE!!!" Kankuro was shocked at her outburst, " I have no idea why he began to care now, and to tell you the truth I liked it better when he threatened to kill us."

" But," he began again, " What if she is the one person to change him."

Temari stopped and starred at her brother. He stopped and looked back at her, " What?"

" That's what I'm afraid of," she sobbed, "what makes her different from me or you? I feel pushed away, I'm his sister I want to be the one to help him not her!"

The two siblings starred at Gaara and Hinata, not noticing Sasuke right behind them.

" What did you give up," he smirked. Temari's teeth gritted together.

" No, we just need to talk." Temari turned to Sasuke making sure Hinata looked as helpless as possible, " You want her back right?"

Sasuke looked at Hinata, his heart beat raced but he didn't show it, " I could care less about what happens to her," but Temari saw the look in his eyes.

" Good," Sasuke and Kankuro both looked confused, " Because she's Gaara's now." she said his name loud hoping that her plan would work, hoping Hinata would somehow still be cautious enough to hear her words, and she was.

Hinata body shifted and her mouth opened, " G-Gaara.." her voice was breathless and Sasuke balled his fists up.

" You see, she doesn't need you to save her, when Gaara yelled in p-pain she ran to him not you. The reason she knocked us down," she motioned to herself and Kankuro, " cause she thought we were hurting him. And you've seen her fight, when Gaara entrapped her she let herself go. She trusts Gaara, but not you Sasuke. She's nothing in you, as I recall she saved you." Temari smirked seeing him become angrier.

Sasuke had had enough of the taunting sand kunoichi. He charged again at the sand ninja, but his anger and jealousy clouded his mind he fighting was sloppy. When ever he made his way to throw a punch Temari easily avoided it. She smirked, he was making an idiot of himself for this girl in her arms.

Temari couldn't believe her plan was working, soon Gaara will wake and the plan will be finished. She spoke to soon, Hinata shifted again in Temari's arms, " Na-Naruto, help…me," once again her voice was breathless but now Sasuke wasn't the only one angered by this, so was Gaara.

" G-Gaara?!" Kankuro panicked as the sand thrashed in his gourd, Gaara body shook.

" Get him out, now!" The two siblings began to jump again with Sasuke on their heels, but it was to late Gaara began to jump on his own and got ahead of the two teens.

" W-wait come back," Temari yelled the girl in her arms cringed.

" *groan* what's going on?" Hinata lifted her head up and saw Temari looking back at her with a look of fear, " Tem-Temari, why are you holding me?" Hinata got up and now got a perfect view at what the others were looking at, it was Gaara.

" Hinata," she looked back to Sasuke, " Run! Run now!!" Hinata jumped out of Temari's arms and stood across from Gaara. Half his body was mutated, the sand formed that half of his body. His other half was completely normal, but his eyes screamed with the look of blood lust. Hinata starred in horror, her knees became weak and her body shook.

' **You need to get out now little one, Shukaku won't hesitate to kill you,'** Wolf-sama yelled at her. Hinata held her head with one hand, she cringed in pain. She just stood there.

' **I said run! Not stand there like prey!'**

" Shut up," she whispered.

'**what?'**

" Shut up, shut up, SHUT UP!!!" Hinata yelled holding her head in her arms, her screams sliced through the air, even Naruto and Sakura had to stop. Tears feel down her cheeks, her sobs shook her body more. Hinata yelled again, " Stop telling me what to do! I-I need to decide for myself! Please shut up……just shut up," her hands fell and Hinata fell to her knees. Her eyes became dim and her body hit the branch, she rolled onto her back.

" …." no one spoke, everyone was in shock. Sasuke jumped over to her and kneeled down next to her.

" What is going on? What did you do?!" He stood glaring with Sharigan in full blast. He looked to Gaara who had began to jump away.

Temari and Kankuro slumped down against the tree, pale white, and fear was written all over their faces.

" I-I ca-can't do I-it." Temari whispered, she hugged herself and brought her knees up to her chest. Kankuro's body twitched at random times.

" Sa-Sasuke," he looked down at Hinata, " Come we have to follow him," she stood leaning on Sasuke for support, " He's going to destroy the village."

" Hinata," he held her arms and looked into her eyes, " You're in no condition to fight, stay here."

" No," she pulled herself out of his grip, " I've decided to fight, even if I have to brake a promise to a friend and end up dieing. You stay, I don't need you in my way."

" Like hell I'll let you fight alone," Sasuke yelled and followed her, " I don't need _you _to get in _my way_," he glared at her, " I'm tired of being saved by you."

Hinata frowned a blush ran across her cheeks, " Then I'll fight with you Sasuke, but tell no one we did this, I don't need people trusting me." She jumped on ahead leaving Sasuke again confused at her words.

' _Why doesn't she want us trusting her?' _He thought following Hinata through the trees.

__

Hinata's heart raced, Sasuke Uchiha was by her side running after Gaara, they both were working together to stop him. But something in Hinata didn't want to hurt Gaara, he had shown an unknown kindness to her, but she had to be realistic about her situation.

' _Wolf-sama,'_ she whispered in her head hoping that he wouldn't be angry with her, _' I hope you're not mad at me for yelling at you like that. You were only looking out for me.'_

Silence.

Hinata felt horrible at what she did to her companion, and now he wouldn't answer her. She looked to Sasuke, his eyes still were the same blood red with the three black totems, he also starred ahead his eyes locked on Gaara's road of destruction. Hinata's cheeks were graced with that light pink blush she only showed for her dear crush, Naruto.

It's been awhile since she thought of about Naruto, it seems like days since she seen him. She didn't blush around him, but he blushed around her like he dose for Sakura. Could it be the tables have turned, could he have a crush on her?

She shook her head, of course not. How could someone like Naruto have a crush on a girl like her?

Her body became weak but she still pushed on, sensing Gaara's dark chakra and the smell of his blood soaked sand.

___

Her and Sasuke hid jumped out behind Gaara, Hinata knees shook in defined fear. The stories she heard were true, he was a monster but what say did she have, she was a monster too. Gaara turned to them saliva dripping from the monster side of his body, he growled at Sasuke and kept an eye on her.

" You came to finish are fight Uchiha?!" His voice was ruff and sort of spoke like her was screaming, " And you brought a little cheerleader with you!" Hinata starred wide eyed at him her hands came up to her chest, in a way it looked like she was protecting her one weakness.

Her heart.

She couldn't, didn't, want to see Gaara like this, it tore her apart inside. Though she didn't want risk being tore apart limb by limb, she kept her eye contact and slowly dropped her hands to her side.

" Stay back, I want to fight him," Sasuke pushed her to the side.

" no," she looked up at him, " I said we fight together, and I meant together."

" just let me be the hero, now stay back." Before she could protest, he pushed her back and Sasuke jumped into action.**( I'm going to describe Hinata's view on the fight cause I'm really bad at fight scenes)**

Hinata watched in horror as Sasuke was throne around like a rag doll by Gaara. She had to admit, Sasuke had a few good hits, but it was nothing compared to Gaara. Even with his chidori, he was only getting minor injuries on Gaara. Her body wouldn't move though. Her heart yelled to go help him, but her head told her to not get involved and waited till you've found a plan. Hinata began to feel tears well up in her eyes. She scolded herself for being so useless, Sasuke was being beaten and she could do was cry about it.

' _My father was right, I am nothing and a disgrace to the Hyugas and as a ninja.'_ She wiped away her tears and starred at the two battling. Se watched as Sasuke was thrown into the tree's trunk hard enough to make a large creator. Gaara throw back Sasuke's kunais and Hinata ran into to action.

__

' _Is this it? Is this how my life ends?'_ Sasuke groaned in pain his body limp as he slid into a sitting position. _' I die in front of you Hinata, when I promised to be the hero? Could you ever forgive me,'_ he waited for the shuriken to hit, but instead he say Hinata. Her eyes were the same as his a dark onyx black, and behind her was a shield that seemed to be made of a pure white chakra.

Sasuke starred into her dark eyes his Sharigan still activated.

' **Time to show you the power of light and darkness,'** Hinata's eyes began to have a white spiral circle in a hypnotizing way, Sasuke couldn't look away. Her pure white shield turned gray, since her black chakra began to nix with her white chakra. Time seemed to stop, no Gaara no sound ninja, and no sand ninja to worry about. Sasuke's Sharigan began to spin and Hinata's eyes changed once again. Her eyes became an exacts replica of Sasuke's Sharigan, only in black and whit instead of red and black.

Sasuke's gaped at her, she had copied his kekki genki.

Hinata now had Sharigan.

______________________________________________________________________________

**Oh no Hinata just did a no no. I hope you aren't completely bored by the story and I hope you can review my story and remember to vote for the couple or suggest another one for the story. Oh and if you want to flame me do it via Private message I don't need your hater-ness in the review section. Thanks and I hope you don't flame me! They make me cry T_T**

**Ja ne **


	5. Chapter 5

**Thanks for all your support and time to see the poll results:**

**Ochina: 3**

**Sasuhina: 2**

**Gaahina: 3**

**Akahina: 1**

**And the leader Hinata/harem: 5**

**Gaara: I am loved. Take that father!! * shakes fist in air***

**Sasuke: what it's the same as last time!? I'll get my revenge Kira**

**OC: I'm tied? With Gaara? Can it get any worse?!**

**Pein:…… I really don't care…**

**Kira: HA my pick is in the lead, but then I need to change some things around, cause the story looks like Sasuhinagaa. Well anyway on with the story.**

**______________________________________________________________________________**

**Ch.5**

Sasuke was pissed. This girl that he barley knew saved him, once again, but she copied the one thing that made him great. He was the last Uchiha, the last survivor, the last good-guy with a pure Sharigan. But know, know it was all down the drain. Hinata has stolen his kekki genki, and he would never forgive her for it.

Gaara watched as the one girl that understood him and the only boy that could fight him, stare at one another, but what he hated is that Hinata looked at Sasuke with the same innocent look, while Sasuke had the look that he was going to kill her, the look Gaara always had, but he enjoyed the way Hinata looked at him. It made him feel…… happy? Now, the one thing that made him happy was in his way.

' _What do I do?'_

' **The only thing you can do,'** Shukaku laughed wickedly**, 'kill her !!!!'**

Hinata was lost, she saw Sasuke but she couldn't hear him. She saw how his lips moved and how his Sharigan blazed in a pure hatred, but her mind was somewhere. Like why her eyes hurt and how this shield of pure white chakra stayed standing, when she obviously wasn't focused on her chakra control.

' **I am sorry little one,'** she was surprised,** ' I had pushed you to the edge, but I haven't told you everything about the powers I gave you.'**

' _Can we talk about this later, I need to focus on the problem I have now.'_

' **Alright but remember you said you would use the power if you were in "deep shit". this counts'** Hinata smiled and tried to talk. **( go back to her fight with Naruto)**

" I don't know why you're mad Sasuke, but I want to say sorry," she saw that he stopped talking, but still looked very mad, " We still have to face Gaara, and I need you to trust me."

" How can I ever trust. You stole my-"

" Ahhhh," sand was whipped against her shield and it began to crack and chip. Hinata panted loudly and refocused more chakra to her shield, but it was no use the sand kept coming. She dropped the shield, turned around, and crossed her arms protectively, to try and protect herself and Sasuke. When the sand stopped Hinata's arms were cut up and her shirt sleeves were ripped apart. Gaara stood before them, but with a large tail now.

" You done hiding behind her Uchiha!?" Gaara yelled his sadistic smile plastered on his face.

Hinata yelled back, " Shut up Gaara, it's called trust," Sasuke and Gaara both looked shocked, " Sasuke can trust me to help him, but you only have yourself."

" I only need myself, Hinata-chan," Hinata was surprised at the name, " But if he can trust you, can you trust him?" He threw his tail around and Hinata was tossed into a nearby tree and she hit the tree was bone shattering force. Hinata rolled over and held her side, she gritted her teeth.

Sasuke watched Hinata curl into a ball, but soon turned his attention to Gaara. He glared, " You'll pay for that," Gaara laughed and swung his hand down and crushed Sasuke.

" Now Uchiha, time to die," but before he could strike Sakura jumped out in front of Sasuke and took the attack. Sakura was slammed against the tree, while the large hand of sand crushed her body. Gaara disattached his hand and left her body there to be crushed. He looked back at Sasuke, who had gotten back up to his feet. Gaara turned back to him-

" Take that you freak!" Naruto jumped out of no where and gave Gaara a good deck in the face. " Alright guys no need to worry, your hero is here."

Hinata smiled but she looked back to Sakura, " Naruto!" She got to her feet and jumped to his side. She held onto him to keep her balance and still held her side, " You have to stop him, Sakura," which is the only way she knew he would stay and fight. Not for her, not for Sasuke, but for Sakura, " She'll die if we don't get her down."

" Alright Hinata I-" he stopped and starred at her.

" What Naruto?"

" Your eyes, they look like……… Sasuke's?" Hinata starred at him funny but then thought, when she uses the light her eyes must turn black.

" I'll explain later Naruto, you need to fight. I'll see if I can help Sasuke or Sakura." He nodded and went back to Gaara, who was in the middle of a flash back, Hinata took the chance to pull Sasuke away from Naruto and Gaara's battle.

__

The minuet Hinata grabbed his arm, Sasuke pulled away. Hinata looked at him with confusion, " I need to heal your wounds, and you don't need to be in this fight."

Sasuke scoffed, " I don't need your help. You just keep getting in my way,"

" I saved your life!" Hinata eyes changed back to the onyx black, that she thought Naruto was talking about, " I think you owe me some gratitude,"

" I didn't ask you to save my life."

" Yeah while I didn't ask for this either," she held her chest, " but some things are for the best, so get over it Sasuke." He looked at her, his eyes showed no interest but his head yelled with questions, that he hope he could ask her in private. Hinata took advantage of his daze and pushed him back against the trunk that he had been thrown into early before. Hinata straddled him, " No shut up and hold still."

Sasuke's cheeks burned a deep red, as Hinata healed his wounded chest. Hinata took no notice to his reaction, she was focusing her white chakra, that also had a healing and defending property, to Sasuke's ribs since she could sense a few were broken. But someone else noticed, in her little cautious state, Sakura watched the whole thing.

' _How could she do this to me?! She knew I loved him! Everyone knew, but she……..she had to push the line. I hope your ready to fight Hinata, Sasuke is mine,' _Sakura thought as she watched with a deep hatred.

Hinata stood, after healing Sasuke, " That she help for now, but you'll need to get to the hospital." Sasuke didn't answer he just sat there in thought. Hinata shook her head and turned to see Naruto being tossed her way, " Ahh- uhf." Hinata was thrown back against Sasuke.

" Sorry Hinata," Naruto was out of breath.

" Don't say it to me Naruto, I just re-broke Sasuke's ribs," she said sheepishly, " sorry Sasuke."

" Just get off," Sasuke griped Hinata's waist and pushed her forward. Hinata blushed, but then helped Naruto back up.

" Come on Naruto," she looked his way, " You have to save Sakura." Hinata looked towards Gaara who was pretty beat up, " I'll try to tire him out, give me a minuet." Hinata jumped towards Gaara, who starred at her blankly, but he didn't see her. She jumped his way, but the sand began to shift and it attacked her. Hinata held back the sand, literally, the demons had a fight of their own.

' **You think this little girl can hold off my power Wolf,' **Shukaku mocked.

' **Quiet Shukaku, she may not be able to hold off the sand but that's not her plan,' **Wolf laughed.

' **just wait till my boy gets his hands on her, oh wait he already did!'**

Wolf howled in Hinata's head. Suddenly her eyes turned blank white and a dark power was pushed out of her hands knocking Gaara off the branch and strait for the earth below.

Naruto watched with a small look of horror and fear. Hinata's body was engulfed with this dark chakra. She looked more terrifying then Gaara dose now, " What is this power?"

Gaara was lying there, his heart raced. Hinata looked terrifying, and he liked it. Her body was tense and her fist were balled up tight, since her sleeves were almost completely gone he saw her soft arms and the black fingerless gloves were exposed as well. But what drove him crazy was the look of defiance that graced her soft facial features. Not only that, but she was cut up and bruised a bit so he could smell her sweet blood. Gaara stood his face both showed amusement and rage, " So Hinata-chan, you think you can stop me? We're both the same, why fight me? I understand you."

" No. you don't understand," her voice was cold, " I fight to protect others you fight just to hurt and cause horrible pain." She looked up, " But, we do have one thing in common Gaara," the three boys listened closely, " We seek…….love. I never got it from my family, and I thought I found people that did care, but after these exams, I changed. And now I think they fear me. Once again I am left without the one thing I dream for," tears feel down her cheeks, " I don't even think the person closest to my heart "loves" me, but is only using me for their own wants."

The wind didn't blow, the leaves did not rustle, and no one moved. Wolf tried to speak but he knew what she said was true, he cared for her but he did not hold a love for her, Hinata was just at the wrong place at the right time.

Hinata's body didn't pour chakra anymore, her eyes changed back into the same light lavender. She fell forward completely incautious.

Gaara held out his demon hand and caught her, he jumped back up and gently placed her on the branch to the right of Sakura.

Hinata's eyes were slightly ajar, and the last glimpse she saw was Naruto being engulfed in a circle of blue chakra.

' _How are you so strong Naruto-kun, you're stronger then I wish I could be.' _she scowled,_ 'But I won't let you get in my way, I made a promise to you Wolf-sama. ' _Her eyelids began to get heavy and her body stung with a dull pain. Hinata took one last look at Team 7, the one team that could stop her.

' _Don't make me do that Naruto-kun, I need friends like you. But if I must,'_ her eyes closed, _' I'll have to break all ties with you. I will.'_

**(A/N: I'm skipping this big fight scene since I'm no good at them and Hinata's not in it. I had to take her out since she didn't really fit sorry. If you wanted that scene and Hinata was in it, I'll re-write this chapter, but for now I'm going to after Naruto's and The Third's fight and the next part is Hinata in the hospital.)**

______________________________________________________________________________

' _I failed again,' _Hinata was sitting in her hospital bed waiting to be picked up by her sensei Kurenai, _' I fell incautious and was just another burden, I even re-broke Sasuke's ribs.' _She sighed and threw her bed sheets off and swung her legs over the edge. Hinata walked to the small closet in the room and picked up her black uniform. She had heard the other day that the third Hokage had passed while fighting Orochimaru. Hinata's eyes were still red and puffy from crying that whole day. It only made Hinata want to fulfill her promise she made to Wolf-sama more.

" That dirty snake will pay," her words were bitter and full of loathing towards him. Hinata quickly changed and placed the black forehead protector around her head. She slipped on her black shoes, she also re-bandaged her hands since she was sure every nurse and doctor saw her odd seals on her hands. She paced around the room wondering if Gaara was alright and then scolded herself for not thinking of the other three ninja that risked they're lives to stop him. Team 7.

' _I know the three are okay I overheard the nurses talking about the "brave" team, and that all had healed up well and are back on their feet." _Hinata sighed once again, she was out cold till yesterday and it was close to noon now, she's been up since about seven o'clock. But Hinata woke to a friendly surprise. On her small nightstand, she found flowers. Lilies from her team, a sunflower from Naruto, a blood red marigold from an unknown person_, _a lilac from her "family", and a single white rose from another unknown someone.

Hinata had asked the nurses who gave the rose and marigold, but they said they never saw anyone come in with those two flowers, but Hinata thought it was a nice gesture. Hinata was pulled from her thoughts when the nurse came in and by her side was Kurenai.

" Hinata," the nurse said quietly, " You can leave your Kurenai sighed for your discharge." Hinata smiled and bowed a thank you to the nurse and left with Kurenai, who had a sad look on her face.

" How are Shino and Kiba?" Hinata broke the awkward silence.

" Shino's fine and Kiba is just complaining on how he wasn't able to fight," Hinata giggled and Kurenai smiled slightly, " That reminds me I have to get there a little early,"

" Go ahead. I'll see you there sensei," Hinata smiled her small smile and waved to her sensei's disappearing figure. Hinata dropped her smile and mopped along the empty streets. She passed that little ramen shop she saw Naruto at all the time and the tea shop her and her team stopped by for a snack after a successful mission. When she walked up to the shop she say the sign in the window: **Closed for a special occasion.**

Hinata smiled sorrowfully at the shop and went her way not even taking a second glance at the sign. When she came to crossroad, on her left she saw Team 7 and they all looked back at her. It was like that for a few seconds till Hinata nodded acknowledging them and walked onward, but Hinata heard them walk behind her. She couldn't run since she would look cowardly, and she couldn't walk with them, since it hit the small dignity she had left. Instead Hinata went a different route but not to the funeral, but to the small monument to the ninjas that were killed in action.

" Where is she going," Sakura asked. The team had stopped to stare at the lone Hyuga.

" Well it's not to the Hokage building," Naruto answered.

" Well leave her, if she doesn't want to pay her respects she doesn't have to," Sasuke said and began to walk away, the other two quickly followed.

Tears softly rolled down Hinata's face, she heard every word they said and Sasuke's hit her the hardest. She hiccupped, _' I am going to pay my respects and besides, Sarutobi doesn't want a monster like me there.' _Her small frame shook, she had to hold herself, " I hope that you are in a better place Sarutobi, I wish you could have stayed with us. But some things happen for the best." She walked on talking to the one real person that understood her, but it tore her heart apart when she knew no one would answer her.

__

Hinata slowed her pace when she made it to the small field and was glad no one was in sight, she kneeled in front of the small monument and let all her anger and frustration pour out. She babbled on and on about her family and her team, she even spoke of her fight with Gaara and Naruto. Hinata just kept talking till her throat was raw, and her emotions were so clear, Wolf began to speak.

' **Let me show you how much I do care for you,' **Wolf began to chant in a different language Hinata didn't understand. Then she felt drops hit her head, she looked up and saw the dark grey clouds loom the sky. She smiled even as her tears mixed with the rain.

" Thank you," then a voice answered from behind her.

" I didn't do anything Hinata." She jumped and turned her neck to catch a glimpse of Kakashi. She looked back to the stone.

" Oh sorry then Kakashi-sensei," Hinata wiped her tears, but couldn't tell which were her tears and which were the rain.

" Shouldn't you be at the funeral?" Kakashi asked standing by her side as he starred at the stone.

" Shouldn't you?" Her tone was hateful and she tried to apologize, " I'm sorry Kakashi-sensei. I didn't mean to sound that way-"

" It's alright Hinata, I think I rather be here then the Hokage tower."

" Sensei, I just came here to talk to all the people that had given their lives to this village. I'm too cowardly to tell anyone else, I can't trust as people as easy as I use to." Hinata just stayed there one her knees and she looked up to him, " why did you come here sensei?"

He sighed, " I came since I sensed someone else here, and thought would like to come with me to the Hokage building."

Hinata smiled, " I would like to go together sensei," she stood to her feet, " but let's not make a scene like you and Sasuke did." Kakashi smiled from under his mask and lead the way with Hinata at toe.

Hinata spoke the whole time, but only of her fight with Gaara. She found it odd that Kakashi was so easy to talk to but soon after awhile she stopped and thought to herself as the rain still poured hard. Kakashi watched the girl talk from the corner of his eye, and when she finally stopped he began to talk.

" Did you see Sasuke's Sharigan?" Hinata stopped at the moment, her body was stiff.

"I…..I did, but when I saw it my eyes began to sting," she walked on not giving it a second thought, " but I think it's because I never saw him directly in the eye with his Sharigan at full power." Kakashi looked at the girl but since they were close to the building, he didn't question it further.

Hinata stood by Kakashi the whole time, since she didn't want to push through the crowd to get to her team, but when the genin(?) went up to place their flower she ran up to the back of the line behind Kiba. Neither of them spoke but when Hinata placed her flower down, her tears began again, and the rain feel harder.

" I promise to avenge you Sarutobi-sensei," she placed the flower down and walked back with her team. The ceremony went on but Hinata heard no word of it, she starred blankly at the Hokage's picture. When it finally ended, all the villager left, but the ninjas slowly left, Hinata went back up to the casket and spoke to her deceased friend.

" Thank you Lord Hokage, I owe you everything. You understood me, you helped in my final match against Naruto your favorite knuckle head ninja," she laughed to herself and began to whisper, " Please don't hate me Hokage I know you knew my intentions to leave, and I have to go through with them. For a dear friend of mine." She kissed her hand and then placed it against the casket. Hinata paid no attention to everyone that had watched her and most didn't understand how she was hit so hard by the event, but no one questioned her actions.

" How can I tell her," Kurenai said to herself, " She's in so much pain now, I'm just going to tare at her already broken heart." Kurenai sighed and walked to Team 7 before they left, " Kakashi," she called and the team looked back at her, " Let's wait till tomorrow to tell them." He nodded and his two talkative students began to question him.

" Oh it's nothing you two," he smiled at Sakura and Naruto, " me and Kurenai just have some business to take care of."

__

Hinata had went back to the stone, but the rain feel in a mist. She was on her knees and began to talk, but not about her life but about each of the rooky nine. She went by team number and started with Team 7. She talked about her crush on Naruto and how she wished he would figure it out, she said she was getting better, like how she didn't stutter or blush as often. She said Sakura had always been nice and how she envied her genius and courage, but then was surprised how cold Sakura is being to her. When she got to Sasuke, Hinata did not know what to say.

" he's very unemotional, kind of like my family. Well I guess not as bad, Sasuke doesn't talk to me, but my family don't ever stop talking to me," she frowned, " To tell you the truth, I think Sasuke's mad at me, but I have no idea why." Hinata quickly changed to her team.

She spoke of Kiba and how wild he was compared to Shino and herself, but he was a great fighter especially with Akamaru by his side. She also said that Kiba was like her brother, and Shino was too. When it came to Shino, Hinata had said that she liked how he listened to her and not judge her. He was so kind and gentleman, which bugged Kiba to no end since Kurenai brought it up a lot. Hinata had always thought of Shino as the leader, Kiba as the brought force, and Hinata as a watchman.

When it came to Team 9, Hinata didn't know what to say. She sighed, " All I know is that their fathers were all on the same team, Shikamaru is smart, Ino is very strong, and that Choji has a kind heart."

Hinata caressed the stone with her bandaged hand, " you would be proud of our generation. And we are still and will always have a great amount of pride and respect for you." Hinata bowed her head and gave a silent prayer.

She sat back against the stump, her knees pulled up to her chest. She thought, _' How do you stop the rain Wolf-sama?'_

' **Do you want me to stop it?' **Hinata nodded, **' I use specials chants,'** he did in that ancient tongue that left Hinata in awe. The rain slowly stopped and the sun pecked out from behind the dark clouds, **' Are you happy now?'**

' _You always make me happy, and I'm sorry Wolf-sama. I shouldn't had yelled at you. I was just-just really confused.' _Hinata sighed deeply, she raised her head up and let the suns rays bath her pale skin.

' **Think nothing of it Little one. I shouldn't tell you what to do, I picked you to fulfill my wishes, I should let you live your life.' **

' _You were just looking out for my safety, but Wolf-sama. What did you want to tell me about during my fight with Gaara?'_

' **You do know that man that died knows about me right?' **she nodded, **' I bet he told some others, they'll tell you later.' **Hinata didn't push further, but she had to keep her thoughts quiet so Wolf-sama wouldn't hear. She thought back to her fight and blushed, she had fought along side her crush Naruto, and he didn't need to save her. Hinata smiled and just sat against the stump, and eventually falling asleep.

**__**

Team 7 walked to their usual training grounds together, going to meet up with Kakashi who said he had something important to say. Sakura walked to Sasuke's right and Naruto was on his left. Sakura blushed and tried to convince him to go on a date with her while Sasuke would, once again, rudely decline the offer. Naruto was annoyed in how Sakura liked Sasuke so much and hated him, it was like a weird rectangle but they missed one important piece, who liked him but Sasuke liked them?

The team were in for a surprise since someone was there before them, but it wasn't Kakashi. Hinata sat against the log Naruto was tied to, one leg bent up against her chest and the other strait out, and her head rested back against the wooden stump. She slept peacefully and her breathes were soft and rhythmic, her chest softly rose and fell, to any sane person, it was a beautiful and graceful scene.

The team starred at her, well more staring from Sakura and Naruto, Sasuke just gave her a powerful glare. Sakura was the first to react, she scowled and stepped towards her.

" Hinata. Get up. You're in our training field," she roughly shook Hinata's shoulder. Hinata woke with a start and fell back, hitting her head against the stump before she fully was on the ground. She rubbed the sore spot on her head and used her free hand to hold her up.

" S-sorry Sakura. I just lost track of time," she stood still rubbing her head and blushing in embarrassment. Hinata looked to Sasuke and Naruto, who was smiling.

" Hey Hinata," he said, " what were you doing here?"

She smiled sadly, " Just-just talking to some people."

" Who?" Hinata smiled and waved it off.

" Just some good people Naruto, "she looked up to the blue sky, " very good people." Everyone was quiet not knowing what to say next.

" Well Hinata," Sakura began, " We're waiting for our sensei to come and he has something important to tell us." She motioned to Sasuke, Naruto, and herself. Sakura tone was kind on the outside, but Hinata caught the hidden message, ' Get out. I don't what you here with MY team,' but Hinata didn't bring it up.

"Of course Sakura. I wouldn't want to be a bother," she hoped Sakura caught her true meaning. ' Fine I'll leave. I don't want to be here anyway.' **( That might not make any sense, so you can just pretend it's not there) **Hinata smiled and waved good bye, " Remember Naruto," she yelled as she walked away, " You still owe me a rematch!"

Naruto smiled and yelled back, " You got, but think it'll be easy." Hinata smiled and ran out of the field, and headed to somewhere she could think. Sakura huffed and sat on top of the stump furthest to the right.

" Why is she so weird?" Naruto looked at her and frowned.

" She's not weird," Naruto defended.

Sakura fixed her headband, " Then why is she always around us, and suddenly disappearing only to meet up with us again," she scowled, " almost like a crazy stalker."

Naruto was about to yell back but Sasuke beat him to it, " Oh shut up Sakura. She's just always in the wrong place at the right time."

Sakura face paled, " Sasuke-kun," she whispered sadly.

" What do you mean by, 'wrong place at the right time' teme,' Naruto placed both hands on his head and leaned against the other stump in the middle.

" I mean, dobe, she always in the wrong place for her, but at the right time for others. She somehow seems to do that a lot." Sasuke stood there his arms crossed and his eye closed in front of his teammates. They stayed like that for awhile, until Naruto groaned.

" Why is Kakashi always so late? I mean I think he's just sitting somewhere laughing at us."

( Some tea shop)

" Achoo," Kakashi sneezed.

" You okay?" Kurenai asked putting her glace down.

" Yeah," he paused, " Well anyway, you guys busy later?

" Don't you have to meet with your team to tell them about, the thing," Kurenai said nervously.

" What thing?" Asuma eyed the two jonin. Kurenai ignored him and looked back to Kakashi.

" I thought we were going to wait till tomorrow?" Kurenai glared when Kakashi wouldn't answer.

" Huh? Yes we did, but I thought it would be nice to tell them now," he looked up at the clock, " I did tell them to meet me now, but I'll give them another hour or so," the three jonin laughed.

" Oh Kakashi," Asuma chuckled, " I always feel bad for your students."

" I agree," Kurenai smirked and finished off her tea.

( Back to Team 7)

" No Kakashi is just a little lazy he'll be here soon," Sakura swung her legs back and forth, and the three waited for their sensei.

__

Hinata walked the village streets, starring at the Hokage mountain as the sun was about to set behind it.

' _I wonder who the next person will take over?' _She thought to herself, _' I hope it's a women Hokage' _

' **Ha,'** Wolf-sama laughed,** ' A women as a Kage? Unheard of. Women are not meant to rule, fight yes, but not to be a leader of a country.'**

' _Watch it Wolf-sama. A women can lead as good as a male.' _Hinata threatened.

' **Of course they could Little one, of course,' **he mocked.

Hinata ignored his taunting and kept walking towards the less crowded area of the village. To her surprise she found a small opening in the bushes that was only big enough for her to crawl through. Hinata first thought that it was a few children who use this as a hiding spot, or as a little sitting area. But when she got down to her knees she saw that the whole went through the bushes. She looked around and saw no one was around, but no one really ever was. This whole could have been here for days or even years and no one even bothered with it.

" I should check it out," she looked to the sky and saw the sun hadn't set, yet. Hinata began to crawl through the bushes, her face and legs were getting scratched by old and sharp sticks. Hinata grunted, " Maybe I should switch back to wearing pants and not shorts," she pushed past the rest of the bushes and finally made it to the opening. She stood and stretched her arms, she looked back and was baffled that she was completely hidden from the village. The plants were so overgrown that it this place more secrete and ancient looking.

" This is so cool," Hinata looked around and saw a small stone path, " I wonder what this was before…..uh whatever happened," she shrugged and followed the stone path. The path was cracked and weeds grew in between the bricks and, to Hinata's dismay, the path was uneven and she tripped quit often but always caught herself. As she walked along the path, Hinata took notice of the nature that surrounded her. There were wild flowers and the path was surrounded by weeping willow trees, her favorite.**( well my favorite, but still)**

" I can't believe no one else found this pace. It seems hard to miss," she noticed that the path began to go up hill steadily, and she began to see the end of the stone path. Hinata slowly went into a jog and then a run to the opening, her heart pounding in her ears. But before she reached the end, she tripped over a brick that was a bit above the ground and feel on her stomach.

" Ow. That hurt," she whined, but the looked up at the breath taking site. Before her was a clearing with lush green grass and a water fall which had a large pond, that took up most of the small area was right below it. Hinata slowly got back to her feet, dusting herself off, and walked towards the water. She looked down and saw that the water was crystal clear and that plants grew below the water.

" This is amazing," her voice was breathless, " how could anyone not find this place." She wondered around the pond and saw another path that lead up and around the water fall. She smiled, " This place just gets better and better."

Hinata followed the path but it was only a dirt path made by many people walking over it many times. Her began to race again, but when she dot there her heart skipped a beat. There was a large opening with the same lush green grass, but there was also a small cottage and wait seemed like another training area. Before the house were the same three stumps like any field, larger stumps meant for taijutsu training , and a clear part for sparing.

" Someone must live up here," she walked up to the cottage and knocked twice, " Hello? Anyone home?" No one answered. She knocked again, still no answer. Hinata sighed and looked down at the door knob, " I bet it's locked, but no reason not to try." Hinata turned the knob slowly and smiled when she was able to push it open. Hinata walked in nervously she let go of the handle and began to investigate the house.

She discovered that the house held five rooms, four if you don't count how the kitchen and living space aren't separated. Down to her left was a small library with scrolls and books on jutsu, genjutsu, ninjutsu, and taijutsu. The room also had a small table were you could sit and read or write, the table was low to the ground so there was no chair in site. And to her left was a bedroom. There was a small twin bed a night stand to the left of the bed, a window that had a perfect view of, the now setting, sun. Hinata held her chest, her breath hitched in her throat.

" It's so beautiful," she had to tear away from the window. The bedroom also had it's own, and only, bathroom. She walked in and it was just a regular white bathroom which was surprisingly clean, very clean, almost like new. She tested the shower, sink, and toilet, which all still worked.

" That's odd," she scratched her head, " This place has been her for a long time, but it looks like it was just built."

' **Maybe it's some kind of odd jutsu that keeps this place so clean and efficient?'**

" Unlikely, or maybe, whoever lived here must of wanted someone to find this place and maybe learn from it," Hinata walked back out into the front room.

' **Well Little one, time to do some investigating,' **Wolf-sama chuckled.

" Well lets start in the kitchen, I mean that's were most people go in a house, right?" She walked into the kitchen and checked to see if all the appliances worked and the sink and oven, which the did. She checked the cabers and refrigerator for food, to her dismay there was none. But she did find a book in one of the shelves. It was a plain black journal, with the word Hokage on it.

" This belonged to a Hokage?!" Hinata paled as she held the old book in her hands, " But which one?" Hinata was about to open the book until she heard a bird outside. It cawed in a rhythmic manner, " Ew a Hyuga is calling for me, I hope they don't follow the bird." Hinata placed the book back in the caber and ran out the door closing it behind her. " I'll come back tomorrow, I'm starting to like this place."

Hinata crawled out from under the bushes, brushing the twigs and dirt from her arms and legs. She ran towards the manner avoiding last minuet shoppers and some jonin on patrol that night. She stopped at the Hyuga gates waiting for the guards to let her past. Once after a quick glance the two branch members let her past with a true warm smile directed towards her. Hinata slid off her shoes and calmly walked to Hiashi's study, were she guessed all the Elders were too. She knocked on the door twice, " You may enter."

Hinata kneeled respectfully before her father, who held a smug smirk, which only meant one thing to her, _Your finished_. The other Elders sat quietly as he spoke.

" Hinata," Hiashi spoke, " I told you that if you didn't make chunin, you would no longer be allowed to be called a Hyuga."

" But Father the exams-"

" Silence!!!" Hiashi glared, " I thought you were taught not to interrupt me when I am speaking?"

" Forgive me Father," she bowed her head, " I meant no harm."

" Well, back to the matter at hand," he cleared his throat, " Hinata Hyuga you are here by banished from the Hyuga family." Hinata sat there in a silent shock. Her body went stiff but her hands kept trembling, the only Elder that liked Hinata spoke in her defense.

" Hinata has gotten stronger though. She even beat Neji, our prodigy, in the preliminaries." The only reason why this Elder liked Hinata was because Hana came from Hinata's mother side of the family. Hana saw the resemblance in the two and had looked out for Hinata ever since.

" It does not matter," Hiashi glared, " she failed once again. She lost to that demon who only passed the Academy from pure pity!"

Hinata snapped, " Naruto is not a demon, Hiashi." She spat back at him, " He's a strong shinobi and a great friend. You have no right to speak of him like that!" The Elders and Hiashi stood in shock at the supposedly quiet and shy Hinata.

" You dare speak out against me?" his face was twisted in rage.

" I just did," Hinata had a sudden boast in confidence and used it while it lasted.

Hiashi glared, " My word is law here, you are no longer a Hyuga and that is final-"

" But we decided to help you for your first year," the head of the Elders spoke ignoring Hiashi's dirty look, " we've supplied you with one million yen to do what you please with, but once you run out," he look was stern, " We will no longer be of help to you Hinata."

" I understand," Hinata stood and bowed, the last time she ever would, to her once father and Elders, " But keep in mind," she smirked as she was about to walk out the door, " When I become a famous ninja, don't think you can say I was born in this family or that I ever once was one of you." Hinata walked out before anyone could respond.

Hinata walked to her once room to collect her things. Hinata didn't have much in her room and mostly everything was packed for her by some of the maids. Hinata clothes were in one suitcase, since anything with the Hyuga symbol was given to the new Heir Hanabi, her weapons, books and scrolls where placed in a large duffle bag, along with her medicines and whatnot. She grabbed her dark blue pack and put her savings from her missions, some photos, and her little make-up and jewelry in there. Hinata sighed and sat on the small bed, her mind whirled with questions.

_What am I going to do?_

_Where will I live?_

_What's going to happen now that I'm no longer a Hyuga?_

Hinata's thoughts were broken when she heard a knock on her door.

" Come in," Neji slid the door open and looked at Hinata with pitiful eyes, " What do you want?" she glared at him, " Are you going to laugh, or tell me you were right, or did you just come to rub it in my face?" Hinata voice was emotionless and her eyes were downcast.

" No," he said, " I came to say goodbye and," he looked at her, " and that I'm sorry for what I did to you."

" Who the hell are?" Hinata starred in surprise.

" It's really me, but I'm serious. I never knew you could be so defiant. You showed me I can defy my fate as well." Neji smiled at her and walked over and sat on the bed next to her, " they said you can stay here for tonight, but you have to leave in the morning."

" You don't have to tell me twice," she crossed her arms, but smiled at him, " Thanks Neji, and you didn't have to apologize to me," he looked surprised, " you were just an insane fate obsessed freak. It happens to the best of us," she smirked. Neji smiled and gave her an one armed hug.

" If you need anything, please tell me," Hinata smiled and gave him a peck on the cheek.

" Thank you again nii-san." Neji coughed and left with a blush on his cheeks.

' _what is this feeling you have given me Hinata-sama?'_ Neji clamped his hand over his heart,_ ' Why is my chest beating so loud?'_ Neji walked back to his room in a daze.

__

Kakashi finally meet up meet up with his team, who were now very pissed.

" What took you so long!!!!" Sakura and Naruto yelled simultaneously.

" Oh I was helping an old lady with her bag," Kakashi scratched the back of his head, while the two argued against him. " Now settle down. I still have some news to tell you." The two quieted down and Sasuke secretly removed his ear plugs.

" What is it?" Naruto smiled, " A brand new mission? New training? Or a-" Sakura sent a hard punch to the back of his head.

" Shut up baka!!!!!" She looked back innocently at Kakashi, " so what is it Kakashi-sensei?"

" We are making a trade with another team," he spoke sternly.

" What kind of trade?" Sasuke looked at him suspiciously.

" A team member trade."

______________________________________________________________________________

**I bet you all know how it is, I mean I gave so many close that this was coming.**

Naruto: Who is it?!?

**Wow you really are that dumb. But any way just wait for the next chapter if you don't know who it is. Leave a nice review and remember to vote for the pairing and leave any ideas you may have. ^_^ Ja ne**


	6. Chapter 6

**Time for another installment of Snake Heiress!!! Yaaaaa!!! I really don't feel like posting the results this chapter, but I might at the end.**

**Hinata: Kira-chan does not own Naruto, but she owns the plot, Wolf-sama, and feature OC's.**

**Thank you so much Hinata. On with the story.**

**______________________________________________________________________________**

**Ch.6**

" WHAT!!??" Naruto and Sakura yelled, they both had a look of horror written on their face. Kakashi looked to them and chuckled, he pulled out his book.

" It's late know. I'll tell you in the morning," the two genin fell back, " be here in the morning six o'clock sharp." He turned around and yelled back one last thing, " Oh and don't be late." HE disappeared in a puff of smoke.

" Don't be late," Sakura mocked, " But I can't believe they're going to make us trade a member." She had tears in her eyes, _' What if it's Ino trading with me, or Sasuke trading with someone else!?' _

" I don't know why we're doing this," Sasuke sighed, " Well I'm going home. I wasted enough time here for nothing." Sakura quickly waved a goodbye, but he didn't look back or even wave.

" Hey Sakura," Naruto blushed, " could I walk you home?"

Sakura scoffed, " In your dreams baka, I rather go alone." She walked away leaving Naruto there with a sad look on his face. He sighed and began to walk home. The sky was dark and stars were starting to show, the moon was bright and full. Naruto slowly shuffled along the wide roads of the Leaf village, he began to talk to the only person with him Kyuubi.

' _Hey demon? You up?' _

' **What is it now boy,' **Kyuubi huffed, **' First you come and demand for chakra, and use it whenever you please, and then get me into a fight with Shukaku. Do you know how bothersome that is?' **

' _Not that I really care, but no I don't. I just wanted to ask you something.' _

' **Is it about that pink headed girl you like, cause if it is I don't anything to do with it,' **he sighed.

' _No it's about Hinata, the girl with funny eyes,' _Naruto explained.

' **Ah yes the beautiful wolf child,' **Kyuubi purred, **' Though I'm no fan of Wolf, he's such a softy.' **

Naruto stopped in confusion, only mere steps away from his door, _' What are you talking about?' _

' **Dear Kami, you are an idiot. Just learn to pay attention more okay?' **

' _But-'_

' **I said OKAY?' **

' _Yeah alright, just go to sleep you teme,' _Naruto shook his head and entered his ramen filled house and quickly changed and got to bed. The night was still young, but luckily are favorite two teams got a good sleep since the next day would be a living hell.

__

Hinata woke with a start. Her heart was racing and she was drenched in a cold sweat, next to her the alarm was going off. The night before she had set her clock to go off at five o'clock in the morning. Hinata quickly shut off the alarm and went to look out her window, the sun was just coming up. Hinata looked back to her bed and saw the backpack, suitcase, and the duffle bag.

' _Oh yeah,' _she mocked, '_ I got kicked out yesterday and no longer part of " The Great Hyugas".' _She grabbed her things and went for the gates of the estate. Hinata had slept in her clothes and before she left she slipped her shoes back on. Hinata waved her last goodbyes to the two guards, who were surprisingly upset that she had to leave.

" We'll miss you Hinata-sama," the guard said, his partner nodding in agreement.

" No," she said, " It's now just plain Hinata or Hinata-chan. I'm longer of higher status and I always hated the title anyway," she laughed and said another goodbye. Hinata walked with her bags, glad that she picked so early to leave. If not she would have to deal with all the odd stares of the villagers. Hinata first thought was to get an apartment, maybe one by Naruto. She blushed at the thought, but soon relived something.

" I should just go to the house I found," she said to herself as she walked past Naruto's apartment, " I'm so dumb." She grinned to herself and headed off to the waterfall house, but what she didn't notice was a sleepy Naruto heading out.

" Oi Hinata," she dropped her things and quickly turned around, " What are you doing out here?"

" Uhhhhh….." Hinata was lost for words. She couldn't just say ' Oh I just kicked out of the Hyuga house,' she knows Naruto would blab to everyone.

" And with all your bags," Naruto still starred in confusion.

" I-uh-I'm going to-uh, drop these off at my uncles!" Hinata smiled at her brilliance.

" But I thought all Hyuga's lived on the estate."

' _Curse your unknown genius Naruto-kun!' _Hinata thought for another lie, " It's my uncle on my mother's side. I haven't seen him in so long Naruto, is it alright if I go now."

" Huh, uh yeah sure. I'll see you later," he waved as Hinata began to walk off faster then usual. Naruto shrugged and made his way for the training ground, to meet up with the rest of his team.

Hinata sighed, " It's a good thing he's not one to offer any help," though on the inside Hinata hoped that he would of. She walked all the way to the bushes and came to a horrible conclusion, " I can't crawl with all this stuff."

' **Make another door,' **Wolf-sama suggested.

" How? It can't be noticeable and or obvious." Hinata huffed looking around for another way in, " Who ever was there before had to take food and other items to live. How did they get through?" Hinata looked at the hole again, and pushed her hand on the bush, it gave a bit. Hinata brightened, " It's not real." She added chakra to her hand and all the over grown weeds and trees disappeared, except for the bush with the hole in it.

' **It was all an illusion,' **Wolf-sama chuckled, **' I didn't even sense it.' **

" Then it's proof a Hokage lived up there before us," Hinata walked through the fake bushes and released her had from the bushes. All the foliage and over growth returned and Hinata was once again hidden from the world. Hinata walked the rest of the path, feeling more at ease with the terrain, she came upon the waterfall and stopped to admire it again, " This is a perfect cover up," she said, " if someone does follow me here I could just say it's because of the waterfall."

Hinata climbed up the path to her new home and smiled when she entered the front door. Hinata went strait for the bedroom and put her suitcase and duffle bag on the ground. Hinata through her pack on the bed and laid down next to it. Hinata felt the comfy sheets on the bed which were a light blue.

" This is my new home, and nobody knows about it. I can live and even train without anyone knowing I'm getting stronger," Hinata smiled once again.

' **Or knowing you have demon inside of you training you to use the elements,' **Wolf-sama said smirking to himself.

" Yeah that too," Hinata giggled and started to unpack her things. She placed all her undergarments and weapons in the small dresser, and all her regular clothes in the closet, which was also small. " It's a good thing I didn't come with a lot of clothes." Hinata then unpacked all her books and scrolls and placed them in an empty spot in the library. Hinata was astonished at all the books. There were books as old as her and some that dated back to the First Hokage. She looked at those books and was very pleased.

" Yes back then they're weren't as many forbidden jutsus, so I could learn a lot more," she smirked and reluctantly left the library. Hinata walked out to the kitchen and sat on the sofa in the front room. She looked at the interior, noticing that the place had a great look. It reminded her of the Elders personal room where Hinata use to serve tea to them. Hinata laughed, " The way I use to, ha! I can't believe I did that, but I guess it showed I was a little respectful." She sighed, " I've changed so much, just about a month ago I was the blushing, stuttering, Naruto stalker."

' **You stalked someone?'**

" I don't want to talk about it," she huffed, " but I'm I changing for the better, or" she paused, " or just for you Wolf-sama?"

Wolf-sama quickly changed the subject, **' What about that journal?' **Hinata quickly got out of her slump and dashed for the cabinet. She pulled out the black book, her hands shaking in anticipation.

" I'll go to the library," Hinata held the book close to her chest and walked to the library. She sat down before the table turning on the lamp. Hinata set the book down and starred at it for awhile.

' **Today Little one, today.' **Hinata opened the cover page and gasped.

" I-I-I can't believe it….."

___

Naruto and his team sat in the training field against the three stumps. It was about six-thirty, and everyone was trying to stay awake. Sakura would doze off every now and then but since Sasuke was up, she didn't dare look stupid in front of him. Sasuke, to Naruto, must have downed a handful of sugar, even though he hates sweets, since there was no way anyone could get up this early. Naruto was on the brink of falling asleep but he didn't want to be outdone by Sasuke.

" We should go get something to eat," Naruto whined. Sakura groaned and glared at him.

" Didn't you get something to eat before you came?"

" No I didn't want to be late," Naruto said as calm as he could, until his stomach began to grumble loudly. He laughed nervously and rubbed the back of his neck.

Sakura smirked, " Well I'm sorry you didn't eat Naruto, but if I had something I would give it to you," she smiled.

" You're such a dobe, Naruto," Sasuke smirked, " It's not like Kakashi is ever here on time anyway."

" Well I would of ate but," he paused, " but I saw Hinata outside my apartment and I wanted to say hi." Sasuke looked to Naruto, who was starring up at the sky, " But it was weird she had a bunch of bags with her."

" Why?" Sasuke asked, which made Sakura and Naruto both saw " What?" He sighed, " I said why? Why was she there, and with bags?"

" Like I would tell you." Naruto stuck his nose in the air, " It's not like it's a big deal. Hinata's just weird like that." Sakura nodded in agreement while Sasuke just looked down at the ground. Naruto looked down and began to draw in the dirt.

The team once again in a silence, which was only awkward to Sakura since she had nothing to think about or do. Naruto drew things he saw around the village and his home, but he drew a pair of big pupil less eyes. He starred at the picture, his mind raced.

' _Why are you so weird Hinata? And all those things you said to Gaara and your eyes? Why is this bothering me so much?' _

' **I told you to pay attention boy!' **Kyuubi yelled causing Naruto to flinch in pain. Naruto didn't bother to reply. He just sat with a blank stare at the two eyes that starred back at him.

Sasuke was also in deep thought but more of a hatred thoughts for Hinata.

' _I want to fight you Hinata. I want to see if you learned how to use __my__ kekki genki.' _Sasuke's teeth clenched and he balled up his fists. _' I will never forgive you Hinata, and I know you Hinata, you won't get away with this.' _Sasuke's mind raced and so did his heart, just thinking about her made him- different. He didn't feel his normal self, the cold heartless avenger he should be.

Both boys thought the same thing, _' What are you doing to me Hinata?' _

__

Hinata starred in shock, her eyes were wide and she bit her bottom lip to make sure this wasn't a crazy dream. On the first page of the book, written in black ink were the words: **The Journal of the Fourth Hokage Yondaime****, ****Minato(? I think)**

" The Forth Hokage was writing in this book," she gasped again, " And I'm in his house." Hinata was about to faint, but kept herself in control, for now. She flipped through the pages reading and re-reading every word he wrote. Hinata learned every mission he went on, how his students were doing and even how Kakashi came up and did his lightning blade.

And throughout the journal, he talked about his very own jutsu that he had made and how someone else could learn, rasengan(?). Hinata read how he did it, and how he thought of it. In the book he explains how to do multiple jutsus. Hinata flipped the last page and a small folded piece of paper fell out. Hinata looked down and picked up the paper, she unfolded it and began to read.

**Dear reader,**

**I'm glad to know that someone found this house and are know learning the secrets of the ones before them. I guessed a genin would find this before the Hokage did, I think the fifth should be running the place now. I knew no one would find this because I'll forget to write that note on how to find this place for the next Hokage, but anyway. Leave your generation of knowledge here so future shinobi can stumble upon this place like you did, and learn from it.**

**A warning though, tell no one of this place. This house holds the secret of our village and now it holds your secrets. Be safe and learn from your Hokage's before.**

**Be safe,**

**The Fourth Hokage.**

Hinata dropped the note her hands shaking and her body going stiff, she looked around her again.

' _The secrets of the village are in this home…?' _Hinata realized for the first time.

" It happened again," she scowled, " I'm here at the right place for someone else, and the wrong time for me. I'm going to leave the village soon and this is dropped on my shoulders." Hinata frowned and picked up the note and put it back in the book. Hinata sighed and left the library in a huff. Hinata walked out to the front room and looked at the clock on the wall.

" It's eight o'clock, I better go or I bet Kiba is going to start a search party," Hinata left the house and took her time to get down to the waterfall and then down to that bushes. Hinata crawled from under the bush, earning odd stares from the little villagers that were there. But what she didn't know was that Kiba was freaking out and he was going to that famous team seven.

__

" Yo Naruto," Kiba yelled running in with his dog and Shino by his side, " Have you seen Hinata!?"

Naruto and his team looked up to the panic stricken Kiba. " I might have. Why?" Naruto asked, crossing his arms over his chest.

" Cause when I went to get her so we could meet up with Kurenai-sensei, she wasn't home," Kiba tried to catch his breath.

" The guards said she was banished from her clan," Shino added in calmly.

" What no," Naruto said, " I say her taking a bunch of bags to her uncle's house this morning." Sasuke gained a sudden interest in the matter.

' _So Hinata, you are a failure.' _He smirked to himself, and Sakura smiled in sorrow at the news.

' _Sasuke now finds her weak and I still have a chance, but why do I feel so horrible?'_

Kiba starred with an angry confusion, " Who the hell told you that?! Hinata doesn't have an Uncle."

" That's what I thought too." Naruto smiled, " But he's from her mother's side."

" Hinata's mother was an only child," Naruto had a look of shock written on his face. Sasuke was even confused, and Sakura was even a little worried about Hinata's whereabouts. " Did you know which way she went?"

" Huh, yeah. She was headed towards the lesser known parts of the Leaf. Wow I can not believe Hinata lied to me. What is she trying to hide?"

" Okay," Shino looked to Kiba, " You take Akamaru and see if he can get a track on her sent. I'll spread my bugs through the forest-" Akamaru stopped him. He began to whine and bark towards the field's entrance. Akamaru ran from his master, Kiba yelled after him.

" Akamaru, Akamaru!"

" I bet he already caught her scent," Shino motioned for Kiba to follow, the two ran off.

Naruto huffed, " Well I'm going to confront Hinata, and asked why she would lie to me?!" Naruto ran off after the retreating figures. Sasuke looked to the girl beside him. Sakura blushed, but nodded, understanding what he was getting at. They followed, walking at a slow pace. Sakura took this time to talk to her crush.

" This is unfortunate for Hinata," she frowned, " I feel kind of bad."

Sasuke didn't look to her, but replied, " Well don't pity her. It crushes her already hurt pride," he scowled knowing to well. When he had lost his family, the villagers looked down at him offering any comfort, that Sasuke did not want. He grew up on the pity of the village, and knew no one wanted that.

The two walked in silence. They reached the others to see them yelling words of worry and some of anger to the blushing Hinata, as she sat on a bench eating a bowl of take-out ramen. Sasuke walked up, smirking at the confused face of Hinata, it sort of amused him to see her in an awkward position.

" I can't believe you lied to me Hinata," Naruto said dramatically, " I thought we were friends"

" W-we are Naruto, but" she hung her head, " I was embarrassed to tell you I got kicked out. I was to ashamed."

" Hinata," Kiba knelt down. He held her head up, " we would never be ashamed of you. I think you're the best. No matter what the Hyugas have to say," Kiba smiled at her as Naruto nodded his head in agreement.

" Yeah and now you got your own place. Maybe I can visit you sometime," he gave her that fox-ish smile. Hinata blushed and nodded her head.

Shino spoke, " Well we have to meet up with Kurenai-sensei." Hinata and Kiba nodded. Hinata stood with her untouched bowl of ramen, she was about to walk away with her team when she heard a growl. Naruto put a hand over his stomach and smiled sheepishly.

" I didn't have breakfast this morning," Hinata sighed and handed him her bowl of ramen. " For me?" Naruto pointed to himself.

" Yep," she smiled, " I guess I can wait a little longer till I have to eat."

" Hinata," Naruto went teary eyed and excepted the bowl, he imminently started eating, " Tanks Hinata. I owe you one." She smiled and waved goodbye to the rest of the team. She ran off to catch up with the rest of her team. They all walked, talking the whole way. Hinata took the time to apologize for being so distant from the two, but Kiba shoed it away saying it was nothing. Shino asked a lot about the fight with Gaara and how it went. Hinata blushed at his name, and the teammates quickly caught on. Feeling a bit jealous, Kiba stopped talking and just listened to her story and didn't throw in any comment or asked any question.

When the three arrived, Kurenai was already there, pacing with a look of worry on her face. Hinata got a bad feeling and quickly asked her sensei.

" Is something wrong sensei?" Kurenai jumped a little.

" How long have you been there?" Her voice was rushed and she seemed frightened.

" We just got her Kurenai-sensei," Kiba said in their defense, Akamaru barked.

" Oh sorry but I'm just a little down today," she looked at her team with warm eyes, " come with me. We have to meet up with someone."

" Who," Shino cocked an eyebrow, " I thought we were just having a meeting."

" We are Shino, but this is a very important meeting," Kurenai walked ahead not even bothering to motion to her team. They all looked to one another, Hinata shrugged and began to follow her sensei. Soon Kiba and Shino followed suit and the team was headed off once again.

' _Please don't hate me after this guys,' _Kurenai thought to herself, '_ I just don't want to fail someone else again.' _She saw the clearing ahead, ' _Don't be mad Hinata. This is for your own well being.' _

__

Team 7 walked back to the field and saw Kakashi there reading his book as always. " You're late." Sakura and Naruto fell back and when they got back up they began to yell.

" We were here for like two hours," Sakura complained, " and we leave for just five minutes! And you tell me we're late?!!" Naruto nodded as Sasuke just shook his head.

Kakashi sighed and put his book back, " Okay. But we have bigger things to get to, like which one of you is being the traded." The team looked at him, even Naruto stopped eating his ramen, they were all silent as Kakashi spoke again, " I know some of you will not like this trade, but it's part of being a shinobi. You don't get to choose your teams, they're given' to you." He sighed, " I hope you don't hate me or the other person taking your spot, but I decided this with the Third Hokage and-"

" You mean you planed this out?" Sakura began to panic, " This wasn't something the Hokage told you to do, it was suggested and you accepted?!"

" Sakura, please," he frowned, " I did this to give you all a new experience and to help out a friend." Kakashi heard rustling in the bushes, " I bet that's them right now." The team looked and Sakura gasped when she saw Kurenai come out, followed be Hinata, and then Kiba and Shino. Hinata was confused and against her gut feeling, asked.

" What's going on Sensei?" She looked back to Kiba who shrugged and Shino who just fixed his glasses. Kurenai spoke.

" Me and Kakashi have decided to trade one of our students with each other," Team 8 starred in shock, especially Hinata. " And we've decided to trade our kunoichis."

" NO!" Sakura and Hinata screamed, " This isn't fair. I don't want to be on team 8," Sakura fumed. Hinata eyes watered and she her eyes began to change.

" How can you do this to me," she starred at Kurenai, " Kurenai-sensei I thought you were the last person to act differently to me." She held her hands to her chest, " Ever since the exams, I know I changed, but I didn't think I changed so much, that you wouldn't want to train me anymore." Hinata began to cry her frame shook.

" H-Hinata please," Kurenai tried to put her hand on Hinata's shoulder, but she shook it off.

" No! I don't want your comfort." Hinata began to run into the forest, tears still ran down her cheeks but she didn't stop to wipe her eyes.

" Hinata!" Kiba was about to run after her, but Shino stopped him.

" She needs to be alone Kiba." Shino eyes were fixed on Hinata's disappearing figure. Kiba was about to protest but even Akamaru whined for him to stop, he sighed in defeat and petted his loyal dog.

" This still isn't fair," Sakura turned to Kakashi, " Why me?"

" Yeah why Sakura?" Naruto asked putting his ramen down on the stump.

" It would be easier just to switch the female members, and we both decided on this. It's for the best," he looked at a crying Kurenai.

" Why did you have to switch them Kurenai-sensei?" Kiba asked as Akamaru whimpered and tried to smell out Hinata.

" I-I-I just couldn't train someone like Hinata," she held herself, " my last student was like Hinata. I told her to never be a ninja," the genin gaped, " I didn't want to fail Hinata. And now I just hurt her, I could never forgive myself." She began to cry less, but she looked back to where Hinata ran off to. " Good luck Kakashi. I just made your job ten times harder."

" Don't worry Kurenai," Kakashi turned to Sakura, " I had fun teaching you Sakura, but now you need to go with your new team." Sakura was about to argue again, but Kakashi looked at her. She sighed in defeat and walked to Kiba's side, tears welled up in her eyes.

" We'll come hang out with you sometime," Naruto smiled sadly, Sasuke just nodded. Sakura nodded and the new Team 8 walked back to there training ground. Kakashi sighed and turned to look at his two students.

" You can have the day to yourself, I have to find or newest kunoichi," Kakashi vanished in a puff of smoke. Naruto looked to Sasuke and sighed.

" Well I guess I'm going to go train a little, and maybe meet up with Jiraya(?)" Naruto walked off and left Sasuke to himself. Sasuke shrugged and walked back to his house, thinking of nothing about the matter at hand but how he was going to make Hinata pay for what she did. Kakashi and Kurenai just made it much easier.

___

Hinata kept running, her legs burned but she didn't stop. The tears poured out of her eyes and down her cheeks and while she ran a tree root stuck out of the ground, and she tripped over it. Hinata was sprawled out on the ground, the tears mixed with the dirt and she had some scraped on her knees.

She turned on her side and held her throbbing ankle, which had become a little swollen. She let go of her ankle and she sat herself against the tree, holding her knees. She sobbed into her knees and she whimpered softly to herself.

" I-*sob*I thought I ha-*sob*had someone who still cared for me,*sob*" she cried, " b-but I-I was wr-wrong." Hinata looked back down at her swollen ankle, turning it to see the full damage. Hinata began to panic at her injury. She tried to summon her healing white chakra but she placed it against her ankle, it only took the swelling down and not fix her sprained ankle. She starred in confusion, so she tried again but with more chakra. The chakra stabbed into her ankle causing her to yell in pain, but non the less her ankle was fixed.

" What's going on? During the battle I had perfect control," she looked at her hand, wondering what was going on.

' **I can explain,'** Wolf-sama yawned, after having a wonderful nap, **'I was the one really controlling your chakra use for light.' **

" So all that light and darkness and light was you?" Hinata eyes were wide and her mouth was a gape.

' **No. I only did light. Somehow you summoned the darkness, and you also mixed it with the light.'**

" So, what did I do."

' **You pissed off the Uchiha,' **he sighed, **' But you don't know what I'm talking about do you?' **Hinata shook her head, **' You copied his Sharigan.' **

" WHAT?!?" Hinata's body jerked upward, " I copied the Uchiha's kekki genki? No. no way," she crossed her arms and closed her eyes. But she thought back to the angry looks and what Naruto had said about her eyes during their fight with Gaara. Hinata began to panic, she was now on his team and they would go on missions together, but worse of all, he would have a reason to come after her.

' **I was going to wait for your sensei to tell you, but I couldn't wait to tell you,' **Wolf-sama voice seemed to be prideful. Hinata was petrified, what was she going to do now?

" I'm so hosed," she laid her head against her knees again.

" Oh it's not that bad," Kakashi came from behind the tree. Hinata looked up at him, not very concerned with his presence. " I heard you talking to, 'your inner'. And I wanted to give you a warm welcome to Team 7," he smiled from under the mask.

Hinata scoffed, " Oh yeah. I was hoping for a nice warm welcome," her words dripped with sarcasm. Kakashi sat down next to her, he put his orange book away.

" I know about your Demon," Hinata looked in shock, " I know he's Wolf the nature demon, and I know all his special abilities," he looked at her, giving her time to absorb the information. " So," he paused, " You can talk to me-"

" Talk to you?!" Hinata looked at him, " I don't want to talk to you! I want my old team back, my old life back. When I was that Hyuga girl that was quiet and shy, now" she stood, startling Kakashi, " now I'm Hinata. Just Hinata," she leaned back against the tree.

Kakashi stood slowly, " Sometimes things happen for a reason," Hinata cut him off.

" Do they Kakashi? Is that what someone told you when you lost your father?!" Hinata clamped a hand over her mouth, instantly regretting what she said. Kakashi's eyes downcast and he clenched his fists, " Ka-Kakashi-sensei….I-I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to say that. It just came out,"

" Where did you learn that?" He didn't look at her. Hinata worried, she couldn't tell him where she really did learn it. Hinata remembered that she read it from the Fourth's journal.

" I-I asked Sarutobi if I could look at all the genin's stat sheets," Hinata lied through her teeth, she made no eye contact, and she twiddled her fingers.

" You're lying," Kakashi say right past her. Hinata tried to defend herself, but she was a stuttering mess, she sighed.

" I-I can't tell you where I learned it," she looked down shamefully, " You hate me now. Don't you?"

" No," Kakashi rubbed his temples, " I don't hate you Hinata. I just wanted to try and make you feel more welcomed, but I guessed that back fired."

Hinata spoke, " Ah Kakashi-sensei,"

" Yes," he looked down at her.

" Could I have copied Sasuke's Sharigan?"

Kakashi looked at her in surprised, " I supposed you can, but you need to learn how to mix your light and darkness. Why do you ask?" Hinata bent her head low, her face hidden by her bangs. Hinata summoned all the chakra to her eyes, and her onyx eyes changed again.

" Because," she looked up at him. Kakashi's eyes were wide in shock, " I think I did." Hinata eyes were a black and white version of Sharigan.

___

It was about noon and Hinata was walking home from the store, after a long stop to pick up groceries. She walked slowly, carrying four very full bags. Hinata thought back to her and Kakashi's talk, it really hit her. She was part of his team now, Team 7, but yet she felt guilty. Sakura had been a little cold to her, and now this little arrangement made it much worse. Hinata sighed and walked through the bushes, no one noticing her action.

When Hinata finished putting all her foods away, she forgot something important, she didn't know if the house had any pots or pans to cook in. She smacked her forehead feeling stupid.

" Now I have to go out and buy this stuff," she sighed in annoyance, " maybe I'll go out to eat tonight and buy the stuff tomorrow," Hinata nodded convincing herself. She waked to the library and noticed the journal was still on the table where she left it. Hinata sat herself down and opened the book up to were Minato explained a variety of jutsus.

' **You could do those,' **Wolf-sama said, **' But you need to practice how to use the elements individually.' **

" You're right. The only one I now how to use is the darkness one." Hinata shivered as she remembered the feeling when she used the power against Gaara. Hinata closed the journal and stood, she looked around the library for other books. Hinata found books on chakra control, how to boost stamina and strength, and one on how to lie. Hinata giggled at some of the books, since they were humorous in a way. She found a very old book on criminals, and saw that one of the men was captured by mere genin. It said he was too drunk that he feel into a trap that was meant for a runaway cat.

" Well, I better go out and train for awhile," Hinata set the book back on the shelf and walked outside. She began with a few punches and kicks and then she worked on her balance. Hinata went into a hand stand on the stump, she would bring her legs down, or lift one of her hands into the air. But after about fifteen minutes of that she got bored. Hinata jumped off the stump and decided to work on her elements.

Hinata pulled her had out in front of her, she thought of water, hoping that was enough. When Hinata poured her chakra to it, all she got was a fist full of chakra, so she tried it again. And again, but after ten tries Hinata became frustrated. Then in a sudden jolt, her hand was on fire. Hinata jumped in fright, the fire disappeared and her hand was no engulfed in the white healing chakra. Hinata took deep breaths and calmed herself down. When she was completely calm, her hand held a ball of water.

" So," Hinata smiled, " it's all in my emotions,"

' **I could of told you that,' **Wolf-sama huffed.

" Then why didn't you?" Hinata smirked hearing nothing but silence. " but if my emotions get the better of me, I could totally mess up an attack and get myself killed, or someone else."

' **Then work on summing the elements to your command, not them coming to you.' **Hinata nodded and began again. Hinata controlled her emotions and tried to be like Sasuke and Neji, emotionless.

Hinata spent hours working on each element, she wouldn't move on to the next till she got the first one down. Hinata skipped working on the darkness, since is was the one that only seemed to corrupt her mind. When Hinata was working on fire, it went out of control and engulfed her arms. She began to panic, but relived if she did her healing chakra would come back. The fire wasn't burning her, it just was more higher up then before. Hinata convinced herself it was a sign of improvement and went on with training. By the end of all her training, Hinata's sleeves were destroyed and her arms were sore and numb.

" Maybe it's time to stop for today," Hinata had only gotten through fire, water, air, and light. Hinata sat on the ground and starred at the sky. It was close to about sunset and Hinata had a perfect view of the setting sun. she sighed in relief, then got up to get inside. Hinata went strait to her shower, turning on the water, waiting for it to become nice and hot. Hinata stripped off her clothes, and stepped into her shower. After Hinata wrapped her hair in a towel and another in around her body. She stepped out wiping the steam from the mirror, but Hinata freaked. There were no towels in the house earlier.

" What in the world? I have two towels on!? I don't remember there being towels in here!" Hinata ran out of her bathroom and walked to the kitchen, she checked the few empty cabinets she kept clear for cooking supplies. They were full of pots and pans, Hinata feel back on her butt.

" This is one messed up house," Hinata looked around the house though someone was ready to pop out and yell ' surprise'

' **Maybe once you took your shower, everything went into place,' **his voice was unsure.

" Yeah and Kiba's a cat person," Hinata scoffed. She closed the doors and went back to her room. Hinata grabbed a long white shirt and a pair of black shorts and changed in her bathroom. Hinata grabbed her comb and brushed through her now shoulder length midnight blue hair, and then brushed her teeth. Hinata walked out of the bathroom and sat Indian style on the bed. She turned to the small window and starred at the little that was left of the sun.

' _Well, I guess I start to train with my new team,' _Hinata sighed, _' I don't even know when we're meeting. So I'll just have to get there early.' _Hinata got under her covers and turned to her side. She looked at the small cloak she brought from her 'old' home and made sure it was set for five o'clock. Hinata turned to lay on her back and starred at the ceiling. Her eyelids became heavy and her body relaxed.

" Good night Wolf-sama. We have a lot of work for us tomorrow," she smiled.

' **Good night Little one. Sweet dreams.' **Hinata fell into a deep and peaceful sleep.

______________________________________________________________________________

**Well what do you think? I hope you enjoyed the chapter and here are the results for pairings.**

Akahina: 1 (still)

Sasuhina: 2 (still)

Ochina: 3 (still)

Gaahina: 4

And still in the lead Hinata/harem: 6

Pein didn't show up, he said he had better things to do.

Sasuke: WHAT?? I still only have 2!? Someone call my agent!

Gaara: Take that Uchiha. And that stupid OC, who ever you are.

Oc: The reviewer hate me? But I thought I was uber lovable?

Who cares?! The harem is winning that's all that matters. Keep leaving nice reviews and se you next chapter.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey everyone, I like to thank you all for the wonderful reviews. I would like to announce the winner of the pairings.**

**1****st**** place is Hinata/harem**

**2****nd**** place is Gaahina**

**3****rd**** place is Ochina**

**And 4****th**** place is Sasuhina**

**So since Hinata/harem won, it's kind of like everyone won. You get Sasuke and Gaara love and soon the Oc will get some love from Hinata too.**

**Hinata: thanks for voting and Kira does not own Naruto.**

______________________________________________________________________________

**Ch.7**

Hinata sat her kitchen table, slurping her ramen delightfully. She slurped loudly, since she was scolded at the Hyuga estate for it, she smirked and finished her ramen. Hinata sighed and left the cup on her table, " I'm turning into Naruto." Hinata shook her head and walked back to her room to change.

Because of her element practices, Hinata changed her shirt. Instead of her long sleeved shirt, she put on a sleeve less black shirt. She slipped on her gloves and shoes, she strapped on her kunai and shuriken pouch, and ran out the door. Hinata carefully ran down the path, but stopped at the waterfall. She looked down at her self and her eyes were the same light lavender, Hinata smiled and fixed her hair a bit.

Hinata had been part of team seven for about two weeks and the three had gotten along quit well. She learned more about Sasuke and Naruto, who learned about her as well. Hinata had gone on one major mission with her team, which opened many doors for them. While Hinata walked to the field, she still had some feeling that Naruto still was disappointed that she was the one walking to the training field, not Sakura.

She heard Naruto's whining and she really didn't think Sasuke would be there, but he was. She tried to hide her dislike of being here the best she could, and put on her smallest fake smile. Hinata wasn't the only one who dislike the arrangement.

" Good morning," she waved. Naruto looked to her, but didn't return the gesture and Sasuke didn't even bother to look at her.

" Oh, hey Hinata," Naruto said, shrugging. Hinata sat down on the stump, she sat crossed leg and she sighed in relief.

' _They still don't even care! Well at least Naruto stopped complaining about me being here instead of Sakura, and Sasuke is still mad at me.' _Hinata looked to her two newest teammates, she frowned when Naruto avoided eye contact, _' Maybe I'll leave sooner then I expected.' _

" So," Naruto said, " Hinata. Where do you live?" Hinata was startled by the question.

" Uh, why Naruto?"

He shrugged, " Well we've been on the same team for awhile and we still don't know where you live," he motioned to himself and Sasuke.

" Well I'm usually never home, so you could find me here or around the town," Hinata shrugged hoping at least Naruto would buy it. Sasuke didn't though.

" Why don't you just tell us where you live," he asked harshly.

" Why don't just listen?" Hinata frowned, " I told you, I'm never home. It would be pointless to go to my house." Naruto looked stunned at Hinata's and Sasuke's glares at one another, he just stood there.

" Hn," Sasuke huffed, she scoffed at him.

" The great Uchiha has no comeback?" Hinata frowned, " Sorry," the two looked at her, " I'm just upset."

" Your not the only," Naruto mumbled under his breath.

" I want to be with my team right now, but if we all have to be on the same team….I guess I'll try not to be so testy." Hinata smiled at her two new teammates, but Naruto gave her a real smile.

" Right," he put his thumbs up, " I we make a great team." Hinata smiled and nodded, but she gave Naruto another good look. He seemed familiar to her, she looked closely. Then it hit Hinata, he looked just like Minato. The blonde hair, blue eyes, smile, and great strength, Hinata was about to smack herself for not seeing it earlier.

Hinata smiled,_' I'm not surprised, Naruto is probably Minato's son. I mean, he talks about how his wife is pregnant with his son. And how Naruto has Kyuubi, it all makes sense.' _Hinata was now starring at Naruto with a huge smile on her face, it began to scare Naruto and it bothered Sasuke greatly.

" Is something wrong Hinata," Naruto said. Hinata was startled and her smile disappeared and a blush spread over her cheeks.

" Oh, uh," she rubbed the back of her neck, " sorry Naruto. You just remind me of someone I've read about."

" Is it some great hero?" Naruto puffed out his chest.

Hinata giggled and Sasuke scoffed, " Yes, he was a great hero." Naruto was now glowing with pride.

___

It was now about eight o'clock and Hinata was half asleep, while still sitting on the stump. Naruto was lying on the ground asleep, drooling down the side of his mouth. As Sasuke still stood trying to keep awake.

Hinata groaned, " I can not believe you do this every morning," she held her head up with her fist.

" Yep," Sasuke sighed. " I bet he gets here and tells us we have the day to ourselves."

Hinata smiled, " I hope. I need a day to myself," she looked down at Naruto. " Should we wake him up?"

Sasuke looked at Naruto, " No. I think Kakashi will get him up."

" And I will," the two looked to see the copycat ninja. Kakashi looked down at the sleeping ninja. " Get up Naruto!" He kicked Naruto, who coughed and sat up.

" What was that for?!" Naruto yelled, pounding his fists on the ground.

" I'm just her to tell you, we have no missions," he gapped," and you all can have the day to yourself."

" No way," Naruto yelled, " we waited her for hours for that?!"

" Shut up dobe," Sasuke said. " Well if that's it I'm going," he walked off the grounds leaving the rest there.

" Well I better go too," Kakashi disappeared. Naruto and Hinata looked at each other and shrugged. They walked out together, Hinata walked with Naruto till he met up with Jiraya.

" Who's this Naruto," he rose an eyebrow, " your girlfriend?" Naruto blushed, as did Hinata.

" N-no, she's my new teammate. This is Hinata. Hinata ero-sensei." Hinata blushed at his name, as Jiraya grew angry.

" What did I say about calling me that," Jiraya growled. Hinata began to back up.

" Well I'll see you some other time Naruto," she sweat dropped. She waved goodbye as Naruto and Jiraya still argued.

" Naruto," Jiraya broke the fight, " Pack your bags." Naruto held a confused look on his face. Jiraya sighed, " You want me to train you some cool new jutsu, right?" Naruto nodded wildly, " Then let's go." Naruto ran off to pack, as Jiraya sighed again and pondered his thoughts.

' _Well I guess I can kill two birds with one stone. Train the kid and then go find Tsunade.' _He smiled and laughed at his own brilliance.

____

Hinata sighed when she was out of sight and began to look for her old Sensei. Hinata felt horrible for making Kurenai cry, over her. She took it all wrong, Hinata should have listened. Kurenai did this to make her stronger and Hinata just overreacted. She wondered through the village, looking for Kurenai, but she only found Sasuke laying on the ground starring a the sky.

" What's up with you Sasuke?" She sat down next to a surprised Sasuke.

" Wouldn't you like to know," he smirked as Hinata pouted.

" Jeez who shoved a poll up your butt," Hinata smirked back and laughed, " I thought my cousin was the only one with that problem."

Sasuke scoffed, " Don't you have somewhere to be?" But then a hawk flew over head, cawing in a rhythmic manner.

" No, but I think you do," she pointed up to the sky.

Sasuke groaned, " What does Kakashi want now," Hinata shrugged. " Catch you later Hinata."

" I hope that's not some kind of threat," she called after him laughing. He waved back and soon he disappeared. Hinata stood, now bored, " Why do I always leave my friends or they leave me? I better go do something before I turn into Shikamaru," she giggled and walked off not knowing where she was headed.

Hinata walked for awhile, but she suddenly felt an unknown chakra though it did remind her of someone. She began to walk towards the chakra source, it was just like when she was back in the forest of death, soon she began to sense a fight going on. It was a big fight, Hinata had to stop to make sure her lungs still worked.

' **Don't be afraid. You know a few elements and I can help at anytime,' **Wolf-sama spoke, **' I can feel the chakra of three jonin and two unknown.' **Hinata began to run towards the source, her palms sweaty and chills ran down her spine. Hinata silently crept towards the fight, she hid behind the tree, watching the fight.

She saw Kurenai and Asuma fighting some shark looking guy, but she saw no sight of anyone else. Hinata climbed up the tree, and moved closer to the fight. She saw that standing on the water was Kakashi and a man dressed in the same black cloak with red clouds as the shark looking guy. But Hinata felt something that made her gasp.

' _Sharigan!?' _

___

" What are you doing here Itachi?" Kakashi had both eyes visible and he stood in a fighting position.

" I'm here for the fox boy," he held no emotion, " Naruto Uzamaki." Kakashi paled, he thought back to what Jiraya had said before. How Naruto would be under his training and care, Kakashi shook his head, clearing his unwanted thoughts.

Itachi spoke, " You're very good with your own Sharigan eye, but" his eyes changed, " It's nothing like my Tsukuyomi." Hinata watched in horror as her sensei began to fall into the water, only after mere seconds, Kakashi was falling.

" Kakashi!" Hinata jumped down and caught him before he hit the water, Gai was by her side. Hinata's knees buckled under his massive size. She looked up to Itachi, who watched with some slight amusement. His eyes had the deep red color as Sharigan, but a different design. Her eyes became dark again, and she felt Wolf-sama pushing the light along with it.

' **The more kekki genki you have the more powerful you will be,' **but Hinata was slowly slipping under the genjutsu of the Mangekyo. Her eyes began to swirl and Itachi became confused. Hinata's eyes copied Itachi's but hers was black and white.

" No Hyuga should be able to copy Kekki Genki," his voice was full of wrath, " So you must die here." He came full strength at Hinata, but luckily Gai came out from his astonishment and saved Hinata and Kakashi. Hinata along with the res of the Jonin were before Kisame, he looked to Hinata a smirk on his face.

" Maybe would should just take her back to Leader," Itachi scoffed at his remark. Hinata gently placed Kakashi down, she had summoned her best element, the only one she had mastered, darkness.

" You want a fight," her eyes were a pale lavender, almost as pale as Hiashi. " I'll fight." Hinata hands were engulfed in the dark chakra, the jonin almost coward in her presence. Kurenai was brought to tears, but only tears, she still had to fight.

" You made one big mistake, Hyuga." Itachi glared at her, " I will make sure you are dead before I leave. That's a promise." Hinata didn't flinch, she smiled.

" Well, until that time I suggest you leave," the two Akatsuki left without a word. Hinata instantly dropped her chakra, she feel on her knees. Hinata eyes were slightly ajar, her lavender eyes returned but they were different. They were slightly darker.

" Get Kakashi-sensei out of here," Asuma was the only one who still had his wits. Gai nodded and took his fallen comrade back to his( Kakashi's) home, Kurenai slowly walked to Hinata's side. She fell to her knees and held Hinata tightly. Hinata made no movement, almost as if she didn't register the action and Kurenai began to weep into Hinata's shoulder.

" Oh Hinata," she cried, " I know I did this to you. It's all my fault you're like this, but I gave up on you and now you have to pay the price." Hinata still made no movement, but she began to speak.

" You didn't do anything Kurenai," her voice was soft and gentle, " This is me, after someone finally pushed me out of my shell. I hold within me a demon, but he is only leading me to my one goal. This is my own doing Kurenai," Hinata pulled away from her crying sensei. Hinata smiled a little, " Someone has to tell, Sasuke." Hinata stood, helping Kurenai up as well. Asuma had left the girls long ago, but the Akatsuki lingered in the trees.

" Well we can't kill her, but she'll die if we abstract that demon," Kisame looked to his partner.

" Good," Itachi disappeared and Kisame followed suit.

___

Gai and Asuma stood in Kakashi's room, with Kakashi laying on the bed still incautious. Kurenai came in slowly so not to startle the two Jonin, she closed the door behind her. It was very quiet and the were kind of cramped in the small room, but Asuma broke the silence.

" How's Hinata?" Asuma could sense her worry for her former student.

" She went to go find Naruto and most likely warn Sasuke," Kurenai frowned. Asuma looked at her.

" We have to stop her, she can't face Itachi and Kisame alone," he stood quickly.

She shook her head, " She won't be alone. Sasuke will follow and Naruto should be with Jiraya right now. " She looked to the masked jonin, " How's he doing?"

" He hasn't even moved yet, we need a medic," Gai said, but Asuma shook his head.

" We need more then a plain old medic ninja. We need Tsunade," they stood in silence, until Sasuke walked in.

___

' _I got to go find Naruto and warn him, then go find Sasuke.' _Hinata ran through the village.She ran towards the first place Naruto would be, the ramen shop. She ran up to the counter, " Excuse me!"

" Can I help you?" The older looking man came up to her drying his hands.

" Yes. Have you seen Naruto here?"

"Well not here, surprisingly, but I saw him with an older looking man with long white hair pass by. His name was Jiraya and he told Naruto to go pack up," he shrugged his shoulders, " I think to train."

" Thanks," she took off towards Naruto's apartment. Hinata felt the wind blow back her hair, she felt so free. Hinata yelled small apologizes every once in awhile, since she ran past villagers and shinobi. She finally neared his apartment, but just around the same time Sasuke did.

" What are you doing here?" Sasuke glared at her but Hinata ignored him and opened the front door, Sakura feel forward as she held onto her package.

"Sakura," Hinata said, " Where's Naruto?"

" Why," she glared at her, " Oh, hi Sasuke," she blushed and smiled.

" I just need to tell him something," Hinata stressed. " Do you know where he is?"

" Something about training with Jiraya," she waved it off.

"Where?!" Sasuke and Hinata both yelled, they looked at each other. **( I know this is wrong and that that guy from the ramen shop tells them, but you know I would think Naruto would want to brag to Sakura about learning a new jutsu) **

" Some town on the outskirts of the village. What's going on here?" She eyed both ninja, glaring at Hinata the most.

" I'll explain later," Hinata shook her hand, " Thanks so much Sakura. I know you hate me but thanks," Hinata let go and ran off.

" Well your welcome," she whispered, Sasuke looked at her but then ran off after Hinata.

Hinata began to slow, hearing Sasuke right behind her. " Why are you looking for Naruto," he stood next to her. Hinata looked ahead, afraid of answering his question. " Well."

"Someone's after him," she looked at him, " But you know that, and most likely who." Sasuke scowled and glared ahead. Hinata sighed, " Go," he looked at her in surprise. " This is your fight, I won't get in the way again. But promise me," she looked deep into his eyes, " keep Naruto safe.'

Hinata's words pierced a deep hole into Sasuke's cold heart, he felt a new hatred towards Naruto. It was always about Naruto with her, she never once was concerned over him. He scoffed, " Sure."

" I mean it Sasuke," she glared, " I know you'll be alright, but Naruto's a different story. This is new to him, he's never been chased after." Hinata grabbed his hand, Sasuke blushed, " Promise me you and Naruto will be safe."

He gulped, " O-of course," he hoped Hinata didn't catch his stutter. Hinata smiled and released his hand, much to Sasuke's dislike. He nodded and began to run off. Hinata held her chest, " be safe," she whispered. Hinata began to walk to the forest to relax.

___

The wind was blowing slightly and the sky was just a little cloudy, Hinata was lying on her back starring up at the sky. She was on the side of a small hill, her eyes were closed and there was a small smile plastered on her face.

" Your in my spot," Hinata sat up quickly, startled by the voice.

" W-what? Who's there?" She heard a 'troublesome', Hinata turned around and looked up at the lazy shinobi. " Oh hey Shikamaru," she scooted over and patted the ground, " Take a seat." He sighed but smiled and sat next to her.

Hinata hugged her knees and looked down at Shikamaru, who was laying down in the grass, " What brings you here?"

" I needed to think. You?" He closed his eyes and waited for her answer.

" I just need to get away," she looked up, " I feel….wrong here." Hinata's eyes down cast and Shikamaru was sitting up looking at her.

" You're talking in present tense. I said 'needed' you said 'need'. What's wrong?" Hinata was surprised, he seemed, almost, concerned.

" I told you," she looked at him, " I don't think I belong here."

" You do," he looked up, " You're part of the Konoha like the rest of us."

Hinata smiled, and it was a little scornful, " Yeah. I guess your right, and," she looked at him and smiled, a real smile, " Thanks, Shikamaru."

" Yeah, whatever," he sighed and laid back down, " Oh and Hinata,"

" Yeah."

" How did your eyes get darker?" Hinata jumped in surprise.

" My eyes are darker?!" Hinata yelled as Shikamaru plugged his ears. Hinata starred at him in disbelief, " How dark?"

" Just a little. I don't think anyone will notice, unless they stare into your eyes," he closed his eyes again.

" You were starring into my eyes?" Hinata blushed a light pink. Shikamaru's eyes shot open and his cheeks turned red.

" Well….uh…..I-I-I, I guess I was," he looked up at her. Hinata caught his eyes but looked away after about five seconds. They were both quiet and avoided any contact with each other, Hinata sighed and stood.

" I'll talk to you later," her blush lightened, " Bye Shikamaru," she waved and walked off.

" Yeah…….bye," he watched her leave, his heart was beating rapidly. Shikamaru sat up, " Troublesome. What's wrong with me?" He held his chest and took deep breaths.

____

Hinata was home now and she was pacing in her front room, concerned over her new teammates. Hinata hadn't eaten since the morning and her head was feeling light, she grabbed the wall for support.

' **Go eat Little one, your friends will be fine. They are accompanied by one of the legendary Sanin.' **Wolf-sama spoke, his voice low, **' Go out and eat. Get some of those dangos you love so much.' **

" You're right Wolf, I need to calm down. And some dangos will do the trick," she reached for her wallet and stuffed it into her back pocket. Hinata walked out but stopped at the small post, " Tomorrow we learn all the elements, and rasengan and chidori would be nice too." Hinata smirked and began her walk to the small tea shop she used to go to with her old team.

**(At the shop)**

Hinata took a seat at there usual both but it seemed much emptier now that she was no longer a part of Team 8, she sighed.

" You lonely," Hinata looked up to see a familiar face. She smiled brightly and motioned to the other side of the table.

" It's good to see you again Kiba," he sat and smiled at her.

" It's been different without you at practice. Sakura is kind of annoying, she could at least pretend she's having a good time," he sighed, " And she is not that god of a fighter."

" Well Kiba, she's just upset. How would you feel to have to switch teams after so long? And Sakura looks more like a thinker, not a fighter." Hinata smiled and thanked the waitress when she served her dangos and tea, " Want one?" Kiba kindly declined. For about half an hour the two talked about what's been going on and what not, but Kiba had to leave for a meeting with Kurenai. Hinata was once again, alone.

**( Back to Hinata's house) **

It was only noon, and Hinata had no one to train with, so she was left to get a head start on her training. Hinata had started off with her taijutsu training, she began to do push-ups, sit-ups, she did kicks and punches against the stump. When she finished Hinata was hot and already sweaty. Her body was starting to ache, but she proceeded on. She started with the elements she could already control, fire, water, air, and light. Then she began to work on earth, it took Hinata a good two hours to move the earth. By the time she got it, her arms hurt and she was low on chakra.

" Do I have lightning, cause that would make chidori easy," she asked her demon mentor.

' **Well to use it, you would have to combine to elements. I think it's light and fire, since its 'light'ning and…..well it's just light and fire,' **he huffed finding no way to explain it. Hinata shrugged and sat on the ground. Hinata held light in one hand, but then took it back.

" I want to see my eyes change," she ran down to the waterfall. Hinata looked over the edge and summoned an orb of light to her right hand. She watched in awe as her eyes turned to the same onyx black as Sasuke. " Cool," she muttered. Then in her left hand she summoned a small flame, her eyes were still the same. Hinata looked at both of her hands and pushed them together. When she pulled her hands apart, very slowly, bolts of lightning shot between her hands. She looked down at the water and her eyes returned back to the regular, now darker, lavender.

" So only plain light and darkness change the color of my eyes," she released the lightning, " Interesting. I should try other combinations," she walked back up to her house and sat on the closest stump. Hinata tried water and fire, but they cancelled out, the same thing happened with air and earth, but when it came to light and darkness, Hinata refused to try. It seemed like a horrible idea at the time, so she tried other combinations.

" How about…..water and earth," she summoned both into her hand at once. Hinata starred at the two elements in her hands, they swirled each other slowly. It amazed Hinata to no end, but the substance in her hand suddenly disappeared. " What the-" she looked over her hands, " Well that was disappointing."

She shrugged her shoulder and set her hands against the stump, something poked at her palm, " What was that?!" She removed her hand, Hinata looked down and saw that the stump was growing another branch. " Wow! No way?!" Hinata jumped off the stump and watched the branch grow and even some leaves grew out. Hinata looked down at her hand and smiled, she crotched down and pressed her hand against the ground. She let the earth and water flow through her hand and the grass began to grow in the shape of her hand. Hinata lifted her hand and smiled, " Well this is so cool. Why didn't you tell me about this Wolf-chan?"

' **Well number one, don't call me " Wolf-chan" and two I never told you since there was never a good time to tell you about it. You still need to summon your animals,' **he sighed and began to speak again, **' you should try it some time, but not now. You are very low on chakra.' **

Hinata nodded and looked up at the sky, " I hope Naruto and Sasuke are okay. I should have gone with, but then I'd get in the way again." She looked down at her feet, " Be safe, my friends" Hinata turned back to her house and was getting ready for the night.

___

It's been about a few weeks since Naruto had left to go find Tsunade, which Hinata found out from the Jonin, she also learned that Sasuke was brought back by Gai. Hinata was horrified when she ran into the hospital, the day after Sasuke was brought back, she was by his side first thing. She learned it was from Itachi and Hinata felt horrible. Each day she would get up extra early to drop off a blue rose, so Hinata wouldn't run into Sakura. She also stopped to give her Sensei the same kind of rose, but it was weird to walk into her sensei's room.

Hinata walked through the streets, holding two roses in her hands. She walked towards the hospital, her heart racing. Hinata had woke up late and she was sure that she would run into Sakura, and Hinata had also heard that Naruto was on his way back, with another Sanin, Tsunade. Hinata opened the hospital doors, walking up to the nurse.

" Oh Hello again Hinata. Your late, I thought you wouldn't come," she smiled at the blushing Hinata. " He has some visitors, but I think you'll want to meet them." Hinata nodded and walked up to his room. When she stood outside the door, Hinata heard others inside.

" Okay Granny Tsunade, do your stuff," Naruto smiled brightly, and Hinata smiled at his voice.

" Shut it Naruto," Tsunade said. Hinata didn't know what she was doing, but she could senses some use of chakra. After a few seconds the voices started again.

" Oh Sasuke," Sakura cried. Hinata felt a pain in her heart, she wanted to be by his side when he woke. Hinata heard some feet shuffling and then the door slid open, she starred wide eyed at Naruto. Hinata was mere centimeters from him, her face burned a bright red, the flowers dropped from her hands.

" Hey Hinat- Uh" Hinata wrapped her arms around Naruto and held him tight. She buried her head in his shoulder and she began to cry.

" Oh Naruto! *sob* I thought you were a goner *sob* I was so worried. I heard what happened *sniff* You are okay?" She held his arms, and looked into his eyes. Naruto looked at her, his cheeks were a light pink and he opened his mouth, but no words came out. " Please, you are okay?"

" Y-yeah. I-I'm fine Hinata," he rubbed the back of his head and smiled sheepishly. He picked up the blue roses and handed them back to her, " You dropped theses." Hinata nodded and toke the roses from him. " We're going to go wake Kakashi up, you want to come?"

"Yeah, but who's the 'we'?"

" Me, Tsunade, and Shizune(?). Oh! You haven't meet Tsunade," he pointed to the women behind him. She watched the two genin with a slight amusement, she smiled at Hinata.

" It's nice to meet you Miss Hyuga," Hinata frowned. " What?" Tsunade looked at her curiously.

"I'm no longer a Hyuga, but it's an honest mistake," Hinata shook it off and moved away from the door. The two walked out with a dark haired women holding a pig and a suitcase following behind them. " You must be Shizune," Hinata stuck out her hand, " I'm Hinata, it's nice to meet you."

" Nice to meet you Hinata," Shizune shook her hand and smiled at her. "This is Ton-Ton," the small pig oinked. Hinata patted the pig's head and looked back to Sasuke's room.

" I better go drop this off," she held up one of the flowers. Hinata walked past the three and she stopped before a tearing Sakura and an out off it Sasuke. " I'm glad that your up Sasuke," she smiled at him. Sasuke moved his head slightly at her soft voice, he looked up at the flower in her hand.

Hinata walked around the bed and behind Sakura, she placed the blue rose next to the old one that was already there. " I like your flower Sakura," she brushed her fingers against the white petals, " It's a nice chose." Hinata walked out towards the door, but Sakura called to her.

" Hinata,"

" Yes," she looked over her shoulder to Sakura.

" Do you….do you like Sasuke?" Sakura looked at her with worried eyes.

Hinata turned her head back, " He's my teammate Sakura, he is in my heart now. But," she paused, " I don't think I feel the way you do towards him."

Sakura walked up to her, " you think?"

Hinata faked laughed, " Yeah I think, but I think I might have fallen for someone else too. I'm really confused Sakura," she turned around, crying. Hinata looked strait at her, " What do I do Sakura? I don't want to have these feelings, I just don't want to feel," she looked down.

Sakura placed a hand on her shoulder, " Hinata, these are normal feelings. No matter how much you hate them," she smiled at her. Sakura smiled softly at her, " Just tell him how you feel. I think he'll understand."

" Thanks Sakura," Hinata smiled and ran out of the room. Sasuke heard the whole conversation and it bothered him to no end. Even after Sakura left, Sasuke thought to what Hinata had said and he wondered who was this certain someone.

_____

Hinata stood at the bridge, her body for the first time was relaxed. She had gotten to see Kakashi wake and she got to spend some time talking to him. Hinata also heard about Naruto's time gone and was shock to hear that he fought against Orochimaru and also learned rasengan.

She watched the sunset, the warm sun soothed her face and she breathed a breath of fresh air. Hinata looked down at the water, starring back at herself. " Well, I think the time is getting closer," she looked back at the sunset, " My feelings are getting the better of me."

"Well, I guess it's time to fix that," Hinata spun around her eyes wide with fright.

" Who are you?"

" We are the sound four," they stood around her. Hinata's body shook in fear, " We're here for you and Sasuke Uchiha."

______________________________________________________________________________

**Well what do you think. I know I tired to make it longer, so it babbles on a lot. Leave a nice review and any suggestions you my have. Bye and thanks for reading ^^**


	8. Chapter 8

**Well it's on to chapter 8, and it's all getting to the good parts. If it seems rushed, please tell me. Thanks for the reviews, they make me all smiley.**

**Sasuke: Kira does not own Naruto, thank Kami.**

**______________________________________________________________________________**

**Ch.8**

" What?" Hinata paled and she was leaning back against the railing of the bridge.

" We are the sound four," he motioned to himself, " I'm Sakon, this is Tayuya." He pointed to the only female member, who held only a flute but Hinata predicted she hide her other weapons. "The man with six arms is Kidomaru, and last is Jirobo." Hinata looked in disgust at the Sound shinobi, her eyes burned with a deep hatred.

" You can't take Sasuke," she jumped up on the rail, but the ninja only drew closer.

" And why not you little brat," Tayuya spat back at her.

Hinata glared, " Sasuke is in the hospital, unless you want to drag him to your 'base', he's just useless now," the words burned on her tongue but it was the only way to save Sasuke. "But," she added, " You wait at the exit of the village, I'll be there."

Sakon laughed, " Sorry kid, but we came for both of you."

" Fine, it's either just me or no one," she summoned the fire to her arms, " Your choice."

" No," Kidomaru said, " You're no threat to us-" Jirobo cut him off.

"You're the one with the demon, aren't you?" Hinata smirked and nodded yes. " Then we'll just take her."

" Then you can explain to Orochimaru about your decision, fatty." Tayuya scowled at him, but Jirobo glared back. "We came for both, Orochimaru needs a body."

' _A body?!?! I knew it, I'm the weapon Sasuke's the vessel,' _Hinata began to panic and jumped down to the water below, " Make your choice and don't try to sneak Sasuke past me. I'll put him back in the hospital if you take him out." Hinata hoped it wouldn't come to that, she knew Sasuke would be there for at least two more day. Giving one day head start, she looked back at them, " I'm being trained by Orochimaru. I'm not being second handed by the Uchiha."

" Wow, you hate him that much," Sakon grinned with curiosity.

'_No, I care for him that much,' _" Please," she scoffed, " you have no idea."

" Okay kid," Sakon smirked, " We'll give you one week, I want to see what's so great about you and that Uchiha and then we'll come to alert you when we're leaving."

" Just me," she asked.

" We'll see," she looked at him one last time then ran off. He laughed at her and turned back to his team.

" Do we listen to her demands," Tayuya asked. Sakon chuckled and looked back to her.

" Hell no, we will get Sasuke," he shrugged, " but if not. The little brat can deal with Orochimaru." The team began to laugh and disappeared in the wind.

_____

Hinata sat on her bed, her mind was drowning with the events that just went down. She held her head in her hands, and her knees shook. Hinata sighed and looked up, " Come on Hinata. You've been waiting for this, it's perfect." She stood and looked put her window, " Too perfect," she opened the small window.

" Someone please help me," she whispered looking out at the horizon, " I don't know what to do." Suddenly a burst of wind swept through her room, carrying a single leaf. It flew right under her bed. Hinata bent down and looked under her bed, the leaf had landed softly right on her pack.

" Then it's decided," she pulled out the pack and began to fill it with spare clothes and weapons she would need on the journey. Hinata looked on her dresser, she only had two pictures. One was Kiba, Shino, Kurenai, and herself all bunched up and smile happily, well she wasn't sure about Shino, but she knew he was happy. Then on the other side was just a plain picture of Naruto and Sasuke. She smiled at the memory.

_Flashback_

_Hinata held the camera glaring at her two new teammates, " Would you just let me get one picture of you guys?"_

" _No way," Naruto huffed and pointed at Sasuke, " I hated the first picture I had to take with him, and I'm so going to hate this one."_

" _Hn," Hinata sweat dropped at Sasuke's response._

"_Okay," she sighed, " Naruto you please take this picture and I'll treat you to ramen," Naruto instantly smiled and slung his arm over Sasuke's shoulder and smiled big. Sasuke growled, causing Naruto to drop his smile. " What is it going to take Sasuke?"_

" _Nothing can repay me for this moment," he glared at her and then Naruto. But then he smirked and eyed Hinata, " Well, there's something you can do for me."_

" _You name it Sasuke," Hinata smiled readying her camera._

" _A kiss."_

_W-what," Hinata's face turned a bright red and she nearly dropped her camera. Naruto on the other hand was very mad, he glared at Sasuke. " I-I'm sorry Sasuke, c-could you repeat that?"_

" _A-kiss." he smirked wider seeing her all flustered, it was kind of cute, not that he would admit that._

"_That's a little much, ne?" Naruto said through clenched teeth._

" _I find it fair." Hinata sighed and she looked away from him, " Fine I'll do it, but not now." Sasuke nodded and smirked for his picture. Hinata quickly took the picture, a blush never leaving her cheeks._

" _Thanks guys," she smiled and winked, " you take a good picture." _

" _Let's go get some ramen," Naruto declared marching off to Ichiruka's. Hinata was about to follow, but Sasuke wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her close._

" _I believe you still owe me my payment," he whispered in her ear, causing Hinata to blush harder. She nodded and looked back to him and their eyes met. Sasuke was captivated by her lavender eyes, he leaned in close his eye lids lowering. Hinata took a deep breath and leaned in closer, but when their lips were about to meet, Hinata moved a little to the left and kissed his cheek._

_She smiled up at him and pulled herself from his grip, " You're welcome Sasuke." she ran off after Naruto, her face a bright red._

_Sasuke held his cheek and scoffed, " She tricked me out of that one, but" he smirked, " farther then the dobe will ever get." he blushed a light pink and walked after his team, readying a plan to finally get his little Hinata in his hands._

_End of Flashback_

Hinata blushed remembering she had to kiss Sasuke to get this picture, and not to mention Naruto cleaned out her wallet. Hinata removed both pictures from their frames and folded them and put them the little front pocket.

" I need to remember my roots, the teams that got me here," she finished packing and put her pack in her closet, all the way in the back. " It won't be for a week, but it's best to be ready." She walked out of her room and sat in her kitchen, where she last left her cup of tea she was drinking in the morning. She held the cold cup in her hand, and added her fire like chakra to her hand, the tea warmed instantly.

" Ah yes," she took a sip, " Having a demons has its perks." Hinata sat at the table, taking slow and small sips from her tea every now and then. It was quiet in that small house, she was use to hearing the rushing feet of maids, or the busy streets of Konoha.

' **My Little one,' **Wolf said, **' you spend to much of your days in this house. Pondering over your next move, you are a ninja. You don't think, you know. Get out of this house and have some fun, or go and relax a bit.' **Hinata smiled and felt inspired by his speech. She stood up quickly.

" You're right! I'm like thirteen, I should be out living my life. Not be worrying in here," she slipped on her sandals. Hinata made sure she had her kunais and shurikins on her and walked out of the house, a bounce in her step.

____

Hinata walked the streets of Konoha, the lights were on and they lit up the night sky. She passed a small tea shop, and happened to see Lady Tsunade herself. Hinata looked around, hoping no one was looking, and went inside.

" Lady Tsunade," the blonde's head flew up and looked at the girl sitting before her. " Is something wrong?"

" *groan* yeah," Tsunade looked at the tea in her hands, and made a face like she was smelling something dirty. Hinata looked at her and waved her hand to explain further, " Oh I have to try and saves this kid's arm and leg."

" Who," Hinata voice was full of worry.

" Rock Lee." Hinata mouth was agape and Tsunade nodded her head, " Yep during the preliminaries, didn't you see?"

" I passed out after my match, and I went before Lee. Who did he face?" Tsunade face became stone hard.

" Subako(?) No Gaara."

" Gaara did that to him?!" Hinata stood, shaking the table and knocking over her chair. Hinata blushed and looked away, " Forgive me Lady Tsunade," she picked up her chair and sat back down.

" Stop with the ' Lady Tsunade ' thing." she pushed away her tea and dangos, " What some?"

" I would love some, thank you La- I mean Tsunade." Hinata corrected her mistake and took a bite of the sweet treat, she smiled in pure bliss.

" So you're on the same team with Naruto, huh?" Tsunade smiled at her. Hinata nodded and continued to eat, " He talks about you a lot, but not as much as the pink headed girl, Sakura." Hinata had stopped herself from taking another bite, she lowered the dango and frowned. Tsunade noticed her reaction, " So," she smirked, "You like him, don't you?"

Hinata nodded, " I had a major crush on him, but," Tsunade looked surprise. Hinata held her chest, " Ever since……..the forest of death, I changed and look at him more as a really good friend. But I guess I still feel for him, just not as strong."

" Well," Tsunade sat there, " this is awkward." Hinata giggled and nodded, Tsunade smiled and laughed with her. " I like you Hinata."

" Thanks," Hinata shrugged her shoulders happily. They sat together and began to talk more about themselves. Hinata told her about her times on Team 8 and what goes around in the Leaf village, but Tsunade kept making faces each time she had to take a drink of her tea.

" Is….is something else wrong Tsunade?" Hinata rose an eyebrow at the blonde, who rested her head in her hand.

" Yeah," she groaned, " Like where can a grown women get a drink in this village," Hinata opened her mouth but Tsunade cut her off, " And not more tea! I mean sake, or some kind of alcoholic beverage?!"

" Ummm…" Hinata was in an awkward position, " I was going to say there's a bar across town."

" There's a bar?!" Tsunade looked up at her with tearing eyes. Hinata nodded and Tsunade stood, " Then what are we doing here, let's go!" She grabbed Hinata's arm and began to drag her.

" B-but ts-Tsunade, I-I'm not allowed in a b-bar," she pleaded and tried to pry herself from the crazed blonde.

" Someone has to lead me there, and besides," she winked at her, " you have to take me back to the Hokage Tower when I'm drunk." She smiled and ordered Hinata to tell her where to go. Hinata sweat dropped and lead her there.

___

" You know *hic* I had f-*hic*fun," Tsunade walked with Hinata half carrying her back to the tower. She had spent almost four hours with Tsunade at the bar, Hinata had sat next to her awkwardly. The bar tender had question Hinata being there, but thanks to Tsunade being the new Hokage, she was allowed to stay with her. After Tsunade had a few drinks, she offered Hinata every few minutes and talked on about her family before and her team.

Hinata had pushed all the information out of Tsunade about Orochimaru, which Tsunade gladly answered. She learned the Orochimaru was a power hungry fool, he would do anything to get stronger. She learned how Orochimaru ran away from the village and is now their greatest threat, and that he was a member of the Akatsuki at one time.

" You're my best friend*hic*" she slurred, " You know that right Hinata?"

" Yes," she sighed and looked up the stairs to her office. " Do I really have to walk you all the way up the stairs?" She looked up to Tsunade.

" Of course *hic* not," she grabbed the railing, " I can up there *hic* my-myself." Tsunade wobbled up the stairs every few seconds she would trip forward a bit, but luckily Hinata followed her up to her office. " You, are so nice Nata-chan." Hinata blushed at the nickname.

" Th-thank you Tsunade," she helped her sit at her desk. " So you're going to be here for the night?"

" Yep," Tsunade looked down, " I hate to be home alone. It reminds me off the family I have lost." Hinata looked at her with concern, she placed a hand on her shoulder.

" You shouldn't dwell in the past Tsunade," she smiled. Tsunade looked up to her and smiled a bit.

" Why are you so nice Nata-chan?" Tsunade began to sober up, but her cheeks still burned pink and she still seemed out of it.

" I don't know," Hinata shrugged her shoulders, " I guess I'm just always nice to people."

" You should go home Nata-chan," she patted her hand, " I can't keep you up all night. But we will do this again some time." Hinata paled but still managed to smile a bit. She said a 'goodnight,' but before she left Tsunade spoke once more, " Hinata," her voice was sad, " I forgot to mention one thing about my life as a genin."

" What is that Tsunade?" She turned back in curiosity, leaning against the door frame.

" I had the biggest crush on Orochimaru," Hinata stood strait up, " yeah, I know. I feel for someone that evil, but no need to worry," she looked up and smiled, " I got over it a long time ago, a few months before he left."

Hinata still stood there, stunned by what she had just heard come out of Tsunade's mouth. Hinata slightly nodded and walked out of the building, back to her own home.

Once she got off of the tower's grounds, Hinata slid down the wall her heart beating rapidly.

' _She fell for the power hungry shinobi, like how Sakura fell for Sasuke. I did mess up the greatest team, they're an exact replica of the legendry sanin.' _She stood up and walked towards the small bridge, her legs weak and her eye site dizzy.

_____

The moon was high in the sky as Hinata stood on the bridge over looking the small river that ran through the village, she sat down and ran her fingers over the water.Her finger tips brushed over the water, as Hinata stuck her arm through the railing. Hinata looked down at her reflection, it looked like she was imprisoned. She looked deep into her own eyes and saw that even she looked sad. Hinata noticed that her features still looked soft and fragile, but when you saw her eyes, they were hard and cold.

" Why," she whispered, " What would my life be like if I hadn't of found Sasuke in the forest?"

' **You would still be that shy stuttering girl. The one that would of last against her cousin and that would be in some apartment somewhere crying about how you were banished,' **his voice was harsh and gruff. Hinata was even hurt by what Wolf had said, even though it was all true.

" I love this life," she smiled sadly into the water, " I might have gone through some drastic changes, but I mean it was for the best. I know I have a new goal in life, and I kind of made a few new friends." She sighed and noticed a lone white rose floating in the water, she reached out for it, barley being able to grab it, but she did.

The rose was closed, and the petal had small droplets of water running down the sides. Hinata lifted it up closer and ran her fingers over the top of all it's petals. It began to open up, just for her. She was breath taken, " It's beautiful." then she thought back to her own flowers that were brought to her when she was in the hospital. She had gotten a single whit rose, something that was a symbol for something pure. She frowned, Hinata is not pure, she was tainted. Hinata summoned her darkness, and the soft white petals turned black, she released the darkness but the rose stayed black.

" That's more like it, this is my very own flower," she stood and held it in the moonlight, " A single black rose." Hinata used her wind and blew all the petals into the water, she watched them all softly float away and then tossed the stem into the water. Hinata walked away, leaving her thoughts to float in the water along with the petals.

Hinata went strait home and strait to bed. Not even bothering to change into her night clothes, the second her bed hit the pillow Hinata fell into a deep sleep.

**Hinata's dream: ****Hinata's POV**

I was running away, my eyes hurt and my arms and chest burnt like heck. I could feel someone running after me, but I didn't look back. My mind and gut told me to keep running unless that someone caught up.

A large waterfall was behind me as I stood on some statues head, I looked down and saw odd markings running up my bear arms and they burned a little. I felt my pack on me and I threw it to the ground as I heard footsteps behind me. I turned around and I was face to face with the last person I wanted to see.

Naruto.

He had the look of anger and betrayal, his fist were clenched and his eyes were hard. " Why did you abandon us Hinata?!"

I made no effort to respond, my throat was dry and my fingers began to twitch. What was going on?! All I know is that I have somewhere to go, but where. Maybe he'll tell me what's going on.

"Well? You know Orochimaru is only going to use you, right?" So that's what was going on. I left the village and Naruto came after me, but where are the sound four? Did Naruto already take them out? No impossible, but still. " Hinata!!!"

" Shut up Naruto," he looked at me surprised, " I made my choice get over it." I was even surprised at what I said. Naruto suddenly looked hurt.

" But," he held his chest, " I love you Hinata."

**End of dream**

Hinata woke with a start, she was drenched in sweat and her heart raced. She held her head and looked around her room.

" What……happened?" Hinata swung her legs and walked to her kitchen. Still holding her head she sat down and tried to breath. " What was that dream all about," she remembered each detail perfectly and the end of her dream stuck with her the most. " I have to get out of this house," Hinata went back to her room and grabbed her clothes and went into the bathroom. She took a quick shower and changed into her daily outfit. She ran to the door slipped on her gloves and sandals then ran out to the ramen shop.

___

Hinata sat at the counter slowly eating her miso ramen, she hoped that Naruto already came to eat.

" Hey Hinata," she blushed bright red and looked down, Naruto took a seat next to her, " I need your help."

" W-with what N-Naruto?" Hinata slowly looked up and her blush became darker, her dream came back to her head.

" Konohamaru locked himself in the Hokage's office, we cant' get in cause he set a load of traps," he smiled, " so will you help?"

" If you can do me a favor," she blushed and held up a blue rose, Naruto blushed too.

' _I hope it's not like a date or anything,' _his face grew hot.

" Can you take this to Sasuke?" On the outside he smiled and nodded, but on the inside Naruto felt like throwing the flower in trash. He felt a little jealous about it, but he would never admit he was jealous of Sasuke. He ran off with the flower and Hinata paid and finished her ramen, then walked to the Hokage towers.

Naruto sulked and stomped into the room, Sakura looked at him, but Sasuke was still kind of out of it. He placed the flower next to the other wilting rose and was about to leave until Sakura spoke.

" You brought the same flower for Sasuke that Hinata did?"

" No," he grunted, " Hinata asked me to do this for her and then she'd help me with my own problem." Naruto slumped at seeing how Sakura is always at Sasuke's side, it hurt him inside. " You gonna' be here all day?"

" And if I am?" she stood and put her hands and her hips.

Naruto put his hands up, " I just wanted to know that's all," he walked out and Sakura sat back down in a huff.

" The nerve," she pouted but then softened at Sasuke, " I'll always be here for you Sasuke."

Hinata glared at the door hoping it would just burst into flames, she had been hit with pots and pans, and even a few smoke bombs. She looked to Konohamaru's friends but they just shrugged. Hinata sighed and pounded on the door.

" Please just open up! You can't change the fact that Sarutobi is gone, but locking yourself in there and stopping the fifth Hokage from getting in won't do anything." Hinata had gotten the story on why he was in there, and she did feel bad but she promised Naruto that she would get him out.

"" I don't care!" He yelled, " This is my grandfather's office, not that Lady or anyone else. If she takes over," his voice became a whisper and Hinata had to press her ear against the door, " Everyone will forget about him."

Hinata sadly smiled and spoke in her sweetest and nicest voice, " No Konohamaru, no will forget what the Third Hokage did for us. If you think that I or any of the other Shinobi would let this village forget about him, your crazy," she stood up and talked with more force, " Now get out here Konohamaru."

There was a long pause and she heard some rustling inside, " NO!!!" She was then suddenly hit with more pots and pans.

Hinata stood there her eyes dark and a scowl on her face, the two children cowered back. Hinata's fingers began to twitch and so did her eye, she lifted her hand but then Naruto ran in.

" Hey Hinata-" his face fell when he saw the angry emitting from Hinata, " Is something wrong?"

" Yes," her teeth were clenched, " Konohamaru won't come out of that office and I'm tired of being pummeled by pots!" Hinata turned to Naruto, " I could probably break down the door, but I don't know what he's got behind it. It could be a bomb for all we know!"

" Okay let's just relax Hinata," Naruto eased closer to her, " We can do this together." Hinata blushed and looked to a smiling Naruto.

" Okay," she whispered and took deep breaths. Hinata sat down and closed her eyes, she sat there for a few minutes. Thoughts ran through her head and she analyzed the situation. Hinata opened her eyes slowly and softly knocked on the door, " Konohamaru, can you just talk to me?"

" What do you want?!" He yelled, Hinata fist was still in the air and she was so close to just punching the door down but she held the wanting back.

" If Naruto and I promise to make sure the village will never forget the Third Hokage, will you come out," she asked softly still sitting on the floor.

" You promise?"

" Believe it Konohamaru," Naruto yelled, " I'll stop at every house if I have too!"

Hinata smiled and looked back at the door, " And so do I Konohamaru, you can count on that."

" I still have a problem," he said, and Hinata could scenes some kind of embarrassment in his voice.

" What is it Konohamaru?"

" I can't get out," Naruto and Hinata both sweat dropped, " I set up so much traps I'm afraid to set one off."

" You still here Naruto," all the kids turned to see Tsunade standing before them. Hinata quickly stood and dusted off her shorts, a blush ran over her nose. " How hard can it be?!"

" We-we convinced him to come out-" Naruto said.

" But he's afraid to set off one of his traps," Hinata finished.

Tsunade sighed and went towards the door, she knocked aside the pots and forced the doors open. She punched two boulders coming at her, and avoided all the ninja wire. Tsunade deactivated the paper bombs and she came right up to Konohamaru. He flinched back and began to whimper. But all Tsunade did was reach for a book behind him, and then went to the far left and grabbed a second book.

" No out with you," she looked at Konohamaru, " You've worried us enough." Konohamaru nodded and ran out and rejoined his two friends. Tsunade looked to Hinata and Naruto and smiled, " Good job guys."

" But," Hinata looked down, " We didn't get him out-"

" Yes you did," Tsunade placed a hand on her shoulder, " You convinced him to stop hiding."

Hinata looked up at her, " But we couldn't get to him, if this was a mission we would have failed. I was to afraid to open it myself." Hinata looked away her eyes downcast. Naruto turned Hinata to face him, he smiled at her.

" Yes, but you were thinking about how Konohamaru and his friends were right her. Hinata you were making sure we wouldn't get hurt," Hinata blushed at there close contact, but gave him a nerves smile.

"Now," Tsunade began to walk away, " I need to get back to my work, go off and have fun." She waved them off. " Oh and Hinata," Hinata looked back at her as Naruto went ahead, " Meet me at the tea shop tonight at six o'clock, so we can hang like before." She smiled at the now ash white Hinata.

_____

Hinata walked slowly by the Hyuga house hold, she starred down at her feet and avoided the look of the maids who saw her pass by. She looked up only once and she instantly regretted it, to her side was the training dojo and the door was left open for all to see. Hiashi and Hanabi faced off against each other and unlike how Hinata use to be Hanabi was able to keep her own against Hiashi. Hinata watched them fight, with the Byakugan at full charge.

' _Do I still posses the Byakugan, because the first time I tried to use it you told me it wouldn't work,' _Hinata spoke to Wolf.

' **You do still posses it, I just didn't want you using it at that moment. You would have caused yourself major pain,' **he said calmly and then snorted, **' but what does it matter. You could beat all of the Hyugas with just taijutsu.' **

Hinata smiled and continued to watch the two spar, as she calculated every move they made. In her mind their steps, stances, and strikes were stored away, until they could have been of use to her. She saw that Hanabi's movements were hard, not smooth like Hiashi's or Neji's. Hinata focused on there fight until she heard someone call her name.

"Hinata," Neji walked up to her, " It's good to see you again." Hinata starred at him in surprise and his call caught the attention of the two in the dojo.

" Neji," Hiashi called, " I thought you were at a team practice." He strode down and stood before Hinata and Neji, as Hanabi watched from inside the dojo, smirking at her sister. " And you should be no where near here. No matter how much you beg Hinata, you will not be allowed back."

" I have no need to be brought back under the Hyuga name, I'm doing fine on my own." Hinata looked him in the eye the whole time and kept a calm and cool face, " But I couldn't help but watch you train with Hanabi. It brought back old memories."

" Except I'm actually wining," Hanabi said, " Unlike you 'sister' I'm not a failure."

" Hanabi," Neji growled under his breath, but it had no affect on Hinata.

" Sorry to say Hanabi, you have no right to call me 'sister' anymore, like before. If you wish to address me as 'Hinata' I will allow that," Hinata smirked at her but then looked back at Hiashi, " If it means anything to you Lord Hyuga, you have a fine heiress and I wish the best for you and your family." Hinata turned to Neji and smiled, " It was nice seeing you too Neji." Hinata bowed to him and then back at Hiashi.

" You think your so great, huh?!" Hanabi stomped down from the dojo and watched Hinata walk away, " Just because you don't live here anymore, doesn't mean you can disrespect your betters!"

Hinata stopped and moved her neck to look slightly back at them, " I know who my betters are Hanabi-san, but just because I am not your sister, that doesn't make you my better." Hinata turned around and looked at her fully, her eyes cold and her mouth in a strait line, " You want to be my better, Hanabi? Then come prove it to me," Hinata pulled a single kunai and held it in a defensive position.

Hanabi seethed with anger and charged fully speed at Hinata, her Byakugan on and ready to use gentle fist on her. Hinata smirked and merely sidestepped her and sent her elbow onto the young girls back, sending her into the ground. Hanabi pushed herself to all four, but Hinata brought her foot down and kept her pinned to the ground.

" Your anger got the better of you and you were clumsy and reckless," Hinata said with a matter of fact voice. She felt her struggle under her foot, Hinata shook her head and pushed harder, " Think it through Hanabi, you're alone, only one enemy, and you are low on chakra. Your enemy is well rested and strong, but they do not know your fighting style and," she smiled, " they still hold a bond to you."

Hanabi starred in shock, and didn't notice that her eyes began to water slightly. Hinata closed her eyes and looked up at the darkening sky, " I my not be allowed to be called your sister now Hanabi, but that doesn't mean I want you to fail. You are to become the next leader of the Hyuga Clan," she opened her eyes and released Hanabi from under her foot. " Sometimes your dignity needs to be broken to do what's best for the family. You have know learned to not let your anger to get the better of you, and I hope one day to see your true strength."

Hinata extended her hand to Hanabi, " Do you understand?"

Hanabi looked at Hinata's hand, but she looked down and got up on her own. Hinata brought her hand back and sighed. Wolf growled, **' What an ungrateful little girl-' **

' _Stop, please do not speak bad of her. She is still young and soon she will learn to understand and control her emotions.' _Hinata bowed again to the two shocked Hyuga males and made her why towards the old tea shop.

_____

Hinata pushed the small flaps aside and walked in to see if her favorite little booth was open. When her team had finished their first mission, Hinata had suggested to come her and get a bite to eat. It soon became a tradition to come to this very tea shop and talk for team eight. But when Hinata went back to the booth she couldn't help but smile at the scene before her, Sakura, Kiba, and Shino were all sitting there drinking tea.

Kiba was smiling big as he snuck treats to Akamaru and still continued to talk to the other two. Shino was content on listening and voicing his opinion every now and then, but it wasn't the same with Sakura. She starred out the window looking into the sunset with a sad look on her face.

Hinata could only guess that Kurenai had torn Sakura away from Sasuke's bedside to come and join the others for tea, and then make an odd excuse to leave the three genin alone. Hinata shook her head and waked back to another booth, hoping to leave the team in peace.

" Hello Hinata," Shino quickly took that away and the other two smiled and looked her way, " Would you like to join us?"

" I don't want to bother-" she was cut off.

" Not at all Hinata come and sit by me," Sakura said with some enthusiasm. Hinata obeyed and sat next to her, feeling uncomfortably under their stares, " So," Sakura begins, " How you doin' Hinata?"

" Fine I guess," Hinata mumbled looking at her hands, " And you three?"

" Same as well," Shino said, " But no one has really been allowed to go on serious missions yet."

" Yeah," Kiba huffed, " Me and Akamaru want an adventure. Right boy?" The small dog replied with a cheerful bark. Hinata smiled, but then it faded as she looked out the window and saw how dark it was getting.

" Sorry guys," she stood, " I really have to go meet someone right now, bye." Hinata ran out of the tea shop not even waiting for them to reply.

" Is something wrong with her," Sakura asked looking to Kiba then Shino. Kiba shrugged and Shino just watched Hinata's retreating figure.

_____

" Your just on time Nata," Tsunade beamed at the bluenette. " I just wanted to _offer _you something."

" Offer," Hinata looked at her questioningly. She took a seat across from Tsunade who's face became serious.

" Nata, I know about what happened during the chunin exams and what happened to both you and Sasuke Uchiha," Hinata tensed but kept listening, " And I know about your powers and that you can be heck of a healer, you can put me to shame with your gift, but," she pointed, " You can't always count that, that power will always be with you. So, I've decided to teach you in medical ninjutsu."

Hinata starred at her in shock, not being able to believe that the Hokage was going to personally train her. Hinata was too stunned for words that she couldn't speak. " ……."

Tsunade smiled, " Meet me here every day for your training, from morning to dusk. Okay?" Hinata just nodded stupidly which only made Tsunade smile more, " Alright lets start right know." And so they did, Hinata had to learn chakra control, which she did have but it could be improved. Tsunade even helped her with the demon's healing ability. For the next six days it went on, Hinata would come extra early to meditate before training and stayed extra late to work on other things, such as her weapon and animal summons. Their training was kept in secrete, not even Shizune knew of it, but she gladly let the Hokage miss a few days of work.

After her sixth day, Hinata left right after training to check up on someone she hasn't seen for a few days. In hand with the blue rose, Hinata entered Sasuke's room, where he sat solemnly. Hinata replaced the flower, ever knowing Sasuke's eyes were on her.

" I bet your feeling better aren't you?" Hinata smiled at him, a light blush on her cheeks.

" A little," he mumbled and starred out the window, " The Hokage says I can leave tomorrow afternoon, when she checks me over and stuff…" he trailed off leaving the two in a awkward silence. Hinata was in a state of panic, her week was up and the Sound four were coming to get her. If Sasuke was well she would have no choice but to let him come, it burned her inside knowing Sasuke is the real reason for there coming, and Hinata was just an added bonus.

Hinata unknowingly glared at the dark haired teen, " Oh," she tried to hide her distaste the best she could but only mustered a fake smile, " Well I'll be sure to come and see you before then." Hinata quickly got up to leave, before Sasuke could even think of saying goodbye.

Hinata stomped through the barren streets of Konoha, her anger rising. _' You leave me no choice Sasuke. For your well being, and to keep my goal alive,' _she took a deep breath, '_I have to put you back in that hospital!' _

______________________________________________________________________________

How dramatic!!?? Hope I kept you waiting long enough and I will be trying to update faster now. Hope you're not mad and please leave a review. ^_^ Ja ne


	9. Chapter 9

I do not own Naruto.

______________________________________________________________________________

Ch.9

**Hinata sat in the library her eyes blood shot and before was a small scroll. She couldn't tell what time it was but she knew it must be close to morning. Hinata hadn't slept at all since she got back from the hospital last night, she was afraid to dream.**

**Throughout the whole time since Hinata had that dream where Naruto confessed to her, Hinata's been having similar dreams, but she never knew anyone in them. Each morning she was tempted to ask Lady Tsunade about it, but then she would have to start from the beginning and then her plan would be ruined. Every day, she write down what happened in her dream, re-read the paper about twenties times, then set the piece of papers on fire to destroy it.**

' _**I have to get to training with Tsunade,' **_**she smirked, **_**' Or I could get her really pissed and make her wait?' **_**Hinata shook her head and began to get dress. Hinata reached for her black ninja sandal in the back of her closet, but while pulling them out, she also pulled out a dusty pack.**

**She starred at it with a sad look, " Today is the day," she whispered to herself. She threw the pack on her bed and ran back to the library. She picked up the small scroll and placed it next to her pack. " Don't want to forget this." Hinata gave the room one last look before running out the door to her private lake. **

**She starred down into it's deep waters, she ran her hand through the cool water. Hinata sighed in relief, " I'll miss this little house and the beautiful lake." She stood and walked down the old trail and walked peacefully among the few villagers who were up and about. Hinata moved the flaps aside to see Tsunade sitting in her usual spot….reading?**

" **Tsunade," she walked up cautiously, " what are you doing?"**

**Tsunade frowned, " I can read when I want to." She pouted but then became serious as Hinata sat across from her. " This is Sasuke's check up results." Hinata sat up strait.**

" **You already checked him out of the hospital?" Hinata tried not to sound too upset but she knew Tsunade caught a bit of it.**

" **Not really, but he can be checked out. Only," she smirked, " I said he had to wait for Kakashi to check him out of the hospital." Hinata tried to suppress a laugh but it was too much. Even Tsunade joined in on her laughing.**

" **Tsunade that's cruel, he might not even be out till late tonight," she held her side and began to calm down.**

" **Well," she shrugged, " At least Sakura can sit with him awhile longer." Hinata smiled but it did not meet her eyes, " Why don't you go out and enjoy yourself?"**

" **But what about training?" **

" **Please," she waved her hand, " You have this down and you can rest up today and we'll get started on something new tomorrow." Hinata gave a fake smile and nodded. She left as quick as possible and the smile disappeared from her face. Hinata walked slowly through the streets, she noticed the small stands selling food. Her stomach growled, she blushed in embarrassment and walked up to a close fruit stand.**

" **Hello little lady," the eager young man smiled, " What would you like from my fresh fruit stand?" **

" **How about a basket with assorted fruits please." She smiled as he readied her order, but out of the corner of her eye she saw someone coming up beside her.**

" **Hey," Hinata could tell the person had slightly yawned in her presence.**

" **Hello Shikamaru. What are you doing up at this early hour?" **

**Shikamaru smirked, " My mom wanted me to get some food, and it was either that or I became dinner tonight." Hinata giggled and grabbed the basket from the man and then handed him her money.**

" **Come walk with me," she motioned with her head, but he shook his.**

" **I have to get this down now or she'll hunt me down and beat me with my own limbs," he sighed, " troublesome."**

" **Well," she swayed on her feet, " I'll help you and then you can walk with me. How about that?" **

**He shrugged, " Why not," she smiled and followed him around town as he shopped. They talked about past missions and anything they were doing right now. Hinata was about to blurt out that she was training with Tsunade, but stopped herself many times. While walking they eat the fruit in the basket, except for an apple, a large pineapple, and a bunch of berries. Hinata wanted to stop and cut up the pineapple, but Shikamaru was in a rush to get done. **

" **Well that was fun." They stood at Shikamaru's door step, in an awkward silence. " I'll see you later Hinata." **

**Hinata blushed and gave him a peck on the cheek, " Bye Shikamaru." Hinata then ran off still in shock at what she did. And Shikamaru stood there, his mouth agape and his eyes wide.**

" **So," he jumped when his mom stood at the door, " You finally got a girl and you let her run off?"**

" **Shut up mom," he handed her all the plastic bags, " I'm going."**

" **Well bring her back so I can meet her!!" She called after her son, but he just waved it off. " And I thought girls were emotional. "She shook her head and went back inside to put the things away.**

**____**

**Hinata face was still a light pink, but she was walking to Sasuke's room. Hinata had thrown the basket away, but she gave the remaining fruit to a couple of Academy students sitting for lunch. Hinata felt the smile form on her face, **_**' This is the second time I kissed a guys cheek. But this one was my choice,' **_**she sighed and stopped in her tracks, " I need to get my feelings worked out."**

" **What you mumbling about Hinata?!" Naruto yelled from behind her. Hinata groaned and rubbed her temples.**

" **We are in a hospital Naruto, inside voice." he rubbed the back of his head and smiled.**

" **Sorry, but what are you doing here?"**

" **She smiled, " I came to see my teammate of course," then she smirked, " I bet I'll get there first." **

" **Oh you are on!!" Hinata and Naruto began to run to Sasuke's room both at the same speed, but something caught Hinata's eyes as she passed a window.**

**Hinata slowed down and looked out the window, a small green garden snake slivered around it's frame. Her first instinct was to kill it, but she knew that the King of Snakes was watching her. Hinata smirked and shooed the snake out. " I think it's time I put on a show for you. A great battle is at hand, and prove to you that I am the only one you need." Hinata smiled in an evil kind of way. " Get a new vessel Orochimaru-san because this one is going to be beaten down." **

**Sasuke sat in his bed glaring at the wall in front of him, '**_** Stupid women is making me wait for my pervert of a sensei to get me out of here.' **_**Sasuke then heard a commotion on outside his door, the shadows revealed both Sakura and Naruto. **

" **Oh just let me have one Sakura, " Naruto whined.**

" **No these are for Sasuke you baka," she smacked his head and entered the room, a sweet smile on her face. " Sasuke I brought you some fresh apples. Let me just peal them for you," she began to get to work but Sasuke was still looking at Naruto.**

" **Oh Naruto, " a sweet voice called. Sasuke saw Hinata's shadow, " you beat me." **

" **Oh I totally forgot about the race. I found Sakura here with some really good looking apples." He smiled and opened the door. Sasuke glared, Naruto didn't see that look on Hinata's face the one of sorrow but he did. No matter what Naruto said it brought her to the brink of tears, Sasuke hated it. He hated it more that whenever they talked she smiled and laughed, but never saw him as anything more then a teammate. **

**Sasuke clenched his fist, and he looked down at his lap. Sakura had diced the apples up and placed them on a small plate, just for him. " Here Sasuke," she smiled and held them out to him. Sasuke, with one quick motion, tossed them to the ground leaving everyone one in shock.**

" **Jeez teme, Sakura was just trying to be nice," Naruto yelled, glaring at the brooding teen. Hinata knew this was her chance to get in a fight with Sasuke.**

' _**Too easy.' **_**" Only Kami knows why." Hinata muttered under her breath but still loud enough for everyone to hear.**

" **What," Sakura glared at her.**

" **Well…..it just, no matter what you do Sakura, Sasuke treats you like crap." Hinata regretted saying that, Sakura became very sad and she could see the tears forming in her eyes. " Please Sakura. Don't cry, but you do know what I'm talking about, right?" **

" **Your taking it a little far, " Naruto whispered, but Hinata ignored him.**

" **How can you like him? He didn't even save you after you took a blow for him from Gaara!! Naruto did that, me and Sasuke were useless." Sasuke's head shot up and he glared at her.**

" **I was not useless," Hinata scoffed and looked at him.**

" **Come on Sasuke, you couldn't even move and, no offence, you were getting beat down by Gaara too." **

" **Coming from the girl who fell limp into his arms after one hit," he got up and glared at her with his Sharigan active. "At least I came after him, or you'd be in Suna by now, but I guess you'd enjoy that, huh?!" **

**Hinata became angry herself, which was not part of her plan, "Well at least I was safe in his!" **

" **Hinata, Sasuke please stop it!" Sakura stood up trying to hold Sasuke back.**

" **Arguing will get you now where, " Naruto kept a tight grip on Hinata's arm.**

" **I'll prove to you I can keep my own Hinata! This will be easy if you lost to Naruto I can beat you as well," he smirked and pushed Sakura aside.**

" **You wish you could compare to Naruto's strength," Hinata yelled her fist clenched and she pried herself from Naruto's grip. " You want a fight I'll give you one." Hinata stormed out of the room Sasuke right behind her and Naruto and Sakura trying to keep up with the two. **

**Hinata stood on the roof her eyes steely and hard, as Sasuke just smirked at her, " You going to fight or just stand there like the damsel you are?" **

" **Fine, but give me a minute. "Hinata undid her headband and stuffed it in her pocket, " If you won't put it on then I'll keep mine off. We are on equal terms Sasuke. But keep in mind," she smirked, " I will always be the stronger one." **

" **Don't fight," Naruto yelled, " you're both being stupid!" **

" **Please Sasuke," Sakura's eyes where watering, " you don't have to prove anything to anyone!" But the two dark haired teens didn't listen. Their focus was on the other one. Hinata smirked and looked at Sasuke with fake sadness in her voice.**

" **That's right Sasuke, you don't have to prove anything. We already know you're not as strong as me." But when Sasuke just smirked, Hinata just became more and more pissed.**

" **I think your just scared Hinata," his smirk became bigger, " I mean you've been kicked out of your own clan, and I bet you don't even have a place to live. That's why you didn't tell me or that dobe." **

" **First off he's not a dobe, teme!" Hinata glared with all her might, " And I would have never been kicked out of my clan if you would of just finished the chunin exams!" She saw him scowl, she smiled, " I would be chunin if you would of just beaten Gaara."**

" **I didn't need you crying over your psychotic boyfriend," Sakura and Naruto both looked shock and Hinata had a dark blush over her cheeks. Sasuke smiled scornfully, " And I thought you life was pathetic enough." **

" **Shut up you teme avenger!!" Hinata yelled her eyes becoming steely and cold, " At least I don't live in the past." Hinata didn't care about the looks on their faces, knowing she hit a soft spot for Sasuke. Hinata knew Sakura hated her more then ever, and that Naruto had lost his respect for her, but none of that mattered. She wanted this, the more they hated her the better, Hinata would be able to accomplish her goal in peace. " Everything I'm doing is going to help my future, but you…..you just want to live in your past. What happens after it's done Sasuke? Will you be free of your nightmare, that big whole in your icy black heart will fill up with the love you lost as a child? No you won't change anything!!!" **

**Hinata jumped up on the fence and stood up, her blush gone all the emotion drained from her face, " You want to prove me something, then do it." She did an arrange of hand signs and brought her index and middle finger up to her mouth, " Fire Ball Jutsu!!" A large burst of flame escaped her mouth, destroying any thing in it's path. **

**Naruto had pulled Sakura back, and kept from running into the fire, but once the fire smoldered out, Sasuke was no where to be seen. Hinata knew he escaped, her main goal was clearing the field, so nothing stood between them. Hinata jumped down and walked forward a bit trying to catch a sound or sight of Sasuke. **

" **Hinata," Naruto shouted, " Look out!!" Hinata was confused, she could not see Sasuke anywhere, but it hit her. Hinata looked up and saw Sasuke coming down at her, full speed. She barley manages to doge, if that's what you called it. Hinata simply fell backwards, but then flipped back on her feet just in time to catch Sasuke's punch to her face.**

**He pushed back, " So," he smirked, " you still trust him, but not me?" **

" **You never gave me a reason to trust you, Uchiha." She summoned a kunai in her hand and aimed her his right thigh. He was surprised to see the weapon, but jumped back in time to avoid the hit. **

" **Where did you get that?" He starred in bewilderment at the weapon in her hand.**

**Hinata looked up at him, " It's a gift, and I just recently learned to master it." Then the weapon disappeared in a puff of smoke, " It's a summon that only I know." **

" **Where ever you learned it," he smirked, " I'll learn it too." He jumped up into the air and did the same hand signs Hinata did in the beginning of their match, but Hinata knew this was much, much bigger.**

' **Little one!' **Wolf screamed in her head, **' The rasengan, use the rasengan!!!'**

' _But I don't know how, I've only read about how to do it!' _Hinata felt her heart race, he was about to finish the last hand sign.

' **I said do it!!!' **Wolf roared in her head. Hinata gulped and held her hand out in front of her. Then everything was in slow motion, the fire came down and surrounded her small frame, but as that happened the small ball of chakra formed in her hand. She felt the flame lick her body softly, almost lovingly.

' _I am one with nature,'_ her breath was calm and her eyes closed, '_ as long as I have you Wolf, I'm protected from the elements around me.' _

Sasuke starred at her in shock, the flames had began to disappear and there she was, calm as ever, and a ball of chakra in her hand. He scowled and glared as she looked up at him with steely eyes. He position himself and summoned his chidori at full blast in his hand.

They came at each other. Sasuke, with the powerful chidori. Hinata, with the strong rasengan. Sakura and Naruto watched in deep horror, their feet planted to the ground in deep fear for their peer's lives.

' _This is the one shot that'll put you back in that hospital Sasuke, and keep my goal alive,' _a single tear ran down Hinata's cheek as she charged.

' _You won't win Hinata. This shot will prove to you I am strong, strong enough to protect myself, and even you,' _his eyes flashed a deep sorrow but then back to the same cold and distant look.

" NOOO!!" Sakura tore herself from Naruto's grip and ran for the two. _' They're going to kill each other! I have to stop them and save Sasuke!' _

Everything just slowed down, Hinata couldn't stop her attack and neither could Sasuke. If Sakura kept up her fast pace, they would both kill her. Hinata's eyes took a quick glance at the crying pink haired girl.

' _I'm sorry Sakura, maybe if things were different….we would have been great friends.' _

Suddenly something grabbed Hinata's wrist and even Sasuke's and threw them both towards the small water towers. Hinata looked back, it was Kakashi. Her palm collided with the cement tower, but the power of her chakra pushed her back into the fence.

" ooohhh," she groaned falling to the ground, sprawled out on the ground face down. She looked up and saw that her rasengan didn't penetrate the tower at all. It just made a perfect swirl design, while Sasuke's arm was in the tower. She scowled as she saw him look at her hit and smirk, looking back at her.

" Well," he closed his eyes, " I guess we see who is more powerful." Hinata moved her arms out in front of her and notice she was a few inches deep in water.

Hinata smirked and moved her hands, the water began to move and she pulled her hand back as the water took hold of Sasuke. " What the-" he didn't have time to finish, Hinata had lifted him up into the air and slammed him into the ground. A small creator formed around him, she stood to her feet slowly and slowly walked up to his body.

She looked down at him, a smirk gracing her features, " You're right. We did see who is the strongest." Hinata looked up to her horrible hit, " Don't worry next time, I'll get it right," she jumped up and looked back at the shocked genin and emotionless sensei. Hinata held no regret for what she did, but that didn't mean she can't feel the guilt eating at her chest.

From Sakura's tear filled glare, and even Naruto's shocked and horrified expression, Hinata felt her throat become tight she chocked back a sob.

" That was too far Hinata," Kakashi closed his eyes and looked back up at her, " You could have killed each other. You're comrades, not enemies or even rivals. What made you do this Hinata?"

Hinata almost laughed, the look in his eyes had the sad look 'Why'. Hinata looked at Naruto, " I must do what I have to." She then jumped down to the village streets and walked off to anywhere but here.

_______

Hinata walked the streets alone, it was almost dark and she hasn't seen anyone since her little hospital incident. She closed her eyes as she passed the Academy her mind flooding with the memories of her first day.

_Flashback_

" _Go on Hinata, don't be nervous," Hinata looked up to the elderly man, smiling at her widely._

" _I-I-I-I do-don't kno-know L-Lord H-Hokage? Wh-what if th-they d-d-don't li-like m-me?" Her voice wavered slightly, as her knees shook and her brought a closed fist up to her mouth._

" _Nonsense Hinata. They'll love you. Now get to class before you are late," he pushed her along. She stuttered out a small goodbye and walked to the large door before her, opening it up ever so slowly._

" _He-hello," she whispered and blushed a light pink. _

" _Oh yes please, come in Hyuga-san," a man in a chunin vest called over to her. He had a brown hair in a ponytail and the same brown eyes, but across his nose was a large scar. " I'm going to be your sensei, Iruka." He turned his attention to the small children, " this is our newest student please make her feel welcome. Introduce Yourself." _

" _Um….w-well, my name is H-Hinata H-Hyuga. I-I-I like fl-flowers, and h-helping o-others. M-my h-hobbies are pr-pressing flowers a-and l-learning t-t-to ma-make med-medicines. M-my dream I-is t-to be st-stronger a-and ea-earn th-the re-respect o-of m-my fa-fa-father….." Hinata mumbled the last part hoping no one caught it. _

" _Very nice Hinata, please go sit behind Kiba Inuzuka(?) over there in the back." Hinata mentally thanked him for putting her in the back where no one would really notice her. She stumbled up to her seat, sitting down before she made more of a fool of herself._

" _Hey," the boy in front of her whispered, " Name's Kiba." He stuck out his hand._

" _H-Hinata," she shook his hand, a blush on her pale cheeks. " I like th-the m-marks o-on your ch-cheels."_

" _heh, thanks." He rubbed the back of his head sheepishly, " I think we'll be good friends Hinata-chan." _

_She blushed at the name he called her, " M-me t-too Ki-Kiba-kun."_

_And they were great friends, they eat lunch together and they would train together after school. After a few weeks of classes, Hinata had noticed the young boy who sat alone during lunch, wearing round sunglasses and looking at a variety of bugs in his spare time. She even remembered his name, Shino Aburame._

" _E-excuse m-me," Hinata walked up to the young boy who stood beside a small tree, watching ants crawl up the trunk. " W-would y-you l-li-like to j-join me and m-my fr-friend K-Kiba?"_

" _Sure," he looked over to her and then behind her to see Kiba almost pouting. " But does your friend want me there?"_

" _O-oh Ki-Kiba?!" She looked back at the dog lover and smiled, " He's j-just be-being ch-childish." She smiled and motioned him to follow her over to Kiba._

" _Kiba th-this is Sh-Shino. B-b-be ni-nice," she warned._

" _Yeah okay." Kiba sighed and looked up to Shino, who still stood. " Hey I'm Kiba, nice to meet you Shino." _

" _Likewise Inuzuka." Shino said coolly then sat down next to Hinata. They three sat in an awkward silence, waiting for the other to speak. Hinata felt a blush creep over her pale cheeks, and coughed gaining the boys attention._

" _Shino, I tr-truly kn-know nothing ab-about you. Pl-please in-introduce y-yourself." She smiled and watched him waiting for him to proceed._

" _I'm from the Aburame clan, I started training with my father on how to communicate with my bugs and use them in a fight. I like things quiet and I fond of tea. As you can see I wear these sunglasses." He motioned with his hand, " You will never see me without these on. I really don't like loud people, or girls who talk in a high pitch voice. I want to learn about every bug I can and discover some knew ones." _

" _Wow, am-amazing Shino," Hinata awed, " I hope you accomplish your dream."_

" _You're pretty cool Shino," Kiba smirked, " I think we'll be great friends," he pulled Hinata and Shino into his arms, " The three of us!" _

_Hinata giggled, " I be-believe s-s-so too."_

" _I said I don't like loud people," Shino muttered under his breath._

_End of Flashback_

Hinata smiled and treaded her fingers down the robe of the swing. The one that Naruto would always sit in, after the failed exam, or when no one would talk to him during their academy days. Hinata shook her head and went strait home.

" You getting ready," Sakon looked down on her from the small tree.

" I'll meet you later, don't be late." Hinata didn't turn back to look at him and returned to her path back home.

" What a little brat," Tayuya scolded glaring at the girl, " All that trouble for her, and we didn't even get that Uchiha kid!"

" No need to worry," Sakon smirked, " Orochimaru-sama expected as much and he said he'll deal with Hinata." The four sound nin smirked and disappeared in a gust of wind.

_____

" Lets see, I got everything." Hinata slung the bag on, a small scroll in her hands. Hinata shut the door behind her and gave the small house one last look. " I'll miss this house, it's my only real home."

Hinata walked down the dirt path and onto the streets of Konoha, her steps slow. Hinata stopped before the Hokage building, and reluctantly walked up the steps to the Hokage's office. Hinata set down the small scroll and jumped out the opened window. She landed with cat like grace and proceeded to the meeting place.

_____

Hinata held her pack tightly, walking calmly. Her sandals made soft clicks, she stopped and looked up to the moon, " I'm leaving," she whispered. Hinata closed her eyes and took a deep breath, but she heard soft clicks behind her, she turned and looked in shock.

Sakura stood there, her fist placed in front of her chest, she stopped a few feet from her. " What are you doing?"

" …." Hinata began to panic, her throat became dry and her heart raced.

" Well Hinata? What are you doing?!" Her voice became louder and she began to glare at the bluenette.

" I'm……making a difference," she choked out, turning her back to Sakura.

" So," she said, " that's it. You beat up Sasuke, become more distant to all of us, just to leave the village to train with that snake!?"

" Better me then Sasuke right?!" Hinata snapped back glaring at the shocked Sakura. " That's what I thought. At least it's me, not your precious Sasuke. If it were him, you'd be crying and blabbering on how you loved him!" Hinata softened at Sakura who had tears running down her cheeks and choking back sobs. " Go home Sakura, your parents will worry."

" I'm not letting you leave," Sakura ran over and grabbed her arm. " You belong here whether you like it or not."

" And your going to stop me?" Hinata summoned her fire and Sakura instantly let go. " Why bother? You hate me, remember."

" I-I was jealous Hinata, I'll admit that. But you knew I love Sasuke, yet you became so close to him." Sakura looked away, " Don't come back for me but for your old team, and your new team, and," she looked up at Hinata, " what about Gaara?" Hinata held her chest tightly and her breath hitched in her throat.

Sakura smiled, " So will you stay?" Hinata moved so fast Sakura didn't see her come behind her.

Hinata whispered in Sakura's ear, " No." Hinata hit the back of her neck, caught her, and gently set her on the bench.

" I'm doing this for all of you." Hinata walked off reaching into her pocket. She felt the cold plate of her head band and a tear ran down her cheek. She walked on meeting up with the four sound ninja.

" So you came," Sakon smirked.

" I said I would," she looked back at her old village, " Let's get out of here."

" As you wish Hinata." The team jumped off leaving Hinata there, she extended her hand, and blew a bundle of black rose petals into the night air. Hinata watched them fly then went after the Sound four.

_______

Sakura slept on the bench a petal landing in her opened hand.

Naruto sat on his bed, not noticing the petals land on his windowsill.

Sasuke slept fitfully as the petals landed on his bedside, by the blue rose.

Hanabi and Neji sat at the table, drinking some green tea, neither noticing the petal land by Hinata's favorite tea cup.

Ino sat on her bed, brushing her hair, the petals landing on her pillow.

Choji slept as the petals landed on the half eaten bag of chips.

Shikamaru sat in his bed, and saw the petals outside his window, " troublesome."

______________________________________________________________________________

**Sorry for taking so long, but Schools started and I don't get any time on the computer anymore. Plz review and tell me what you think!!!!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Yep it's me again, thank you for your lovely reviews. And sorry for how weird the last chapter came up, but that's what happens when I upload a story it comes out all weird like. But anyway Naruto if you please.**

**Naruto: Huh…..uh yeah! Kira does not own Naruto, just the plot of the story, future OC's, and Wolf-sama. Now where's my ramen!?**

* * *

**Ch.10**

Hinata jumped obediently behind the sound four, her mind wondering back to her village and the people she left behind. _' I'm being weak. Come on Hinata forget about them, you have better things to do right now.' _Hinata was so caught up in her thoughts she almost missed the Sound four jumping down.

" Time to get you ready for Orochimaru," Sakon threw her a small glass bottle full of small black pills. " Take one, just one."

Hinata eyed the pills suspiciously, " Why should I? How do I know that these won't kill me?" She glared at the white haired man.

" Now why would we do that-" Tayuya caught Sakon off.

" We had to come get you, then go back and talk to Orochimaru about you and the Uchiha. Do you think we'd kill you after all that?!" She yelled becoming quite pissed with the blue haired girl.

Hinata scowled and looked back down at the bottle, she popped open the bottle and dumped one out on her palm. " What will it do?"

" It will enhance the demon's power and stop your eyes from changing colors when you use light and dark, but," he closed his eye's. " It won't stop your eye color from getting darker after using dark."

Hinata let the information sink in and nodded, " Well then," she sighed, " bottoms up." She popped the pill into her mouth and swallowed. Hinata dropped the bottle and grabbed her shoulders, she gritted her teeth and shut her eyes tight. Hinata fell to her knees and markings(like Sasuke's) ran up her arms and connected to the seal on her chest.

" Get her sealed up," Sakon yelled writing on four paper tags. Jirobo summoned a large barrel that encased Hinata completely. Sakon threw on the four tags sealing the barrel tight.

" There," Kidomaru eased, " she's sealed."

" By the time we get there, she'll be done." Jirobo picked up the barrel and the team seat off.

_____

" I can not believe Lady Tsunade is making us move all this stuff to her office," a Jonin said carrying a stack of books.

" At least we're not on gate duty again," the other smiled holding a stack of documents. " Hey look," he motioned with his head, " some girl."

" Sleeping, out here?" The two walked up to the girl with odd pink hair, " Hey kid, get up. You'll catch a cold out here."

Sakura's eyes fluttered open, she leaned on one arm and looked up at the two Jonin. Then her eyes went wide, remembering the events of last night. " Hinata!"

" What?"

" I need to speak with Lady Tsunade right away," she said running off from the two Jonin.

" What a strange little girl," he said looking at his friend.

" Indeed."

_______

Tsunade sat at her desk looking down at the scroll in her hands, it was so out of place on her desk. All her scrolls were on the floor, not on her desk, and it was labeled ' To: Sensei.' Tsunade put it in one of the drawers thinking nothing of it. She looked at all her paper work and felt a head ache coming on.

" Just another hour, and I start training with Hinata," she rubbed her temples. Then before she could pick up her pen, the door was opened revealing a panting Sakura.

" Sakura," she said, " you better have a good reason for bursting into my office."

" I'm sorry Lady Tsunade, but I have urgent news," she took a deep breath, " Hinata has left the village!"

" What?!?" Tsunade stood looking at her with disbelief. Something in the back of her mind hoped Hinata was just playing and told Sakura to say that, but then something else told her it was true.

" It's true," Sakura looked at her, " before she was about to leave I confronted her. She told me that she hated this village, and wanted to see it burned to the ground! All because she was banished from her clan!" Sakura lied through her teeth. _' You deserve this Hinata.' _" We have to stop her, if she joins the sound, she won't rest till this place is nothing but a fading memory!"

Tsunade was left speechless, she never thought in a million years that Hinata would hate something. She stood there looking down at her desk, " Get me Shikamaru Sakura, I need to speak with him."

" Yes, Lady Tsunade." Sakura closed the door behind her and walked calmly to Shikamaru's house. " Take that Hinata."

_______

Shikamaru stood in Tsunade's office, his eyes wide with shock. He couldn't believe what he had just heard. " So….sh-she's really gone?" He silently cursed himself for stuttering.

" I don't think she's gone just yet," Tsunade looked up at him, " If we get a team out right now, you could still catch up with them and bring her back."

" Why not send out Anbu for a mission like this," Shikamaru shifted to his left foot.

" I would, but all of our Anbu are out on another mission, and I'm low on other chunin and jonin. But I believe with your leader ship and the team of your choosing, you can take them down." Tsunade looked up from her desk, " You have an hour to get a team, then I'll meet you at the gates for further instructions."

" Alright," Shikamaru left the office already knowing who was perfect for the mission.

" You want us?" Kiba looked at him with disbelief, " Wait, you want _Naruto_ for this mission?"

" What do you mean by that Kiba?!" Naruto yelled. " I'm ready for a mission believe it!"

" Just come on," Shikamaru sighed, " I need one more person before we head out."

" Hey Choji," Shikamaru walked into the restaurant, " I need you on a mission, come on."

" Alright just give me a sec," he smiled and finished his last bit of beef. Choji quickly paid for his meal and went after his best friend.

" Okay that's all of us, now what's the mission Shikamaru?" Naruto said glaring at the pineapple headed chunin.

" I'll tell you when we get to the gate." He yawned and looked ahead of the rest, " I need one more person, but if we don't see him, we'll head out." They all walked to the gate, but saw Neji and Lee walking down the Hokage mountain steps.

" Hey bushy brows!!" Naruto waved happily, " you feeling any better?"

" Very," Lee smiled letting go of Neji, " Where are all of you headed off to?"

" We have a mission," Shikamaru answered, " and I was wondering if you would come along Neji?" He sighed, " but I warn you this mission may be……harder then you may think."

Neji looked at his green clad friend, " I don't know."

" Go on Neji," Lee smiled, " You're needed on a mission. Go at let the flames of youth guide you to victory!" His eyes burned with flames, " And when you get back, I'll be able to run up these stair on my own."

Neji gave a small smile, " Alright then, let's go." They walked to the village gates and saw Tsunade waiting for them. She stood tall, but by her side was Hanabi, tears running down her small face.

" Hanabi-sama," Neji walked up to her, " Is something wrong?" She began to tremble and threw herself at Neji, wrapping her arms around his neck and sobbing into his shirt.

" I hate her! I hate her so much Neji-nii-san!" She wailed into his shoulder, letting her tears fall.

Tsunade looked at the girl with deep sorrow, her own eyes ready to water.

_Flashback_

_Tsunade walked along the small rode her mind clouded with thoughts. She didn't notice that she passed by the Hyuga estate, and the newest heiress had began to walk beside her._

" _Lady Tsunade," Hanabi asked looking up at the blonde. " Can you tell me where Hinata lives?" _

_She stopped in her tracks, confusing the young Hyuga, " I-I'm sorry to say Hyuga-san, but-but I don't know where she lives."_

" _Well if you see her, can you tell her I want to talk to her," Hanabi looked down at the ground. " I want to…..tell her I'm…sorry for not being a better sister." _

_Tsunade choked back a sob, " Hyuga-san," she took a deep breath, " Hinata is no longer in the village. I just got word she has run off." Hanabi starred at her, her own mouth gapping at the news. Tsunade continued, " I'm about to go meet with the team we are sending after her." _

" _I-I-I *sob* want t-to come." Hanabi robbed her eyes and followed the Hokage to the gates._

_End of Flashback_

" She left us Neji-nii-san!" Hanabi lifted her head up and looked him in the eye. " Bring her back Neji. I demand you to bring her back!!"

" Who is she talking about?" Kiba looked at the little girl and placed Akamaru safely in his coat.

" I'm talking about Hinata you idiot!!" Hanabi glared at the doglike ninja. All the other ninja starred in shock.

" Hi-Hi-Hinata left," Naruto looked at Tsunade. " Is it true Tsunade? Did Hinata leave the village?"

" Yes," she looked at the sky, " Sakura said she saw her last night, leaving the village."

" Did she try to stop Hinata?" Kiba looked at Tsunade his eyes still wide.

" She said she did, but Hinata has become so strong ever since the chunin exams." Kiba looked away knowing that she meant ever since the Hinata left the Forest of Death. It seemed everyone had seen Hinata in a new light after the exams, and it seemed that Hinata had put herself there purposely.

" This is our mission," Choji looked up at the Hokage, " to bring back the missing nin Hinata."

" She isn't a missing nin!" Naruto yelled, " She's just confused, I bet once she sees us she'll come to her senses about all this nonsense."

" I don't think we'll be seeing her," Tsunade looked at the ninja. " Sakura said Hinata is joining the sound village. If that's the case, then Orochimaru must have sent out his best men to make sure she comes whether she wanted to or not."

" See," Naruto said, " Maybe she was forced to and did it because the Sound ninja threatened to hurt us or something."

" That may be," Shikamaru sighed, " but we need to consider all the possibilities." He looked to the other four, " I want to see what you are bringing with you, then I'll tell you the rest before we head out." They all nodded and pulled out their pouches.

" Please bring my sister back," Hanabi looked up at Naruto, her eyes puffy and red.

" I promise to bring her back, no matter what." He smiled and gave her a big thumbs up.

' _I'm holding you to it Naruto,' _Tsunade thought watching as Shikamaru began to lead his team out. She began to walk back to her office, a head ache coming on. _' If Orochimaru came for Hinata, I bet Sasuke must have been offered the same deal.' _She stopped and changed direction to the hospital. _' Better tell him before he finds out from someone else.' _

_______

" I said let me go!!" Sasuke yelled trying to break the straps that held him down. He was just lying here trying to recover after Hinata had fought him, and that Hokage just came in, medics at her side and tied him down.

" Will you just calm down for a second?" Tsunade rubbed her temples and sighed. " You're being restrained for a reason, we have just gotten news about one of our genin."

" What do I have to do with it?!" He scowled glaring at the sanin.

" Hinata had just run off to the Sound village," after those words left her mouth the room became deathly quiet. Sasuke had stopped glaring as his eyes became wide, his scowl left his face with a look of disbelief ran across his face.

"…what…"

" Hinata was seen last night leaving the village, and after….earlier events we can only assume she is going to the Sound village." Tsunade leaned back against the wall, " If she was offered this, I thought you would have been too. I have one genin on the loose, I don't need another."

" Why do you think I'd run off with that monster?" His glare came back but directed at the ceiling, " he hurt my only family left, the friends I've made even though I promised myself I wouldn't do that. What he did to me….and Hinata, I never thought she would fall for it."

" Fall for what Sasuke," Tsunade asked hoping he knew something she didn't.

" He wants us to use us as tools for his silly games." His stare became empty, " To toy with our emotions, to use us to test his experiments on. That snake called my dreams 'boring' I thought…..that he could make them real." Sasuke looked out his window away from the women. " But I guess Hinata was more desperate then me, she became so distant and now she's gone."

" You could have done something," Tsunade glared, " you could offer her your friendship and spend time with her show her that you cared at least a little. But no, every time you see her you end up arguing with her."

" She had other friends that could help." He looked at her, " why me?"

" That's what you think Sasuke." She closed her eyes, " I've known her for more then a week and I can see that she is lonely." Sasuke looked at her in confusion, " She lost her first team, so there is time gone with two good friends. As you can see she had a crush on the blonde idiot, but he's to dense to notice and she loses out to Sakura every time she's with Naruto. Her clan banished her and left her on the streets. Any other person looked at her with disgrace, it's been a long time since a head member has been banished."

" I never looked at it that way," his eyes softened, " she always seemed so happy."

" Smiles can hide a lot of things Sasuke, I thought you would be one to know that." She opened the door, " Once we get her back you'll be released."

_____

Hinata felt dizzy, she couldn't stand on her feet right. It was so dark, she couldn't even see in front of her nose, she tried to hold to something but there was nothing.

"Where am I?" All she last remembered is that the sound had given her a pill, and then she blacked out, " Am I dead?"

" **Come," **a dark menacing vibrated through Hinata, suddenly lights flickered on, showing a wide hallway. Hinata was hesitant, her body would not move. **" I said come you foolish child!" **The voice roared once more. Hinata took off after it, afraid to be yelled at once more. It all began to come back to her, Hinata was in her mind, and if she remembered correctly, Wolf's room wood be right after this left turn. But there was a cage, towering high above her and a seal to keep what ever was inside in.

" W-who else is here?" Hinata gulped staring at the cage in a frightened shock.

" **Look, at what you have done," **Wolf stepped in the light, in his largest form. **" I said kill him not join him!!" **His voice was low as he growled at her in a pure hate. **" That monster now has me locked up, and you cursed! You foolish human! How could I have thought you were different?! My powers, energy are now at your command." **

" I-I'm sorry," Hinata cowered back, tears ready to spill. " I-I didn't know this would happen! I-"

" **Silence! Leave me be human, and just wander through your mind. This is the last I will ever converse with you. Have a great life human, I presume it won't last long." **Wolf turned in his cage, leaving Hinata in tears.

' _I thought this was the right thing, for once I thought I did everything right. But he hates me, the one person I have left, hates me.' _Hinata ran. She didn't know where she was going or for how long, she just kept on running. Hinata felt the wind from her running blow back her shoulder length hair, but it only met she was running away again, just like how she ran from her village.

Hinata began to slow down, her body, actual, body was being put down on the ground. Hinata concentrated but nothing came, she couldn't get back to her body. Is she trapped in her mind? Why? Hinata looked down at her arms which were covered in odd markings, which connected up to her chest, " This is Wolf's seal, this is what is keeping him trapped, but," Hinata thought back to when she had first met Wolf. " Didn't he say he would place himself close to my heart? He can kill me if he wanted to, but why hasn't he?"

" Give us back Hinata!!" Naruto yelled, causing Hinata to flinch.

" They….they came after me? After I left without a word." Hinata clutched her heart, feeling guilt eat at her chest and tears fell down her cheeks. Then she felt that same sensation, a fight was occurring and her body was being lifted up and carried off.

Hinata felt her friends presence disappear, so she began to wonder through her mind once more, reaching a small wooden door. It read ' Childhood'. Hinata slowly went to open the door, and slowly turned the knob. She entered and was in slight awe, there she was running through the garden. Her mother was laughing along with Hinata, and even Hiashi smiled as the small two year old Hinata ran about.

Then came the time of Hinata's fourth birthday, Neji stood there smiling at her, as did Hizashi. Hinata was then sleeping and that night she was kidnapped came back. Hinata closed her eyes hoping it would change, it did. When she looked back, Hinata was shocked. Sasuke stood before her, in a simple yukata and he was smiling.

" The day Hiashi and Sasuke's father spoke of a arranged marriage," Hinata blushed. " Sasuke and I, what a strange couple that would be." Hinata laughed to herself and exited the room, only to see another. It read ' Academy' Hinata smiled and entered that room, feeling giddy.

When she entered Hinata saw her entering the academy, her first day. She had been so nervous it was also the same day Hinata had really met Naruto. She blushed at the thought, and left the room, not wanting to see herself blush and stutter. The next door surprised Hinata, it was labeled, ' Resent' Hinata dared to enter. When she did, Hinata regretted it, the door slammed shut behind her and locked. Her mind was forcing her to watch. There Hinata was as she stood against Sakura.

Then it went back to the forest of death, when she took on Orochimaru. How the snake had come up to her. She felt the part on her neck where Wolf had bitten her, " How time flies?" Hinata thought a bitter smile on her face. Hinata looked back up and saw her fight with Neji, she was in a bit of shock. " Did I really look like that?" Hinata starred at herself, her hair was so short and she was still a bit beat up from the forest. The look she had on her face, scared herself a bit, she looked like she was about to kill, to end a life…."Like Gaara had looked at me."

After she said that, Hinata memories fast forwarded and she saw Gaara and Sasuke, fighting one another. She was on the side line, then she saw Naruto and Sakura come in. Naruto, had come to save Sasuke and then it turned into saving Sakura, Hinata was then before Gaara. She was talking, but Hinata didn't hear a thing, all she saw was the look on Gaara's face. He was just starring at her, with those eyes of pure shock, and she saw a bit of…..dare she saw it….love.

Hinata blushed a dark red and looked away, not wanting to think that anyone loved her. She looked back up and saw herself in the hospital, starring at those flowers. " Will they really miss me?" Hinata asked herself, " Naruto came after me, and a few others….but is it just a mission? Will they forgive me after this is all done?" Hinata let out a bitter laugh, " Of course not. I'm a traitor, I'll be hunted down and killed by my own village." Hinata went back to the door and, to her relief, it was open. She stepped out and began to wonder her mind again. " It's all for the best." She told herself, " They'll learn…..that I'm not the same Hinata as before. I'm better, stronger, and," she stopped and closed her eyes. Hinata slowly opened them, " and much more deadlier."

________

Gaara sat on his bed in his room, which was stupid because he didn't even sleep, but he sat quietly thinking back to what had happened a few weeks ago. When he and his siblings had gone back to the Sand village, they, happily, found their father dead in a pit. It had come to realization that the Sand village would need a new Kazekage, but the big question was who. Temari was almost chosen to take the job, but the elder said since she was a female, it wouldn't be the same.

Gaara had been mentioned to take on the rule, but only after he had been a chunin for more then a year. Gaara didn't have any say in the matter, but it gave him a chance to make it up to his village, siblings, and maybe the Leaf village, for all his wrong doing.

_I wonder what Hinata is doing right now? _He asked himself, an unknown blush forming on his cheeks. It happened each time he thought about Hinata, or when Temari would try to tease him.

Temari and Kankuro had began to get out of their comfort zone with Gaara, and after a week, the three acted like a real family. Temari would let him watch as she cooked meals, take him shopping, and even sit and talk with him. Kankuro would tell him about how to win Hinata's heart, but Temari would yell at him for stupid advise. After ten minutes of yelling Gaara would just leave. Kankuro also went out to train with Gaara, but when Gaara become hostile, which lessened each day, he would stop sparing and take Gaara back home to meditate alone in his room.

_To think you changed it all Hinata, I owe it all to you. _He smiled and got up from his bed.

**Someone's getting soft. **Shukaku laughed. **To think you're letting a female, get in your way of the joy of killing. I just might cry.**

_Then go in your little emo corner and leave me alone, _Gaara huffed walking down to the front room. _No wonder why you have one tail, you're a whiny little raccoon…thing? _Gaara wasn't quite sure what Shukaku was, but shook his head and dismissed the thought.

" Gaara-san," Baki stood before him, Temari and Kankuro behind him. " We've been sent a message from the Hokage."

" On what?" He asked calmly, not really in the mood.

" To aid the Leaf shinobi on a mission, to be more specific, it pertains to you, Temari, and Kankuro." Baki said handing him the scroll. " It said to leave right away, you can read it on the way." Baki looked at the three with total seriousness, " The Hokage said this mission is argent and it's an A-ranked mission, maybe S-ranked."

" We'll leave now," Gaara said, " Temari, Kankuro." He motioned with his head for the two to follow, which they did, and they set off. After walking past the Sand village's gates, they began a dead sprint, trying to get out of the blazing heat of the sun. Upon reaching the dense forest, they turned toward the outer lining of the Leaf village, Gaara read that some ninja are trying to get away with 'precious cargo'.

" What does she mean by 'precious cargo'?" Temari asked looking at Gaara. He ignored her question and read on, only to come to a dead stop. Kankuro and Temari stopped and looked back as Gaara held his head, paler then usual.

" What's wrong?" Kankuro asked jumping back to his brother's side. Temari followed and began to worry over her brother. Gaara still starred at the scroll, his eyes and wide.

" Th-the Sound h-have Hinata."

Kankuro become overwhelmed with shock, as Temari covered her mouth and looked at Gaara with sorrowful eyes. No one spoke, no moved, until Gaara began to speed forward throwing the scroll to the ground.

" Gaara!!! Wait up!" Kankuro yelled and jumped after him, and Temari soon followed. Gaara went at the same speed, now using Shukaku's chakra to boost his speed.

' **It's just a foolish little human, you have no need for her." **Shukaku growled as Gaara still ran on.** ' idiot's run after loved ones.' **

' _Then I'm the biggest idiot in the world.' _

* * *

**Well? Tell me what you think in a nice little review. ^_^ Ja ne!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11!! Hope you enjoy!**

**Ch.11**

Hinata sat still in the deep thought, as she starred at the blank concrete wall before her. She watched as the torch flickered and made odd shadows, but then she looked over to see she was right nest to Wolf's cage. Hinata stood and walked over to the cage, and starred into Wolf's harsh glare.

"**The pesky human can't take a hint either, huh?" **Wolf then grinned viscously, **"What is it that you want human, I might answer you." **

"Why don't you just kill me?" Hinata asked directly looking at the ground. "My heart, is so close to you……why not free yourself and leave?" Hinata looked up at him tears in her eyes, "If you hate it so much….just leave!!!"

Wolf smirked, **"Even as tempting as that sounds, I can't. You see there is only one jutsu that can free me from you, but the only problem is that one, you must perform it and two, and you have a high chance of not living." **He stood on all fours and looked up to nothing, **"It's a jutsu that will give me freedom, but I will have to go back into your body after, so I just get a small taste." **

"What jutsu is it?" Hinata looked up at him, "I could give you your taste of freedom, just for your forgiveness."

"**If I knew I would tell you," **he looked down at her and glared, **"You are a weak fool, I would kill you when I got the chance. Why risk it?" **

"You'd also get a chance to kill Orochimaru as well an-" Hinata doubled over in pain. Hinata took large breaths and felt a burning sensation run up the side of her face to her left eye. Hinata let out a scream.

"**So it's began,"** he sighed and shook his head, **"until you are well enough Human, but….I assume you will not live-" **

"Shut-up you stupid wolf." Hinata looked up at him and glared, her left eye was now like a Wolf's. "I have your power, of course I will live. No wonder you were trapped by Orochimaru, you're an idiot!" Hinata mocked laughing at him, her left arm, and face covered in the curse marks. Hinata stood and walked out, she had an all knowing smirk on her face, even when she woke up, in the wooden crate.

____________

Kimimaro stood beside the crate keeping a partly demonic Naruto back. He had come out to do the last that he could, to be of use to Orochimaru and his time was running short. This was his last act, making sure that this body got to Orochimaru soon so he wouldn't suffer for any longer.

"Let her go!!" Naruto yelled glaring at him, "Or I'll kill you." He then noticed how the lid flew off and landed far away. Naruto saw a dark chakra drift from the crate and then gasped as he saw Hinata step out, her back to them.

Her hair was a mess, and odd markings ran up her left side. She glanced to see Kimimaro had made no move to acknowledge her, but she knew he wanted her to get a move on. Hinata let out an evil laugh and took off, trying to get to the Sound village.

"Wait, Hinata!" Naruto was about to go after her, but Kimimaro stepped in and cut him off once again.

"You leave the vessel alone," he grew one of his bones out from his palms and went to attack Naruto, but something blocked him. Naruto returned to normal and smiled as Lee stood before him, in his famous stance.

"Go Naruto." Lee said seriously, "you must save Hinata, before it is too late." Naruto nodded and took off after Hinata, who had gotten a great head start. Lee faced off against Kimimaro, not knowing the other three ninja headed to the Leaf's aid.

Hinata felt the wind blow her hair back, and something hit here. It was her dream; it was all coming back to her. Hinata had realized that she dreamed of her future, and if that's true, a red blush ran over her cheeks. " He loves me…" the thought was debatable, but if he said it, maybe Hinata would find another way to get back at Orochimaru, but if he didn't……she didn't want to think of the damage that would be done to her already broken heart. Hinata went faster until she was at the valley, standing on top of a man's head on the other side of the waterfall. She then heard the small click of shoes behind her, this is her chance.

Naruto had the look of anger and betrayal, his fists were clenched and his eyes were hard." Why did you abandon us Hinata?! Why?!"

She made no effort to respond, her throat was dry and my fingers began to twitch. She thought back to her dream, it was all the same, any minute now; he was going to confess his love for her. Hinata didn't face him, but she didn't need to, she knew what would happen, she knew what he would say.

"Well? You know Orochimaru is only going to use you, right?" It was coming; she couldn't help but feel giddy. Hinata hid her smile, and just listened to what Naruto had to say. He glared at her, "Talk to me Hinata!

"Shut up Naruto," he looked at me surprised, "I made my choice get over it." Hinata was a bit surprised at the tone in her voice. Naruto looked horribly hurt, and had a sad look in his eyes

"But," he held his chest. Hinata smiled a little and was ready to look back at him with adoration. She had tried to give up on him, but she just couldn't everything about Naruto just made her smile, and now, he might succeed this mission and bring her back. She could find another way to get her revenge and help Wolf. Naruto looked up with a confident face, "I promised someone that I would bring you back, no matter what!"

Hinata just heard her own heart break; the last piece that still had hope, which still believed that no matter what happened she would be all right, shattered. She held her chest and was about to let out a pain filled sob, but a voice spoke to her; Wolf.

"**You are going to be with Orochimaru, you don't need love."**

"I thought you weren't going to talk to me anymore," she said quietly so that Naruto wouldn't hear her.

"**It's unavoidable, you are my master and if you are harmed; so am I." **Hinata let out a snort and glanced back at Naruto. **"You might as well better kill him." **

'_That would be too easy for him,' _Hinata said turning to face him, _'I want him to suffer like I am right now.' _She glared at the ground and turned to face the blonde haired shinobi, "You…you can't get it through your think head, can you Naruto?" She looked up at him; he was slightly stunned at Hinata's appearance and at what she just said.

"What are you talking about Hinata," Naruto asked looking at her with hurt eyes.

"You never saw that I loved you Naruto!!" She yelled at his stunned face. "I almost got over it, but then in one of my dreams, I saw this very same scene. And you finally realized that I have felt for you since the academy days!" Tears ran down her cheeks and she clenched her fist till her knuckles were white. "Now, I didn't even know my heart could break anymore, but you are one for crossing the lines, huh Naruto?!" She glared and summoned a kunai to her hand, "So now, I'm going to crush you Naruto. You won't complete this mission," she disappeared and then sent Naruto flying back into the water, "ever." Hinata looked down as Naruto fell into the water; she jumped down and stood on the water watching as he climbed back out.

He looked at Hinata as he stood up, a sorry look on his face. "I'm sorry Hinata. I never knew-"

"I know you didn't know Naruto," she said still glaring at him, "I thought you would at least catch on." She un-summoned the kunai, "How I always blushed around you, or that I faint when you got too close to me."

"I just thought you were naturally like that," he said in his defense, "You blush around everyone," he held up his hands and smiled, "accept my apology Hinata. We want you to return home-"

"I have nothing in the Leaf village," she said, "I have to accomplish my goal and I can't do it there." Hinata held her hand out, the water moving with it, "And you are my last obstacle," the water wrapped around his body, only leaving his head un-covered. "This is my rematch Naruto, and there is no holding back this time."

Gaara stood before Lee, his sand wall keeping the two protected from Kimimaro's attacks. He was sloppy in this fight, he kept glancing in the direction that Lee said Naruto and Hinata took off. He was waiting for Naruto to drag her back here or that she would come back with Naruto, both smiling happily. The more he looked, the easier he was almost by Kimimaro's bones.

"I will not let Lord Orochimaru down," Kimimaro said with no emotion in his eyes. "You will not get in the way of his plans." Gaara just shot back his own attacks and tried to keep the two alive.

"Let me help Gaara," Lee said standing up behind him, "I can distract him long enough so you can get a good hit." Gaara didn't here a word he said; all he wanted was to see is Hinata.

Shikamaru sighed, "You didn't have to come and show me up like that Temari." He stood up and looked at the forest that Temari had just cleared all by herself. "Where are the others?"

"I don't even get a thank you for saving your lazy ass?" She looked back at him with a smirk, "Gaara went ahead and Kankuro went to find anyone else who might need help. Let's just hope he found some one." She closed her fan and put it back on her back, then turned around and faced him, "But you should really be glad I found you."

"Thanks Temari," he said and looked back, "and yes, I'm glad you came to save me." He smirked and looked to her. He then thought to when Naruto went on ahead after the white haired man who had Hinata. Things were not looking good for the group; he didn't even know how Choji and Neji were doing after they left the two behind to fight the others by themselves. And then there was Kiba who fought the sound nin with a second body.

"You shouldn't worry so much," Temari said with no emotion on her face. "You should trust your team to get the job done." Shikamaru nodded and turned away from her and looked into the distance. "Kankuro found that dog kid so don't worry your pineapple head." Temari smirked, "he's been itching for a good fight."

Kiba sat under the tree, holding Akamaru close to him. He watched as Kankuro finished off Sakon and his brother, with one of his large puppets. Kiba could barely move at the moment, having gone through one of his toughest jutsu yet and using against a ninja for the first time. "Come on buddy," he looked down at Akamaru, "you can pull through this. Please hold on for me and Hinata." The dog began to whimper and try to move, trying to stand on his own legs, but Kiba gently pushed him back down; smiling softly, "Hold on buddy, I'll get you to safety soon. "

"You're pretty lucky I got her when I did," Kankuro smirked as he stood next to Kiba, "Or you'd be puppy chow right now." Kankuro smirked at his own sick little pun as Kiba just glared at him. "Oh come on," he smiled, "I'm just messing with you." He stuck out his hand and lifted Kiba up, letting him lean against him, "You're just lucky to be alive."

"You sand nin are pretty strong," Kiba said still holding his dog close, "You were able to take out that sound nin faster then it took me to catch him." He smirked and glanced up at him, "You just wait sand nin, the next time we meet, you better bring all you've got." Kankuro smirked and nodded, just as the Leaf medics found the two.

_____

Hinata stood across from Naruto, watching as he climbed up from the water and panted. "Why don't you release your demon Naruto," she said with no emotion as he stood up, wiping his mouth. "You can't beat me, or get anywhere close to my strength without it.?

"I won't hurt you Hinata," he said looking up at her with those same determined eyes. "And I'm never going to give up, not in a million years." He charged at her, but this time before he could reach her, Hinata saw that he cloned himself multiple times and one under water grabbed her feet, and soon a large chain of multiple Narutos whipped her around hitting her against the cliffs side. Once he let her go, Hinata came crashing to the ground, hitting with so much force, she created a large creator. Naruto stood over her, grabbing her collar and pulling her up. "Are you done acting stupid Hinata?"

"Why do you even care," she said quietly glaring at him. "When did you ever start to care about me," she yelled in his face and glared at him with all her might. "Now that I'm a threat to the village, you suddenly take in interest in me! Why is that Naruto," she pushed him off and threw him into the water, wrapping him in a blanket of water. "You'll never change Naruto, but I will." She let him go, and then walked onto the water. "The next time you see me, you'll regret it." She began to walk away, but Naruto made one last comment.

"Why is it when anyone tries to help, you push them away?"

Hinata stopped in mid step and looked back at him, "Why? Did you just ask me why," she looked glared at him. "When was the last time you ever offered me help," she felt her chest throb and felt the seal on her chest run up her body.

"**What now boy,"** Kyuubi said as his smirk grew wide. **"It's time that you should show her what you are really made of." **Naruto fault his seal slightly open and the power swelled through his body and he began to become more demonic looking with red chakra surrounding his body. The two faced each other, each glaring with all their might.

"**ARGH!!!" **Wolf screamed in her head, obviously in pain. **"Hurry up and finish him before this pain kills me!" **He yelled at her, Hinata just nodded and clapped her hands together and blew out a fire ball. She knew it wouldn't work, but with the water and fire, she ended up making steam.

'_Now…where are you Naruto', _she thought running through the steam, her Byakugan blazing in her eyes, but she couldn't find him anywhere. She kept spinning around while looking for him, but then a thought hit her. Hinata's eyes went wide, '_My blind spot!!!' _She tried to add more chakra to her eyes, trying to make the spot smaller; then she felt a kunai pierce her back. She turned just in time to catch Naruto's punch. "How do you know?"

"A fox told me," he smirked and threw Hinata back against the cliff, the kunai dug deeper into her back. The earth moved and pulled the kunai out of her back, a large gash on her back. Then the marks on her body began to fuse together, and her skin became a dark grey color and her teeth sharpened and her eyes were that of a wolf's. Hinata looked up to see Naruto look at her with an ears and a tail made out of the demons chakra. Hinata couldn't understand how he got so strong and that he even able to keep up with her.

"I'm not going to lose to you again Naruto-kun," she felt her nails sharpen and two black feathered wings emerge on her back. She stood up and summoned the lightning to her hand, activating the chidori in her hands.

Naruto saw the power in her hand and quickly began to summon his famous rasengan to his hand. He stood up and looked at Hinata with sorry eyes. "I'm never going to give up Hinata, this will never be over. Not until you're back in the village where you belong." The two jumped at each other, Hinata flapping her new wings.

"Rasengan!!!"

"Chidori!!!"

__

Kakashi stopped in his tracks, Pukkun stopping with him. "What's wrong Kakashi? Do you sense something?" The small dog sniffed the air and then looked back at the grey haired ninja. "I smell the end of a fight."

"That's what I'm afraid of Pukkun," Kakashi continued on toward the valley as the clouds darkened and it began to rain.

__

Hinata and Naruto stood in the blinding white light, looking at each other as if they just exited the academy. Naruto couldn't help but hold out his hand to her, with an encouraging smile on his face. Hinata smirked and took his hand, "This is the end Naruto."

"Not just yet Hinata," he smiled and gave her the thumbs up. "You just wait I'll be on your tail in the next day or so." The slowly began to disappear and the smiles feel from their faces.

Hinata was kneeling over the unconscious Naruto, clutching her arm and she was back to normal, same pale skin and no more marks. Her dark eyes were dull and her hair was wild and sticking to her face. She looked into his closed eyes and reached into her pocket, pulling out her headband. She set it on Naruto's chest and smiled a bit, "I win."

She stood up and held her right arm; the glove she wore was ripped off and now floated in the water. She jumped back up to the top and grabbed her fallen pack, then looked back down at Naruto. It was odd to see him fallen and wounded, but she passed those feelings: regret, guilt, sadness. She jumped back down as the rain came down harder and began to walk off to the border of the Sound, hoping to get there before night hit.

Just as she left, Kakashi jumped down to Naruto's aid, looking around at the destroyed valley. He looked down at Naruto, then picked him up and looked over to Pukkun. The dog looked up at him, "Hinata was here all right, but if we wait any longer I'll lose her sent in the rain." Kakashi shook his head and the two took off back to the village; he ended up handing off Naruto to a medic ninja.

Naruto smirked as he lied unmoving on the nin's back, "Hurry up, Hinata is still out there." Kakashi couldn't help but smile as his encouragement and ran by his side. "Next time sensei, I'll get her back next time."

"I have faith in you Naruto," he said looking at him with a smile showing through his mask.

Hinata walked through the forest her body aching and half stumbling, '_I need to get stronger. I have to finish this and try and help you Wolf. I promised you, and I hope that you can one day forgive me.' _Hinata thought to herself as her pack began to feel a lot heavier then it did a few minutes ago. She felt the rain lighten which could only mean that some good was happening right now, she smiled to herself; and then she feel limp by a tree and slowly feel into a dreamless sleep.

"**You are a strange one," **Wolf said as he watched the little blue haired traitor slept. **"To think that I picked you, the only thing I saw was that heart, but it seems you hold much more." **He went to the back of his cage and followed her example and slept through the night.

____

Shikamaru stood outside of Choji's hospital room, as he underwent major surgery. He waited looking up over to Ino. "I'm sorry Ino," he said looking down at his feet. "I should have bee na better leader and went back for him-"

"You didn't know Shikamaru," she smiled and patted his back. "You know this isn't your fault and don't think for a second that it is." She scolded him and sat back against the wall while looking over to the large doors. "I just hope he's okay."

"For once," the two looked up to see Temari sitting down across from Ino, "I agree with you blonde. Don't get so down pineapple head." She smirked at him as he looked away from her. "Maybe next time you go out on a mission you'll plan a bit better so I don't have to go save you." She looked at him seriously, "this was a learning experience, so learn and stop complaining and learn."

Shikamaru stood up and was about to walk away, but he stopped. "How are your brothers?" he asked not even looking at Temari.

She frowned and looked away, "Kankuro is fine, but I don't think Gaara is doing any better then anyone here."

Ino looked up at her with a worried face, "Did something happen to him?! Is he going to be okay?!"

"He's fine, but after Naruto was brought into the hospital-"

"How is he," Shikamaru turned around and faced her. He looked half hopeful and half worried, "Please tell me he and Hinata are okay!"

"Naruto has been beat up pretty bad, but," she looked away. "Hinata wasn't with him." The room fell into a deep silence, she took a deep breath, "Gaara went crazy when he found out that Hinata was still out there. If it wasn't for Kankuro and the Hokage, he would have destroyed this hospital." She chocked back a sob, "He's being contained in a room right now, until he calms down."

Shikamaru turned away, trying to hide the tears in his eyes. _'Next time guys, I promise not to let you down.'_

____

Gaara sat in his room, the walls lined with chakra to keep him in and his gourd was leaning against the wall far away form him. He was Indian style but he wasn't anywhere near clam. '_How could he not bring her back? Is she really that hard to catch?!_ Gaara thought to himself as he glared at the ground, _'He must have not tried hard enough, he gave up too early and she got away. Next time… next time I will get her back, if she wants to or not.' _He soon felt something wet run down his cheeks, something that hasn't happen since he was a very small child. _'Why did she run from us? Why did you leave me Hinata?! I….I need you back.' _The sand in his guard began to shake and escape; it covered the walls and moved violently throughout the room.

"Come back to us Hinata-chan," he said to himself. "We want you back."

____

Neji lied in bed, "I understand Lord Hyuga." Hiashi had come and partly scolded and congratulate him for the mission, since he had no idea what it was about. Hanabi on the other hand had not spoken a word to Neji and just glared at him.

"I expect that next time you will not be so badly injured," Neji had just come back from massive surgery and he was barley able to stay awake at the moment. "I'll go find out where Hinata is living so that she can visit you and learn this is how a ninja lives." He turned around and walked out of the room before Neji could explain the mission he went on.

Hanabi glared at him with all her might, "You failed me." She turned and stormed off, trying to hold back chocking sobs. He sighed and tried to get some sleep, but a green clad ninja came in leaning against TenTen. "Hello my youthful teammate," Lee smiled.

"You feeling any better Neji," TenTen asked sitting Lee down in a chair next to Neji's bed. "We heard that you took a pretty bad beating, but you were victorious in the end." She smiled at him, "So good job on that one. "

"I'm fine," he smiled and closed his eyes, "just a little tired is all." The two nodded and left, leaving Neji to sleep.

_____

Kiba was lying in his bed, with Akamaru in a pillow next to him. He starred out the window, "Don't get too comfy out there Hinata," he smirked. "I plan on bringing you back pretty soon."

"You feeling any better," he looked over to the door to see Shino come in with a basket of medicines for him and the small white dog. Shino sat down next to Kiba petting Akamaru on the head. "You looked pretty bad when the medics brought you in." You could see a small encouraging smile on his face, "Tell me about the mission, I feel a bit left." Kiba smiled and started from the beginning, not leaving out one detail.

_____

Naruto was lying in his bed, starring at the ceiling. He tried to get the image out of his head, the one right before Hinata came at him with the chidori; that image of her was demonic and it frightened him tot no end. He wanted to hit something, but his body was so beat up he couldn't even move, then Tsunade came in with an angered Sasuke at her side.

"Don't feel to bad Naruto," she smiled apologetically. "I know you gave it your all-"

"But that wasn't even enough," Sasuke glared at him. "You let her get away and you came in here half dead." He clenched his fists so tight his knuckles turned white. "You have to get stronger, and I'm going to make sure that next time," he smirked, "you won't mess this up."

Naruto smiled wide, "You got it teme!! We'll train so much that Hinata won't even stand a chance."

Tsunade looked between the two, kind of surprised the two could be friends and that they worked together so well. She smiled and looked as serious as possible, "Then you two are going to need a sensei."

"Sorry Tsunade," they looked to see Jiraiya sitting on top of a giant toad outside the window. "But I will be taking Naruto on a little training for the next year or so-"

"We can't wait a year Ero-sage!" Naruto glared at him with a steely face. "Hinata is still out there and the sooner I get better the sooner we can go out and save her.

"Look," Jiraiya said with seriousness, "Orochimaru will be training Hinata to be his next body, and he'll do that in three years, until then Making Hinata strong and keeping her safe is his top priority at the moment." He looked to all of them then back at Naruto, "You need to be at your top before you even think of searching for his hide out."

"I need a sensei," Sasuke said getting everyone's attention back, "and I don't think Kakashi will do this time." He smirked and shifted on his own feet. "Who do you suppose will be the best choice for me?"

Tsunade smiled at him with a crazy look in her eyes, "I think I know the best sensei for you." She looked over to Naruto and Jiraiya, "You two will start as soon as Naruto is healed and has completed a few minor missions, "she crossed her arms, "I want you at top condition for your training, and you'll need some rehabilitation before you got those missions."

"Don't worry Baa-san," Naruto smiled brightly, "I'll give it a few days, a week, tops, before me and Ero-sensei are out and training." He looked at Sasuke with determined eyes, "And I promise to everyone here, we will get her back no matter what it takes." Sasuke nodded and let a small smile get past his mask.

Tsunade walked over to the door and looked back to Sasuke, "Go to the Forest of death to meet your instructor and be better to work, hard." She smiled and waved goodbye, leaving the three.

"I'll see you after my training tomorrow dope," Sasuke smirked and left the room.

"Try and get better soon," Jiraiya said calmly and disappeared from his sight. Naruto was left all alone and tried hard to get the sleep he needed. He kept thinking back to what Hinata could be doing right now and it began to eat away at him. Soon enough he fell asleep.

_____

Hinata slept there under the tree, her body began to ach as she shifted in her sleep. Small droplets of water fell on her bruised face, the rain had stopped awhile ago and the starry night was the only light. A lone wolf had found his way to her side and slept with her, his ear pointed up incase of bandits or ninja; a voice from within her had lead him here, but that was the only reason he stayed, because the Demon wanted him there.

* * *

**Sorry for the long wait and the crappy fight scene, leave a nice review please. ^_^ Ja Ne**


	12. Chapter 12

**The next chapter of Snake Heiress, hope you enjoy.**

**Ch.12**

Hinata shifted in her sleep and tried to ignore the droplets of the water that begin to drip on her face. She slowly opened her eyes and looked down at the wolf that was lying by her side. Hinata just petted his head and stretched her soar body. She didn't know what to do now; she would surely tire-out before she got anywhere near the hideout. Hinata slowly stood up, she groaned in pain, waking the wolf with her soft moans in pain. She smiled embarrassedly at the wolf, "Sorry, go back to sleep."

The wolf just yawned and stretched. Hinata stood on her feet while leaning against the tree and huffing already tired from all the movement. _'This is un acceptable, after all my training. I got tired because of a fight with Naruto.' _Hinata's eyes went soft as she thought back to the night before, _'I've never seen him so upset. I'm…. a monster, I can never go back and face them.' _Hinata let out a deep breath and grabbed her pack, "No point in just waiting here," she pulled a solider pill out of her body and popped it in her mouth, giving her an energy boost, but her body was still soar.

"**Why not just use me power to heal your self," **Wolf spoke softly with no emotion in his voice.

"You forget," Hinata spoke with that same voice, "I can't use healing without hurting myself. It would be pointless." She didn't hear a respond very soon so she went on, "I hope that one day you can forgive me Wolf-san, but I don't expect that for awhile." Hinata looked back to see that the wolf had fully gotten up and trotted after her and walked by her side. "Why don't you go on home; you don't have to stay by my side."

'_But that I do, Miss demon holder,' _Hinata was a bit shocked that she heard the wolf speak to her through thought. _'Wolf-sama is in you and I will not deny his order.' _She starred at the wolf oddly and shook her head slightly. The wolf sighed _'Yes, you are hearing me. Are you really that stupid?' _

Hinata pouted slightly, "I am not stupid, just surprised is all." She sighed, "Then lets get a move on then, we have a lot of track to cover. We need to get to the Sound village before the Leaf can send out another search party." The wolf nodded and walked beside her.

**(Line Break)**

Naruto and Sasuke walked quietly together, down the village's main street. Naruto was still bandaged up pretty bad and walked with a crutch, but smiling the whole way. He had forced the nurses and Tsunade to let him leave, just to walk with Sasuke and meet his new sensei. It was awkward for them, they were used to either Hinata or Sakura to be walking between them and making sure each other didn't fight, but now it was just the two, with no one between them.

"I wonder whose it going to be?" Naruto thought trying to break the silence. He smiled big, "I bet it's that perv Ebisu." Naruto laughed as Sasuke just rolled his eyes and smirked. "Or maybe it will be some creep that works in the libraries. You know, someone who also has a stick shoved up their-"

"We're here you dobe," Sasuke cut him off before Naruto made him really angry. They both stood in the field, unaware that Sasuke's new sensei was watching from the trees with an evil smirk on their face. Just then, Sasuke pushed Naruto out of the way as a senbon flew at him. "What kind of ninja are you?" He glared at Naruto, "You should be able to sense danger dobe," and then he looked in the direction the needle came from and pulled out his own kunai.

"Very nice Sasuke," the two gulped loudly, knowing that voice. Anko jumped down form the tree, smirking at the two. "I thought you'd be a great student for me to train, but I'm going to have to cut up that pretty-boy face of yours."

"*point and laugh* Wow teme, you got someone who is completely insane." Naruto just laughed at Sasuke, while he was ready to kill the injured blonde.

"That's right Naruto," Anko said, "now get the hell back to the hospital before I personal put you back in there." Naruto quickly ran -limped really- off leaving Sasuke to smirk at him. "And as for you," Sasuke went wide eyed as Anko looked at him with dead seriousness, "I have a lot of training to put you through before three years is up." She rubbed the back of her neck, "there is a deeper reason why I was picked to train you Sasuke." Sasuke rubbed his neck as well, trying to block out the memory of it all. She then smiled brightly, "Be ready for your very own three years of hell Sasuke, because you won't be able to run from my wrath."

Sasuke smirked and got in a fighting position, "Who says I'll be running?"

Anko smirked, _'I'm going to like this kid.' _

**(Line Break)**

Hinata stood before the hide out, her body was soar and the sun was high in the sky. The wolf had never left her side though his job was to keep Hinata from passing out right in the middle of the path. She leaned against the tree and held did her best to keep awake, "Come on wolf-chan," she smiled down at the wolf, "bite me or something. The pain will keep me up long enough."

"_Dear Kami, you are an idiot," _he rolled his eyes and was about to walk in, but a large guard appeared, blocking their path. _"Who's this moron?" _The wolf growled low under his breath and got down in a threatening position.

"No one gets in unless requested by Lord Orochimaru," he smirked and looked down at her frail figure, "You need to run before I kill you."

"I was brought here by the Sound four," she stood strait and grunted in pain. "They were killed before bringing me here, so I just brought myself." She smirked and looked him in the eye, "I'm here to be trained by Orochimaru-sama and you're not going to stop me." The guard only smirked and hit the ground with so much force that a piece of the ground broke off, throwing Hinata back against a tree. She couldn't push herself up and her body refused to move. _'I came all this way, betrayed my village, nearly got my peers killed, and almost killed Naruto myself! I am getting in!' _She quickly rolled to the side as the guard brought down another punch, using the force to get her to her knees. "Go now wolf-chan!" She got to her feet and kept avoiding the guard, as the wolf ran in, the guard almost noticed until Hinata caught his attention again. "Hey," she smirked, "you're fights with me." She activated her own Sharigan and used it to avoid all his attacks.

**(Line Break)**

Orochimaru smiled from behind his bandages as the wolf stood before his throne, glaring at him. "I guess this means that the little Hyuga has made it." Orochimaru could have guessed his team had not made it, but it was the price to pay for the ultimate shinobi, the one that also held the demon as well. He was curious to see if the girl had learned to control that demon, or he would have to find a way to keep Wolf from escaping and killing him. He looked over to the eldest of his elite fighters, "Go retrieve the little Hyuga, she might be having trouble at the door."

The young man nodded," Of course Lord Orochimaru," he walked out motioning for the wolf to follow. He looked around seventeen, with black hair and eyes to match. His skin was only lightly sun-kissed and he wore a male kimono with a white top and grey bottoms, a katana on his back. He walked with an air of authority, but yet calm and drawn back, his face clear of any emotion. As he walked through the halls, others parted to let him by with ease and bowed in respect.

Except for one young girl, who smiled brightly at him, "I heard she's here," she clapped her hand as he passed by with a light smile and nodded, "have fun sensei." She ran back in the opposite in the opposite direction her forest green hair pulled back in a braid and swishing back and forth as she ran.

The wolf watched the young man with a careful eye, not trusting anyone in this building except for his master and his holder. He found the place disgusting and unworthy of being where the young girl would be trained. Not only that, but he knew all this training, would come with a heavy price. The wolf growled as the smell of blood filled his nostrils, which the young man also caught scent of.

"That idiot guard," he rolled his eyes as they walked to the door, where you could hear the fight still taking place. "Can't get the smart ones to guard the door, only the idiots want that job," He glanced down at the wolf, "I promise you that she will be healed and that guard will be killed for his stupidity." He gave a warm smile, knowing that the wolf understood every word he said. "I am Fuyu; it's on honor to meet you." The wolf just walked on ahead, ignoring Fuyu completely. As they made it to the doors, they both were a bit surprised at the scene. Hinata was able to keep her own, but she was even more beaten up and she had been holding herself up with the help of the trees; Kuma also noticed the guard was scratched up. "Stand down," he watched as the guard looked back and got down on one knee.

"Fuyu-sama," the guard looked up at him, "I am sorry that I had not taken down the intruder yet, but I was just about to finish her." He turned his attention back to Hinata, but Fuyu had held back his fist and with a flick of his wrist, the guard flew back into a tree.

"Idiot," Fuyu said with no emotion, "Lord Orochimaru had been waiting for the Hyuga to arrive, and you try and kill her? I pray he has mercy upon you." He walked up to Hinata, she coward back and held up a kunai. "Come now Hyuga-san," he said softly and reached his hand out for her to take, "you are to come with to meet Lord Orochimaru." Hinata nervously took his hand and allowed him to practically drag her into the hide out. She looked back to the wolf, and with a curt nod he ran back into the forest, knowing his job was done.

Hinata began to miss the wolf's company, but now, she had bigger problems to worry about. Hinata knew that Orochimaru was waiting in one of these cold and dark rooms; she also knows that once she got here, he would test her. _'This is awful,' _she had noticed Fuyu let go of her hand, so she began to heal herself the best she could. She cringed as she popped her shoulder back into place, _'Orochimaru will through a fit. I'm as weak as ever and he'll leave me out here to die.' _She was pulled form her thoughts when she noticed the two had stopped at two large doors. Fuyu just knocked twice and two other guards from inside opened the doors; he motioned for her to follow and she did, but she looked around in amazement at the size of the room.

"Hyuga-san," she looked up to see that Orochimaru was bandaged up like a mummy, but one eye was exposed and she could have sworn his hair was longer. "As you can see, I had to make a quick…'change' since my limit was close and you had beaten my new body." Hinata could he was just smirking under those bandages and planned on punishing her. "You had no right to do that, and anyone, even you Hyuga-san, will be severely punished for your crime against my word." He lifted up his hand and a boy, around her age, stepped out form the shadows and glared at the Hyuga.

He was an inch taller then her and his hair was an icy blue color, but his eyes were a dark purple. He stood in a long sleeved dark blue jacket-closed- and the sleeves came slightly past his owns hands; he also wore a pair of black shorts with the kunai holster on his right leg and a black sandals to match. His skin was tanned, like he had lived in Suna most of his life and his face was void of emotion….scratch that, he had slight anger in his eyes. "Yes, Orochimaru-dono," Hinata groaned, this guy praised Orochimaru, which meant hell for her.

"Meet your newest roommate Hyuga-san," Orochimaru smirked as the boy sneered and glared at Hinata. "Be sure she is rested up and ready for tomorrows harsh training." He then gave a light chuckle, "How _rude_ of me," he mocked, "this is Takeo." Hinata looked over at him and gave a curt nod, but he ignored it completely and just walked out of the room. "Hurry," Orochimaru smirked as she went wide eyed, "he's not a patent boy." He laughed as she ran out after him, with a slight limp. "Tomorrow will be fun, hm?"

Fuyu felt bad for the Hinata, knowing that it would be fun, for anyone but her. He bowed and excused himself form the room and exited the chamber, the doors closing softly behind him. He made his way to a small supplies room, since his newest little student would need proper clothes. Fuyu, being the eldest of the elite, was in charge of training them and getting them ready for battle. He used to have three students, that included Takeo, but now it seemed that he would have a fourth, making the team bigger and harder to keep track of. But at least there will be another female on the team and that would get Hikari to leave him alone.

**- (****Line Break****) –**

Hinata slowly followed beside the boy, slightly behind him; she really wanted to sleep and maybe he would just lock her in the room; at least she would get a good nights rest. She was slightly afraid of the boy, he was noting like the emotionless people she had met in her life. Neji was one she could deal with; she could at least tell when he was angry. Sasuke showed emotion and at least he smirked once in a while. Gaara….she had to think about that one; he showed an emotion, but she only saw it just a glimpse and it was gone in a second. But…Takeo was different. He only showed her anger and then it was back to a face that read nothing.

"I'm Hinata," she said softly, trying to break the horrible silence.

"…" he glanced back at her, but made no effort to answer the question or even react to it. Hinata sighed at her fail effort to make some kind of conversation; she was even willing to be the talkative one, which was new for her. Takeo wouldn't deny the fact that he wasn't un-interested with the Hyuga, but he also had a major issue with the girl. He led her to a populated part of the hide-out and then to a steal door; he pushed it opened and ushered her in. He motioned to a bed on the other side of the room. It was a dark little cell that had a barred window that was just at ground level; Hinata didn't like being underground, it was like they were all ants.

"Thank you," she said softly and lied down on the cheap bed, _'Better then nothing I guess.'_

"Takeo," Fuyu stood in the door way and held a brand new set of clothes, "this is for Hyuga-san-"

"Call me Hinata," he looked over to her as she lied down in the bed, not looking at them. "I don't like being called 'Hyuga-anything'." She sat up and looked over to them and gave a soft smile, "Thanks though."

"It was nothing Hinata-san," Fuyu smiled at her and set the clothes down on the little nightstand next to her. He looked over to Fuyu and gave a sly smirk, "Be nice Takeo; you have to control that temper of yours."

"I do not have a temper," Takeo said softly not looking up at him. Hinata smiled lightly, happy to see that the boy would talk to someone; even if it wasn't her. He looked up and caught her starring, he growled softly and Hinata looked down at her lap with a blush and a frightened face. "Now out," he lied down on his bed, "I need sleep." Hinata watched as Fuyu left the two there, without another word. She took the chance to look at her clothes; she had gotten a tight black top that came around her neck and had no sleeves, and a pair of black shorts. Hinata decided that this would be the best time to check out her wounds; she took off her top and looked at her blood soaked bandages. She quickly changed them and put on her new shirt and then changed into her black shorts; Hinata was upset that her old clothes, the last things that came from her home village were now trashed and useless. She took off her sandals and destroyed gloves, throwing the gloves into the pile of torn clothes. Hinata lied down on her bed and tried to fall asleep, but just thinking that Takeo was right there, and could just kill her in her sleep put her on edge. She tried ignoring that fact and getting sleep, which was really hard.

"Good night everyone," she whispered softly; "and sweet dreams." She fell into a light sleep and was nightmare filled.

**- (****Line Break****)–**

Sasuke was sprawled on the ground, out of breath and covered in a layer of sweat and some of his own blood. He had been training all day with his new crazed sensei; she had come very close to killing him multiple times but he always got out. Until now; she had stolen any of his tools and all his weapons were either broken or scattered around the forest where they had been "training." He really wanted call it more like "murder your student before night falls," but he had managed to make it a day and not die…yet.

"Don't sleep," his eyes widen at the voice and he quickly rolled to the side as Anko came down and almost landed on him. He propped himself up and saw that she had made a large crater in the ground, where he just lied was now a hole in the ground. "Tired yet Sa-su-ke~," she smirked and swung her leg around; hitting him square in the stomach and making him cringe and grunt. He slowly got to his feet and glared at her as she just smirked back, with her hands on her hips. "No need to glare at me pretty boy, it's not my fault your so slow and bruise easily." Anko just laughed as he grunted loudly and watched with amusement as his eyes darted around, looking for an escape. "Alright," she held her hands up and sighed, "we can stop for the night." She walked over to him, but was slightly surprised when he didn't loosen up. Sasuke firmly stood his gourd and waited for an attack. "Good thinking," She shrugged, "I was thinking about attacking you, but you always have your guard up. It's a nice trait, unless you want to make friends." She walked over to him and pushed him to the ground; then kneeled beside him and dropped his stuff into his lap and tossed her a solider pill and a blood pill. She didn't want to have to drag him to the hospital from blood lose.

Sasuke took both, dreading the blood pill since it tasted just like blood. He groaned loudly and slowly got back to her feet and put his weapon cases back on and slowly began to limp home. "I'll be back at six o'clock sensei," he said walking away.

Anko just shook her head and watched the young Uchiha leave, _'I can't believe he isn't crying, or at least whimpering in fear of me. He's even ready to do it all again tomorrow.' _She began to walk away to her apartment and just hoped that her day would be more fun tomorrow.

**- (****Line Break****) –**

Tsunade starred at the angered Hyuga leader as her stomped around the office, yelling at her and almost breaking her furniture. He was seething with anger at the news that Hinata was the one being hunted for and was the one to cause all the trouble and commotion. Hiashi cursed and then looked back at the Hokage with anger, "Why wasn't I informed until this moment?"

"I was informed that Hinata was no longer under your care, so the need to inform you about anything that had to do with her was at the bottom of my list," she said with slight anger but tried to keep it under control. "She is not your problem, so I would like it if you left my office-"

"Not only that, but she'll most likely die out there and reveal the secrets of the Byakugan," he looked back at the Hokage. "We need a team to go out and find her."

"We have no idea where she is and as you know, the team sent out was nearly killed in the process." She sighed calmly and turned away from him, "Once we get information on Hinata I can assure you we will send out a team to bring her back-"

"I don't care if she comes back," Tsunade went wide eyed and starred at his retreating back, "My only concern is for my clan, and that's making sure no one can steal her Byakugan." He then walked out of her office as clam as ever and leaving a very pissed Tsunade. She was outraged that he held no concern for her own flesh and blood, not even the slightest bit of worry for her. She reached into her secret drawer and was hoping her sake bottle was in there, but instead she found the scroll that someone had left on her desk that morning. She slowly opened it up and got wide eyed as she read the message, from Hinata.

_Dear Sensei,_

_By now, I assume you know that I have left the village with the Sound Ninja and plan on training with Orochimaru. I want you to know that what I am doing is for selfish reasons only known to me, but I wish to tell you that I am sorry. You reached out to me and trained me, even though you have much more important things to be doing and better people to be training. Please forgive me and tell everyone that I am sorry, I hope my decision doesn't hurt anyone, and if it does I probably won't ever come back to the Leaf village; the village would be better without a traitor like myself. Sakura would be a great student for you Sensei, she has great chakra control. If it isn't too much of a bother, could you tell Kurenai that I'm not mad at her and Kakashi that he did nothing wrong, I was just a bad student. I hope you all have a well life and that we might be able to cross paths again as friends._

_Signed, _

_Hinata_

Tsunade held back a sob and threw the scroll across the room. She didn't lose a shinobi, she had lost a student that she had very much liked and wished to take under her apprenticeship; Hinata was gone now, and she didn't plan on ever coming back. Tsunade sat back in her chair and calmed herself down, holding back the tears and trying to be strong. She reached back into her drawer and pulled out a filled bottle of sake, she planned and going so very wasted that maybe it could erase the memory.

**- (Line Break) –**

Hinata slowly woke up, her back soar from the mattress and her body still aching from the day before. She sat up and tried to stretch out her soar muscles; she even tried to summon her light element and heal her body. Hinata was only able to heal her minor cuts and anything else was too big and deep for her. She had to improve on that one element; everything else was in pretty good shape, but not the light. Hinata swung her legs over the side and rested her elbow on her knees and ran a hand through her slightly longer hair. She gave a light smile; at least her hair was getting longer. She pulled out a hair tie and tied her hair back in a small ponytail.

"You're up," she looked up to see Takeo just staring at her as he sat cross-legged on his bed. Hinata then looked back at the ground; he just sighed and spoke again. "We have to get going. I'm betting you need to be healed properly, since you can't do it yourself." Hinata winced at his cold voice and got up and followed him out of the room and down the halls.

Hinata tired to pay attention to where they were going, so she wouldn't have to follow Takeo around for her time here. But it was hard not to stare his back and just wonder what was under that cold outer shell. Maybe nothing, Hinata then thought she might be able to find the cause of his coldness. She was kind of reminded of Sasuke and Gaara; she blushed lightly, totally forgetting that Takeo was in front of her. She left them both behind, and even her long time crush Naruto, who had only broken her heart a day ago. Hinata missed them, but she could never go back to them now; not after almost killing Naruto and anyone who came with him.

"You should really pay attention," she was pulled from her thoughts as Takeo spoke. "You could have gotten lost and don't think I'd take more time out of my day to help you." He glared, but not at her, he wouldn't even turn back to look at her.

"Why are you so made at me?" Hinata asked softly, kind of regretting it as at came out of her mouth. "I barely even know you and yet you hate me." Hinata looked up at him and was surprised that he was looking back at her, "What did I do?"

"You came here," he said blandly and looked back to facing strait, "I don't trust you and I don't know why Orochimaru-dono does. You can't be trusted so easily and now," he growled out, "I'm stuck with you as a team member as well." Hinata was shocked at that bit of news, and only caused Takeo to roll his eyes again, "You really are a baka huh?" He opened a door and walked inside; making sure Hinata closed it behind her. He motioned for her to sit down, "Just wait for Hikari to come-"

"I'm here Takeo," said girl walked in with her hands on her hips. She was there age and had light colored skin and dark blue eyes. Her hair was a forest green color and was pulled back into a long braid that stopped at her mid-back. She was in a light blue off the shoulder top that stopped right above her navel and the sleeves reached her palms; Hikari also wore a black skirt that had two slits on the side and tight black knee length shorts under. Her kunai holster was on her right leg and by her legs was a blue tiger that was only a bit bigger then Akamaru. "Who is she," she asked as she pulled out some supplies and a pair of rubber gloves.

"Hinata," Takeo said leaning against the wall and looking out the door. "She's injured badly and can't heal herself."

"I figured that much Takeo," Hikari rolled her eyes and sat down in front of Hinata. "I want to know why she's here at the hideout." She looked back to see that the stoic boy had left the room, "He walks like reaper," she shook her head and looked at Hinata with a smile, "you can never hear them." Hikari looked her over, "Remove your clothes," Hinata took them off and was left sitting on the metal table in tight boy shorts and her whole right arm was bandaged along with her torso and abdominal. Hinata kind of resembled a mummy and she was still in pain. "Jeez," Hikari removed the bandages –not the one that was around Hinata's chest though-, "You got really beat up. Did this happen on the way here?" Hinata nodded slowly as she looks at the wounds, "Well, you're glad that I'm here," Hikari pointed to her self with a big grin, "and Tora here is very good when you need some company." The little blue tiger jumped up next to Hinata and lied down next to her, "Weird," Hikari said as she cleaned Hinata's deeper wounds, "Tora isn't one to warm up to people so quickly."

"I'm cheating," Hinata said with a soft smile, she showed her the seal on her palm, and motioned to the area on her collar bone. "There is usually a seal here, but only when I use my chakra." She petted the blue wolf, "I hold the Nature demon, Wolf." Hikari nodded and just continued with mending her wounds; Hinata was a bit shocked, "You aren't freaked out?"

"Please," Hikari waved her hand as if it was nothing. "I think it's pretty cool, but after being here in Orochimaru-sama's hide out; you get use to seeing some pretty weird and scary things." Her hands began to emit a green chakra and healed Hinata's torn up arm and hand, "There you go," she re-bandaged her arm and torso, "my work is done and you'll be well in no time. "Hinata nodded and thanked her as she put her clothes back on and slipped on her sandals. "I'm guessing you're going to be part of the team, huh? Then I'll show you around," Hikari stood up and motioned for Hinata to follow; and she did as Tora ran over to his master. Hinata walked beside Hikari as she led her through hallway after hallway. All the hallways were lit by torches on the wall, but it was still pretty dark; Hinata stuck close to her guide. "So you've met Takeo? He usually isn't that mean to people, once he gets to them, and I bet you're his new roommate." Hinata nodded and smiled when Hikari jumped up and punched the air in front of her, "Knew it! Maybe we can ask Fuyu-sensei to ask Orochimaru-sama if we can trade roommates, even thought Takeo and Yoru might end up killing each other."

"Who's Yoru," Hinata asked hoping that she wasn't cutting off Hikari.

"He's the other guy on our little team of the elite," she said with a bit of pride in her voice. "He's okay I guess, he talks more then Takeo does, but nothing like how I do." She smiled at the jab she made at herself, "Kind of like you I would think, except, like the name implies, he's not much of a morning person. I don't know why Takeo and Yoru don't like each other, almost when they are a lot alike." Hikari had led her to, what looked like, a huge cafeteria and took a seat at a table right in the middle of all the others. Hinata sat next to her and they were served a breakfast, "My theory is that they are so similar that they can't get along; like you don't want to hang out with your own copy, then it's no fun. You already know everything the other one is going to do, "she shrugged and continued to eat. Hinata took in the information and nodded as she continued to talk on.

"Hikari," the two looked up to see Fuyu take a seat with them, "Hinata, good to see that you two have become such good friends." He gave a soft smile and nodded as his breakfast of rice was served to him. "I do hope that Takeo didn't give you a hard time," she shook her head and smiled. "I'm glad; you have yet to meet Yoru, he is as ill tempered as Takeo. But you won't be seeing him until later; he usually skips on breakfast and goes strait to the training room."

"That's unusual when Takeo that Yoru have at it and try to kill one another," Hikari mumbled as she held the bowl to her lips and scooped more rice into her mouth. She sighed loudly and smiled, "So," she looked to Hinata, "I never really got the reason why you are here."

"Orochimaru had sent out a team to bring me our of the Leaf village," she rubbed the spot on her neck, remembering where the snake had bit her. "A-A snake bit my neck and sealed a demon in me. I came here because of him," she _kind of_ told the truth. Hinata couldn't just admit she came here to kill Orochimaru, which would kind of make the plan a bit harder.

Hikari nodded, "You need help with control huh?" she sounded like she understood exactly what Hinata was getting at. "I came here since I had no where left to go," she said softly feeding Tora a piece of beef, "I was so little and my family was just gone. Not like they died, but the house was empty and the place looked like no one had lived there for years. I just kept searching until I found Orochimaru." She smiled lightly, "He took me in, and trained me to be great, I owe him my life."

"I came since I was being hunted," Fuyu said while he continued to eat. "I had killed my family, in hopes to save myself and my little brother, but by the time I finished it was too late," he closed his eyes and swallowed loudly, "they had killed him and the main family and close branch families were gone. So I just ran, I kept running for days, until I came upon the Sound village and I found this place." He put down his finished bowl and stood up, "Let us get going, the other two are probably waiting.

Hinata nodded and followed him out, Hikari right next to her with Tora in her arms.

**- (Line Break) –**

Hinata looked at the two, as they continued to fight one another. Takeo was merely dodging punches that were being thrown by another male, around their age. She couldn't help but stare at them; their fighting was as if they were dancing. The moves were flawless and she could feel the power of the blows. The young male, she guessed was Yoru, had pale skin like herself and his eyes were a maple red color, with long black hair pulled into a short pony tail. Two bangs framed his face and he was about as tall as Takeo. He wore black pants, the kunai holster was on his right leg, and he wore a dark red jacket like the one Neji wore. His arms were bandaged like Neji's and he wore black sandals.

"Are you two done," Hikari asked with annoyance as she walked out towards the two. "We bring our newest member and you guys can't stop fighting for that," she glared at the two that stopped fighting and looked up to her and then Yoru looked up at Hinata and gave a light smile. She blushed and looked away, "Come on out Hinata," Hikari motioned for her and Hinata walked over to her, and Fuyu followed behind her. Hikari put her arm around Hinata's shoulder, "This is Hinata newest member to the elite and you'll both play nice."

"Hn," Takeo just looked away not wanting to be bothered with the blue haired ninja.

"An honor to meet you Hinata," Yoru bowed in her direction. Hinata liked this one; he wasn't as mean as Takeo at all. He was kind, nice, and had some manners. Hinata bowed back in his direction and Hikari squealed with joy.

"This will be so much fun!"

"Yes," Fuyu smirked as he stood before them, "but business first," he looked at the four, "time for your training."

**- (End Chapter) –**

**If anyone wanted to know what the names mean:**

**Fuyu:** _**winter**_

**Takeo: **_**warrior **_

**Hikari: **_**light**_

**Yoru: **_**night**_

**I got Takeo's name from a naming site, so I don't know if it's an exact translate. **

**P.S: To everyone who has been waiting for this chapter, I am sorry that you had to wait, and extra sorry if this chapter made you regretting waiting -.-' After reading it and re-reading it, I feel that it is rushed, but I promise the story will pick up form here and we will be getting to see Hinata train and grow, and see the others train and grow as well, that's the next chapter, chapter 14 will have a time skip and be focused on Hinata and her team.**

**I also have a question that will need to be answered before chapter 14, should I bring in Suigestu, Karin, and Jugo? I'll switch it up so Hinata goes off with them and leaves this team of made up characters behind, but I warn you I do not read shippuden and I only know the basics. Sorry, so if you would like that just tell me in the review and if a lot of people do, then it will be, but if no one answers this question I'll be forced to stick with the made up characters as her team. **

**Thank you for reading through this and waiting for lazy old me to update. **


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto™ but I do own the four other characters and the demon inside Hinata. Oh and the plot of this story, that's mine too.**

**Ch.13**

Hinata panted loudly as she tried to keep up with her team, but it seemed her body was in no condition to have so much pressure on it. She was falling behind and her vision started to get blurry; Hinata stopped following the group and just stood on the tree branch. They were currently outside and Fuyu had sent them on a race, around the base, and the winner was going to train with Fuyu personally. Right as the race started Hinata knew she wasn't going to make it, and after an hour of running beside them; that's when she began to fall behind.

'_I can't keep up with them,' _she looked up and saw that the other three had taken off, _'What am I going to do; I'm in no condition to run. This is all a lot harder then I though.' _She tried to stand strait and wobbled a bit on her branch, nearly falling off.

'**Look at you,' **Wolf began to speak and Hinata tried to listen as hard as she could, **'you are weak and need to learn to control the elements, but that snake can't teach you that. Only I can.' **

Hinata took a deep breath, _'Then what do I have to do, to get you to teach me again Wolf-sama? What more do you want from me?' _

'**I will tell you when the time has come,' **his voice slowly faded away and Hinata was left alone on the tree branch and the sun was getting high in the sky. Hinata looked up at the sky and then back at her held out hand. She focused on it, and then came a light green glow of chakra; she smiled and held her hand over her head and took in a deep reliving breath. Her head stopped hurting and her eye sight became clear again. Hinata shook her head and then took off after the three members of the Sound elite. She smirked when she began to see their faint out line and then activated her Byakugan to see how far until they reach Fuyu; she frowned that he was a lot closer then she thought. She picked up speed and didn't even look over at Hikari as she gasped at the sight of Hinata.

"Wh-what happened to you!" Hikari said looking at Hinata. Hinata was confused at what she meant but didn't stay long for Hikari to question her again. She began to pass Yoru who just glanced at Hinata, then did a double take. Hinata kept pushing on until she was neck and neck with Takeo. He didn't bother to look at her and they stayed at that pace, but Hinata's vision began to blur again, as she felt something drip into her eyes; she tried to wipe it away but it kept coming. Hinata closed her eyes and just stopped again. Hikari passed her, but looked back with slight guilt, "I'm sorry, but I have to win."

Yoru stopped and jumped back to her side, "You're bleeding Hinata-san," he pulled out a cloth. "And the blood from your forehead is going into your eyes," he whipped her forehead and held it over the cut, trying to get it to clot faster. "How did it happen?"

"I-I tried to heal myself," she said dully as she tried to keep her balance, "but I guess it didn't work."

"It worked Hinata-san," he said removing the cloth and bandaging her forehead. "You healed the coils in your head, but in turn you damaged the skin and broke through a few veins," he smiled lightly. "You have great healing power, but not very good control over it," Hinata blushed and looked away.

"Thank you Yoru-san," she bowed foreword but lost her balance and landed into his arms. "S-sorry," she looked up at him and blushed at his charming smile, "I-I'm a bit w-weak-"

"I understand Hinata-san," he picked her up and moved her to his back, "But you owe me for the race I lost." Hinata nodded as he jumped off to where the others were waiting. Yoru landed on the ground and Hinata stood on her own, until her legs gave out from under her. She laid there on the ground trying to get to her knees.

"What a waste," Takeo sneered at her, "four great sound ninja had to die for her? I have to wonder why," he turned and looked at Yoru. "And you, helping her out when she was a lost cause. We made a rule, you take care of yourself; doing that could you both killed and don't expect me to come save you-"

"I-I don't," he looked down at Hinata as she got up and looked at him, "why would I want you to come to my rescue anyway?" She glared at him and clenched her hands, "What kind of team member doesn't look after the others on his team? You may hate me Takeo-san, but I'm here and I don't plan on leaving any time soon. So get over yourself and learn to deal with it." Hinata didn't know why those words came out of her mouth and why she couldn't shut herself up, but what was done was done.

Takeo glared at her, "You must be an idiot. I don't know, or care, what they taught you in the Leaf village, but out here it's not the same. Learn to look out for yourself, since there is no such thing as friends, only allies and it's only a matter of time until they find something better and turn on you-"

"Then I recommend you watch your own back Takeo-san," she looked back at him with the same glare, "one of these days Orochimaru won't need us anymore and that's the day it truly is every man for him self." They just stood there and glared at one another, and Hinata knew she wouldn't be sleeping in the same room with Takeo. Suddenly the two were thrown back, Takeo rolling on the ground until a tree stopped him and Hinata was pushed into a thorn bush. They both slowly got up, Hinata a little faster in hopes of getting out of the bush. Hinata was again on her hands and knees trying to catch her breath, and Takeo was limping back to the spot where he once stood.

"I hope that teaches you two that I will not be dealing with your bickering," Fuyu said eyeing the two as they looked away from him. "Takeo," he looked at him with an icy stare, "I thought you learned form the last time that if you don't like your team, then fine, but while we are training and on missions you will put your differences aside. If not, you'll be left to die there." He then looked over at Hinata as she started to limp over. "Hinata-san, don't act like you know more then us or that you are our better. Keep your comments to yourself until after practice."

"Very sorry sensei," she said softly holding her bruising abdomen, "and I hope that you will forgot my outburst Takeo-san, I didn't know my place *cough, cough*" Hinata coughed and saw that she was coughing up blood. Takeo began to cough and he was coughing up blood as well, he glared at her.

"Take them to their room-"

"No," Hinata said looking at Fuyu. "I-I'm sorry for interrupting, b-but I-I don't want to be alone with him," she said looking at Takeo.

"Pansy," Takeo muttered as he held his hand over his mouth. "It's not like I'll kill you-"

"Purposely," she added as she coughed up more blood. "I-I can k-keep training, honest." She whipped her mouth and closed her eyes; she took in a deep breath and looked back at him. "I-I spent enough time sleeping sensei."

Fuyu looked her over and then looked over to Yoru, "Take her to one of the medic's room and keep her company until she falls asleep." Yoru nodded and led Hinata away, much to her dislike. "Hikari,"

"Yeah I know," she sighed and pushed Takeo along, "you are such a dick you know that Takeo?" she glared at him as her little blue tiger walked by her side.

"Like I gave a damn," he said not looking at her.

**(Line Break)**

_In the Leaf Village_

Sasuke cringed as another of his fingers were broken by Anko. He had gotten there on time, but Anko had arrived much later and had threw a scroll at him and told him that he's be working on seals to hide weapons in. And every time that he messed up, she broke one of his fingers. Sasuke had finished his last seal, and lucky for him he had done it right. He sat back and tried to pop some of his fingers back into place as he waited for Anko to tell him what they were doing next.

"Well at least you got it in a day," she smirked and looked at the seal, "now I'll show you how to make an exploding tag. Every time you get it wrong-"

"Yeah I know," he glared up at her, "something of mines breaks."

"Oh no Sasuke~," she smiled evilly and grabbed his chin roughly so he had to look her strait in the eyes. "Every one that you get wrong, you'll be forced to use against me in out battle later."

"But they obviously won't work," Sasuke said as he pulled away form her hold with a glare. "Or they might be even more dangerous then they should be."

"Then you better try to make them all great or you'll be left with awful tools," she smirked and pulled out a blank piece of paper and slowly drew the signs that were needed to make the tag. "Alright my Sasuke, try not to mess this one up." She held out the tag for him to look at and he pulled out his own and began to make the tags and scowled every time he finished one and Anko just laughed as she just sat on the tree branch and played with a little garden snake in her hands.

Sasuke wasn't afraid to admit that he was slightly afraid of his sensei and that he feared that she would kill him one of these days. But he tried his hardest to act tough and to make it through his training in one piece; since he still had two things pushing him through the day. Sasuke still had to get Hinata back to the village, since he wasn't going to let Naruto mess this up again. Not only that, but he still needed his revenge on his brother. He groaned as he heard the little green snake slither through the grass, and then shuddered as the snake crawled up his arm and just attached itself to his arm. He looked down to see that it was watching as he wrote and just as he was about to finish, it bit him.

"Hell," he yelled looking down at the bit mark on his wrist. He looked up at glared at Anko, "You watching was bad enough, but now you send this little pest to bit me?"

Anko rolled her eyes, "I didn't send him to bother you, he purposely came to you because he's going to help you to stop ruining the tag," she smirked as he looked down at his own tag then the one she had drawn. "See, he likes you enough that he doesn't want to see you get your ass kicked by me. His name is Tetzu, make friends with him because he'll come in handy one day." She jumped down and watched as he drew another tag and Tetzu bit him hard, again; Anko just laughed as Sasuke growled at the snake and took a closer look at the tag and this time as he finished, Tetzu didn't bit him. Anko patted Sasuke's back, "You catch on quick Sasuke," she smiled, "I might have to actually teach you something cool tomorrow."

'_Goody,'_ Sasuke rolled his eyes and continued to make more tags and was careful, so he wouldn't be bitten again by the snake on his arm.

**-Later- **

Sasuke walked into the hospital, to get checked out for all his burns and bite marks; and he also decided that he should pay a visit to his idiotic team mate. After he was finished getting bandaged by the nurse, he went strait for Naruto to tell him that he better start training soon before he personal began to beat him up. As he walked in, he looked to see that Tsunade was with him and so was Sakura. He entered anyway and avoided the smirk form Tsunade and the look from Sakura. He knew that Tsunade did this to him on purpose and he would get her back for this.

"You look a little beat Sasuke-san," Tsunade smirked as she re-bandaged Naruto's head and Sakura worked on healing his ruined arm. Sasuke just glared at her and went back to Naruto who was blushing and very embarrassed. Sasuke couldn't help but smirk at him and Naruto just huffed loudly and pouted. "Come on Naruto," Tsunade smiled patting his head, "soon enough you'll be out of this bed and training with that perv."

"You know it Grandma," Naruto yelled pumping his fist. Sakura just rolled her eyes and tried again to focus on his injuries, and was finally able to heal the burns and cuts. She smiled in glee and looked over at Sasuke with a light blush on her cheeks. He looked over her work and nodded to her; sooner or later she would make a great healer and asset when it came to helping Naruto and himself to getting Hinata back; but Sakura didn't know that. Sasuke knew that he had no feeling for her and never would. He only complimented her because she had talent for it, nothing more, and nothing less.

"So Sasuke-kun," Sakura said softly looking at him, "would you like to go out and get something to eat?"

Sasuke was going to answer a flat 'no' but the way Naruto looked at him; he had to be nice about it. Naruto was always on him about how mean he was to Sakura and Sasuke tried to explain that she couldn't take a hint. But now, after everything that happened, he would at least be nice about it. "Sorry Sakura," he said, "but I'm not in the best condition to be out and about." He gave a small smirk as Naruto smiled at him and mouthed a 'thank you'. It was the least he could do for his bandaged up friend; Sakura on the other hand was alighted. _He was nice to her_. He was never nice to her, and she knew that it only meant that he beginning to warm up to her, all she had to do was be persistent. Sasuke sighed, "I'll see you around Naruto-dobe," he waved and slowly walked out of the hospital and walked back to his empty compound and decided that he needed sleep, before he had to meet up with his sadistic sensei again for round two.

"Come on Sakura," Tsunade said softly and began to walk out, "we have to get back to your training."

"Good luck Sakura-chan," Naruto waved as the two walked out and he was left alone in his room again.

**(Line Break)**

_At the Hideout_

Hinata sat on the cot as Yoru sat before her in a chair, just reading a book as she was awkwardly sitting their, watching as he read the book. Hinata had been there for about half an hour and after she told him she felt fine, but he just smiled and nodded and that was it. Then after another hour, Hinata was restless and wanted to walk around, but when she got up to walk around, Yoru would give her a look and once she sat back down, he'd go back to his book. She was about ready to scream, until she heard him close the book and look up at her. He smiled at her and stood up, walking over to a cabinet. Hinata just kept watching him as he opened it and put away his book and pull out another; this is when she screams.

"What am I still doing in here! I'm fine, healed, and feeling better then I have in days! Why can't I leave?" She glared at the dark haired male and just waited for him to answer her. She panted loudly; feeling better that she finally got that off her chest and then suddenly embarrassed that she had just yelled at him, and he didn't even do anything. Hinata groaned and buried her face in her hands, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to yell, but I really want to get out of here."

Yoru just kept his smile, "If you wanted to leave then you should have said something," Hinata just fell back as he smiled at her. "All you've been saying is that you're fine, you never said anything about leaving. And besides," he looked back at her with soft eyes, "I like having you around. You relax me," Hinata blushed a light pink and then Yoru smiled again, "And since you never made any move to leave and just watched me read, I could only assume that you took the time to check me out. I'm flattered, really," he chuckled as Hinata turned red and waved her hands in the air before her and tried to explain herself. "You're too cute Hinata-san; I thought you knew I was only kidding."

Hinata let out a nervous laugh and tried to clear her face of her blush, "W-well then," she hopped down form her cot and made her way to the door," I-I'm going to look around-" she stopped when Yoru was by her side and slammed the door close and had her pinned against it. "Y-Yoru-san," she stammered pushing herself back against the door; trying to stay as far from him as possible.

"I would recommend," he lifted her chin up. He hung his head, so that Hinata couldn't see his eyes and so that his lips were right above her own. He spoke in a deep voice that brought a shiver through her body and she tried to keep from shaking. "That you don't go looking around here until you know exactly where and what the dangers that are hidden in this hideout." Hinata blushed as he lifted her chin up higher and her eyes were wide, "And why would you want to go off by yourself? When I'm right here and can keep you…..entertained," he smirked. Hinata tired to pull from his hold, but he kept her pinned to the door; he moved so that his mouth was right next to her ear, "kidding." Yoru pulled back and Hinata turned around and faced the door and glared at it with a red face.

"You…..you're not as nice as Hikari told me you were," she said opening the door and walking out. Yoru followed behind and caught up with her and walked at her side with a smile. Hinata didn't really know where she was going, but the thought of exploring made her giddy, like how she found the small home for the Hokage's. She looked back over at Yoru as he continued to read and didn't even need to look up to know where he was going. "Y-You didn't look like the quiet type," she said looking at him as she took another right in the barley lit halls.

"You don't look like the type to run away from her village," he said not missing a beat. It was like getting stabbed in the heart when anyone brought up what she had done. Hinata looked away and placed her hand over her broken heart. "That's what we share Hinata-san," he said closing his book with one hand, "we portray an image that leads people to a false conclusion, and yet…" he looked strait ahead, his eyes almost glassy and dim, "no one will ever truly find out who we really are, until it is much too late." Hinata just starred at his figure; he was so clam but stood with a sense of pride and power, "its like, the world expects us to stay in a certain place, status quo really. But," he looked over at her with that smile that would make any girl melt, "it seems that you and I have broken that rule-"

"And yet," Hinata looked down and then up away form him, "nothing has changed. We are still thought to be who we were supposed to be. No one will ever understand that we have changed. Or," she glanced at him and continued foreword with him following, "they try to hold onto to what we once were, afraid of realizing that it was real. I am not going back to what I once was, not now, not ever."

"No one is asking you to," Yoru smiled again and tucked his book away and just followed her, "I like this you, and I might even like the old you as well." Hinata smiled back at him and couldn't help but feel warm inside, "Hinata-san," he suddenly grabbed her arm and pulled her back from entering the hall to her left. Yoru tugged her back and held her close to his chest, but didn't seem to mind; Hinata's face though was a new kind of red. "We've been warned by Fuyu-sensei not to come down this hall without him or Kabuto-san with us," he looked down at her. Hinata's face died down to a light blush, but worry and slight curiosity began to develop on her soft features.

"What's so dangerous about this hall?" Hinata asked softly but didn't bother to look up at him.

"Orochimaru-sama is believed to be keeping someone down this hall that could easily kill us all, even him," Yoru spoke with a soft voice as if it was suppose to be a big secret. "But it's also believed that Orochimaru-sama has a large room full of treasures, weapons, and information. He may be our leader, but he is always wary of us and keeps us all on a tight leash." Yoru turned around and pushed Hinata ahead, but she spun back around and stood at the mouth of the hall, with a very faint smile on her face, "Let's go Hinata-san-"

"Have you ever been down here?"

Yoru looked around and spoke with a quiet voice, "Once," she looked back at him and realized that he was afraid someone would see them here. "Takeo and I both wanted to see this 'someone' that was being kept back there and Hikari joined us do to the fact she was afraid for us. We snuck out here close to midnight and walked down the hall." He starred deep into the hall that was unlit, "I brought a small candle to lead the way, but as soon as we were half way through we heard someone pacing back and forth and then it stopped." He was suddenly lost in memory; Hinata gently nudged his side and brought him back. "Sorry," he said glancing at her, "we ran our before we got caught-"

"You saw them didn't you," Hinata said looking back as Yoru just walked away. Hinata looked back down the hall and then ran to his side, "you saw who was back there." She desperately wanted to know what, or who, was back there. "Yoru-san, please tell me what-"

"Drop it Hinata," she stopped in her tracks. His voice was cold and harsh and he stopped as well and turned to face her, "You won't ask about this ever again. Don't bring it up and don't even bother thinking about it." He looked her strait in the eyes and just starred at her, "Alright?" Hinata nodded and Yoru turned back around, "Come on," he walked off, "we better get you something to eat."

**- (Line Break) –**

_In the Leaf_

Naruto had finally gotten sick of the hospital and thanks to the help of his own demon, was able to heal enough to escape the hospital. He hated being cooped up while Sasuke was going out and training to get stronger and go and save Hinata. He on the other hand was lying in bed, watching as nurses passed and a few of the other shinobi came with flowers and some sneaking him some ramen to eat instead of the hospital food. Naruto was happy, but he wanted to get out and train with his own perv of a sensei, who he was just about to come upon.

"Hey Pervy-sensei!" Naruto yelled as Jiraiya stood outside the women's bath. Jiraiya nearly had a heat attack and then glared at the boy for ruining his cover and was also trying to avoid getting hit. "Hey where are you-" Jiraiya grabbed the back of Naruto's collar and dragged him along as he made his escape. "Let me go!" Naruto wriggled from his hold, but Jiraiya finally let him go once he was safe.

"You little brat," Jiraiya smacked the back of Naruto's head. "You ruined my research-"

"I'm ready to train Pervy-sage," Naruto said with full confidence, forgetting the fact that he was just rudely hit. "So let's get a move on!"

Jiraiya was a bit taken back at his enthusiasm and just smiled, "Look here Naruto, you can't be in such a rush to get out of here. I still have to clear this with Tsunade in writing. If we just left, it would look like we ran form the village as well." He sighed and put his hand on Naruto's head. "Just give me two weeks and we'll see where we are."

"But Sasuke is already training with that crazy Anko, and as far as we know, Hinata could be out there and waiting for us to rescue her!" Naruto said slightly upset.

Jiraiya sadden for a moment, "Look, I'm not going to sugar coat this Naruto," he crouched down and kept eye contact with him. "Hinata left on her own choice, she nearly got your whole team killed at that includes you into the mix. If she was taken by force, she wouldn't have fought you and she'd be with us now. I'm sorry, but she is gone and a traitor to us-"

"That's a lie! I won't give up on her and I won't listen to what any of you have to say about it-" Naruto's rant was caught off as Shikamaru appeared before the two. He looked tired, and not like the 'Shikamaru tired', but like the 'three days without sleep tired.' It didn't even looked like he changed out of his clothes in the last few days.

"I-I think I found them," he said trying to hold back a yawn.

"You think you found Hinata Hyuga," Jiraiya asked again, almost in disbelief that the Nara, barley even chunin, had found the where about of Orochimaru's hide out. He couldn't help but smirk as the boy nodded and motioned for Naruto to follow. "Well," he looked back at a stunned Naruto, "you did want to find her right? This is your chance." Naruto smiled brightly and went after the two, not being able to wait to go find the blue haired shinobi.

**- (Line Break)-**

Tsunade sat in her office, trying to keep down her own excitement as Shikamaru spoke about his discovery. While everyone was recovering and trying to rebuild Konoha, Shikamaru took it as an opportunity and began to look through filed reports of shinobi returning from missions that were outside the gates of Konoha; which was un authorized by Tsunade. He did it in secrecy and soon began to discovered that a lot of the shinobi that had been gone past the Rice Patty village, discovered a spot where it looked like a great mass of chakra was hiding something, or it could not be entered. Since it was not under their mission, a lot of jonin left it be and just reported it back to the Hokage, but a few curios chunin had found a way to enter the area, but were attacked on the spot and then left outside of the lands borders. None of them could remember who attacked them and most of them could barely remember where they went. She was greatly surprised that Shikamaru was ready to assemble another team and go out to get her; usually after what he had been through, he'd be hesitant and nervous.

"Are you sure that you're ready for this?" Tsunade asked again as she watched him closely for any kind of sudden flash of nervousness or a single fidget. But he was stock still and his face was only full of well hidden determination. Tsunade sighed and let through a small smile, "Alright then Shikamaru, I'll allow you one more try at this, but," she stood up and smirked, "Jiraiya and I will be coming with you."

Naruto smiled brightly, "Alright then," he looks over at Shikamaru, "who are we bringing with us?"

Shikamaru thought about it for a moment and then a smirk came to his face, "I know the perfect people that I could bring with us." He walked out and left the three there. Shikamaru knew who would be perfect for this mission, but he was going to have to leave out Choji and Neji, since they haven't recovered yet. He went for the first place he knew the young avenger would be, and he nearly chuckled at the sight before him.

Sasuke was in trouble, that much was true, and the green snake around his neck was little to no help to him. Anko was beating the crap out of the Uchiha, and not to mention most of Sasuke's bombs either didn't work or they had an early or late detonation; though he soon made a few of the late ones work to his benefit. But he had a good chance at living and not having to visit the hospital. Shikamaru decided to watch and wait for the purple haired sadistic shinobi to notice that they had company; and that was pretty soon.

Anko smirked at the sight of Shikamaru and called off the fight with Sasuke, "Well look who's here? The littlest pineapple head," she laughed as Shikamaru just grunted and Sasuke finally took notice of the Nara. He just made a small grunt, ignoring him and went to treating his wounds while he had the chance. "What do you need little pineapple?" Anko couldn't help but milk this moment, since Shikaku never stayed awake long enough for her to finish teasing him about his hairstyle, and Gai liked his hair that way and enjoyed Anko's comments.

"I need Sasuke Uchiha for a mission," he said flatly with no real emotion in his voice, but his eyes were just dieing to tell the avenger that he might know where Hinata was; but he couldn't let this affect his mission, he had to stay calm and professional.

"Count me out," Sasuke said not looking at him as he bandaged his wounds, "I'm busy with training with my crazed sensei then to be sent out on some mission to protect some lord-"

"It's to find the hideout Hinata might be in and bring her back," Shikamaru knew he had him. He couldn't help but smirk at the sight of Sasuke going stiff and just sat there completely still, "and I know you could be an asset to the mission."

"Sorry," Anko said with fake sadness, "Sasu-chan is _much _too busy with training and can't be sent on such a silly mission like that-"

"Enough," Anko smirked as her small student stood up and turned to face Shikamaru. He had a defiant look on his face and his fists clenched tight, "I'm going." Shikamaru smirked and motioned for him to follow. Sasuke looked back at Anko, "Try to behave while I'm gone sensei," he smirked and followed after Shikamaru.

Anko smirked, but it fell from her face as she thought about where her new little sensei was going. "Be safe Sasu-chan, you don't know who you're messing with." She angered at the thought of her former sensei, almost being able to persuade the Uchiha into joining him, but even though she though he'd go….he didn't. She was surprised that the Hyuga was the one that followed the leadership of the snake, and it was also a surprised that the Uchiha was so interested in getting her back. She walked out of the forest and went strait to Kurenai's home, in hopes of talking to her friend.

Sasuke was surprised that Shikamaru walked to the hotel, to recruit another shinobi. He had no idea who it was and why that Shikamaru had made him wait in front of the hotel. He couldn't believe that the lazy bum had been the one to locate where Orochimaru's hide out was, and not only that but be ready to take out another team to go find her. He recalled that the last time he lead a mission, it didn't turn out too well. Sasuke just leaned against the wall beside the door and patiently waited for him to come back, but when he sensed Shikamaru walking through the door, he felt another, one that brought a chill to his spine. Sasuke looked and was shocked to be standing face to face with Sabaku no Gaara, the one that nearly killed him, Sakura, Naruto, and Hinata.

"This will be another of our teammates," Shikamaru said while pulling Sasuke a bit back. "If it wasn't for him and his siblings, we would have been dead the first time we tried to follow the Sound four. So differences aside," Shikamaru looked between the two, "we are going to work together." He walked off back toward the Hokage tower, to grab three more people and then set off.

**- (Line Break) –**

Sakura, Ino, and Shino stood before the other three and felt like a huge weight had been put on their shoulder. The three were visiting members in the hospital and then asked to go after the same person that got them put there. Shino was the first to accept the mission, and then Ino decided that if anyone was going to beat some sense into Hinata, it was going to be her, but Sakura was more hesitant. She really didn't want anything to do with the blue haired shinobi and thought that staying here in the village would be better then putting her life at risk for Hinata, who probably wasn't even there. Though, Sakura saw the look on Sasuke's face, he really wanted to leave and looked about ready to go off on his own, if she was going to do this, it would be for him, not Shikamaru, her sensei Tsunade, or even Hinata. She nodded softly and the three followed the others back to the tower where Naruto waited with Jiraiya and Tsunade.

"Well," Shikamaru said with a shrug, "that's everyone who can go." He yawned and then stood before the group, "This is how it will go, Ino, Sakura, and Naruto will be with Lady Hokage and you will sneak off through the left. Sasuke, Gaara, and I will go through the front, to gain any attention from guarding shinobi; that leave Jiraiya-sama and Shino to go off to the right and in hopes you'll have an easy time. Keep going strait and soon enough we would all intersect and head strait for the hide out. If Orochimaru is really there, Lady Hokage and Jiraiya-sama," he looked to the two, "you must fight him and lead him away form the battle, even the seven of us couldn't hold him off. If that is the case taking down any other shinobi will be in our hands." He looked at all of the younger shinobi with a grave look, "Hinata is the enemy, don't go easy on her and treat her as a sound ninja."

"Don't worry," Naruto smiled, "I'll bring her back, even if I have to drag her back." Shikamaru smiled at the blonde's confidence and looked to the two sanin who were conversing between themselves softly.

"Is that alright," he asked softly, hoping they haven't doubted his plan, since then he would start to doubt it.

"I just have on last warning," Tsunade said softly, "if Hinata is there, I'm guessing she isn't the only shinobi that has been recruited by Orochimaru. Watch out for her newest team members."

**- (Line Break) –**

_In the Hideout_

Hinata sat on her bed, reading the book Yoru had borrowed to her for the time being, but she couldn't help but being watched by Takeo, who was sharpening weapons. She wasn't all that nervous, but she feared the cold shinobi who looked as if ready to end her life. He had purely hated her and Hinata wasn't used to being hated except from Neji, but that ship had long sailed away. She glanced over at him and couldn't help but watch him delicately sharpen his tools and put them down; with such care that Hinata couldn't believe. He was gentle with them; Hinata's cheeks turned a light pink as she went back to her book. Nothing could change the fact he was cold, but maybe there was a soft side to the warrior.

"Shouldn't you be training then reading," Takeo said not looking up at her. Hinata stopped her reading and looked at him; she was never used to him talking to her unless he had to demean her or she was in the conversation with him and the others.

"Shouldn't you," she answered back and tried to get back to her book, but she heard him scoff.

"You need much more training then I do," he looked up at her, "you barley lasted a simple run through the forest. I don't want you holding me back," he went back to his weapons.

"I'm so glad you're so concerned about my training," she said, sarcasm dripping off her words, "but I'll be just fine." Hinata was feeling a lot better then she had in since she got here and would soon enough be running laps around Takeo. She smiled softly and closed up her book, marking her page with a stray leaf that stuck to her old turn clothes; she couldn't help but hold on to the past for a bit longer. She got under her covers, "Don't kill me in my sleep Takeo-san."

She didn't know if she had heard right, but she could have sworn she heard him chuckle. "I make no promises Hinata-san."

**- (Line Break) –**

The group had sat in the large eating area and Hinata couldn't help but giggle as Yoru tried to stay awake. He was slightly dozing off and nearly went face first into his breakfast. Hikari was chattering away and was surprised that Takeo had come with them to eat, but he didn't even bother to talk or look at the three; he just ate. Hinata picked at her breakfast, losing her apatite all of a sudden; she just had the worst feeling come to her gut.

"You should really eat Hinata-chan," Hikari said with a smile, "we'll be training like crazy today and I don't need you fainting on me." She pushed Hinata's bowl closer to her, "it taste better then it looks."

Hinata pushed it away again and smiled at her, "Sorry Hikari-san, but I don't think I'll be able to stomach it down right now."

Hikari poked Hinata's forehead with her chopsticks, "Hey, enough with the formalities. We're friends right?" Hinata couldn't help but be a bit taken back by the statement; already, after only knowing her for a few days, she wanted to be her friend. Hinata smiled and nodded; Hikari smiled and continued to eat, "Good *swallow* since I'm going to have take you to the village to get you some real clothes to wear, since that," she looked Hinata up and down, "won't cut it when we get deep into training." Hinata nodded, "It's nice to have a girl on the team," she smiled happily.

"*snore*," the two looked over to see that Yoru had fallen asleep on the table. Takeo rolled his eyes and took his spoon and threw it at the dark haired bows head, but Yoru had caught it. Hinata was impressed; even when he was in a different realm of cautiousness he was quick and silent. Hikari took the spoon and threw it back at Takeo. He easily avoided it and didn't even acknowledge she had thrown it at him.

"You don't have to throw things at him," Hikari glared, "just nudge him lightly and he'll get up-"

A sound nin ran in, panting loudly and looking fearful, "Someone has passed through our defense; all ninja's to the attackers!" The three watched as shinobi scrambled out of the room and then saw that Fuyu calmly walked in and stood beside the table, "Follow me." He then just passed them, not looking back. Takeo turned to Yoru and roughly pushed him off his seat with his foot, and then went after Fuyu. Hikari rolled her eyes and followed after him, already used to the behavior. Hinata looked down at Yoru and knelt by his side as he groaned and slowly opened his eyes.

"Are you alright?" she asked in a soft voice, knowing not to speak too loud.

"Just *yawn* tired is all," he looked around and then back at her, "what's going on?"

"Someone has gotten through the defense?" She said unsure of what it all meant but according to the look on Yoru's face, he got it. Hinata helped him to his feet and followed him in the direction Fuyu had gown in. Soon enough the two caught up with their sensei and the other two and they were standing outside of Orochimaru's door. Fuyu waited as the door opened and motioned for the three to keep following; Hinata stood beside Yoru, feeling a lot safer then the last time she came in.

Orochimaru sat at his throne and Hinata saw Kabuto, the once Leaf shinobi, standing at his side and not really looking at anything. "So," Hinata could see the smirk in his eyes, "we have visitors. I could only guess who it is," he looked over at Hinata who turned away. Takeo rolled his eyes as Orochimaru laughed at her, "Fuyu-san, go take care of the little pests and take your team with you, a good chance to get a spar in." Fuyu nodded and bowed and the other four followed, and then they walked out. "Hinata-san," she stopped and the other three stopped a bit ahead of her, "if I hear that you held back, you will regret that choice. Break your ties now, before it's too late."

"Of course," she said not looking back at him, "Orochimaru-sama." She and her team left, the doors closing behind them.

"I don't think it's only the brats Lord Orochimaru," Kabuto said fixing his glasses.

"I guess I should go say hello to my old comrades," Orochimaru said standing up and slowly walking out with Kabuto at toe. "It's been too long since I last saw them."

**- (Line Break) –**

Hinata couldn't believe what she saw as she stood on top of the hideout; below her was….almost everyone. Her team, part of her old team, her peers, and even the two sanin had come all this way. Was it really for her, or was this an attempt to get her snake of a leader? Either way, she was still stunned. They haven't spotted the five yet, and she found it a bit pathetic that not even Tsunade could sense her. Of course, Orochimaru had walked out before the group and take a lot of the attention off of them, but he was only after his old teammates and eyed Sasuke with those yellow eyes. She prayed he wouldn't change sides, she needed this and he would only get in her way. Hinata looked over to Hikari, who was just glaring at Shino and the bugs that buzzed under his skin; Yoru looked at her and motioned back to the Leaf shinobi, Hinata nodded and looked back at them.

"Where's Hinata!" Naruto yelled loudly glaring at the pale skinned man. "We know you took her and we're going to bring her back!"

"Are you now," Orochimaru smirked. "If you want to see her so badly, just call her over. I bet she would love to _play_ with the Leaf Shinobi." Orochimaru looked over to Tsunade and Jiraiya, "And they can leave the adults to play." He motioned for Naruto to go on, "Go ahead and call her."

Naruto eyed him but then looked behind him and yelled, "Hinata!"

"Our cue," Fuyu said jumping down and then the other three followed. Hinata hesitated and watched as they stood beside Orochimaru and just waited for her. Naruto was yelling that she wasn't there and even Gaara and Sasuke were looking around for her as nonchalant as they could. She took in a deep breath and jumped down with a soft, but audible, _thud_. She stood up slowly and came face to face with Shikamaru; she had jumped down on the other side of Orochimaru and stood before him. He looked shocked, like he didn't believe that she was there.

"You'll come with me Fuyu-san," Orochimaru said disappearing and Fuyu followed. Tsunade and Jiraiya followed him, but Tsunade looked back at Hinata one last time. Hinata looked each one of the shinobi in the eyes and stopped when she had hit Sasuke's, who looked beyond pissed. She glanced over to see that Naruto and Gaara shared the same look and Shikamaru stepped foreword.

"We are taking Hinata back," he stated calmly and kept his eyes on Takeo specifically.

Hikari sneered, "What makes you think that?" Tora growled low and kept his eyes on Shino. "Hinata-chan is here to stay, get over it. She's with a better crowd now."

"Don't address her like you're her friend," Ino glared at her and stood beside Shino and kept her glare on the green haired kunoichi. "Hinata will come back with us. Back to her home-"

"Who says she wants to go back to your pathetic little village," Yoru said standing beside Hinata. He swiftly put his arm around her waist and pulling her close, "Maybe she likes it here better, ne?" He smirked at Sasuke and put his face close to Hinata's, "You almost came here Uchiha-san, but at least they sent someone pretty in your place."

"Don't touch her," Sasuke growled under his breath and his Sharigan activated without a second warning. Yoru smirked and caught the kunai that came at him, but it oddly slipped through his fingers; like sand. Hinata and Yoru jumped away from the other as sand nearly caught the two, and Hinata looked up to see that Gaara had his eyes on her, but all of a sudden it was Sakura who had taken the chance to get on the Hyuga. Hinata stopped her punch and pushed her back while getting some more distance between them.

"I want my match Hinata," she growled and held out a kunai, "this time; I won't let you get away!" She pounced at her and the battle began. Yoru took on Gaara, Sasuke, and Naruto. Takeo was left with Shikamaru, and Ino and Shino were face-to-face with Hikari. Hinata tried to avoid Sakura's hits and wanted to take her out quick, but she didn't seem to back down or even get tired. Hinata jumped back and stood on the nearest tree branch and soon enough, Sakura was trapped in genjutsu. Hinata jumped down and ran past her, going strait for Naruto, who still had to pay for what he did to her. She moved quickly and as Naruto was going for Yoru, Hinata appeared before him and with his momentum; she threw him over and into the wall behind her.

"…" Sasuke and Gaara stood in shock as they saw the once shy and sweet Hinata glare at the blonde haired male. She turned back to them and looked strait at Sasuke, "You want that match now, or later Sasuke?" she asked her own eyes activating the Sharigan. Sasuke felt his blood boil as he saw the Sharigan spin in her eyes and looked back at him with mock. His fingers twitched and Hinata slid down into a fighting position, until she heard something under her feet. Before she could look down, Naruto came at her and it was like the chunin exams all over again. Hinata couldn't help but smile as she hit the ground, hard.

She winced in pain and looked up to see Naruto standing over her with a hard look on his face, "Stop this Hinata. You don't know what you're doing-"

He stopped when he heard her begin to laugh at him, and she smiled and her laughter died down, but on the inside she was dieing inside. _'Forgive me Naruto-kun, but I must break all ties.' _Hinata closed her eyes and brought her hand to her chest and it looked like she was peeling something off her chest; she didn't go all the way, but as she stopped her body was engulfed with a white chakra and her eyes turned to those of a wolf. Naruto backed away as Hinata stood to her feet and the wind moved around her; she had let Wolf a bit loose. Her nails sharpened and whiskered appeared on her face, "Why don't you get it?" she looked up at him, but tears were in her eyes, "I'm not coming back, not now not ever. Please, just leave me alone."

"No…" Naruto said looking down and as he looked up, he looked more demonic and began to be surrounded by an orange chakra, "I'm not letting you throw your life away!"

Sasuke felt his curse mark itch under his skin, and soon enough he was being engulfed by it. Yoru took a step back, but kept his eyes on the Uchiha. Gaara's own demon began to get restless and the sand poured around his feet and transformed half of his body; he went strait for Hinata. Shukaku wanted to make Wolf pay for what he did, and embarrassed him.

"**Did you have a nice sleep Wolf-chan?" **Shukaku yelled as sadistic as ever, **"Because I'm going to rip you right out of that girls chest." **

"**Not if I get him first," **Kyuubi said with a low growl.

"**How even the delusional can dream of the impossible," **Wolf's voice was cold and he tried to push the two back, but they stood their ground. **"If I die, I take the girl with me." **

"**Take the little wench," **Shukaku said, **"I'll be sure to remember the taste of her blood!" **

"**A small sacrifice for your head on a pike," **Kyuubi said but Naruto stopped in his tracks and held his head in pain, along with Gaara and Hinata. They didn't really want to kill each other, but their demons seemed to be ready to sacrifice the holders to obtain their own goals. Hinata pushed it aside and took hold Naruto by the collar and lifted him into the air; she just held him there and fire slowly crept up her arm, getting very close to his face. Gaara had then engulfed her arm in sand, forcing her to drop Naruto; the sand wrapped around her body and restricted her movement, and the amount of air she could take in. Hinata was slowly suffocating and the sand only tightened.

"Gaara!" Naruto yelled, "Let her go! You're going to kill her!"

Hinata could hear a rib crack and then she coughed up blood, a lot of it. I began to drip out the sides of her mouth and she heard another crack of her ribs. Gaara just kept staring at her and his expression didn't change. Hinata pushed at the sand, but was only able to move it out far enough to get her arms out, but then it came tighter around her again. "*cough, cough* G-Ga-Gaara," she said looking up at him, "J-Just kill me!" She had a hard glare on her face, "St-stop t-toying w-with me a-and kill *cough* kill me!" Hinata cried out as something else broke, but the sand just let her go and dropped her to the ground.

"**Kami," **Wolf said as a white energy poured around Hinata's body again, **"I must heal you human. Or you may never be able to keep your promise to me." **Hinata silently thanked him as he mended her broken bones, but she still felt horrible pain. She got to her hands and knees and coughed up more blood, but a foot came down on her and she glanced up to see that Takeo had pinned her to the ground.

"Your pathetic and in our way," he lifted her up by her own collar and pushed her back against the wall. The earth that was in the wall came around Hinata and held her there. "Just stay here and don't die," he went back to deal with Naruto. Gaara was in the middle of having a break down and Hinata just felt more tears run down her face. "Look at the mess you've all had made," Takeo said loudly. Ino was tending to a distraught Sakura, Shino was trying to hold back Hikari and Tora, and Sasuke was close to breaking Yoru's arms. "Orochimaru-dono will not be pleased," he took a scroll out of his holster and opened it up; he began to summon something, and Yoru and Hikari jumped away form him and stood at Hinata's side. "Summon, Devil's fire!" the ground was engulfed with this odd green flame, and the Leaf Shinobi barley got out of the way in time. The things was, the fire didn't burn anything not the trees and not even the grass it was on. "Get out, now."

"Not without Hinata!" Naruto yelled. He and Gaara had gotten out of their demonic transformation and he glared at them.

"J-Just leave," Hinata coughed out and was able to pull her self form the wall. They all looked at her as she stood on her feet trying to keep her balance, "Give up…and stop coming back for me." She let the tears spill form her eyes, "I…I hate you all!" They all just starred at her in shock and a few mouths were open, "why do you all think I want to come back? **I** decided to run from the village,** I** put Sasuke back in the hospital,** I** told Sakura the same thing I'm telling you. Leave me **alone**!" She looked at all of them, panting loudly and clenching her fist tight.

"You're lying…." Naruto said softly little tears polling in his eyes, "you're lying!" He glared at her, "the Hinata I know would never do this to us! She'd protect her village and do anything for her friends-"

"I'm not her," she yelled back. "Ever since the chunin exams, I've been treated differently. You never even noticed me until the day I was put on team seven! You never knew my name until then, because I took Sakura off your team." Her eyes welled up again, "You could never figure out that I loved you! Ever since the academy, I looked to you for strength Naruto-kun! You were my only reason for becoming a shinobi, to take part in the chunin exams. I want to be just like you, strong, confident, able to smile even when nothing is right," she broke down and cried on Hikari, who had come to her side with a sad face and caring eyes.

"Why are you being so difficult!" Sasuke yelled back at her as she looked back up at them, "This isn't about you Hinata, this is about the safety of the Leaf village." He felt his curse mark pull back but his anger only grew, "You are putting us all at danger by joining him-"

"You should be happy I put you back in that hospital," she glared back at him, her eyes slightly red. "He wanted to wear you like some new suit, and then he'd posses the Sharigan. Nothing good will come from you getting your revenge-"

"And how would you know," he yelled back his own Sharigan blazing, "my brother killed my family, everything that meant something from me was taken. He left me alive for one reason; so that I could kill him." He growled under his breath, "How would you feel to have your family taken from you?"

"I never had a family," she said with glassy eyes. "I was only a girl living under the roof of others that looked like me. My father took my title from me and then expected me to leave the family like I was okay with it; they never loved me like my mother did and she's dead." Hinata turned around and coughed up more blood, "now leave me, or I will have to take drastic measure." Hinata was about to walk away, but Gaara stepped foreword.

"You can't leave me Hinata," she stopped in her tracks as did her team, but didn't look back at him. "You are like me; I understand your pain, and every ache in your heart. Please," he looked worried and sadden, "don't go." Hinata turned and faced him and a blush appeared as she stared back at the red head, "Come back with me to the Sand village-" several yelled out a 'no' but Gaara continued, "I promise to stand by your side, to protect you from those who wish to hurt you, I will always love you." Hinata couldn't understand what was going on, she had no idea that Gaara would confess to 'loving' her. Was it a trap, just something to get her to come back with them?

She glanced back at her new team, which seemed worried that she would leave with him; except for Takeo cause he's emotionless. Hinata sighed and looked back at Gaara, "I must stay here, and there is nothing that could be better then fulfilling my goal in life. I'm sorry," she turned away and just as she did Fuyu stood before the group, a little beat up but well.

"We are going back to our new hide out, everything has been moved out and everyone that matters is on their way now," he looked up at the others. "Get to the sanin right away, they might not make back here." The others looked at one another then hesitantly jumped off to the two sanin. Takeo rolled his eyes and un-summoned his odd green fire. "Hinata," Fuyu slapped a paper tag on her chest and she went limp into his arms, but she was frantic trying to move, "you nearly got your own team killed and went back with the enemy." He put her over her shoulder, "your punishment will to attend to the need of the highest rated fighter in the Sound." He looked back at the other two –Yoru and Hikari- who had worried faces. "I will allow one person to accompany you in your first week, for your safety."

"Thank you so much sensei," Hikari smiled brightly with Tora in her arms.

"Why is that," Takeo asked, "she should have to do it herself."

"You also turned on her Takeo-san," Yoru said not looking at him, "shouldn't you be punished?"

"I kept her from getting killed and all of us having to protect her," Takeo glared at the dark haired teen.

"Enough," Fuyu said glancing back at them, "I know Hinata will bring us no harm," he looked back at her. Hinata had a dead look on her face and was absorbed in her own thoughts. He smiled back at the three, "Just give her time to adapt to our way of living, and soon she will come around."

**- (Line Break)-**

Naruto stood by Jiraiya's side and tried to help him keep his balance as best as he could, but his sensei was a big guy. No one spoke and tried to help to help the two sanin try to walk and decided that it was best that no one spoke.

Gaara stood aside as the Leaf shinobi aided each other, but he couldn't help but think back to Hinata. He wasn't mad, never at her, but this did answer a few questions that had been on his mind for the longest time. She still cared for them and she didn't totally break her ties with them; he had another chance to go get her and bring her home with him. Gaara glanced over at Sasuke who decided that this would be a good time to practice his seals and get something to occupy him so he didn't think about 'you-know-who'. Gaara knew that they young Uchiha would be an obstacle in his way to get Hinata, but he was ready for that small challenge. Not only that, but the other shinobi, the dark haired one that had dared touch Hinata in such a way was another problem. He was much closer to her now and Gaara hated the thought of Hinata still in the same place as the dark haired male….Yoru.

Sasuke glared harshly at his scroll, knowing that the seal was done wrong when he felt a throb in his hand. He had been so used to the pain now that is didn't bother him anymore and he became more tolerant of it. He didn't dare think back to what had just happened, or what he had just saw; nothing made his blood boil more then knowing Hinata still had his kekkei genkai and was using it as well. Sasuke nearly broke his brush out of pure rage against the once Hyuga; but he couldn't tell if he was faking the anger, to cover up for something else. Just the thought of her using it, while on the other side of the battle field, with them made him sick and somewhat jealous of the dark haired male that seem to has become so close to her in a small amount of time. He just wanted to go home now, and just fight with his psycho sensei.

"What do we do now," Ino asked softly standing beside Sakura, "do we just go home?"

"Can we go back," Naruto asked already know the answer he was going to get.

"They'll be long gone by now," Shino said fixing his glasses and starring into the forest, "we must get to a hospital; that is top priority now."

"She was so close," Shikamaru said more to himself then any one else, "If only they had kept her against that wall a bit longer we could have gotten her." He sighed and looked back at Tsunade, "We should back off," the blonde haired Hokage looked at him, "right now, they are all wary of her and don't trust her, but after a year or so, they will allow her more freedoms and she won't be under guard so much; then we come in."

"We have," Jiraiya took a breath, "we have three years until she will be in any real danger, until then, she is his student."

"Just leave her to die," they all looked at Sakura, "she'll never be out of his sight and it would be better if she was dead then allowed to run around with that kind of power." She looked back at them, "why should we keep helping her?"

"She is a shinobi of the Leaf," Gaara said not looking at them, "I've never known that the Leaf village would leave a follow shinobi behind." He closes his eyes, "and Hinata hasn't given up on us either; she could have easily killed us all if she wanted to. She just wants us to leave her."

"Do you think she's planning something," Ino asked looking between the red head and Shikamaru, "Hinata wouldn't really betray us because the Hyuga clan banished her, right?"

"It's possible," Shikamaru said, "but what is she planning?"

**- (Line Break) –**

_New Hideout_

Hinata had woken up long ago and now was standing before the door that lead to the underground hideout. She wasn't allowed to know where they were or even if they were in the same village as before, but what she did know that about a kilometer north she would enter a very small town and that was about it. Hinata stood beside Hikari that was only by her side in fear that she would collapse and not get up. It seemed that the more Hinata trained the worse and worse she got, and that fight had particlly drained a lot out of her. Hinata could only guess one thing, her lack of using her own demons power was catching up with her; detaching her self from Wolf was slowly killing her and in turn would kill him.

"I'll find you a room and you and I will be bunking together from now on," Hikari smiled as she helped Hinata walk into the new hideout. "You know Hinata-chan," Hinata moved her eyes to look at her, "you had so many friends back in you village. Why did you leave them all for us?"

Hinata took in a deep breath, "Hikari-chan," she smiled at the green haired teen, "they never noticed me until I became a threat, and I made a promise to someone to come here." Hinata lifted her head a bit and exhaled softly, "and besides, I like it here." Hikari giggled softly and opened up a door and set Hinata down on the bed and took a seat on the other one. Hinata sighed and lied down, but Hikari was looking at her with a small smile and trying to hold back giggles. Hinata cocked an eyebrow, "What?"

Hikari held her hands up to her face and clasp them together and spoke in a teasing voice. "'I love you Naruto-kun. I want to be just like you, strong, and able to smile.'" Hikari giggled loudly, "You love the blonde haired Leaf ninja," she walked over and sat be her bed, "was her your first crush?" Hinata nodded and Hikari let out a fan girl squeal, "That is so cute! I'm glad he was too dense to get it, you're too good for him."

"I don't think so Hikari," Hinata sighed sadly and starred at the wall across from her. "He was too good for me; who was I to think that I could stand anywhere near the strong and confident Sakura Haruno, his own crush." Hinata just smiled, "but maybe this is a sign to move on and focus on me."

"Or," Hikari smirked, "this could be a good chance to get comfy with Yoru-san," she smiled as Hinata blushed. "I saw the way he grabbed on to you; he so likes you and by that blush you like him-"

"N-no," Hinata said shaking her head and burying it into her pillow, "h-he's so mean to me. And he only did that because I might have been this close to throwing my arms open and welcoming back my peers." She looked back up at Hikari, "and you know him better then I do. What if he likes you?"

"Please," Hikari scoffed, "the only thing that I thought that boy could love was the night. All night I can hear him walking the halls and going outside and doing whatever he does at that hour." She rolled her eyes but looked back at her with a smirk, "but you've grown on him Hinata-chan; you're so close to having him eat out of your hands."

Hinata rolled her own eyes, "Yeah, right when me and Takeo-san become best friends-" they were cut off from their girl talk when Takeo kicked open the door and glared at them.

"There is no way in hell that I am sharing a room with Yoru-baka," he growled out at them.

"Get over it Takeo," Hikari huffed at him, "you just to be alone with one of us you big perv."

"Please," he rolled his eyes, "it's not like you have anything to show and you," he motioned to Hinata, "you're too much of and idiot." He looked back at Hikari was looking down at her own body, "Now one of you is going to have to take a room with him and I'll be stuck in here with the other."

"How about I take Yoru's spot and he can come here," she smiled as Hinata tried to protest, but she was ignored. "Hinata-chan is too injured to be moving around and the other room is closer to the eating area. I hate having to walk all the way there." Hikari got up and stuck her tongue out at Hinata before leaving the room, "have fun Hinata-chan." Hinata turned a light red as she walked away and Takeo could only scoff.

"Don't be so flattered," he glared at her, "you still have lunch duty."

"What is that?" Hinata asked not liking the tone in his voice.

"You have to give Ame her lunch," Takeo said as he walked away, "just don't look at her and you might come back out with all your limbs." Hinata felt a chill go down the back of her spine. That only made Takeo smirk at her. "She's a cold blooded killer and she is the one hiding in the new forbidden hallway," he leaned back against the door frame, "Ame is a huge threat to Orochimaru-dono and has to be locked up in her cell or she'd be on a mass murdering spree." Hinata just looked back over at the same little barred window that was just above the ground. "This could be a good thing though," he said smirking at her, "you could make another _friend_." Hinata watched as he turned away and walked out with a sneer and laugh; leaving her in silence.

Hinata looked down at her beaten and bruised body and then began to meditate, letting her mind drift back and soon she found herself in those dark hallways and before the cage that held the fearsome wolf that had retained his large size. _"You promised to teach me how to use your powers, no matter what happened."_

"**Indeed I did little human," **he growled out at her and looked her strait in the eyes. **"You will start tonight and we will train at night for the next few months." **

"_Why at night?"_

"**Just to be an inconvenience for you," **he smirked and then drifted back into his cell. Hinata still wanted to talk though, but the demon had now been the one to call all the shots. She had to listen to him, or she'd certainly die in the hide out before she got a chance to defeat her enemy. Hinata just nodded as the demon began to back away into his cage. **"And next time," **he glared back at her,** "Kyuubi and Shukaku will not be spared." **Hinata couldn't even respond to it since he hid himself in the shadows and left her there alone. Hinata just turned around and walked out of the corridor and out into other halls that were dimly lit. She found herself in her memories again, but this time, she didn't open any doors and walked on, until she final re opened her eyes and saw Yoru on the bed across from her and reading his book.

He looked up at her with a soft smile, "You're finally done I see?"

Hinata looked at him, "How long were you waiting here?"

He shrugged, "Ten minutes top," he put his book in the shelf of the small nigh stand beside him and stood up, "Come one, let's go talk a walk."

"Where?"

"Does it matter," he said with a voice that almost made Hinata melt and then he grabbed her hand and pulled her out of the room and the two walked the halls. Hinata had a light blush on her cheeks as Yoru made no move to let go of her hand and she could feel her own palms getting sweaty. "Why are you so nervous?" Yoru asked looking down at her, "It's just a walk," he smiled, "you're a weird one Hinata-san."

"Yoru-san," she asked softly, "why did you decide to join Orochimaru?" she looked at him with big and curious eyes. "I've heard the others on why they joined, but I have yet to know why you did…n-not that I know why Takeo came, but I don't talk to him willingly." He gave a soft smile and tightened his grip on her hand. She winced slightly since it kind of hurt, but still looked to him, awaiting his reply.

"I…." he stopped and looked to be thinking of the right words to use. "I'm looking for someone, someone that I've lost a long time ago." He looked at her with the most adorable eyes a boy their age could do, "And…..and I think I found." Hinata's cheeks lit up a light pink, "For my whole life, I've felt….empty inside and nothing filled it. My family, my friends, nothing could. I couldn't sleep at night because of it and the more I wondered about what I was missing, the more I wanted and needed it." The two stopped in the middle of the hall and Yoru had both of Hinata's hands in his own, "My grandmother always said that I will find what I need in the darkest of places, and after I was recruited to help Orochimaru here I knew it couldn't get any darker. Hinata," he looked at her with seriousness, "there is a storm brewing and I fear another Ninja war is to come in our young life, we will be forced into war. And….and I think you've are what I've been looking for." Hinata was pulled into his chest, into a warm embrace that made her heart flutter; "You came to us….to me, when you had so much in your own village, friends and family, but you stayed. I could tell that it was you, you weren't like the other girls I've come across and after everything that you've been pushed through, and yet you still smile." He pulled her back a bit and held her upper arms and began to lean in very close to her, "I….I'm not going to let you go now. Anywhere you are, I will be there and I won't let any other man take you away from me," Hinata felt his breath on her lips and they both began to close their eyes, "e….ever."

He kissed her.

**(End)**

**Well everyone- *dodges thrown objects* Wait let me finish! *things stop in mid-air, ready to hit her if given the chance* I want to apologize for such a long wait. I've got the usual school, finals, and other stories as my excuse and also being kind of lazy. **

**Heads up next chapter there will be a time skip and more romance, since I feel that the story was lacking it (it's probably drowning in it) I would also like to inform you, the people that read and like my stories, the Oneshots story I have up, you can ask for one shots that are based off these or any of my other stories. Like if you want some Takeo and Hinata loving and in a mythical setting, I will make it happen. Or maybe you want to see Mage Hinata and Akatsuki Deidara go out as the Kages have a meeting.**

**My favorite, you can see Hansuke and Cho on a beautiful picnic with Shika and Inoichi spying.**

**Whatever your eager minds can come up with I will try to recreate, but just don't give me a couple, I want your story idea too please. ^_^**

**I hope you've enjoyed and I hope that you leave a nice review. Alright, you can drop em' *objects fall and cover Michi in a large pile* I deserved that. **


	14. Chapter 14

**Hey everyone, I'm back! Hope you enjoy the next chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto™….I is so tired of saying this….*sigh***

**(Line Break)**

The two years have passed by much too fast for the young teens of the Leaf, Sand, and even those of the Sound to understand. All of the leaf shinobi had grown up and had changed their style of clothing to better suit their bodies and new look on the world. They no longer saw themselves as children anymore; they had grown into young adults and took on more responsibility than ever before. Even Sasuke Uchiha had grown up and re-thought his goal a bit better, so that it would go with his other goal of bringing back a certain dark haired female.

Sasuke had changed the most, opened up more to his peers and with the thanks of his wonderfully psychotic sensei, had also changed his outer appearance the most. While the others had stuck close to the same basic clothes that they had worn as genin, Sasuke had taken a drastic turn. He actually wore a black overcoat like that of Anko's, he also put on a dark pair of pants, a sleeveless top that was a bit loose on him, black shin and forearm guards, black sandals and his head band had also changed to a black one and was on his forehead, where it belonged. Sasuke had also been learning how to master a katana and had it hanging on his left hip.

Everyone had grown up, and even the Sand siblings had changed; since now, the demon holder Sabaku no Gaara, had become Kazekage. The two had met up a few times as Sasuke would have to go with the Nara as his guard when he traveled as an ambassador and the Kazekage was not too keen on having the Uchiha in his office or his village. They almost had become rivals in a way, but either refused to admit it. They would look at each other once, and then avoid all eye contact after that. The Leaf village had been going well with their own Hokage and number one doctor. Sakura had gotten an apprenticeship with Tsunade and the two had grown very close to one another. But the Hokage could not forget her first student and after re-discovering the house of the Hokage's only brought back more painful memories when she saw the young girl's things still in there, having gone untouched for so long. Tsunade looked at all the photos she left behind and nearly broke down as she found the girls closet and all the clothes that she had worn before leaving them. She easily found the book and scrolls the girl left and then found the journal of Minato and read it front to back; Tsunade assumed that she did too and just lied down on the bed and napped hoping to get away from her work and live in her little moment of peace for a little while longer.

The shinobi of the Leaf still all had one goal, and it was to bring the said girl back. Neji trained harder once he heard that the group was once again unsuccessful and getting her back, and they all had seen her. Hiashi was still in shock that his little Hinata had become this; he blamed himself for it and went to his wife's grave and bowed to it, begging for her forgiveness and guidance on what to do next. Hanabi had been mad and angry; she wanted her sister back and wanted to prove to her once and for all that she was better, and she just wanted her back. Naruto had promised her that he would bring her back, and she was going to make him keep it.

Naruto had left on to train with Jiraiya and they were to be returning very soon; everyone was awaiting his return.

In the Sound, not only did wardrobes change, but so did personalities. Fuyu saw that his little team of four had grown up, physically and mentally. Hikari had filled out nicely and Tora had grown very big, to the point where she could get on his back and ride him; not to mention that her hair was now in a longer braid. She had changed her outfit and stood in a fishnet top with a dark blue jacket that had a slightly high collar and the sleeves didn't connect to the jacket but started at a few inches under her shoulder and then flared a bit at the end. The jacket stopped under her bust and revealed her fishnet covered abdomen. She then had on a black skirt that had a slit on each side and wore black legging and black ninja sandals that came up to her knees. Takeo had not changed much and wore a long beige overcoat that was kept closed and the sleeves covered his hand completely and black pants and sandals to match. His icy blue hair had become longer and reached the base of his neck and his bangs almost covered his dark purple eyes. Yoru had changed into a tight dark blue shirt that had no sleeves and had both arms still wrapped up. A katana was slung on his back and then two daggers hung on his belt, one on each side. His hair was cut short and touched the back of his neck; it was weird to him, but his long hair got in the way a lot. Then it came to Hinata, she had let her hair grow long that it was at her mid-back and she was in a loose fighting white kimono with a dark purple rope holding it together. She wore a pair of black sandals like Hikari, and a pair of fingerless gloves, but since her kimono top was loose and could easily fall down her shoulders, she wore the same black, backless top under it. The group had proved their spot as the elite, since Hinata had almost complete control of her demonic power and the group was not one to be messed with.

Not to mention that they began to get along better. Takeo and Yoru had stopped fighting so much and Takeo began to treat Hinata nicer, but not a lot, he still distrusted her. Fuyu was happy that his team had not turned out like the other, great, but would leave one another for dead in a heartbeat and without a second thought or regret. They had become like a small family, except for when it came to Hinata and Yoru, they seemed to be budding into something more than that. Hikari was the first to notice that Yoru and Hinata spent a lot of time together, especially at night. Takeo had not cared if the two had a romantic relationship, as long as the team came first. Hinata and Yoru spoke nothing of it and whatever anyone said they would not agree with, or disagree either.

Hinata had also taken Takeo's advice about making friends with the Notorious Ame, who was the prisoner kept caged up at the end of a hall. At first, about two years back when Hinata had gotten the punishment of bringing her food; she and Fuyu –her choice of partner- went back there and Hinata was in awe to see that Ame was utterly gorgeous. The woman was the same age as Fuyu and had very long light pink hair, which was innocent enough, but a lie. Ame had peachy skin that had no flaw her body was that of a goddess and her eyes were a bright red that shone with evil and sadistic intent. She was in very revealing clothing that was only a red top, a pair of black shorts, and black heeled sandals. Hinata was all smiles, but Ame quickly wiped it off her face as she reached through the bars and held her face with a strong grip. Hinata kept from whimpering and just waited; Ame was just smirking and laughed at her as she went back in her cage and flicked on a light. Hinata looked around the room and her "room" was that of a bed and books. All the books looked to be on fighting and weapons; Hinata then saw the seals on Ame's hand. It read: 'Buki shōkan' (weapon summon) and assumed that she could summon any weapons, like her. Hinata quickly set down the woman's food and backed away.

Ame lost interest in Hinata, finding her "no fun" and turned her attention to the man behind her. Unfortunately for Hinata, she discovered that Fuyu and Ame were "friends with benefits" and she quickly left as the two began to get flirty and gave each other bedroom eyes. After a week Hinata was left to do it alone and opened up with the woman with the only thing that the two had in common, the seals on their hands. Ame was very interested and the two had a 'summon off', who could summon more. Hinata had lost and used it as her excuse to come see Ame more. Ame agreed to help the girl, but everyday Ame would tease the girl and make insinuations and innuendo of the other things they could do together. Hinata soon learned to ignore her –like she did with Yoru- and looked to Ame like a sister, even though Ame only saw Hinata as a toy to be played with until she found something better.

Hinata was then acclaimed unofficial leader of the group when the team had missions that didn't involve Fuyu, since Fuyu and Ame began to get more and more missions together. Hinata guessed that they were assassins since the two would come back late at night, and her sensitive nose burned with the scent of blood and the fowl scent of death. Hinata had nothing against being leader, but Takeo did and made it harder for Hinata to get it done and it was his reasons why they were late or failed; though Hinata would never admit it since he would only dislike her more. She took the job seriously, but she knew her goal would only get harder from here.

Wolf was getting restless and him being in the same place as Orochimaru has been making him angry; he had caused Hinata multiple injuries at the night practices. Each week Hinata had slowly been letting Wolf go more and more, and the seals on her chest was fading away, but never all the way. Orochimaru had made sure of that; the pill that Hinata had taken so long ago had completely sealed Wolf away and no matter how far Hinata tried to loosen her own seal, he would be trapped. Unless Hinata could get her hands on a certain scroll, then she would be able to set Wolf free, or so she hopes. The demon was beginning to re-trust Hinata, but was very wary of her and kept calling her 'human' and Hinata missed being called 'little one'. Wolf was really the first person to see Hinata for who she was and wanted to be, that's why he had chosen her to hold him, but it seemed that he could also see that Hinata did like it at the hideout, a lot more then she intended on liking. He warned her every night that she had a promise to keep and that she shouldn't be so friendly with the enemy, but he saw that she could never break these new ties with these young shinobi; like how she was not able to forget about the Leaf and Sand shinobi.

Hinata had also gotten word about the Akatsuki that had, now, began to show up more and more as time passed on. They were on a demon hunt, one that Hinata had worries about; not for herself, but for the two famous demon holders she knew. The Kazekage Sabaku no Gaara and apprentice to the toad sage Uzamaki Naruto. Hinata knew that no one outside her team and Orochimaru knew about her inner demon and she was sure that any Leaf village shinobi that knew would not speak a word of it. For the name Hinata was like that of an omen in the Leaf now.

While on missions, Hinata noticed that there were signs around some of the more "rough" villages had wanted signs for her. It was funny to Hinata to see a picture of her that wasn't resent at all; it was one that had been taking by a spy of some sorts while she was in the Sound. There was a bounty on her to be brought back to the Leaf Village; alive was the only way to get the reward though. She would have thought being a traitor, no one would want her alive, not to mention that she was that of Hyuga blood and could only bet someone out there wanted her eyes. Hinata took one of the signs and brought it back to the hideout where Hikari laughed at it, Yoru mentioned that she was very cute, and Takeo only scoffed thinking that anyone got that close the hide out to get the picture. Hinata on the other hand just pinned the sign up in her room and left it at that.

The team had been on one of their mission that had been prolonged due to set backs and they were at the old hide out right now and used it to camp out for the night. They had entered through the large doors above ground and Hinata couldn't help but smile as it brought back her first memories of meeting her team. The hideout was a ghost town and every torch was unlit and the air was cold. Takeo collected torches and made a fire in the old eating area, Yoru looked around the hideout to make sure that it was empty and no one else was using as a shelter, Hikari went on a hunt outside for fish and anything to eat, and Hinata looked around the hideout if anything was left behind that can be used later.

Hinata was in the office that Orochimaru had kept everyone out of and even Kabuto could not enter. She knew that he would be too smart to leave anything important but he also was too smart and assumed that no one would come in here anyway. She searched through desks and books that were nothing but his writings of potions and jutsus that she knew should not be tired. Hinata smiled as she found an old rusted safe and easily opened it up and coughed as the dust spread through the air. '_That's a lot of dust,' _she smiled lightly and then looked down in the safe and looked at the scroll that was neatly placed in the center of the safe covered in dust. Hinata picked it up and blew off the dust only to not know what the writing on the scroll said. The writing was written oddly to her, it was the older writing that she remembered the elders being able to read from. Hinata just tucked the scroll into her back pouch and went back to the eating area where Hikari was cooking the fish and using some pots and pans Hinata had brought to make a soup from other things she had brought. Hinata went over to her pack and took a seat.

"You find anything worth wild," Hikari asked as Tora lied behind her as she cooked a soup.

"A scroll," Hinata answered not really wanting to tell her. This was something that was on her mind more and more; sooner or later she was going to betray them all and try to kill Orochimaru, and she was sure they all would be against and most likely the death of her. All she wanted was to make sure that Orochimaru was dead, he was the reason that the Leaf is in shambles and a lot of people were in pain. Hinata looked at her with a small smile, "nothing really and I found a lot of Orochimaru's journals."

"I bet he likes to gossip," Hikari smirked and the two giggled at the thought. Hikari looked down at the soup and moved higher away from the flame and smiled softly as she kneeled back. "Did you see Takeo and Yoru anywhere? Takeo left me when I came back with food and Yoru has yet to be seen."

"I don't think they'd be the ones to get lost in here," Hinata said softly and fixed her cloak, "let's give them a few more minutes than we go and look for them." Hikari nodded and cooked up a few of the spare fish that was left over from the soup, "How much longer till we finish this mission?" Hinata said leaning back on the cold ground and wrapping her cloak tighter around her and using her pack as a pillow, "I want to go home and see Ame-Onee again."

Hikari wrinkled her nose, "How can you like her? She's mean, rude, and the only thing that's on her mind is doing our sensei," Hinata and Hikari both blushed lightly. "W-who thinks about a man like that all day long?" Hinata nearly said 'we do' but that would take away from the moment. Hikari and Hinata also grew up mentally and as much as the hated to admit it, they began to go all fan-girl over their good looking sensei. Hikari even admitted to having a very sensual dream about him and Hinata couldn't face her or their sensei for a few days. They always talked about when they were first a team that they wouldn't be like all those other girls that looked at Fuyu and it got harder as they grew up. Hinata sat back up and rubbed the back of her head as Hikari looked at her knees.

"Not us," Hinata said quickly, "we're above that."

"Yeah," Hikari forced out a smirk, "so above that. Guys drool over us, not the other way around."

"If a guy is drooling over you," they looked over to see Takeo and Yoru walk into the large room, "they're a cannibal." Takeo smirked at her as he took a seat beside the fire and pulled at the collar of his cloak, "is this mission over with yet?"

"We haven't gotten our target yet," Yoru said sitting beside Hinata. "That Lord is still hiding somewhere and his men are too stupid to have any information on where." He groaned lightly and ran a hand through his short hair, "and we can't just stop looking for him." Yoru looked at the soup with a smile, "Please tell me that it's finished." Hikari smiled and nodded as she began to serve everyone and they ate in silence. "I forget," Yoru looked over at Takeo, "what did this guy do again?"

"He sent out men to kill Orochimaru-sama," Takeo answered not looking at him, "I thought it was a sad attempt but Orochimaru-sama wants to make an example of him, so we are to bring him back to the hideout and then we're done."

"I'm guessing this guy isn't going to last very long," Hinata said then took another sip of her soup. She swallowed lightly and smiled, "This is delicious Hikari-chan. I wish I could cook this good."

"Oh shut up Hinata-chan," Hikari glared at her but with a smirk, "you and I both know that you're the better cook."

"I don't know," Hinata said, "I haven't cooked in a month." She finished her soup and then put down her empty bowl on the ground. "We stay her for the night and then we leave in the morning; the sooner this mission is done the sooner we get another." She said wrapping her cloak around her tightly. Hinata sighed softly and looked down at her bowl again, "Can I have some more?"

Hikari smiled brightly, "There is plenty to go around," she refilled Hinata's bowl, who smiled happily at the site. "Alright Hinata, I have a serious question to ask you," Hinata looked up at her green haired friend, "Why won't you and Yoru admit that you are officially a couple?"

"Because I'm eating," Takeo said as he took another gulp of his soup. Hikari glared at him and he glared right back at her, "It's damn true and you know it. I hate having to look at the two when they're in a moment and hearing it isn't any better." He looked at the two, "Just keep it to yourselves and I won't give a crap."

Hikari rolled her eyes and looked back at the two, "So?"

Hinata looked at her with a soft smile, "So what? Yoru and I spend time together and enjoy it."

"We enjoy it a lot," Yoru smirked as he put his arm around Hinata's shoulders, "don't we Hinata-chan?" Hinata nodded but rolled her eyes as well. Yoru just liked making everyone feel uncomfortable and it worked most of the time, but Hinata was becoming immune to it by now. "In reality, Hinata-chan and I are married and we plan of having beautiful children together and being together for a very long time."

Hikari smiled at the two, "Let's hope so cause Takeo-kun will end up alone and I will live out my life as a maiden."

Takeo glared at her, "I will not end up alone. I have very high standards unlike you," he scoffed, "you'd open your legs for anyone-" he jumped away as Tora lunged at him and Hikari had a harsh glare on her face. Takeo stood on the ceiling and looked down at her with no emotion on his face. "Kami you are so predictable." He just stood there as Hikari made death threats and Tora growled loudly at him.

"Don't listen to Takeo-kun," Hinata said standing beside Hikari, "he was just mad at the "end up alone" comment you made," Hinata said trying to stop a mini-war from breaking out. Hikari calmed down, but Takeo stayed on the ceiling not wanting to be near the girl with a large tiger at her side. "You'll lose too much chakra like that," Hinata said up to him as the others settled for the night.

"I'll be down in a moment," he said closing his eyes like he was just going to sleep like that. Hinata just shrugged and lied down beside Yoru, who just wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her in closer. She smiled lightly and just waited until she heard two feet hit the ground and smiled as she saw Takeo lie down to go to sleep.

**(Line Break)**

Hinata woke with a start with the rest of the team as they heard a loud explosion not too far away. Without even hesitating they got up, gathered their things, and ran off away from the explosions that were getting closer. She took lead and led them to one of the back doors, until another explosion was heard right in front of them and Hinata's cloak was burned in the processed. Hinata quickly took it off as it burned up into ash and looked back at them and went down another hall way. "What is going on? I though you checked for others?"

"This place was empty when we got here," Yoru said loudly as the skidded down another hall. "I can't think of anyone who would know this was here and able to find it so quickly."

"Who cares 'who' it is, let's just get the hell out of here," Takeo yelled at the two as they spotted another door, but as they neared it, another explosion went off before them. "How do they know where we are?" Takeo yelled and removed his own cloak that had caught fire, along with Hikari's and Yoru's. "Any ideas Leader?" He glared at Hinata who was in a shock, "Well-"

"Shhhh," Hinata said loudly, "I…..I hear running…" they all listened and indeed there was the sound of multiple footsteps in their direction. Hinata quickly ran into the large throne room that she had remembered meeting Orochimaru face to face. She attached a paper bomb to a kunai and threw it at the ceiling, "take cover!" she yelled and the group shielded themselves from falling stone as the ceiling collapsed in. She looked back at them, "Let's go!" They nodded and the group jumped out of the room and landed on the ground above.

"I want to know who did this," Takeo said glaring back into the room, about ready to jump back in. "This is unacceptable and I want them to suffer!"

"We have a mission to do first," Hikari said as she sat on Tora's back, "that has to be done first, and then we come back and see if those bastards are still here." Hikari was also in a very bad mood about the whole thing, she hated being on the receiving end of an attack and preferred to go back and fight then run and regroup. Yoru was the most level headed of all of them and made sure that no one would run back in, but even he was getting mad and glaring down.

Hinata just shook her head, "We'll come back tonight," she said, "whoever came here are looking for something and won't leave until they find…it…" Hinata trailed off as she turned back and looked into the room with a look of shock on her face. She knew this presence and a rumble in her chest gave her a good idea at who was in there. She tightened her fist and felt her Byakugan begin to activate as she looked into the building in search of them, but nothing came up; the hide out looked to be empty. "I can't find anyone."

"They could be masking their chakra," Yoru said standing beside her and looking in the direction she was. "Only masking your chakra means you're looking for someone. Could they be here for us?"

"No one would know that we ever left this hideout," Takeo answered, "they could be searching for Orochimaru-sama or anyone they thought to be in here." A smirk came to his features, "Won't they be disappointed to see that no one was here." He looked back at Hinata who kept searching for whoever, "you think it's your old village?" Hinata didn't answer and the three understood that it was a strait up 'yes'.

"Let's go-"

"Hinata!" the four stopped in their tracks as a certain blonde haired shinobi looked up at them. Yoru and Takeo were the first to look back and Yoru sneered and let out a low growl at the site of the man that nearly ripped off his arm. Sasuke Uchiha stood beside his blonde haired friend and glared up at the two. Takeo seemed to be eyeing the copycat ninja that stood a ways away from them and looked more like an observer then an actually shinobi. There was another male there, one that the two Sound elites hadn't seen in their last encounters with the Leaf. He looked a lot like the Uchiha male, with pale skin and dark hair and eyes to match, but his hair was much shorter and his outfit was that of a root member.

Takeo sneered at the team and spoke so only his team could hear, "We found them, what do we do know?"

Hinata had not looked back yet and Hikari was facing the team and itching to fight them. Hinata didn't know what to do, fighting with them would fuel another hunt for her and leaving them would only lead the group to follow. She took in a deep breath and slowly turned around to face the Leaf ninja, and was surprised at how much older they looked. She had to admit, time had been good for the boys, even though one of them was unknown to her; she looked at Naruto and Sasuke as they stared up at her and the world seemed to have come to a sudden halt. Hinata didn't break eye contact, "You found me."

Was there really anymore she could say? She had dreamt of this moment and tried to plan for it, but now that it was happening her mind went blank. Hinata could see that they were mad at her, very mad, but Naruto was the one that looked almost happy that she had been there like she had waited for them to come back and try again.

Yoru let out a growl, "So…." he seemed to be speaking to the Uchiha, "what happens now?" He hated the Uchiha, for the simple reason that he was the man that would try to take away his love and his world. Yoru knew this day would come, the nights that he spent thinking about the Uchiha taking Hinata away made him growl deep in his throat and clutch Hinata tighter as they slept. She was his and he made that clear to any man that dared look at her; Yoru could admit that he was a possessive man and got easily jealous especially when it came to Hinata. He knew that the dark haired male was able to figure out that he didn't like him, and if not he would now. Yoru smirked and put his arm around Hinata's waist, "I think we just leave before this goes too far-" Yoru was cut off as he pushed Hinata to the side and blocked the young Uchiha's attack. Metal hit metal as they just glared at each other and just kept trying to push the other one back. Takeo was about ready to attack the Uchiha but got the look from Yoru that meant 'back-off'; Takeo let it be and backed away as Hinata got back on her feet.

She glared at him and then looked back at Naruto, "You just can't let things go?" She looked over at Kakashi and saw that he was staring at her with his Sharigan eye. Hinata mentally smiled at that; someone was wary of her, in turn that meant she was stronger than before she left and someone from the Leaf recognized it. Hinata looked back down at Naruto and held out a kunai; she let chakra fuse into the kunai, turning it into a katana, just like she did during the chunin exams. Hinata jumped down and landed in front of Naruto –who had not moved a muscle- with no change of expression. Hinata's arm went across his chest until her hand was holding his shoulder; she could feel that he had gotten stronger. She lifted the katana high and was surprised that he had yet moved out of the way. "Don't make me do it," she whispered softly, "I'm trying to live my life, stop holding me back."

She brought the katana down.

"Naruto!" Sasuke yelled and jumped down, strait at Hinata.

Hikari moved quick and pulled the blue haired kunoichi away. Hinata dropped the katana and looked as Sasuke's katana hit the ground, cutting deep into the cement floor. Hikari let her go, "We've wasted enough time here," she said as Hinata just kept her eyes on the Leaf shinobi. Hikari could see it in her eyes, Hinata wanted to hate them, but it was impossible for her to do just that. Hikari didn't hold it against her and just over looked it, like how she overlooked Hinata's distant behavior. She jumped back up by the boys and Hinata followed, "Don't follow," she said to the four, "you won't make it very far and Orochimaru-sama will easily crush you." The team turned around and jumped off, all but Hinata.

She stared at them for a bit longer. That would be her down there if she hadn't put Sasuke back in the hospital; he'd be the one trying to kill Naruto, he'd never kill Orochimaru like she was planning and then all would be lost in the world. Hinata was the one destined to do this, which is why she ran to the aid of Team 7 in the second part of the exams; for her to add another goal to her life, another purpose for living a bit longer. Hinata took in a deep breath, "No more games Naruto, Sasuke," she said with her soft voice that everyone knew so well, "no more meeting like this, next time you come see me….it will be war."

Sai watched as the blue haired girl, Hinata he had learned, jumped off. He looked back over to the others of his team and wondered why they weren't going after her. They made such a big deal of doing this and now, they were letting her go. From all the books that he had read, he knew that the Hyuga was an….interesting person that had once lived in the village. She was once the heiress to her clan, but was deemed too weak to lead; he also learned that she had gone through a team switch and was that of a demon holder. Sai thought the mission was simple, find the girl. It was never specified that they had to kill her, bring her back, or gather data on her.

"Please tell me you didn't mess this up," Sasuke said looking at Naruto, "like you did with that stupid beetle."

Naruto smirked slightly and showed his empty hands, "I tagged her." Sasuke smirked and Sai just stood there. They had not informed him of this little plan, and he felt betrayed. If they liked it or not, he was now a member of this team; he decided to bring it up at another meeting and just put on his smile. Being mad didn't make friends and his book was not wrong, ever. Naruto smiled brightly, "So, do we go after her?"

Kakashi shook his head, "We need a Neji, it's his tag and he is the only one that knows how to trace it." Kakashi knew exactly how to follow the tag, but did not have the power to follow. Neji had been specific that he was going to bring his cousin back and made the tag to be certain he would be sent on this mission. He had been experimenting a lot with the tags and had made one designed specific to the Hyuga clan. The tag was placed on a person and would disappear in a matter of seconds so the person that had been tag would not know of it. From then on the tag slowly used a person's chakra and left a trail of it where ever the person went. So all Neji would have to do is use his Byakugan and follow Hinata's trail. And due to Hinata's high chakra amount she would never notice that she was being drained of it to leave a trail.

"Are we done here?" Sai asked looking at the team with a smile. Naruto and Sasuke looked at him and then back at each other. The two were not keen on the idea of the new member to Team Kakashi and took it as Hinata was never coming back. They also though that the dark haired male was very odd/weird, their first encounter with him was him attacking the team and then running around the village like a big game of tag. Sai had then called Naruto 'dickless' which made Sasuke smirk, but then the Uchiha was nicknamed, 'girly' which led to Sai getting beat up, badly. Sai just waited for the two to answer, but he never got one.

"Let's get going," Kakashi said trying to break the tension. He looked over at the three and then began to walk away and the three followed. He saw that Naruto and Sasuke had yet to move while Sai was at his side. "You two can't just stare at the spot she was in, it won't bring her back."

"She was this close to killing him," Sasuke said with a glare on his face, "why didn't you do anything?"

"Hinata would never hurt me," Naruto said softly and then glared back at Sasuke. "And I don't like that dark haired guy with the katana, or the way that he glared at you."

"I hate him too," Sasuke agreed thinking back to how he had once again held her like she was his wife. Sasuke knew that this little piece of information would get the Kazekage's attention and he was sure to be the one that will accompany them as a third member other than Sai. Sasuke re-sheeted his katana and then followed the silver haired jonin and Naruto followed suit. The team wasn't sure how they would explain what they had did while out but they knew that the male Hyuga would be happy that they had tagged her. Neji was mad that Tsuande would not allow him on the mission and didn't like that Naruto was the one that got to go; but no matter how much he complained he was not allowed to go. Team Kurenai also wanted to come, but not all of them. Sakura was still on the fence about the whole thing and wasn't as mean about it, but it was clear that she did not want her back in the village.

Hinata jumped through the trees with her team and the group and looked over to them, "Did we lose anything of importance?"

"Other than our cloaks," Takeo said softly as he glanced at her, "nothing."

"Let's go finish this mission and get back," Yoru said with slight anger and then glanced over at Hinata, "where do we go next?"

"We're headed to the Cloud village, he should be hiding there," Hinata said as she jumped ahead and they all picked up their pace

**(Line Break)**

The Sound team walked through the doors of the hideout with their head low and they were practically dragging themselves into the hideout. Tora had the lord on his back and he was bound and gagged tight. Hikari disliked that the Lord was on her tigers back, but it was decided by the team that they were going to bring him back and no one wanted to drag him along. As they entered the building, other shinobi took the lord and the others smirked at his muffled screams, but the team of elites just went to the showers. Hikari and Hinata went in one end while the boys went into the other. The four showered into regular training clothes – black shirts and pants- Hikari hated them but it was functional to wear and got their other clothes got clean. Then they met up at the cafeteria and Hinata just flopped down on the table and lied her head down.

"My little snake," Yoru sat next to her and held her so that she was sitting on his lap, "you are so tired." Hinata nodded as she laid her head on his shoulder and closed her eyes. Yoru smirked, "snake-chan, why are don't go to our room and sleep it off."

"Right 'sleep'," Takeo rolled his eyes and then took a sip of his tea. He ran his hand through his hair, "don't get her pregnant cause then we're out a leader."

"Thank you Takeo-kun," Hinata said as she got up and began to walk to her room with Yoru right behind her. Hikari smirked at the two and gave a wolf whistle that made Hinata turn bright red and then Yoru smirked and grabbed her hand.

"You must be so lonely," Hikari said at Takeo with a smirk, "with no one."

"I got stuck with you," he said glancing at her, "and I think I rather deal with loneliness then that." She glared at him but made no move to hit him or even yell at him. She was too tired and even Tora beside her was lying down and was worn out like herself. Takeo sighed and rubbed his eyes, "I'm off to bed." He got up but Hikari got up with him, "What?"

"I'm tired," she said walking ahead of him, "I need to sleep too." She patted her thigh and Tora got up and followed her out without and questions. Takeo shrugged and followed the two, just wanting to lie down and rest; he was guessing that the Leaf Shinobi would be making another appearance very soon. They walked to their room with the tiger trailing behind and practically passed out on their beds.

Hinata and Yoru on the other hand didn't fall asleep as fast as she would have hoped. Hinata tried to get comfy but Yoru would tighten his grip around her waist and she felt like she was being suffocated and was again uncomfortable. She turned her neck back and tried to look at him, "Yoru-kun," she said softly, "you're hurting me please let go." She sighed as the boy was fast asleep and she turned around to face him, "Yoru-kun," she tried again.

His nose twitched as he let out a light groan, "What is it snake-chan? *yawn*" He opened his eyes and looked to her with soft eyes.

"You're holding me too tight," she blushed lightly. She tried to wriggle out of his grip once more but it only made him hold her tighter again. Hinata looked at him with a pout, "I'm serious Yoru-kun you're going to crush me." He just smirked and pulled her closer to him and chuckled as she gave out a squeak.

"I just like having you in my arms is all snake-chan," he gave a softer smile and pressed her forehead against his own. Hinata blushed lightly and looked away from him. Yoru pouted a bit, "Don't be like that snake-chan, you love being held by me too." He smirked and did loosen his grip around her, but only enough so that she was confortable again. She took the chance to shift to her other side and smiled lightly while closing her big eyes. Yoru lifted his head up a bit, "why did you turn away from me?" Hinata knew he was being a child again, but she did feel a bit bad that he was easily hurt by her simple movement.

She looked back at him, "I sleep better on this side Yoru-kun, and you know that." Hinata closed her eyes and tried to sleep but she knew that he was still staring at her with those big eyes. Hinata let out a sigh and turned back to face him, "Okay, I'll sleep on this side." Yoru gave a light smile and closed his eyes and soon the two fell asleep.

**(Line Break)**

Neji stood in the Hokage's office along with Team Kakashi, Team Kurenai, and Team Asuma. He had been the only one of his team to attend since the other two were on missions of their own as the newest Jonin. He had gotten word of the teams return and wanted a report if they had gotten his newest tag on them. Unfortunately when he was giving a brief report of the mission, he was upset that they hadn't of just brought the girl back. He complained that if had been there Hinata would be back and this would be over. Hanabi was still on him about his first failed mission and this time he didn't plan on letting her down again. Neji just wanted to be sure he was on the next mission and the decisions for the next team would be chosen now.

"If anyone should be on this mission, it's us," Kiba motioned to himself and his team, "we are the best trackers and we would find her and her team in a matter of a few days." Akamaru barked in agreements and Shino gave a nod of agreement. Sakura made no comment on the decision to go, but it was clearly written on her face that she didn't care if they went or not. Kiba gave Team Kakashi a glare, "It was unfair that they got to be the first team sent out to get her-"

"She's our teammate," Naruto glared at Kiba, "We have a right to be the first ones to get her back!"

"She was our teammate first," Kiba glared back and growled under his breath.

"Both of you need to calm down and shut-up," Ino said giving them both a scolding kind of look. "You two obviously can't handle yourself when it comes to her and having you guys is a compromise of the mission. This mission should be given to us," she motioned to Team Asuma, "we are un-bias and will follow the mission without conflicting emotions about it." Shikamaru sighed and shoved his hands into his pockets and Choji just ate his chips like it was any other mission. Ino stood straight and gave a light smile, "We've been denied the mission since we have no strong bounds with Hinata, but isn't that what we need on the mission?"

"I made a promise to the little Hyuga girl that I would bring Hinata back," Naruto said with a determined look on his face and slammed both his fist on Tsunade's desk. "So give us the mission and we'll be bringing her back and that snake bastard while we're at it."

"You can't do anything," Neji stated and crossed his arms over his chest, "this should be left to a team of Jonin; Hinata has become wanted in multiple villages and a group of chunin and a genin are not going to be able to stand up to her and her newest team." Naruto glared at him since he was the one genin that he was talking about. Neji looked at Tsunade with a demanding tone in his voice, "I should and will head this mission."

"We still have a problem," Shikamaru finally spoke up and stifled a yawn, "This 'tagging' mission you went on showed her that you know where she is; Hinata and her team are long gone and are on the highest alert that we're on to her. The last thing we need is trying to ambush and ambush waiting for us." He looked out the window for a moment and then back at the others, "Hinata knows us all, she knows we'll come for her; what we need is to know more about her. Before we track her, we need to be able to corner her somewhere away from the others."

"That's too long," Kiba said, "we can't even get close to her without being detected; it'll be a wild goose chase if we try to track her."

"We'll split up," Sakura spoke much to everyone's surprise, "One track her straight on, and the next group will pick up when she runs off."

"I can't send all of you," Tsunade said looking at them and sitting at her desk, "this village has its own issues and I can't just send out all my young shinobi on a mission like this."

"We are running out of time," Sasuke glared at the blonde, "in a matter of months Orochimaru will need a body and Hinata is going to be the first on his list."

"She must know that," Shino said, "Hinata will be trying to fulfill her goal as we speak." He turned his head and looked at them all, "She wants to do something before then, and we just need to figure out what."

"Sakura," Ino looked over to the pink haired girl, "you said that Hinata wanted revenge on her clan right?" Sakura gave a hesitant nod and Ino took it without much thought, "then she'll be coming here. Hinata will be close to the Leaf Village and it'll be easy to catch her."

"If that is the case," Tsunade folded her hands before her mouth, "Team 7, 8, and 10 will be sent out after the rouge Hinata Hyuga. You will not be going with your senseis." She looked at them all with a serious face, "This is an S-class mission, you're first one and I regret not sending out an Anbu with you." She looked over at an angry Neji, "Once your other team members get back you are also to be on this mission to find her and bring her back. I also have another word of warning," she stood, "the Akatsuki has been more and more active, and I can only assume that Hinata is on their list." They all gave a nod and understanding looks, "go rest up and you will get further direction in the morning." They all bowed or nodded and they slowly drifted out of the room.

"Don't screw this up," Neji said looking at the eight chunin and one genin, "keep her trail until I can make it."

"So sorry Neji," Naruto smirked, "but by then we'll have Hinata back here." Neji just smirked and walked on past them back to the Hyuga estate. Naruto smiled big and put his hands behind his head, "this time I won't let her get the drop on me like before."

"Good," Sasuke said with a light smirk, "I'm tired of saving your ass."

"Heh," Kiba smirked at the two, "you won't have to since I'm going to bring her back while you two are fighting."

"So this is Hinata," Sai stopped in front of the group and held up his sketch book and it revealed to be a very life-like picture of Hinata. She stood in her Sound garb and had the most menacing look on her face. "She is the one that you are all after right?" Ino gave him a nod, "Why?" he put his book down and looked at all of them, "she is a traitor to this village and is the reason that it is destroyed and you almost losing your lives. Why try to bring her back?"

"She belongs here," Naruto said with a glare.

"She looked pretty comfortable with the other three, and the one male seemed to be her significant other in a way-" Sai was cut off as a katana was held to his throat.

"You shut you damn mouth, before I do it for you," Sasuke glared at him. "You are not part of this team, only a substitute until the real one comes back. So, in order to keep us from fighting, shut up and don't talk again." Sasuke re-sheeted his katana and brushed past Sai and walked off without another word.

"Just keep back man," Kiba patted Sai's shoulder, "Sasuke's an ass to everyone, you just came in a bad time." They soon all parted ways and Sai was left standing there and replaying what had just happened. Naruto stood before him and watched as the pale boy was just standing there in silence. Sai knew that the feelings of others are fragile things, but he felt that nothing was done wrong. Sai did not lie once, it was all straight fake that he had told them and was yelled at for no reason. Maybe it was because that Uchiha was overly sensitive than the average male, and Sai was then wrong to ask him those kind of questions; he would apologize later. But he looked over and noticed that Naruto was still there.

"Good night Dickless," Sai smiled and then walked back to his own home as Naruto sweat dropped and just walked back to his apartment, not able to work up the energy to yell at the male.

**(Line Break)**

Hinata panted as she took another run around the base and glanced over at Kabuto once more as he was timing her and her teams run and writing down on a clipboard in his hands. She was unsure of this random test of the group's strength, but Wolf had made it clear to her that Orochimaru was in need of a body and the four were at the top of his list. She had cursed under her breath at the news since it told her that time was running out and she was still missing one key object to obtain her goal. Also, it gave her an empty feeling inside; what was she to do after this, she had no reason for living anymore once this was done. Her village would not take her back and her team would be against her once they found out what she was going to do. Hinata finished her last lap behind Yoru and Hikari and Takeo were close behind; they all panted lightly and looked at one another and then at Kabuto.

The silver haired male just smirked and motioned with his hand for them to follow him; the group did what they were told since this was Orochimaru's right hand man. They re-entered the hide out and were sent into a medical room were a small group of medics were waiting and they were motioned to take a seat on one of the four beds. They were stripped down to their undergarments and sat in an uncomforting silence as they began to get a check-up. It was very odd to the four since they were used to only coming in here for stiches or pain killers. They all knew how to take care of themselves and Hikari was there if they needed more medical attention. Hinata could see that they were all in discomfort, especially Takeo since he hated being touched. But they did not complain and just waited for them to finish and were then confronted by Kabuto once more as they began to re-dress.

"All your test show that you are fit and healthy-"

"Thank you," Takeo rolled his eyes at Kabuto as he cut him off, "for telling us what we could have already told you."

"This was just to be sure that our elite team was still the elites," Kabuto smirked and turned to walk out. He stopped at the door and looked back at the four, his glasses giving off a light glare, "And Hinata," he smirked, "you should wear less more often." Hinata glared at him but her cheeks dusted a light pink and Yoru just glared at the male with full hate. Kabuto was smart enough to walk out before Yoru jumped him and they were left in silence. Hinata quickly got dressed and muttered under her breath.

"He ever looks at me again and I rip his eyes out," she walked past the three and out the door, but they followed close behind. Hinata pulled out a piece of ribbon and tied her hair into a low pony-tail and turned back to face the three. "That wasn't just some random test, was it?" They all looked to one another and then back at her with a nod. Hinata sighed and looked up at the ceiling, "I thought as much."

"You should be worried Hinata," Takeo said crossing his arms over his chest and moving his icey blue hair away from his eyes a bit, "out of all of us…I hate to say it…but you are the strongest." He looked to everyone, "Hinata is going to become Orochimaru-sama's newest body and there is nothing to do to stop it." He looked back at Hinata and she could almost see some kind of concern, "I'm sorry."

"Thank you Takeo-kun," she gave a light smile but it was wiped away from her face as Yoru growled loudly and punched the wall, making a large dent. She looked at him and at his hand and saw that his knuckles were bleeding. She sighed lightly and went over to him and took his hand in her own. He made no move to stop her and just watched as she pulled out some gaze and wrapped up his hand. "You might have broken your hand Yoru-kun," she genteelly let his hand go and looked up at him, "get that checked out okay."

"How can you not be upset," Hikari asked almost non-believing and Tora shared the same confused look. "You are pretty much going to die and all you can do is smile and thank him!" She pointed at Takeo but even he thought she had a point. "You are our leader and without you we have no team anymore."

"You were a team before me and you can be one after," Hinata said turning away from them, "this should not be something you guys should be worried about. It's happened before right? You've seen people come and go in here, what makes me so different?"

"You are different," Takeo answered, "I don't like you Hinata, for many reasons but for some reason I cannot hate you like I wish I did." He began to walk down the hall, "I hate to admit this but it will not be the same without you and that is a fact." He then turned down another hall and his footsteps began faint and then he was gone. Hikari touched her shoulder, looked deep into her eyes and then went on with a sad like walk and she was followed by her faithful tiger. Hinata just stood there and had a good feeling of what was going to happen next. She felt a strong arm wrap around her waist and the heard the soft mutter of jutsu; she was then sitting in a very high tree outside the hide out on Yoru's lap. The dark haired male sat back against the tree's trunk and held her as close as he could.

"Do you care that you live or die?" His question sounded broken and cold. It gave Hinata a guiltily-like feeling in her stomach.

"There is nothing I can do about it Yoru-kun-"

"You can run away with me," he said lightly and Hinata looked back at him with. She was surprised that he looked serious about it. His dark red eyes looked right into hers and she blushed at the sight of them. "We will leave this place and never look back. We can start over together and they'll never find us, we can be together and you'll be safe."

"I-I-I-I-I," she turned away from him and stood on the branch carefully. Hinata crossed her arms over her chest and held her shoulders, "I can't do that Yoru-kun," she looked at anywhere but him, "I need to do something before I just leave this place; I-I have a goal to fulfill."

"**Do not reveal our secret human!" **Wolf yelled at her with anger in his voice. **"He will betray us and we will both be killed on the spot." **

"_But he loves me Wolf….and I love him….I've been lieing so long and I can't with him anymore." _ Hinata took in a deep breath and waited for some kind of response from him.

"Then I'll help you," he said standing behind her, "tell me Hinata and I will be sure that it will get done before that day comes."

"Will," she gulped lightly and looked at the ground below, "will you get mad at me?"

"Hinata," Yoru spoke in a more controlled voice, "what is your goal?"

"I…" Hinata couldn't work up the never to tell him, she has hidden it for so long that it seemed wrong to talk about it out loud. She took a deep breath again and closed her eyes tight, "I want to kill Orochimaru." Once the last of the words left her mouth everything became silent and Hinata feared for the worse; that Yoru was going to just push her out of the tree or find another way to kill her. Hinata stiffened as two hands grabbed her arms, she braced herself but she was pulled into his chest once more and Hinata looked up at him.

"Alright Hinata," Yoru looked down at her, "if it is what you want, I'll help in any way I can."

"Why?" Hinata was confused at why he would help; she was going to kill the man that took him in.

"I vowed to always be at your side not matter what and this counts as one of them," he kissed the top of her head and she felt her whole body get warm with happiness. "How do you plan on doing this my snake?" he picked her up bridal style and began to descend the tree one branch at a time. "The man is not easy to kill and I don't think we could get past all his guards."

"We won't be fighting him Yoru-kun," Hinata said softly as he landed on the ground, "someone else has called dibs on that." He looked down at her and understood when she touched her chest lightly. She closed her eyes but they snapped open at what Yoru had to say.

"We must tell the others," Hinata pulled away from him and looked at him like that he was insane. "They could help us, we could be free of him and no longer will he force us to pay off our debt to him." He gave a light smile, "come on Hinata, you know this is a good idea." She shook her head as he took another jump and hit the ground with no sound; Hinata jumped out of his arms and glared at him. Yoru was taken back a bit at the intensity of the glare.

"You won't tell Yoru," she pointed an accusing finger at him, "You have to swear to me that you will not tell Hikari or Takeo, especially Takeo. I regret telling you now," Hinata turned away from him and ran her hands through her dark blue hair. "What have I gotten myself into…." She muttered to herself and tensed when two arms went around her waist and held her tight. She felt her cheeks get hot, "How can you still want to help me? I'm going to do something that will put my head at the top of a 'Wanted' list." Hinata placed her hands over his and felt him place his head on her shoulder, "I won't last very long if this goes according to plan."

"That's why I'll be there," he whispered in her ear and then lightly kissed her neck. "I won't let anyone hurt you snake-chan." Hinata blushed and bit her lip as he lightly kissed her neck more and more. He gave a chuckle when he could feel the heat radiating from her face, "What is it snake-chan? I thought you liked it." Hinata could hear the poutiness in his voice but she could also hear the teasing and huskiness to match it. She squirmed a bit in his hold and that only made him chuckle a bit louder and gingerly bit the top of her ear; she gave out an 'eep' and Yoru just nibbled on her ear. His hands moved his hands down to the sides of her hips and pulled her a bit closer and bite her neck. Hinata gave a gasp but then gave a light moan as he sucked on the bite mark and knew that this was going to leave a red hickey. She felt his lips go over to her shoulder as he began to remove the top part to her kimono and Hinata let them fall down her arms; he kissed her shoulder and Hinata felt his hands run up her body and made her shiver as Yoru happily ran his hands over her breast and then held her shoulders. "Ready to go back snake-chan?~" Hinata nodded and Yoru picked her up and muttered a teleportation jutsu and the next thing Hinata knew was that she was being lied down on the bed, and Yoru was getting on top of her.

**(Line Break)**

The sun shined through the small barred window that was nearly touching the ceiling. Orange, red, and yellow light filled the room and with the light it revealed one lone figure lying in a small bed. She had dark blue hair that was sprawled around her head like a halo and the blanket only came up to the top of her chest. Her porcelain skin was revealed in the light, along with a blotch of red that stained her neck. Her arms were above her head and she slept peacefully while breathing through full pink lips. She began to stir as the light hit her eyes and she turned to her side, trying to avoid the light from truly waking her up. But as she came to her side he noticed a sudden difference in weight on the bed; she turned to the other side and her lavender opened to see that she was in bed alone.

Hinata held the blanket close to her chest to keep it from falling down as she sat up and let her eyes adjust to the new light. Her pale eyes searched the room and to her dislike she was truly alone. Hinata felt a blush spread across her cheeks as she could feel the blanket against her skin and the memory of last night replayed itself in her head; she let a small smile grace her lips. Hinata looked and grabbed her clothes that had littered the floor and stood up with them and changed back into her clothes. Hinata tried to fix her bed head and then walked out the door of her room while slipping on her shoes; she took a sudden stop and went back to the little nightstand by the bed. Hinata pulled out the scroll she had found in the old hideout and tucked it into her kimono top. Hinata was sure that Ame would be able to decipher the old language that the scroll had been written in. She then went back out the door and went in the direction of her cell; Hinata had been down there so many times that she could walk there with her eyes closed. She was surprised that she did not catch sight of her three other teammates, or even Yoru who had –quit rudely- left her in bed alone.

"Hello there you little skank," Ame laughed as she watched the blue haired girl walk towards her, "what brings you to my neck of the woods?" Before Hinata could even get a word out Ame began to talk again, "I saw your little boy toy, Yoru, walking around with the dumbest smile on his face; I know that face," she smiled evilly, "It's the face virgins make once getting laid." She leaned in close to the bars, "So either you finally put out or he found a better play thing." Hinata's face burned red as she looked away from the pink haired woman but that only made her laugh loudly at her. "What a whore!" She laughed more, "You let that little punk enjoy your body for nothing? He better be paying you soon or I'd kick his ass."

"I'm not some kind of prostitute Ame-onee," Hinata glared at her, "I need your help with something. So help me or you can sit here alone."

Ame groaned, "Fine Hina," she sat back on her bed, "what do you want?"

Hinata held out the scroll, "I want to know what this scroll says," Ame reached through the bars and took the scroll. Hinata watched as Ame opened it and looked through it, her eyes scanning over the words. Hinata began to get interested as a smirk came to Ame's lips as she stood up and grabbed a book off one of the book shelves and flipped through it. "What is it?"

"Well this writing is as old as hell," Ame said still looking through the book, "my grandparents use to write like this and forced me to learn it." Ame read through the page and then looked back at Hinata with a smirk, "You are one lucky little bitch Hina," Ame walked over to her and pointed to some writing on the front of the scroll, "Take a guess at what it says."

Hinata shrugged, "My life as Fabulous Snake sanin?" Ame laughed as Hinata just rolled her eyes and once Ame stopped she had an evil smile.

"This reads 'Demon Releasing Jutsu."

**(End)**


	15. Chapter 15

**I'll be trying to get back to writing this story and I hope that you all have enjoyed it.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto™**

**(Line Break)**

The Leaf Village took no time in getting up and ready for their newest S-ranked mission. The nine were up at the break of dawn and stood at the village gates with traveling cloaks and packs. Naruto was even up this early and as usual he was eating an instant ramen cup as they a waited the arrival of their Hokage. It was an awkward silence since no one knew what to say in such a serious time. Kiba on the other hand looked to be thinking over saying something, something that could make or break the silence they were being drowned in. He shifted on his feet and Akamaru could sense the male's discomfort and nudged him along in encouragement. Kiba glared at his large dog, but then smiled when his friend for life hand just licked his face and barked with encouragement.

"I think," Kiba brought all the attention to him-self and regretted it. He ran his hand through his wild hair, "I think it would be best if we took Sai and Sakura went with you Naruto." He looked at the blonde, who looked more confused than usual and even Sakura was a bit taken back by what he had said. Shino gave him a look to go on, since Shino could have guessed where Kiba was going with it. "I'd hate to admit it, but you two will probably be the ones to get Hinata's attention first, so with her new team, you'll need a medic more than we would." Sakura was a bit taken back by the proposition; she never thought that anyone would acknowledge her as a medic. Sakura had become more acquainted with the members of Team 8 since she was assigned to the team and she had to admit that they were good company. Sakura dearly missed her team, but she couldn't spend all her time moping and complaining about it, she had a goal to achieve. She glanced at Kiba and gave him a light smile, and he returned it back, "Sai can head off with us as we track Hinata head on, and you two," he motioned to Sasuke and Naruto, "take Sakura as you'll try to pick up the trail if we lose her."

"We'll join your team Kiba," Shikamaru said with a senbon in his mouth. The lazy male stood still with his hands in his pockets and just starred up at the sky as clouds drifted past their heads in the early morning. "If we do catch them, Team Asuma is made to ambush." Ino smiled brightly with thumbs up and a wink and Choji smiled with his own pride. Shikamaru looked back over at the two other teams and took in a deep breath, "I'm afraid to ask." He went back to looking up at the sky as he got everyone's attention, "but do we attack Hinata and or team, or grab her and run?" The group was silent for the moment at the thought of it; Hinata didn't come willingly last time and her team seemed to be very protective her and not allow them to take her away so easily.

"The Sound Elite will not be easy to outrun and even if done, they would come after their leader." Sai spoke up as he closed up his book and looked up at them, "It would be best to either capture the whole team, or kill them."

"No," Naruto said turning away from the dark haired root member, "we can't kill her team…" Naruto turned back around and looked as everyone was looking at him like he was crazy. "This team, she's known them for what, three years now? They must be close to one another. This team is now Hinata's family, and I will not kill her family." Naruto's fist clenched tight that his knuckles turned white, "Take the whole team, they'll follow if we get Hinata." He ran his hands through his spikey blonde hair and then he gave a determined smile. His smile was infectious and the whole group either smiled or smirked or tried to hold it back. Soon after more awkward minutes, Tsunade was spotted walking in their direction and they stood military ready and gave her the outmost respect they could for being so early in the morning.

"I have your mission," Tsuande held out a scroll and Sasuke was the one to take it and read it over. "You are to track Hinata and her team; if you find the base you mark it and come back with that information. You are not allowed in the base in search of her." She spoke with a strong voice and the others almost took a step back, "Let me repeat myself; none of you are to set foot near or in that hideout without my consent. Don't even try because you will not make it out of there alive. You may think you are strong, but Orochimaru is much stronger." She quitted her voice and spoke normally, "Next, the Sound Elite are all to be brought in. Don't leave one of them back, take all four. Hinata is the leader, take her and use her as the ransom to get the others to follow. And if it comes to it," she took a deep breath, "injure them, enough to make them easier to get back here to the village." The blonde haired woman gave them a nod, "I wish you the best of luck, if any complications you are to abort the mission and come back." She reached into her jacket and pulled out headsets for the shinobi to wear. They each took one and put them on, "Bring back Hinata Hyuga, before Orochimaru can use her for three years of extra life."

Naruto stayed back as the others took off and looked back at Tsunade with a smile and a thumb up, "You can count on us Granny."

**(Line Break)**

Hinata walked around the hideout for a bit longer, but she had stumbled upon Orochimaru and they both faced off in the hall way. She kept her face void of emotion as he just smirked at her and licked his lips in the creepy way he always does. Hinata kept herself from shivering and gave him the proper bow and then tried to walk past him, but he held out his arm and Hinata cringed as he held her shoulder tight. They stood like that for what seemed like forever and each moment was worse and worse.

"You are to report each morning to my office starting tomorrow, you will be undergoing training under my teachings and you will not be the leader of the Sound Elite anymore." Hinata gulped as the pale man spoke to her and his grip only tightened, "Hyuga, you are nothing but a tool that means nothing to this group. I've seen them all come and go; you may make allies, but once you are gone they will forget and move on like they have done before." His voice was cold and chilling, "After two weeks of training you will be let out for one week to complete your goal and then you will report back here."

"That doesn't seem like enough time to complete my goal," Hinata said not sure what Orochimaru thought her goal was, she was sure he didn't know that she wanted his head on a pike, but what did he think.

Orochimaru smirked, "I recommend that Itachi Uchiha would be of useful help to you." He then let go of her shoulder and then walked off down the hall. Hinata couldn't help but feel a smirk come to her lips; Orochimaru thought she was going to murder her clan. She almost laughed at the thought. Hinata wanted her family to see what they had let go, but they were still her family and she loved them so. Hinata just continued down the hall and thought that it gave her a nice alibi when Wolf came back to kill the snake sanin. She continued on down the hall and found herself face to face with her three other teammates. Hikari smiled and waved, Takeo gave a slight head nod, but when Hinata saw Yoru, a sudden smack of facts hit her upside the head. She had done 'it' with him; her face grew a new shade of red just thinking about it and not to mention he was her first. Hinata felt utter panic and embarrassment fill her body as she came eye to eye with the dark haired male with piercing maple red eyes. Hinata saw that he had the eyes of a predator half the time, since he always looked serious, Hinata never notice since when she looked at him, he always looked back and gave the sweetest smile she had ever seen. Right now though, she saw the small flash in his eyes, the ones that had been looking down on her most of last night and were right now, looked to be ravishing her whole body. She gave a light smile and tried to hide all her emotions so that Takeo and Hikari wouldn't find out and rag on her like Ame was just a while ago. She blushed as Yoru gave a light smirk and walked up to her much quicker than the other two could, and then captured her lips in one smooth movement.

Hinata melted at it and eagerly kissed him back, but to her dismay he pulled back and just gave a sweet smile, "Good morning Snake-chan~" he purred out right in her ear, giving Hinata the chills. She stuttered out 'morning' and Yoru just chuckled at her shyness that he had loved to tease her about. "I didn't think you'd be up so soon, I was hoping I'd get back to the room before you woke."

"Hey Hinata-chan," Hikari bounced between the two and gave Hinata a big smile, "guess what I learned, we have missions for the next two weeks and we might get to go to the Sand Village for one of them." Hikari gave a squeal in excitement, and Hinata would have joined in, if she hadn't recalled the conversation she had had with Orochimaru only a while ago. Hikari took notice of the sudden down like mood and looked at Hinata, "what's the matter?"

"I-I won't be able to make those missions Hikari-chan," the green haired girl gapped at what had just come out of the girls mouth. Takeo seemed to be taken back a bit but nothing too noticeable. Yoru on the other hand thought it could only be one thing, but kept quiet just to be sure. "I must train with Orochimaru-sama the next two weeks; you'll be doing these missions on your own for the time being," she forced out a smile," but don't worry about it, okay? You guys can do these missions with your eyes closed; I have full faith in you."

"Why will you be training with Orochimaru-sama," Takeo asked not liking that Hinata got to and he didn't.

Hinata took a deep breath, "I can only guess for one reason," she looked up at them, "he wants to be sure I'm strong enough so that I'll be a useful body I guess." She could hear a low growl come from Yoru once the words left her mouth. Hinata only shook her head and grabbed her lover's hand, "I've got two weeks, when you get back we have a mission to go on." She looked to Yoru and smiled lightly at him, "I'll be fine and so will you three." Hinata kissed his cheek and let go of his hand, "I'm going to grab something to eat and then we'll all train one last time okay?" Yoru and Hikari gave a nod and walked on but Takeo took to Hinata's side and walked with her; Hinata was very surprised but enjoyed the moment, until he began to speak.

"Killing Orochimaru-sama is impossible Hinata," he said in the middle of the hall in a populated area. Hinata was ready to run away since her eyes went wide and she looked to Takeo. Takeo was calm and collected about the whole thing, "Everyman that has tried failed at it, you should be proud." Hinata didn't know why he was talking about it, but she began to catch on. "I overheard two lovers talking about it one night, since it isn't very hard to follow the jutsu, and I knew that they would fail." He glanced at her, "they need someone who had worked here, and a lot of scrolls to collect all or Orochimaru-sama's treasure and information. That requires a four man team; but I killed the two on the spot for thinking it." Takeo was speaking in a code like language, and Hinata thought that he wanted in on it, but there would be a price. "When our mission is done, I want to go back to my home town and over throw the Lord in charge. I'll need some special scrolls and one man has it; mind if I take them?"

Hinata smiled, "When the mission is done, I'll help you get whatever you need." She held out her hand and Takeo shook it lightly and walked on down another hall-way as she went to grab something to eat. She was very surprised that Takeo was willing to help her when she thought he was a very big fan of being under the rule of Orochimaru. Hinata was still beyond surprised and as she sat to eat her lunch she wondered how she was going to tell Hikari about this plan that everyone else knew. Her breakfast was eaten in silence and the others around her would glance at her and then they whispered about her but Hinata could not hear what. She was sure that they talked about how in the next few weeks they knew that she would no longer be with them, but that was as far as they knew. Hinata quickly finished her light breakfast and then went out to the training area as fast as she could and smiled as the others were stretching or sharpening weapons.

"What are we going to do today Hinata-chan," Hikari smiled at her as she stood from her training. "Oh and I left Tora in my room to rest since I think that he got fleas," she said lightly and then Hinata only smiled lightly. "Can we do some speed training," she looked at Takeo, "someone is getting a bit slow."

"Oh right," Takeo moved the hair out of his eyes and then glared at the green haired girl, "I'll take advice from you when you can beat me in a fight." He rolled up his scrolls and tucked them away in his coat. "What we need is fighting practice, since I know I am not running from the Leaf Village shinobi again." He glared at Hinata a bit, "And if you're really over them, you'll let us do this."

"Fine then Takeo-kun," Hinata smiled and put on hand on her hip, "we'll do what you want."

"If it'll keep him from bitching, I'm in," Hikari said crossing her arms over her chest. Though Takeo didn't glare at her like Yoru and Hinata thought he would, but he seemed to just ignore the comment. Hikari only smirked, "What no smartass comment to rebuttal with?"

"After the two and a half years I've had to deal with you," he glanced at her, "I can tone out anything you say and I have truly learned to care less about everything that has to do with you."

"And on that great note," Yoru rolled his eyes, "let's start the sparring. Ground rules," he looked mostly to Takeo, "we are not killing anyone, we are not going to the brink of death and we can't have any major injuries since Kabuto is getting too creepy for any of our liking." The others nodded and Takeo was told another time that he was not allowed to kill. "I'll take on Hikari, and Hinata you can tame the wild beast that is Takeo."

Hinata smiled but Takeo cut in, "Oh right I get her sine you can't fight her after fucking her over."

"We didn't fuck Takeo," Yoru glared, "you fuck any girl, I made love to Hinata, there is a big difference." Hinata felt her cheeks get hot as the male protected them both.

Takeo scoffed, "Any way you say it, it still means the same thing." Takeo then turned his attention to Hinata.

"Is there anyone who doesn't know about this?" Hinata muttered to herself. She then looked up at Takeo; "you wanted to spar right?" he nodded, "then let us spar."

**-With the Leaf-**

Konoha's rookie nine with the addition of once root member Sai, were making great time while jumping through the trees. They were heading back to the abandoned hide out that they had first encountered her in. It was again easy to find since it was so unguarded and it looked that other shinobi's were using it as a hide out. They scattered as the large group of Leaf ninja approached and again it was a barren building with nothing but its purple walls. They stood in the building in the gaping hole that was left by Hinata and her team; and as they stood there Sasuke looked about and then over at Shino, "Can't your insects follow chakra?" Shino looked over at him and gave a curt nod, "Then let's go."

"You think this will take us straight to her," Kiba asked as he followed behind Shino who was following his insects.

"I hope that it does," Shino said lightly not taking his eyes off the insects.

"We better hope it does," Naruto said, "We don't have enough time to go on a wild chase." He gave a big smile, "I can't wait to knock some sense into that girl." Sakura couldn't help but nod since she had another agenda under this mission. The last time she saw Hinata, the girl had gotten the drop on her and knocked her out. Sakura had a score to settle and prove that she was deserving of the shinobi life. Ever since she could remember someone had been there to save her. She trained with the sanin herself and was not going to let anyone be her hero. But of course, while Sakura was organizing her sensei's papers, she came upon the scroll that had the familiar handwriting that belonged to the once Hyuga. Sakura was mad…beyond mad that the girl she wanted to fight had also been trained by her sensei and it explained why Tsuande would lose focus and seemed to drift off into her own little world. This only pushed her further to be stronger and to prove herself.

**-With the Sound-**

Hinata quickly avoided another blow from the blue haired male before her; she jumped into the air and with the help of Wolf, Hinata stood in the air with her chakra infusing with a piece of the air. She tried to regain her breathing and watched as the male pulled back his weapons that were attached to very thin wires. He looked up at her and looked to be smirking since he had been on the offences the whole time and Hinata had been forced into defense and dodging. Hinata looked around and looked for a better element for her to control, but she was out of options and she'd have to go with summoning elements; that took a lot of chakra out of her. She jumped back down and with an intake of breathe Hinata then blew out a large ball of fire. Takeo avoided the hit, but then brought up his arms to block a sudden burst of wind that pushed him back.

Hinata then teleported behind him and sent a kick to the side of his body, but he spun around and caught. While still holding her leg, he pulled her close and held a kunai to her throat. "Say it Hinata?" She gave a groan and debated what she rather do, say _it _or a slit throat. Takeo sighed loudly and pushed the kunai a bit closer, "Come one," he remained emotionless, "I can't do anything else but make you say it."

"Fine," she groaned and gave her lips a lick since they were so dry, "you're the better fighter Takeo-kun." He nodded and let her go and put his kunai away. Hinata rolled her shoulder and then looked at him with a smirk, "Come on we need to go find the other two-" she was cut off as Hikari came flying from the foliage. Hinata was able to turn in time and catch the girl before she knocked into the beaten girl. Takeo only rolled his eyes and moved his hair away from his eyes to get a better look at Hikari. "You okay Hikari-chan?"

"You look like hell," Takeo looked at her and then went back to looking over any wounds he may have gotten.

"Yoru took me on a roller coaster," she smiled lightly and winced as she got back on her feet and leaned against her for support, "I'm soar…"

"I'll get you to your room," Hinata smiled at her as she gave a smile. Hinata put Hikari's arm around her shoulders and let her lean against her. Yoru then came out through the foliage with his clothes ripped slightly and a large gash was on the side of his body as he limped out. Hinata looked over to him and before Hikari could say something, she was face first on the ground as Hinata ran over to her red eyed lover.

Hikari looked up and spit grass out of her mouth, "They get together, and I end up face first on the ground," she sweat-dropped. Hikari rolled herself onto her back but was then completely worn out and was panting heavily. She glared as the shadow of Takeo was covering her and the male was looking down with a smirk on his face. "What the hell do you want?" His smirk just got a bit bigger, "you're freaking me out asshole."

"I just want to enjoy this moment a bit longer," he took a deep breath and then stood straight and walked over her, "worth having to look at you're ugly mug."

"I'm going to murder you in your sleep creep!" She yelled back with a glare.

"If you make it to the room before nightfall," he called back before entering the hide out.

"Ne, Yoru-kun," the male looked up and smiled as Hinata ran over to him, "Are you alright," she asked in a worry toned. He only gave a pained smile as he clutched his bleeding side. She went over to his side and helped him lie down on the ground, "Just stay put and I'll heal you right up," she gave a light smile as the male only let out a light grunt and had his eyes closed in what seemed to be exhaustion. Hinata lifted up what was left of his shirt and held out her hands in front of her as they began to glow a bright white color.

"**This human better not get in our way," **Wolf spoke as Hinata healed Yoru. **"You are much too trusting, and soon enough that will be your own downfall." **

"_I've yet to see him want to do wrong to me," _Hinata said back with a strong voice, _"he's been nothing but a kind and caring man."_

"**But you had given him what he wanted, your innocence," **Hinata didn't want to bring it up but Wolf sounded like he actually cared about her, like a father would. She was unsure what to think of it; she never really had a father, but she was not just going to let her demon friend have a say what she did with her life. Wolf was getting what he wanted and he should be happy with that. **"How we will see if it was really love, or lust." **And with that the demon went back into his hiding and Hinata would not hear a word from him for another few days. She was sure that Yoru loved her and Wolf was just mad that she was not just his anymore; Hinata had another man in her life. Sure Hinata would not go saying that Wolf loved her and looked out for her, but he did not like that she spent so much time with Yoru thinking that he was a distraction from the plan at hand. Hinata told him to stop his paranoia and let her enjoy the fun that she could have as a traitor to her village.

"Ah," Yoru grunted out as his wound mended itself back together, "that kind of hurts." He looked to her with a goofy grin, "I can't believe that you left Hikari just to check up on me-"

"Hikari-chan," Hinata stopped healing him and looked back at the green haired woman that still lied on the grass, "Oh kami I'm so sorry," she ran back over to her and picked her up, "why didn't you say something?"

"I was too busy enjoying the taste of dirt," Hikari glared at her and Hinata only blushed pink. "Just make me a clone and go back to your little husband." Hinata nodded and left Hikari with one of her clones to carry her in, and she went back to the male lying on the ground. Hikari sighed, "That girl sure has a one track mind when it comes to him."

"Did you say you were sorry Snake-chan," Yoru teased as Hinata's face turned a dark red. He gave a light chuckle, "You should see how cute you look right now." Hinata just finished healing him and watched as he sat up and rolled his neck, "Did you know that she could transform into a tiger?" Hinata nodded with a light giggle and watched as he gave her a light smirk and glare to match, "Oh, so Snake-chan thinks it's funny that her dear beloved is getting the shit kicked out of him huh?" Hinata stuck out her tongue at him and stood up and jumped away as he tried to pounce on her. Yoru cringed lightly and Hinata could only giggle once more at his pain. He looked at her with a playful smirk, "You are so going to get it!" Hinata gasped as the male began to run after her and she turned around and clumsily ran away from him with a large smile on her face.

Fuyu stood from his spot in the large tree and gave a light smile, "So I guess the rumors are true, Hinata-san and Yoru-san have gotten together." He glanced over, "come now Ame-chan, we have a mission to get done." He watched as the pink haired woman jumped down to his side and began to mess with the collar that was around her neck. Fuyu placed it on her every time that the went out on a mission; it kept her from killing everything in her line of site and made sure that she came back to the hide out. Orochimaru made it especially for her and she always remembered to _thank_ him with a middle finger every time she saw him. "I hope you don't disturb the two as we leave."

"Someone has to keep the blue haired bitch from getting pregnant," Ame said with a smirk, "I am her Onee-chan right? And with that comes the fun of screwing with her love life. Maybe I'll sleep with the little prick just to piss her off."

"I don't think Yoru-san would be the one to sleep around," he glanced at her as she held his arm in her hands and lied her head on his shoulder, "Beside," he smirked, "that's why I'm here right?"

Ame laughed a bit, "Even you begin to bore me Fuyu-kun."

"Is that why you scream every time," Ame pouted and jumped into another tree and Fuyu quickly followed. "I can't believe it," Ame glanced at him, "I got you to shut up."

"How about you cram it up your ass and lets go kill a bastard," Fuyu decided to let it go since she was in no mood and he would forever hold this above her head. Fuyu just kept a straight face and let her lead the way to a small town on the border of the Cloud country were the business was only bars, cheap hotels, and brothels at every turn. There was really no need for a two person team, but Fuyu wasn't as restricted on missions as the others of the hideout; he could take who he pleased and however many he wanted. Orochimaru was in no way limited to the amount of men he had working for him, since if he ran out of volunteers, force was another option. Fuyu took Ame since he didn't want to waste weapons or energy on the target, since it was just another traitor to Orochimaru, but Ame took any chance to go on a killing spree. Fuyu only jumped in when it was getting late and he wanted to come back and rest. He glanced down and couldn't help but smile as Hinata hid behind a tree and Yoru tried to find her. "Oh Fuyu-kun~" Ame looked at him with a smirk, "I didn't know you had a soft spot for the little brats."

"It's hard to be a teenager and a shinobi Ame-chan," he didn't look at her, "so I like to see that they get the chance to be."

"Better enjoy it Hina-chan," Ame said lightly and this made Fuyu look at her out of curiosity, "since that snake bastard is going to take it away very soon."

**(End)**

**Okay everyone *smiles* this is a lot shorter than what I make my chapters, but I need to get the ball rolling on Hinata's plan and who will be joining her on it. Now, from a lot of reviews I got that people like my OC characters and I hope I didn't make them too much of main characters since they are not. But a lot of you want to see the others of Team Taka join the story, so I decided in the next upcoming chapters Hinata will have to make a team switch. So look forward to that. On another note, the rating is changed to 'M' for foul language and suggested themes. There will be no lemon, I repeat, no lemon. Please do not ask that I do any since I don't think I'd be any good and in all truth, I'd feel awkward writing them while in my kitchen *blushes and rubs back of neck* Anyway *smiles* I'll try to do quicker updates but my school is starting Monday and I have some hard classes to not fail in. **

**Leave a review and I can't wait to start writing the next chapter ^^ Ja Ne. **


	16. Chapter 16

**All righty then *claps hands together* time to get this ball on the roll and this is the chapter that will set up for the next. Yes I know that I promised to have the big fight scene in this one, but I need some more setting up to get there. Don't worry I promise you that it is coming.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto™ but Wolf, Takeo, Hikari, Takeo, and Ame are mine (you may use the names but not their character designs or personalities. Thank you *smiles*)**

**(Line Break)**

_~Leaf Shinobi~_

It's been almost a week and maybe a few days…and the shinobi were beaten, pissed, and on the brink of passing out from exhaustion. They had indeed been on a wild chase for the Sound Elites and due to the time span of this mission, Choji, Ino, and Shino had been called back. Naruto fought to keep them here, but Tsunade told them that they might have to come back empty handed; she couldn't waste anymore man-power on it. So she ordered those three back since they were the only ones that volunteered when the others refused to leave and Tsuande was getting very mad. They were now getting close to the Cloud Village where the trail had led them too, and Sasuke was sure that Orochimaru would not have a hide out here with Hinata there. He was smarter than that and knew that Hinata would be killed on the spot for her eyes. Sai had come to learn more about this Hinata from Kiba's nightly rambling about her; Sai and Kiba would stay up a bit later before Kiba took the first shift of keeping watch. Sai would have thought that the male had a crush on the girl since he talked so highly of her; but then he came to discover that Kiba explained that Hinata was his sister, nothing more and nothing less.

As they came to a stop in a forest clearing, Naruto slumped back against a tree and panted lightly, "This is getting ridicules, and we have to be getting closer." He looked over at the others that tried to regain their breath. He looked to Kiba, "You should have made Shino stay; his bugs had us flying through the trees. No offence but following this smell hasn't been as great."

Kiba glared at him and Akamaru growled a bit, "Akamaru is doing a hell of a job baka." He petted the dog's head, "If anyone knows Hinata's scent it's him; he knows just where he is going." Kiba smirked at him, "It can't be much longer, the scent is stronger here and the further we go on it should get stronger." He stood straight and dusted off his jacket, "Let's just find a stream so I can get a bit cleaned up before we go any further."

"We don't have time," Sakura said sternly and gave them all a sharp glare, "so much time has been wasted and she could be Orochimaru's body any day now." It was a bit surprising since when it came to finding Hinata, Sakura was the last one that anyone would think to be worried about her. To be true, Kiba could have sworn that Sakura hated Hinata and that she just wanted everyone to forget about her. Even someone like Naruto could see that Sakura was not keen to Hinata, and he barely noticed anything on anyone's feelings. But the more they spent on this mission the more determined Sakura was to find Hinata and drag her back. "Hurry up and find your stupid creek, I'll take Akamaru and keep tracking."

Kiba was reluctant to send off his dog without him, but Shikamaru decided for him. The Nara gave a whistle and the dog turned to look at him and then back at his master. Kiba sighed and nodded; Shikamaru took the dog and Sakura followed behind them. Sai watched as they walked off, "I guess she is very likeable…" he turned around and seeing that no one really listened to what he had said, he pushed it away and followed behind the three to a nearby creek. He pulled out a scroll that he had gotten from the Danzo and read it over once more; he found it odd that he would want him to keep a close eye on the Uzamaki. He figured it was because of the Kyuubi in him but Naruto was nothing but an idiot, no real threat to anyone. He just shrugged and put the scroll away before any of the others could see it and question it.

Sakura, Shikamaru, and Akamaru were hard at work trying to pick up a trail and keep from being seen by anyone that might be whiling to try and rob them. They had stumbled upon a…rough little village and thought it best to stay low and use their traveling clocks to keep them hidden away from unneeded attention. It was hard not to notice the huge dog, but everyone seemed too busy with their own business or too drunk at the moment to really care. Akamaru had his nose to the ground and would occasional lift up his head for a while and then go back to the ground. What the two came upon was not what they expected; Akamaru led them to a bar and made soft barks at whoever was in there. Shikamaru and Sakura looked to one another and entered the bar. Shikamaru tapped the side of his leg in a rhythmic pattern and Akamaru gave a grunt like sound and went off. Shikamaru had picked up a few things from Kiba on how to talk to the dog, and all of those questions and practice was for a moment just like this.

Sakura slowly scanned the bar and saw who Akamaru had pointed out, but it was not Hinata, or even one of her team members. It was two adults, one male and one female. The male was somewhat familiar to her but the female was not. She was surprised to see that the woman was pinked haired as herself, but after that they had nothing else in common. Sakura got over that fact and looked back down at the table, "I have no idea who those two are. I think Akamaru has been following the wrong person." She looked back at the samurai looking male with black hair and the scantily clad woman with pink hair, "we wasted all that time for nothing."

Shikamaru shook his head, "Akamaru has the best nose of any ninja dog I have seen; these two must have been close to Hinata at one point." As he glanced up to look at the two for himself he got the perfect shot of the man's face, and sudden realization struck him. "Sakura…" he whispered to her, "that is Hinata's sensei, the man. From the first time we met her team, he went off to help Orochimaru fight off Tsuande and Jiraiya." She glanced back up at them but then looked away with a light shrug, still not able to see it. Shikamaru traced his finger over the rim of the Sake glass the two had gotten and then glanced over to the entry of the bar, "They'll lead us back to the hide out."

"We can't get close to the hide out," Sakura said back in a harsh whisper, "Lady Tsunade's orders."

"We just need to be close enough to show Hinata we are here," he said pushing the glass away, "she'll do one of two things, come out to fight us, or run. Either way she'll be away from the hide out and we can continue the chase." He pulled the collar of his cloak a bit higher as the two paid and walked out of the bar. Sakura slowly turned her head and once the two had exited the bar she went over to the spot that the two were sitting at. Shikamaru watched as she came back over with the two shot glasses that the two were using. She wrapped them up in a small clothe, "Why do you want those?"

"They might have left a bit of their scent behind," she tucked it away and motioned for him to follow. "We'll meet up with the others and follow those two back to the hideout. They'll have to lead us to her." They walked out of the bar and back in the direction of where the others should be. Shikamaru quickly followed behind her and glanced back as the other two walked in the other direction and he noticed that the others of the village stepped aside for them. "Move it," Sakura grabbed his arm and pulled him along a bit faster. She wanted to follow the group too but they'd notice and attack; she knew there was no way to stand up against those two so she wanted the whole group on their tail.

**(Line Break)**

_~Sound Elite~_

The team had been left to go out on a mission without their leader who was probably training until the brink of insanity or death. The thought of leaving Hinata alone with Orochimaru unnerved the whole group; even Takeo was worried that they would come back to find the girl already a host to the man that was ready to take on the world. Yoru worried every second that he could, Hikari once had to stop him from running back to go back to her. Every moment he figured she was hurt, being hurt, or dead, nothing could calm him down when he got into a moment of desperation to see her. The only thing that kept him from running back now was that they were coming to the end of their mission and ready to go back home. If Takeo had it his way, they'd spend another day out in the forest looking for the one that got away, Hikari convinced him that letting him live was letting the story get out that he and his Lord was dead. Yoru was ready to go out on a killing spree, especially when he found another wanted sign for Hinata's capture; Hikari had to get ahead of him and rip any more that they saw down. Tora, the large blue lion, would also get his moments where his tail would flicker slightly and his fur stood on his back. Hikari tried to calm him down, but the large feline made a face and she figure he had found a new scent that had spiked interest in them; Hikari could not smell what he smelled though.

Now, they were heading back to the hideout with a dead man being carried by Takeo, who was the only one who could stand the smell. Hikari took point as her cloak was draped over Tora. Yoru took to the middle with a snake wrapped around his torso and shoulders. His cloak hid the bottom half of his face and his eyes were in a hard glare at whatever was ahead of him. Takeo only sighed as he shifted the body over his shoulder and he looked up to see the stars beginning to form in the dark sky. He sighed, "How much longer until we get to the gates? This guy may be dead but he is heavy."

"It's right up ahead," Hikari said softly as she adjusted her jacket and then skirt, "can you hoist up the body while we go on ahead?"

"I'm not shoving a pike up this guy's ass," Takeo said dully with a hint of disgust.

"But you're so good at it," Hikari smirked back at him and then avoided the body that was thrown at her. "It was just a joke."

"Then you can do it smartass," he glared as she began to drag the body to the gates; Takeo just walked on ahead, "don't get lost." Hikari glared at him and before she could pick up the body again, Yoru came up and grabbed the man. He pulled him along roughly and then went into the forest. Takeo, Hikari, and Tora watched as he came back with a sharpened pike and stuck it in the dead man; he then dug the pike into the ground and left the body to slide down the pike again and then it just stood there like some kind of horrid scare crow. "Someone's a bit pissy," Takeo commented as he followed behind Yoru who wiped the blood from his hands on the trees he passed.

Hikari looked back at the pike and shivered a bit, "Dear Kami…the horror." Tora lightly rubbed against her and she patted his head lightly. "Let's get a move on," she took the cloak and put it on. She mounted her tiger and took off down the path. Takeo was quick to follow by jumping through the trees and Yoru just began to run. Hikari looked over and saw that Yoru kept a perfect pace with her, "You do know that she is okay; Hinata-chan can take care of herself."

"It's not her that I am worried about," he said keeping his eyes ahead. The snake laid its large head on Yoru's shoulder to try to keep from getting hit by wind. "It's Kabuto and Orochimaru that I'm worried about," he growled, "they don't know when to stop."

"Hinata doesn't need you at her side forever," Takeo said after jumping down and joining the three, "she's just fine on her own."

"I can be at her side all I want Takeo," Yoru glared at him, "and I will for as long as I can."

"Love-sick fool,"

"I think it's so romantic," Hikari commented as they took a quick right into the forest onto a more hidden path that led to a little village that was meant only for the use of Orochimaru's men and allies. She came to a quick stop and jumped off of Tora, "we just need one night of rest-"

"We don't have time Hikari," Yoru said cutting the two off from walking any further, "she could be hurt."

"You've been up for three days," Takeo said pushing ahead of him, but Yoru cut him off again. Takeo glared, "I will not hesitate to cut up your pretty boy face. Then we'll see how much Hinata likes you then." They both had a glare off and the snake on Yoru began to hiss at Takeo and bare its fang.

"We get back to the hideout first and then you can rest Takeo-teme," Yoru shoved him back.

"How about you stop being an obsessive dumbass and rest for a night Yoru-baka," Takeo shoved him back, but it was enough to make the male fall back on his bottom, "stay down and rest here, or come into a hotel baka." Yoru growled and tackled the other male, "Big mistake baka," Takeo glared.

An evil smirk came onto Yoru's face and his tongue became snake like with his eyes turning a bright yellow and his pupils becoming slit like, "Bring it on fucker." A snake like vine began to slither over his neck and half of his face. It was like a growing tattoo on his body and Takeo only sneered. Takeo's whole eye became a black color and all his teeth sharpened to a point. Demonic writing covered half of his face and neck with two horns on his head to match. Yoru sneered as he gripped the other's neck, "How cute~ A little bitch demon, ssscary." His voice was smooth and he dragged out the 'S' sound.

"Better than a pussy snake," Takeo's voice was deeper and much darker than before. Yoru sneered and jumped off of the male as his body became engulfed with a green flame. Takeo rose from the ground and he gave all his sharp teeth a lick. He gave a low growl, "Come on," an evil smile as the flames circled around him, "what happed to the big baka tough guy!"

"That is enough!" Hikari glared as she stood between the two, "You both are idiots and I'm going to bed, you two can fight, run off, or do whatever the hell you want!" She walked away beside Tora and they both went into a hotel. Yoru just huffed for a while and soon enough his curse seal retracted and he fell to the ground. Takeo rolled his eyes and pulled away his own seal and looked at the black haired male.

"Baka," he was about to give Yoru a hard kick to the side, but he stopped, "you know what?" Yoru grunted as he tried to push himself back to his feet, "I'm sorry," Yoru was a bit taken back that but he listened anyway, "you have a right to worry. But if you ever think you can fight me I will not hold back." Takeo bent down and picked up the male, putting one of Yoru's arms over his shoulder and dragged him to the hotel, "You are so damn lucky baka."

"Th-thanks Teme," Yoru smirked and then slowly passed out.

_~Sound Hideout~_

Hinata lied on the ground curled up into a fetal position; she slowly felt her bones mend as a white chakra washed over her. Her lungs burned with every breath she took and her eyes slowly stopped bleeding. Orochimaru had pushed her physical, mental, and chakra to their limits and she was sure that if she didn't die first, she'd go insane. Every nightmare, every fear, and every phobia that Hinata had, she had to face them with no one at her side. Hinata could see her family being slaughtered by her own hands, watching as she destroyed the place she called home, and released her demon and watched as he tore out of her chest. Every day it got worse and worse, but she was…improving a bit. Orochimaru noticed that they trained longer and longer, which proved her stamina was getting better. But Hinata didn't show all of her improvement, she stopped at five straight hours of training and then faked passing out. She huffed lightly as her bones healed herself, "A-are we *huff* done Lord O-Orochimaru," she glanced at the man as he stood a few feet away from her.

"Hm," he looked disappointed, "you should have at least added another hour by now Hinata," he walked away from her. "You are dismissed for today. Be back tomorrow on time for once," Orochimaru exited the large room and left her in the candle light.

She pushed herself to her hands and knees and coughed up what was a mix of blood and vomit; her breathing became shallow. _'I can't do this anymore! I'm going to go fucking insane!' _Hinata felt the tears burn at her eyes as she stumbled to her feet and held her abdomen with one arm. Her kimono fell off her shoulders and down her arms; her clothes were ripped and tattered and she groaned at the thought of having to go out and use another of her spares. She made her way over to the wall and used it as leverage to keep her from tumbling back over onto the ground; in due time she made it to the showers with a light smile. Hinata stripped off her clothes and stepped into a stall while turning on the water. She was blasted with cold water, but it did help her wake up for the moment; it also left goose bumps all over her body. Hinata cleaned off all of her blood that stained her skin with hard scrubs from a sponge; even once she was clean, Hinata could see all the blood that wasn't there. The blood that had spilt on her from each nightmare she lived through, the blood that belonged to her friends and family; it nearly made her sick again. Even after all of her scrubbing she still felt dirty, but if she scrubbed any harder she'd shred her own skin; Hinata went to wash her hair the best she could and then wrapped her body with a white towel.

"**You should rest for the night," **Wolf said lightly as she walked into her room, **"tomorrow you'll have to do it all over again." **

"_Why can't we do this now," _she asked back as she changed into another set of her clothes but did not put the top kimono on. She only had on a pair of tight black shorts and the black top that came around her neck and left her shoulders and back bare. Hinata took a seat on her bed and brushed through her hair, _"I can't do this anymore." _

"**You're not ready just yet," **he said calmly as she laid back, **"just rest." **He paused as Hinata closed her eyes and covered herself with the coarse blanket, **"Good night…little one." **Hinata couldn't help but smile as she drifted into sleep.

**(Line Break)**

Hinata woke as the morning sun hit her face and nearly blinded her. She sat up in bed, running her hands through her hair as she adjusted to the cool air. Goosebumps littered her body and she again missed the moment when she would felt two arms wrap around her middle and there would be a light kiss on her neck, shoulder, or cheek. She got up and dressed in her white kimono then slipped on her shoes. Her body was still sore as she stood up and walked out of her room; on her ways to her training room, she was being watched by the others of the hide out. It seemed that Orochimaru had cut her off from everyone, Fuyu-sensei was on a mission with Ami and her team was not to be back for another day or so. It was just her, Orochimaru, and Kabuto. She hated being alone with them, since Orochimaru would end up breaking ribs and Kabuto had healed her. He never touched her inappropriately but she just didn't like him touching her; or when Orochimaru would fix her stance when she wielded a weapon or tried a new fighting style that made her very uncomfortable.

Hinata stopped as she reached the large doors and just placed her head on the doors; she took in a few deep breaths. Hinata pushed the doors open and walked into the barely light room where Orochimaru would be in. She looked to the throne-like seat Orochimaru sat in, but today he was not there. Hinata was sure that she was on time for the first time. If he wasn't in here Kabuto would be in here and give her that creepy smirk as she passed by him. Kabuto usually would be leaning against the wall until he was called to heal her or spar with her; other than that he didn't do much. But now, neither of them was there and that left Hinata to wonder what was going on; she only hoped that they weren't going to jump out and attack her. Well, Hinata was not going to take that chance; she summoned a kunai to her hand and stood in a defensive position while her eyes looked about the room in search of them.

'_Where are you…you dirty snake.' _Hinata slowly activated her Byakugan and added chakra to her blind spot as to keep them from using it against her. She jumped as a hand placed itself on her shoulder; she quickly spun around and tried to stab the arm with her kunai. But sure enough it had been Orochimaru. He grabbed her wrist and with one jerk she released the kunai and she heard something pop. Hinata growled and let her arm engulf with flame; she smirked and Orochimaru let go. Hinata held her injured wrist and with a grit of her teeth she popped her wrist back into place. "Glad you could make it Lord Orochimaru," she said.

"Don't get smart with me," he smirked and gave her head a mock pat, "I'm afraid that for today I will need you to rest." Hinata looked at him as he walked over to the large doors, "You leave tomorrow morning for your little revenge mission." Hinata smirked and turned away from him and as she did she spotted Kabuto leaning against the wall that held all of the weapons Hinata had been using but, he did not look too happy. "I will only give you one week and," Hinata felt a rush of wind and before she could react Kabuto had her pinned to the ground with paper seals on her wrists and ankles. Orochimaru smirked as Hinata struggled and glared at the two, "You'll be wearing a nice little tracker. If you don't return in a week this tracker will go off and zap nearly all of your chakra. I will send out a team to come get you," he bent down and roughly held her chin in his colds hands, "don't try to run Hinata." A smirk came to his face, "For I will find you and your body will grant me eternal life." Hinata quickly voided her face of emotion and Orochimaru took that as obedience to him. He let go of her face and stood up straight as Kabuto attached the devise around her neck. "You are dismissed."

Kabuto removed the paper slips from her wrist and ankles, "Watch yourself Hinata…" she got to her feet and dusted herself off like he had not said anything. "You will be dead by the end of next week, no matter what plan you have for avoiding it." She scoffed and walked away while itching behind the device; Kabuto only sneered and went off back to the medical ward of the hide out.

Hinata had no need to listen to anything that Kabuto spewed from his traitor mouth. Sure she was not one to judge on traitors but she had a reason to, she has a goal to accomplish and staying in her village was of no help to her success. Everything she had done was for the better of everyone else…right? She cut her ties so her old peers would hate her and never come after her…it was all worth it in the end…wasn't it? Hinata shook her head in hopes that she could get out of this place a little bit sooner. She sat down by the little barred window to her room and sat back against the hideouts walls. The grass was especially prickly today and the sun was much brighter and hotter than it was the last time she was outside. She closed her eyes and let the sun beat down on her pale skin; the light pain reminded her that she was still some kind of human. Hinata just let out a sigh and with no real thought she slowly fell back asleep.

_~Leaf Shinobi~_

Naruto followed in toe with Kiba and his massive dog while the others followed behind them. The group had given Akamaru the new scent to follow and under Sasuke's suggestion they were to give the group a very good head start. Naruto was very much against it but Sai did have to agree with the Uchiha; if they followed too close then the other two they were following would notice and surly turn around to attack them and kill them. Sakura was oddly silent as she jumped through the trees but, no one was about to question her. Shikamaru on the other had sputtered off command after command of what they were going to do and who everyone would face off against. It almost sounded like he had planned for anything and everything; Naruto laughed at all the information he told them. The blonde had only had one plan and that was to grab Hinata and take her home he'd leave the other three to them. After hearing that Sai seemed to open his mouth and said the one thing really no one wanted to hear:

"Do you love her or something?"

This made Naruto land on a branch and just stand there, the others stopped to look back at him. He was staring down at the ground and he looked really tense. Sai wasn't sure how to read this as; was it anger? Hurt feelings? Maybe it was guilt? He wasn't sure but what he did know was that the Uchiha beside his was very curious about hearing the answer to this question and the Nara only stood like any other leader would; Sakura's expression was almost worried but Sai learned she worried about a lot these days. They all waited as Naruto collected his thought and looked back at them; he was smiling softly and spoke in a soft and sincere voice: "Hinata will always be my friend and part of my family so that means she will always have a special place in my heart." He glanced up at the sky and then took off like nothing had happened and the others quickly followed behind him. Sakura stood there for a while longer not knowing how to feel about the whole thing; she soon just turned around and followed after them.

Sasuke was sure happy that Naruto didn't give a 'yes' answer to it but then again, he didn't say 'no' either. Sasuke wasn't sure what he really felt about Hinata; sure he was pretty pissed at her leaving and going off to the Sound with all those freaks, but just thinking of her brought some light feeling to his chest. He could never hate her that was indeed a fact and after hearing what Gaara had to say the last time they were face to face he sure didn't want him to see her again. He was also very sure that if the Kazekage could have his way he would follow after them once he got word of it. The Uchiha had been very specific that no one is to know about this mission, no one and Shikamaru promised not to speak a word of it to Temari, the Sunagakure ambassador. He was also very aware that the Akatsuki had been seen out and about looking for a two demon holders and one was on his team. Sasuke prepared himself for seeing his brother again and this time he planned on killing him.

Kiba sniffed the air and stopped them all, "Fire…" he looked through the tree tops in search of smoke, "someone is starting a fire."

"Who cares," Naruto said, "it may have nothing to do with the two jonin."

"We can't get past the smell of fire," Kiba glared at the direction the fire was coming in, "it's hiding the others scent." He punched the tree, "Damn it all!"

"Calm down," Shikamaru said, "Once the fire dies down we'll go on and keep looking-"

"Really," Sakura glared, "we have to stop because of some stupid fire?" Shikamaru looked back at her as her fist tightened and her eyes burned with red, "What kind of ninja dog can't smell past smoke?"

Kiba glared back at her and Naruto had to hold him back, "How about you try to smell them out? Let us see how good you are." Akamaru growled under his breath at Sakura since his master was doing the exact same thing. Sai stood at Sakura's side to be sure that she didn't just and attack something or someone. "Throughout this whole mission you've been a bossy bitch and I'm god damn tired of your piss-poor attitude!"

"I want to find that stupid blue haired traitor before she becomes the reason Orochimaru is still alive you bastard mutt!" Sakura yelled back and this time Sai held her back from jumping the male and beating him to a pulp. "I was on this mission for a reason and no stupid fire is going to stop me." Sakura pulled out of Sai's grip and turned to continue on their path but this time Sasuke stood before her to cut her off. Sakura went wide eyed, "Sa….Sasuke…?"

"Why are you so eager to go get Hinata?" He asked lightly, "From what I observed you hate her and wish for her to die out in the hideout."

Sakura was a bit taken back, "I…Its better for her to be dead then for her to be Orochimaru's newest host. She's too powerful for her own good and will be the downfall to the shinobi life that we know." Sakura looked away and focused her eyes on the path before her; "I'm not going to let her bring us all down with her."

Sasuke placed his hand on her shoulder and that made her look into his eyes, "Then rest up if not then you'll become a burden to us." With that he jumped to the forest ground and the others followed again and Sakura was again left there with no one. Her eyes were wide as she tried to absorb everything that had happened to her in the last five minutes. She watched as Naruto almost confessed his love to Hinata, got mad at a dog, cussed out by that dog's owner, and was told by the love of her life to rest. Sakura thought her head would erupt under all that went on but, that was not case. She only sighed and jumped down to the others; she just lied herself on the ground as the others sat around or looked for water. All she needed was rest it would clear her head and get rid of all the confusion.

_~Sound Elites~_

Hikari was about ready to pull out her hair and run away. It was so awkwardly quiet between the three and she was sure that even Taro was about ready to go mad. Yoru was so dead set on getting back home and Takeo was just brooding like always but it was a lot more intense than she would have liked. Sure she knew tensions had been a bit high between them but that didn't mean that they all had to hate on one another. Hikari knew that the only reason that everyone was on edge was because Hinata wasn't here; she'd talk to Hikari and keep Yoru cool and collected which in turn kept everyone out of Takeo's icy blue hair. She sighed and put her hands behind her head as they walked on the forests path; they still had about another hour or so of walking to do and then they would be freed. Yoru would run off to Hinata, Takeo would scoff and go to his room and then Hikari would go shower and lie in the sun for the rest of the day.

"What do you think Hinata's mission is?" Hikari asked lightly and they walked together. She didn't really pay attention to what she asked or the others, but that in turn made her miss the two stiffen a bit at the question.

Yoru had been approached by Takeo in the middle of the night and told him how he confronted Hinata about the whole little plan she had going. Yoru was ready to take him out that very moment but, Takeo stopped him as he reported that he would happily help the two as long as he got the proper payment in return. They spent every night discussing these plans and taking into account every outcome that could happen. Though the thought of Hikari never crossed their mind; Yoru just forgot and Takeo didn't want to have share any of the riches with her let alone Yoru and Hinata. Takeo was against having her help but Yoru made the argument that Hinata didn't want Hikari to die while all this is going on. So then it was decided that when the mission came they would warn Hikari of what was going on and if she wanted to help it was gladly accepted and, if she did not want to help, she could run off like the others will probably do.

Takeo cleared his throat, "I can only guess that it is something idiotic that has to do with going to the Leaf village one last time to say goodbye to everyone." He shoved his hands into his pockets and sighed. "Whatever she plans on doing we can hope that it is worth it."

Yoru glared at her, "I'm not going to let her die, and you shouldn't either."

"What Lord Orochimaru orders are non-negotiable," he glanced at Yoru, "Don't even think that you'll be able to stop what fate had assigned."

"Well I'm not going to let him take my best friend," Hikari said stubbornly, "I'll find a way to save her." Yoru smiled at her and then ran his hands through his short black hair and let his eyes gaze upon the path ahead of him. He could feel that Hinata was waiting just for him, with open arms and a soft smile on her face with her cheeks flushed red. But as the thought came, he couldn't help but let it drift up to another way he would like to see her. His cheeks burned red and he was glad that he wore his traveling cloak. Hikari glanced at his red face and made her own face of disgust, "Oh Yoru! You're such a god damn pervert!" Yoru's whole face burnt red and he glared back at her with clenched teeth. "You can't go a day without getting hard?"

"I-I'm not hard damn it!" He yelled back at her and then again focused on the road ahead of him.

"You sicken me," Takeo said.

"I hate you guys," Yoru muttered as he just kept walking. "I'm not a pervert and I'm not the guy who spends an hour in the shower, teme."

"Don't' try to turn this on me you baka!" Takeo glared at him with his eyes burning with hate.

"Why are boys so gross!" Hikari yelled as her cheeks burnt red. "I swear I'll just off myself if I'm stuck with you two!"

"Not like it'd be the first time…" Takeo muttered under his breath but quickly dodged a hit to the back off the head.

"I'll kill you," she yelled as she held a large tree branch and chased him with it. Takeo quickly ran off down the path almost not really caring or worried. Tora was quick to follow and Yoru only sighed, just glad that probably no one would speak of this to Hinata. He smirked as he imagined the new color of red she would make if she knew.

**(Line Break)**

Hinata could think of a number of times where her wake-up calls had been better; even when she was sleeping in the forest waking up was much more pleasant than anything she was experiencing at the moment. Hinata was now under a large branch that had been hurled in her direction but, she was unable to move in time. Not that it came at speeds she could not see but for the reason that she just didn't want to move at the moment. So her bruised and battered body took a bit more damage at the moment and all she could do was let out a groan and smile. She was smiling for the reason that her team was home since right after she was hit Hikari's voice rang out to blame Takeo and Takeo's voice dully responded with that nothing was his fault. Hinata would have laughed if her ribs weren't crushing her lungs at the moment. And even as she thought about all of this, she made no sign that she needed help or to even move the branch off of her. She kind of just lied there. Wolf didn't even say anything but maybe he liked the pain as well.

Over the years Hinata had slowly let the seat that Wolf had put on her to weaken. She could almost release him if it wasn't for the seat that was on her collar bone, the one that Orochimaru had made sure she had. Hinata was very sure that Orochimaru knew Wolf wanted him dead and kept a close on her in training; but Hinata never let on that she was almost a demon herself. Some night Hinata visited him in her mind. The cage that had held him back was no more and the only thing that kept him in there was something looked like a paper seal that was placed on the ground. The only way that Wolf could get past it was with the Demon Releasing Jutsu that she had obtained but the only problem was that Hinata never even tried to use it. Neither of them knew what would happen if they did. Wolf said he'd need a host to push his soul into and, just him pulling himself out of her would be painful enough that she just might pass out. Hinata had been training for the pain she'd face but there was one issue that she had. Hinata could not fight without his powers.

"Ne," Yoru easily picked up the branch and tossed it aside, "did you miss me snake-chan?" He smiled at her as she slowly moved her eyes to look at him; maple red met light lavender. His eyes softened at the site of his beloved. She hadn't really changed over the week he was gone, not that he expected she would, but there was something he just did not like. First off, he was not fond of the thing around her neck but there was something that almost made him sad. Her eyes were a bit dull, like the eyes of someone who had given up on ever having hope. He held his hand out to her and she took it without hesitation. Yoru lifted her to her feet and pulled her into his chest with the same motion. She didn't react to it; she just put her arms around his middle and laid her head against his chest. He gently stroked her hair and placed a light kiss upon her forehead. "I'm glad to see that you have been faring well."

"Just barely," she said in return. Hinata looked up at him and smiled lightly, "How did the mission go?"

"Just fine," he whispered back to her as he moved the hair from her face. She leaned into his touch so that his hand caressed her face. Hinata closed her eyes and let out a small sigh; "You look tired snake-chan," he said with a serious face, "please go back to bed and rest for today."

"I…" she slowly opened her eyes and stared at his chest, "I can't…."

"Why," he spoke so softly, like he was talking to a baby.

Hinata smiled and a blush stained her cheeks, "I…I can't feel my legs…" Yoru looked down to see that she was hanging on to him to keep from falling over. Yoru smiled and chuckled; Hinata just closed her eyes and leaned against him, "Can you….carry me…please?" Yoru gave a fake sigh and moved one arm behind her knees and picked her up. She placed her arms around his neck and placed her head on his shoulder close to his neck. "Thank you Yoru-kun."

"Anything for you, Hinata-chan," he said as he walked into the base. No one questioned him as he walked the halls with the woman in his arms; it was a fairly common site to see and a few of the men parted so that Yoru could get through. He turned down one of the emptier halls and he soon felt her hot breath on his neck. He glanced down and saw that she had fallen asleep. He blushed at the site of her peaceful face and on how her lips parted ever so slightly as she slept. Yoru wished she could have been awake, so they could have spent the day together but, he knew better than that. While in this hideout, health and training were the big things. She had already been through massive training sessions and now all she needed was to heal. Hinata healed as she slept but he was unsure if it was an act of her own or the demon within her. Some night as they slept he felt the sweep of chakra over her body; he'd opens her eyes to see as the white chakra lingered on bruises, open gashes, and scars she had received. Usually he was so close to her that the chakra healed his body as well, but only the outer injuries. He was not able to know that if she healed herself internally but he only assumed that she could. The most he saw her heal internally were her headaches which have been coming more and more often.

He eased the door to their room open and lied her down on the small mattress. As she lied there her body turned on its side and curled up into a fetal position as to keep warm. He placed the blanket over her body and walked back to the door. He really didn't want to leave her there, but there was nothing else for him to do at the moment. Yoru felt useless to her as he stood there. He was no healer so he could not take her pain away; he couldn't strategize plans to help her on her mission so, the only thing he was good for was fighting for her. Yoru's hands tightened into fists, well; if that was the only thing he was good for that that is what he will do. Yoru stepped out of the room and closed the door behind him and walked down the halls to one of the many training rooms.

Hinata was sitting on the cold hard ground once more before the opened up room which she could not enter no matter how hard she had tried. And before her sat a man, a man dressed like he was the greatest of Lords the world had ever come to see. Long white hair stained the black ground he sat on and deep onyx eyes nearly killed everything they looked at. She did not look at him; Hinata just drew on the ground like she would have about ten years back. He oddly enough had a book in hand and Hinata wanted to question where he had gotten it but, there were bigger things to worry about at the moment. Hinata slid her fingers across the ground and spoke softly as to not completely break the silence, "What happens if I die?"

He sighed, "You won't die little one." She wasn't sure if he was just saying that or he knew for a fact. The book in his hands disappeared in a swirl of wind, "I have made a way for you to be able to live through us being separated." He motioned for her to come closer until they were both face to face, the small tag on the ground between them their only barrier. He moved his hand like he was going to poke her, but a dark wall of chakra blocked him off; he didn't move his finger though. He was pointing to her forehead, "take the blood of a wolf and make a seal on your forehead." He drew out the seal that looked very much like the seal that was once on her chest, "this will allow me to leave a bit of my power and spirit, in turn allowing you to fight if you must."

"Will this weaken you?" She asked as she touched the spot on her forehead where she wanted the mark to be.

"Not very much," he spoke lightly, "but the power will be limited…and once you use all of it, your body will give out." He looked up at the ceiling, not like that there was anything to see but he liked to image clouds were rolling by. "I image that your body has become to use to the amount of pressure my chakra has put on you, that taking away that pressure will affect you more then it will I." He looked back at her with his eyes nothing but white hues, "You could die, but only if you use all of the power that I leave you with."

Hinata gulped lightly as the thought sunk in, but it shouldn't scare her. She had known that her purpose in life was to let the demon Wolf end the life of Orochimaru and that was that. After that…there was nothing left for her. Hinata didn't know what she would do after; maybe she would just live the rest of her life with Yoru in some far off village. She might go turn herself into the Leaf Village and await trail. Hinata pushed the thoughts away and focused on the matter at hand; she had to get wolf blood on her forehead in a perfect seal that Wolf had left on her before. Hinata didn't find it too hard, but the problem was fighting without using the power; she'd have to rely on her taijutsu and her own chakra. Hinata was okay at taijutsu but she could get better, a lot better. She'd be sure to grab a few weapons before this place was destroyed. "How long will it take you?"

"Hm," he thought for a little while, "I assume not very long; as I am in my demon form I can't really be stopped."

"But you were once," she said looking at him, "Orochimaru captured you in a snake. How can you be sure he can't do it again?"

"He's too weak now," he was so calm, like this was something he has done on a daily bases. "This body is beginning to reject him, he can barely preform a strong enough jutsu to stop me let alone seal me away." A smirk came to his face and his hair went from white to ink black. His eyes were still a plain white that brought a chill down Hinata's spine. "I will back to make sure that you live."

"Why not just run off while you are free," she said lightly and forced out a smile, "you could be free and I might live through it; you said I 'could' die not that I 'would'." Hinata touched the devise around her neck, "I'll find a way to get this off. This is a win-win right?"

"I can't fully detach from you little one," he reached out and placed his hand against the black but transparent wall, "you and I are bounded by fate to never be apart." Hinata placed her hand right where his was and watched a red string connected from her wrist to his. She looked at him as his face softened and his hair turned white once more with his onyx eyes back. "I rather die than be away from you, my dearest child." He got up closer and kissed her palm, or it looked like he did, "I will be your father, everything that you could ever need is what I will give to you. Everything I have is yours and I could never ask you for anything more than I already have." Hinata pulled her hand away, "I will leave my legacy in you my dearest child."

Before Hinata could question him, her eyes shot open and she starred up at the concrete ceilings of the hideout. She huffed loudly and sat up; her body was warm even though the cool air was around her. Hinata ran her hand through her hair and then looked up at the barred window. The sun was going down, its dark light filling the room in a warm glow. She threw the covers off and sat at the edge of the bed. She sighed deeply as she slumped foreword so that her head was between her knees, like she was trying to fight off nausea; she smiled as she felt her body cool down a bit and the headache that almost came when away. There was a peaceful silence as she sat there, constantly broken by bird chirps, cricket chirps, and the sounds of people walking around. All in all, Hinata rather enjoyed it. She wished time would just stop at this peaceful moment so that she could enjoy forever.

Hinata sighed as she got to her feet, feeling refreshed and fueled for the mission at hand. She fixed her clothes and walked out of her room. The halls were dimly light, but she had been here so long that she could walk through this whole place blinded. Hinata walked down to where she would assume the others were; the training room that had been reserved for them alone. She gave the doors a hard push and sure enough the three were doing things that would later aide her in battle. Hikari read up medical books and reports, Takeo was beating at a large wooden stump that was covered in dents and holes, and then Yoru worked with the two daggers and destroyed a rolled up bamboo mat. She stepped in and instead of going over to the others she took her seat in the middle of the room on a thin and worn mat that she assumed had been in the hideout for longer than she had been alive. She crossed her legs in a meditative position and took in a deep breath.

"Glad you could join us leader," Takeo spoke first as he gave the log another kick, "I hope that your rest was well."

"Shut up Takeo-kun," she smirked. "No need to act like you respect my authority."

"Hm," he smirked and then scoffed, "I guess you're not as gullible as I thought you were." He turned around and faced her, "So, how did it feel to get your ass kicked?"

"I don't have to tell you," she opened her eyes, "you have a pretty good idea what it's like."

Takeo sneered as Hikari laughed and Yoru smirked, "I guess someone caught the 'Bitch' from Hikari."

"Shove it up your ass Takeo," Hikari yelled at him, "I'm glad someone can finally kick you off your high horse and join the rest of us in the real world." She walked over to Hinata and took a seat beside her. "So come on and spill it Hinata," she looked at her with a big grin, "what is our big mission that you want to do?" Hinata stiffened a bit as she glanced at Takeo and Yoru who both just pretended like they had not heard anything. "Are we going to go and seek revenge on your family? Or some other form of revenge, or maybe" and evil smile came to her face, "Maybe you and Yoru want to go have some kind of secrete wedding~?" She smiled brightly as Hinata's face went a bright red and Yoru seemed to falter a bit. "Was I right, you and Yoru are going to go get married and run away together," Hikari whispered like the walls had ears which was something to worry about. "Oh this is too lovely," she said dreamily, "I bet I could get you a super cute wedding kimono free of cost." She then looked at the thing around her neck, "I also know a guy that could get this thing off," she was talking in whispers again.

"Oh thanks…" Hinata said lightly and smiled at her with a blush still on her cheeks, "that would be greatly appreciated." Hikari smiled brightly and hugged her; they both were knocked over as Tora tried to get in on the love. The two just laughed as the tiger laid a top of them. Yoru only smiled at the site and Takeo just rolled his eyes.

**(End)**

**Okay guys I promise that the next chapter will get to the big massive fight. I warn you that I am awful at fight scenes but I will try to do my best. I hope that you enjoy this chapter and for sure the next chapter will be worth it…I hope ^^'**

**Leave me a nice review. Ja Ne. **


	17. Chapter 17

**Okay on to the great scene you have all been waiting for and I plan to give it to you. Hope that the wait was all worth it and that you love reading it as much as I love to write it.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto™**

**(Line Break)**

Hinata squeezed her eyes tight and Yoru gave a grunt; they had been at this for hours. Luckily Hikari and Takeo were in a nearby village for certain supplies.

Hinata was happy to know that now, everyone knew about the plan; it had taken Hinata, Yoru, and Takeo three days to agree on telling Hikari the plan. Oddly enough Takeo had been the one to tell her and she accepted it in three seconds flat. They were all together on this, one team that was going to try and defy the power of the Snake sanin. They were in a forest that was pretty close to the Leaf village and thought that she'd make a scene on the Hyuga manor and that would in turn leave them a story to tell. But now there was a different issue to worry about. Hinata looked up at him, "We should just stop- ahh!" She cringed in pain, "What the hell!"

"I just wanted to give it another go," he sighed as he sat down beside her. "That thing is sure on you tight," Hinata nodded as she tugged at the device on her neck one more time. It was rubbing against her neck and making it very raw and painful. They had been trying so hard to pull it off and Takeo suggested going out and getting some tools to help get it off. Hikari decided to tag along since she needed a few girl things and they were running low on things to eat. She ran her hands through her hair and lied back on the ground. "We'll get it off Hinata-chan," he smiled at her and lied back on his side. "Hinata," she looked over at him, "what will do after this?"

Hinata stopped as the words drifted into her head. "I don't know Yoru-kun….I don't know." She closed her eyes and took in a deep breath of the cool air, "Maybe we can all relax for a while," she smiled softly.

"What about the war," Yoru spoke like it was a curse, since to him, it was. He had been talking about since Hinata first arrived at the hideout; this was the very same thought that made him wake up in the middle of the night with tears in his eyes. Hinata would soon wake up after and find him sitting at the end of the bed with his head in his hands that were propped up by his knees. She had to convince that there was nothing to worry about and that he needed to sleep; he just couldn't he said he didn't want to walk up with her gone. Hinata would try to stay up with him, but she always ended up falling asleep and he was left to watch her sleep. "I need to take you somewhere safe, so you won't be hurt."

"I'll be fine Yoru," she smiled as she opened her eyes, "I'm a big girl and can take care of myself." He smiled back at her. He decided not to speak of it anymore and they both lied on their backs and starred up at the trees. "I'm surprised no one has found us yet-"

"Start running!" Hikari yelled as she ran past them while riding on Tora.

"What is going on!" Yoru yelled as he stood up and grabbed their things.

"Hikari is an idiot," Takeo said as he stopped before them, "I got the stuff you needed, but she made a scene, Leaf Shinobi were alerted of our presence, and a bunch of Hyuga members are after us."

"Go," Hinata ordered them, "I'll take care of them." She took her position and faced the direction that the Takeo had come from. Hinata cleared her head and pulled up her hood as to hide her face and hair.

"Make sure to give them a scare Hinata-chan," Yoru kissed her cheeks lightly before running with Takeo. Hinata activated her Byakugan and watched as four shinobi came for her and a smirk came to her lips as she saw who it was. Hinata had been waiting for this moment almost all her life now; she was going to show the Hyuga clan just what she was made of, show them that they gave up on the greatest thing they ever had. She felt her excitement rise as they came to a stop above her; she watched as four chakra signatures stood in the trees above her; her cloak blew lightly in the wind and her eyes burned a bit brighter. Who make the first move? Them or her?

"Stand down!" One yelled in a strong voice that she had heard so many times before, "Under the authority of the Hyuga clan you are arrested for the aide of Hinata Hyuga!"

"Is that so," she looked up at them with a smile and they gasped at the site of the Byakugan, "Ko-kun?"

Said Hyuga stiffened from his position in the trees. He could not believe this was the same little girl that he had watched over when her father was too busy. The same girl that blushed and dedicated every waking moment to making everyone happy or the one that stuttered every word. She had grown so much since he last remembered. He watched as she threw aside the cloak and long midnight blue hair tumbled down her back like water on a waterfall. She had gotten to look just like her mother but the look in her eyes; it was not the same anymore. These eyes were much more confident than he had ever seen Hinata with, but contained some dark evil he wished he could never see again. He moved his hands and tightened the bandana around his head; he wore standard Leaf Chunin uniform. He gave her a steely look, "Stand down or we will be forced to attack."

Hinata sighed and looked around at the other three; she regretted not knowing the second woman in the trees. Her eyes said Hyuga but the face was one that she did not recognize. But of course the other two were the two that Hinata could never forget. The chakra they gave off was too much of a give-away and even as she looked at them without her Byakugan, it was like they had a target on her back. She could only smile at the other two that had stood side by side; she had to say that she was so proud that the one had graduated so early and was even a chunin by the looks of it. Hinata extended her hand and it was soon engulfed with blue chakra; her Byakugan blazed once more and pointed to the female in the trees. "Come now imouto-chan," she smirked as the girl stiffened, "you aren't afraid of me are you? I thought it was I who had to fear you?" She watched as the young Hyuga just stood there, debating whether she should do it or not. "What about you nii-san," the male looked at her with those eyes she had hated so much. They were so cold, almost as if someone had died with their eyes open. She sneered, "I see then," she let her hand fall to her side and she picked up her cloak, "you have no need to worry about me anymore than," she placed the cloak around her and soon she was hidden in it; Hinata sighed and turned around, but much as she planned, someone lightly landed behind her. Hinata turned back to see that it was Hanabi that had stopped her. "Imouto, you actually came out to fight."

"Shut up," she said with that dull emotion that all Hyuga's knew from the day they could talk. "I was given orders to capture and return the traitor Hinata Hyuga and I will not fail." She slipped into the Hyuga position and held her arms out ready to attack her or defend herself. Hinata bit back a laugh at how determined she looked; Hinata almost thought that she was looking in a mirror. How she had tried to defend her honor against the one she knew she'd never beat. Hinata faced Hanabi and the young Hyuga sneered as she saw the smile in Hinata's eyes. "Do not mock me traitor! I am the Hyuga heiress, the pride and joy of the clan-" she stopped as Hinata interrupted her.

"Then I guess you automatically win then don't you young heiress?" Hinata gave her a mock bow, "just by your family title I will run in fear since the thirteen year old heiress is truly the better fighter, am I right?" She stood straight and let the cloak fall around her feet, "If someone should shut up, it is you Hanabi," Hinata stood in a Hyuga stance but her legs weren't very far apart, like Hanabi's; "If you're the pride of your clan then prove it." With those words Hanabi's eyes flared with the kekkei genkai and she rushed at Hinata without any hesitation or doubt. Hinata only smirked as the girl went to strike; she grabbed her wrist and with a swift twist, she heard a light crack and the girl gave out a strangled cry. Hanabi jumped back and held her broken wrist. Hinata wasn't happy as she thought she would be; maybe it was because she actually hurt her. Hinata just watched as Hanabi glared at her; "You're out a hand, how powerful can your gentle fist be now?"

"I don't need it to beat you traitor!" She yelled back but Hinata saw the fresh tears in her eyes. Hinata almost felt guilty for what she had done to Hanabi; she had become Itachi. Before her was her sister, one that had looked to be very determined to end her life if given the chance. Hinata could only imagine what will become of her; Hanabi will vow vengeance against Hinata and not stop until she was dead. Hanabi would become Sasuke and Hinata knew that it was only a bad path for her. Maybe Hanabi had a better chance than what Sasuke had; she still has a family and people that love her, but Hinata never knew if the Hyuga's could love her like a family should. "I can do it without anything but my bare hands," she pushed her wrist back into place and came at her once more. Hinata side stepped every move that she made and dodged any attack that she tried to use. Hinata was getting annoyed with it, she was losing precious time. Hinata quickly pushed the girl onto the ground and held her down with a heeled boot. Hinata watched as Ko, Neji, and the other female were ready to jump down but Hanabi was the one to stop them. "Don't help! I command you to stay!" The three were tense, but they had to listen to her, she was their leader.

"You've always been so stubborn," Hinata smiled lightly at the memories of the past. She lifted her foot off her and Hanabi jumped up. Hinata grabbed both of her hands and bound them behind her back. Hanabi struggled in her grip but Hinata didn't loosen her hold, "Just like father was," Hinata laughed as she heard the girl growl at her and bark out insults. Hinata sighed and surprised everyone there; she wrapped her arms around the girl's body. Hinata was down on one knee and held the girl close to her chest so that her hands would not break free. "Forgot about me Hanabi, I'm not worth the time." She spoke so softly, like she had when Hanabi was so small and so innocent. The voice rang through the heiress's ears but she kept a straight face, with the unshed tears blurring her vision. "Stop acting like a chunin," Hinata smiled sadly, "you're only thirteen Hanabi. No one expects you to be a cold hearted shinobi…" she trailed off as she felt Hanabi trying to catch her breath; soon enough Hanabi was trying to choke back a sob. Hinata continued to speak, "I'm not coming back Hanabi and I know that the Hyuga can only rise to power with you as their leader." Hinata let her go and grabbed her cloak. "Goodbye."

Hanabi just felt her body shiver as tears fell down her cheeks and stained her face. The other three jumped down and looked to Hanabi, "W-we have done all we could…" they watched as she walked back in the direction of the village. "We'll get her next time…"

"What is it that you want us to do Hanabi-sama," Neji asked softly even though he wanted to be running after Hinata.

"I…." she thought for a moment. Hanabi just burst into tears and held herself; never had she felt so weak…so fragile…like she would break with a signal touch. "I just want to go him Neji-nii-san…" she turned around and looked at him. Neji saw what he feared, Hanabi had those big innocent eyes that haunted his nightmares, the one he had saw so many years ago. The ones that had happened because of him and how many times had they still looked to him in comfort. Neji opened his arms to the girl and Hanabi ran into them. He picked her up and held her like he had done with Hinata when they were young. Her legs would wrap around his waist and her head would lie itself on his shoulder. How he wished he could take it all back; maybe if he had loved his cousin like he was supposed to, help her get better, healed her when she was hurt, she might still be with them. But, he had lost everything they had between them and everything they had tried to fix was even gone. "You get her back…" Hanabi whispered, "I…I command you."

"As you wish, Hanabi-sama"

Hinata jumped through the trees at her fastest speeds and soon enough she spotted the three seated in the treetops on the outside of the boarders to the Fire Country. She stopped on the branch that Takeo sat on, "How long have I back-tracked us?"

"An hour," Takeo sneered at her, "by the time we get back you might not have time left until the device takes you out."

"I thought you had the tools," Hinata accused him with a light glare.

"I was misled," he held up an odd looking hammer, "this thing is worth shit," he smashed the tool in his hands. "All of them are like this," he sneered, "once this is done I'm going to kill that seller." He and the others got to their feet. "We need to go to a better village that has the tools I need," Hinata watched as he counted the coins that he had left, "I think I have enough to get them, but that means that we'll have three days to get to the other village." The others looked at him with wide eyes.

"I don't have another three days to waste on this thing," Hinata pointed to the collar, "I only have three days to kill him," she glared, "Find another way to get it off!"

"Damn it woman!" Takeo glared back at her, "I'm doing the best I can so don't you start bitching to me now!" He took in a deep breath and ran his hands furiously through his hair, "Fine, I can think of one of other way. But," they looked at him, "this takes two days to get done." They all gave a sigh some angrier than others. "Start running back to the hideout and I'll be sure to meet you there."

"Are you sure you can do it," Hikari looked at him before he could hump off.

"Please," he smirked at her, "when have I ever failed." Hikari couldn't help but smirk and Takeo jumped off without another word. "Come on Hinata, Yoru," Hikari got on Tora's back, "we better hurry if we want to beat him there." The other two smiled and jumped off back to the village. "Too bad you couldn't see your family like you wanted to Hinata."

"It's alright Hikari," she smiled, "I couldn't have thought of a better meeting with them."

_~Leaf Shinobi~ _

Naruto held the headsets on switch and spoke as lightly as his voice would let him. "I've lost visual of the two wolves," he looked over to Sai as he was scanning the area with binocular. Sai put them down and shook his head. Naruto spoke once more, "Repeat, wolves had been lost."

"Wolves spotted." Sakura's voice with a bit of interference, "We are proceeding to follow; list for the calls." Naruto sighed as the girl went off-line and then he was left to stand in the trees with Sai and wait for their signal. He looked up at the sky that was about at high noon and they were sure that they were in Sound Territory since everywhere looked to be in ruins and they have not run into one person. He looked over and was not surprised to see the little sketchbook in his hands as he drew what was before them. Naruto smiled lightly but yet was a bit disappointed in him; Sai didn't take this mission very seriously as the others did. But Naruto could not put the blame entirely on him; Naruto took a guess this is the first time Sai has dealt with so many emotions at once. He was surprised that the male didn't go crazy yet.

"Listen," the dark haired male whispered as he turned his ear towards the direction of bird chirps. The pattern was rhythmic and had the message that they had been waiting for. Sai tucked the sketch book away and took off after the sound with Naruto behind him. Sai glanced back at the male that was forced to be a follower and not a leader at the moment; he looked back ahead as he followed his strict order given to him. Kiba and Sasuke were ahead of them, and they followed Sakura and Shikamaru. Naruto had been paired with Sai since the blonde haired male was really the only that could stand him. Sai didn't know why everyone was so emotional; it was a simple mission to just return the group of sound shinobi. "How long have we been at this," he spoke into the ear piece and waited for an answer.

"I lost track," Shikamaru answered with a dull and tired voice. "But we are close, the wolves have let down their guard and are walking casually through the forest." Shikamaru gave a light sigh and Sai heard that Sakura seemed to be talking to him. "Stay behind Sasuke and Kiba, don't lose them." Sai turned off the ear piece and he was left in the silence of the forest. Naruto didn't seem to want to make conversation, which was odd since Sai knew he was a bit of a loud-mouth and had a hard time shutting up. He glanced back and Naruto seemed to just be starring off ahead but not really watching where he was going. Sai could only guess that he was thinking of the Hyuga once again. For someone who thought her as 'family' Naruto sure thought of her a lot. Even the Uchiha had seemed to be lost in thought most of the time. Sai wouldn't have guessed that the Uchiha was in love with the Hyuga, but Kiba had filled him in that whenever he saw the two together the Uchiha gave off a different smell.

Kiba sense of smell had been revered among the shinobi that was only beat by his dog companion. Kiba could not only smell enemy's scent but that of his peers around him. He even knew when someone skipped out on a shower or was trying a new shampoo. The Inuzuka wasn't very fund of his sense of smell and rather wished he could turn it on and off. Since there were a lot of things out there that Kiba wished he couldn't smell.

"How long have you all known the Hyuga?"

Naruto looked over to see that Sai had indeed asked the question, but he did not bother to look at him when he had asked. He looked ahead seeing no need to face him as they spoke, "For as long as I can remember, but I never really noticed her until it was much too late."

"I was told that you two were in the Academy together," Sai glanced at him, "how could you not notice her there?"

"I was too busy trying to beat Sasuke-teme, running out of class, being stupid and what not." Naruto had a bitter smile on his face as he spoke. He was finally able to realize how much of an idiot he really was.

"If she never left the village, would you think about her like you do now?" This one made Naruto go a bit wide eyed. Would he? It was one of the best questions he had heard and one with a very simple answer: yes or no. But could he admit to that kind of….cruelty. If he said 'no' then Hinata would have been right, none of them worried about her until she had become a threat to the village, but if he said 'yes' that would be a lie. If Hinata hadn't of gone then it would have been Sasuke, and Naruto knew he would spend all of him time and power to get him back; Hinata would be nowhere in his mind until the next they ran into each other.

"I…. I don't know Sai."

"Yes you do," Sai said blandly, "you just want to admit to it do you? You rather live in this little lie that you do care about her but in reality, you wouldn't have given her a second thought if she was back in the village." Naruto clenched his fist and growled at what the male spoke. Sai continued to speak, "I've heard many things about you Naruto, knuckle-head, idiot, a demon, but never once I heard that you were a liar." Sai looked over at him, "I don't care what you say and what is spoken between us will not be spoken of again."

"Let it go Sai!" Naruto yelled. Sai just looked away and Naruto tried to calm himself as they continued on. The silence would be unbearable, but Naruto rather have it that way.

_~Sound Elites~_

Hinata fell to the ground and just lied there; she was in pain as the device on her collar gave her a warning sign. She was running out of time and it was starting too slowly and painfully pulling little bits of chakra out of her system. She just curled up on her side and just pushed through the pain of it all. Yoru had known what she was going through and slowly moved her so that she was sitting up and lying on him as he sat against a tree. Hikari looked to make a fire, but all they wanted was sleep. Even though the sun was still in the sky and it would be another few hours until dusk came. No one bothered to keep guard for the night. Hikari lied against Tora as he kept it upon himself to keep watch of his mistress for as long as he could.

"We're almost there my snake," Yoru whispered as Hinata was digging her nails into his skin as she tried to get past the pain. "Please, you only have to hold on for a bit longer."

"I-I'm tr-trying," she gritted and then took a deep breath as she felt the pain lessen and loosened her grip on him. "S-sorry Yoru-kun."

"Think nothing of it," he smiled lightly and stroked her hair. "Go to sleep." Hinata complained with the demand; it only took her a matter of seconds to do so.

They had only been asleep for about an hour or so and then Hikari was shaking the two awake. Hinata was unable to move since she was so weak from the sudden drainage of only a bit of her chakra; Wolf did his best to supply her with his own so that she wouldn't pass out. Yoru quickly moved her so that she could ride on the back of Tora's back and then the three were off. Hikari was unsure of how far they were and from the base but she did now that it was getting close to dinner since she was hungry. Yoru laughed lightly at her and then looked over to Hinata. She was lying on the animals back and looked to have fallen back asleep.

"We'll get it off of her," Hikari smiled, "and then we will be free to do as we please."

"That's too easy Hikari," he sighed lightly, "that would be too easy."

**(Line Break)**

_~Leaf Shinobi~_

Shikamaru stood hidden well in the tree's foliage and watched the area for any sort of movement from the two jonin ranked shinobi they were following; he had felt they had gotten too close to the two when the air suddenly became tense and thick. He glanced over at Sakura who had taken the moment to again check to make sure had not dropped any medical supplies; Shikamaru merely went back to searching the area in hopes that he was wrong. He made sure that Kiba and Sasuke went a few feet further, as to get a better look and scent. Kiba had not mentioned that he could smell them but he also never said that they should keep moving. Sai and Naruto were a bit further back since he knew that if Naruto got the chance he would charge ahead without thinking. They were getting so close, he could almost feel the dark chakra that Orochimaru was known for giving off and he was sure that Hinata must have not been nearby since she would have noticed them if he was as close as he thought he was.

"Can we move now," Sakura whispered to him.

"I'm still waiting on word from Kiba-"

Sakura wasted no time on getting that information, "Kiba," she whispered harshly into her head set, "are we good?"

"I don't know okay," Kiba said back and Sakura gave a worried look when Kiba sounded fearful, "Their scent is irregular, I can smell them and then I can't, so I have no idea what is going on. Sasuke is checking-" he was cut off as Sakura heard Sasuke's voice. "Okay, head out and stay on your toes." Sakura gave Shikamaru a 'thumbs-up' and they jumped on. She used her head set and alerted Sai and Naruto to be careful.

Shikamaru glanced at her, "Why work as a medical shinobi?"

Sakura looked a bit confused at the question, "Why ask?"

"Well," he started, "you seem so interested in being strong and a great fighter, but medical shinobi really do no fighting."

"I just…just wanted to be useful," she shrugged lightly, "Kiba and Shino had fighting down, Kiba had Akamaru to help him and Shino has an army under his skin. But I was just there," she ran her hand through her hair, "But then I met Lady Tsunade; she's the greatest fighter I know and even the best doctor to be found. I just want to be like her," Sakura smiled lightly, "Dose that answer your question?"

"Pretty much," he said back. The rest of the time was spent mostly in silence.

A bit ahead of the two were Sasuke, Kiba and Akamaru. Kiba glanced over to his temporary partner and then sighed, "So," he watched as Sasuke glanced at him, "You survived personal training from Anko, huh?" Sasuke just nodded, "Why not train with Kakashi?" Sasuke just merely shrugged in reply and Kiba huffed. "I'm trying to talk and make this a little more bearable for all of us."

"We don't have time to chat and tell funny stories," Sasuke said with a light glare towards Kiba, "we have a mission to do and I really don't care to make friends with you."

"Jeez," Kiba looked ahead, "I can't understand how people can stand you sometimes. All you can do is be a huge ass while I'm trying to be nice. It's bad enough you took my team member-"

"I didn't take her so shut the hell up," Sasuke said with a glare but didn't bother to look at Kiba. "It was your sensei's decisions to switch them so don't even try to blame me for it."

"You don't have to over react about everything either."

"Are you done complaining about the way I am?"

"No," Kiba said, "I'm not. You think you're so much better than the rest of us, I don't understand why your hair looks like some chicken's ass naturally, no matter when I see you it looks like you're brooding, and I don't understand how a man can turn down every hot girl that comes up to him." Kiba smirked and looked at the Uchiha, whose left eye was twitching, "now I'm done."

"My hair does not look like a chicken's ass number one," Sasuke said, "two, Naruto does enough smiling for everyone that I don't need to, and you know what…I don't like that girls throw themselves for me, just based on my looks I'm not just a face."

"Holy crap," Kiba snickered, "that last line makes you sound like a girl."

"Shut it mutt," Sasuke smirked.

"Sure thing emo," Kiba replied with a smile and Akamaru barked lightly.

_~Sound Elites~_

Hinata walked along the path with her shoulders drooped forward and a glum look on her face. Her eyes glanced over to Yoru and then to Hikari; they walked on either side of her and for some reason her vision seemed to be getting blurred. Was it her lack of chakra? She couldn't figure it out and it was becoming clear that the time was coming. Wolf was becoming restless and she could almost feel his own spirit mixing with hers that she could hear little parts of his thoughts from time to time. A few times a lone wolf would walk up to her and just walk behind her like she was the alpha of a pack; then Tora would run the wolf off since he wasn't a big fan of the canine species. Hinata remembered that she had yet to write the seal on her forehead in blood, but she was too weak at the moment to do it.

"Hinata," Hikari said lightly as they stopped, "we're getting really close to base…should we hold back?"

"Yeah," she said turning into the forest, "I bet we can find a place to keep back for a while and wait for Takeo." The two followed her into the forest until she stopped at a cliff that had a good view of the top of the hide out; all they could see was the building that held one of the entrances that was meant for rebels or enemies to find. Once entering that door, you do not exit unless. Hinata sat down cross-legged and took in a deep breath; then in a deep voice that didn't sound it belonged to her and she let out a deep howl.

"Cool," Yoru smirked and then was nearly knocked over as a wolf came barreling to Hinata's side with his tail wagging. Yoru and Hikari watched as Hinata and the wolf stared intently at one another, almost as if they were in a conversation. "I wish I could do that…" Yoru smiled. Hikari smirked as she glanced at Tora who just rolled his eyes. Hinata then waited for the wolf who had bowed to her and then held out his paw like he wanted to shake her to shake his paw; Hinata just smiled and pulled a kunai and stabbed the top of the wolf's paw and let the blood run for a moment; she then took it and wrote a seal on her forehead. Yoru went up to her and kneeled beside her, "Should I wrap up the cut?" Hinata smiled and nodded to him; Yoru just smiled back and pulled out some bandages and began to clean the cut with water from the canteen and then wrapped it up. The wolf just gave a grunt and lied down beside Hinata to rest. "So what will this do?"

"Lets me keeps some of Wolf's powers before he heads off," she said lightly as she looked out into the distance. There was more she should tell them, like that if she used all his power she might die or that her body would give out from the lack of chakra running through her body but that would make them worry and they had to worry about things that were not about her. She just sighed and scratched the area under her collar; "I just really need some more sleep…" she yawned lightly, "just wake me when Takeo gets here, okay?"

"Maybe you should try to stay up," Hikari suggested, "I don't want you falling asleep and then not waking up," she gave a nervous smile in hopes that she didn't depress anyone. Hinata just nodded. "So here is the thing that I have yet to know…" Yoru and Hinata looked to her, "the Akatsuki have had their eyes on you Hinata? Do you think it's the demon in you or the Byakugan?"

Hinata shrugged, "It can't be Wolf, and he isn't part of the Tailed demons; so it just must be for the eyes." She stretched her neck and closed her eyes, "Whatever it is all I can say is that I will not let myself be caught by them."

"I heard that they plan on catching all the demons, so that they can take over the shinobi world," Yoru said, "their leader...something about his past made him crazy and he's got a big grudge on the world," he ran his hand through his hair, "all I want to do is stop him." The two girls looked at him; Yoru smiled, "We all have are bad background and a revenge that we want to do, but punishing the whole world is too much." He glanced at Hinata, "You, what you're doing can save it and I want to give my hand at a chance to save the world too." Hinata blushed lightly and laid her head on his shoulder.

"I like that," she said lightly, "I like that a lot."

After a night trying to stay up with Hinata they gang looked beyond tired and Hinata looked about ready to pass out. As the sun rose over the horizon Takeo staggered out from the forest with a glare on his face and a bag in his left hand, "I hate you fucking assholes…" he panted loudly as only Yoru and Hikari looked at him; Tora did his best to give Hinata a light scratch when she closed her eyes, but she had begun to get use to the pain. He tossed a bag to Yoru who almost missed it, "You have any idea how hard it is to find you guys in this forest? Fucking hard." Takeo quickly lied himself down on the ground and closed his eyes, "please tell me I didn't waste my breath on this…"

"No," Yoru smiled and he pulled out the tools and went over to Hinata. "Just wait Hinata," he smiled as she looked at him with dropped eye lids and a sleepy smile, "I'll get that thing off you and we'll be that much closer to being free."

_~Leaf Shinobi~_

The early morning was not doing the other shinobi any better for they had taken shift sleeping and sudden dread had forced Akamaru into a whimpering state. Kiba did his best to calm his dog, but the dog looked to be fearful of what was ahead of them and he Kiba said this is the worse that he had ever seen Akamaru. They had regrouped and slowly jumped from tree to tree with caution since they were right on the tails of the two jonin. Ame and Fuyu were calmly walking side by side but unlike before the woman did all the talking and he just listened to her ramble on. Sakura was quick to notice that he had looked to them all, right in their direction without any falter; Shikamaru could only assume that they would get caught soon, but not this soon. He spread the group out a bit farther so that they were not just one big group but also so that if one group was jumped the others could come to their aid. Sasuke felt the curse mark on his neck itch the closer he got that the skin around it was red from him scratching it over and over again. Kiba told him he'd start bleeding if he kept at it, so Sasuke fought the urge best he could.

Sakura hide behind a tree trunk as she had gotten too far ahead of herself and she held her breath as the two passed them. She heard her own heart smashing itself against her rib cage as she heard them past. With her luck though, they had stopped right before her tree and she felt dread fill her stomach.

"Guess what Fuyu," Ame said lightly as she flipped her hair over her shoulder, "you know what's more annoying than Hina-bitch," she smirked as he rolled his eyes.

"You have no right to call her that Ame, she is much too kind to you," he was promptly ignored by her.

"whatever," she smirked and before Sakura could blink a small but strong hand wrapped around her neck and began to choke her. "Her old weak shinobi bastards." Ame smiled evilly as she threw Sakura out into the path. Sakura quickly got to her feet and whipped out a kunai to defend herself. "Please," Ame scoffed, "I can skin you alive if I wanted." She walked up close to her and Sakura took a step back, "I get it," she frowned, "they sent the pink haired girl out since she can't fight, can she?" Sakura glared at her, "They use to do that to me too, so I ripped them to pieces and now all they are good for is feeding the rats and crows," Ame crossed her arms over her chest. "Where's the rest of the rag-tag group, they couldn't of just sent you?"

"Like it matters where they are," Sakura said defiantly, "you should be more worried about me at the moment."

"Ooo~" Ame mocked, "So scared of the Leaf Shinobi, tell me. How many times have you all failed this mission?"

"Are you done Ame," Fuyu shot her an icy glare and the woman just scoffed and looked away. Fuyu looked back to her, "If you are all here to rescue Hinata than I suggest that you follow the river south," he pointed out into the forest. Sakura had seen that river but she couldn't just follow what he said, "they usually take that route when coming back from their missions and you'll catch her before she gets to the hideout."

"Why…" Sakura eased up a bit, "why help me?"

"Why not," he said lightly, "I can do as I please. You have a mission right? So go do it. Following us will not get you anywhere, we are headed to the hideout and I know for sure that the four have not arrived yet."

"Can't I just cut her up a little?" Ame whined as Fuyu walked on ahead.

"We have packing to do Ame," he said grabbing her arm and pulling her along, "if we don't hurry we will lose all our things."

So that was that, Sakura just stood on the dirt path with a kunai still clutched in her hand like it was the only think keeping her alive. Through her monitor she heard all of them questioning what was going on and asking if she was okay, but she could not reply. Sakura merely stood there as her head slowed and her body began to regain feeling. They had finally arrived to her side and she quickly dropped the kunai and dropped her head low. How she was waiting for a fight, and that it was so close to her. They were letting her go fight Hinata, the one they have known from her time under Orochimaru and they easily gave Sakura direction to find her. But as she thought about it…she was regretting coming on the mission all her fears from her genin days came back to her. What if she choked? What if the others had to come in and save her? What if no one was there to save her this time?

"Come on," Naruto put her arms around his neck and without warning picked her up. Sakura looked at him, "we are too close to stop now."

**(Line Break)**

Hinata coughed up blood as the collar was being roughly broken off and then thrown to the ground. She clutched her neck and smiled as she felt the utter relief of truly being free of Orochimaru. She rubbed her raw neck with a salve that Hikari had had on her; it felt nice and cooled her skin. Everything was in motion again, and the group had to work fast in hopes of getting this mission over with. Hinata lightly touched the dried seal on her head and made sure that it was still perfect; the wolf beside her was ready to fulfill job that his master has asked of him. Hinata threw empty scrolls at Takeo who was going to go back and collect anything that would be foolish to leave behind. The icy blue haired male discarded his pack and replaced it with a large scroll and attached a belt with more scrolls.

"Okay," Hikari smiled nervously, "we are about to take on the most powerful man that we know…and release a demon back into the mortal world." She gave a nervous laugh as she gripped the fabric of her cloak tight.

"You sound surprised," Yoru smirked at her, "it's time to get this show on the road." Hinata nodded and she motioned to the wolf and the others in the directions they would be headed in. "Hikari," the green haired girl looked to him, "Go with Takeo so that he has someone to cover him; I'll be sure that Hinata is well until her demon comes back for her." Hikari nodded and without another word she and Takeo took off into the forest. Yoru looked to Hinata with soft eyes, "you ready?"

"Ready as I'll ever be," Hinata said lightly and the two jumped down off the cliff side and ran up to another cliff that was much closer to the hideout. Hinata cringed as she could practically hear sirens going off in the hideout. She bent down beside the wolf, "I'm counting on you…don't fail me." The wolf nodded and as Hinata rolled out her scroll she heard that voice once more. _His damned voice!_

"Hinata!" Naruto yelled as the group looked up at her.

"Oh hell," Yoru growled out as he spotted the group. "I'll take care of this," he said and then jumped down and stood before the group. Hinata quickly went back to writing in her blood on the rolled out scroll. She motioned the wolf to stand in the biggest seal on the scroll while she stood on her hand made seal. Yoru looked to the group with a sneer, "If you want to continue to live, I recommend that you start running."

"We're not going anywhere without Hinata," Kiba yelled as Akamaru growled at the dark haired male.

"Hinata has a mission to finish," Yoru said as his eyes lingered on the Uchiha, "I feel that you have no right to intrude on someone's personal mission, isn't that right Uchiha?" Sasuke just glared at the male but he had no reason to object…he knew goals to well. "Then get out-"

"Demon Transfer Jutsu!" they all looked up and watched as Hinata was emitting a white chakra from her body. Naruto watched with wide eyes the wolf began to howl and growl. The animal thrashed around; then he got bigger and grew five extra tails. Hinata cringed as she kept her place as everyone else felt like they were being pushed to the ground by the brute force of the chakra in the air. Hinata finished the jutsu as Wolf stayed planted on the seal as he adjusted to his body once more. Hinata stumbled off the seal and tried to keep herself standing.

"Holy fuck…" Shikamaru stood there with wide eyes.

"She….she released a demon," Sakura began to shake with fear as onyx eyes scanned the area. Within seconds the demon was gone and a loud explosion went off.

"What the hell is going on!" Sasuke yelled at Yoru, but it was Hinata who started laughing.

She stood up straight with a seal glowing on her forehead. She smiled as she continued to laugh at them. "I give you the fall of Orochimaru!" The Leaf shinobi stared at her as she calmed her laughter. Hinata looked to Yoru, "I feel like fighting, what about you think?"

Yoru smirked, "I'll do whatever you wish snake-chan." Hinata jumped down beside him and pulled out a signal kunai. Yoru pulled out both his daggers and they Leaf shinobi all tensed and slid into a fighting position. The male smirked as he spoke in a low voice, "How strong is that seal on your head last?"

"Honestly…" she spoke in almost a weak voice now, "it matters how much chakra I use…and I may not even make it out alive either…" Hinata knew he shot her a glance but she ignored it. She concentrated hard for a moment and a part of the seal began to light up red. She felt a burning sensation in her hands; that meant her first element was fire. Hinata calmed down and felt the burning go away. "Yoru…" she glanced at him, "pick your three."

Yoru smirked, "Easy," he looked to the group, still tense and looking to them as they were in a defensive position. "Uchiha….Nara…Inuzuka…" he motioned them to come forward, "I recommend that you come with me."

"Like hell I'm going to leave Hinata!" Kiba growled and with Akamaru, the two charged Yoru. "Get ready to die prick!"

"Kiba no!" Shikamaru yelled but he –along with the others jumped back as Hinata lunged at them and punched the spot where Shikamaru once stood. She looked back up to where Shikamaru stood, and Hinata roughly pulled her fist out of the ground, sending earth flying through the air. Shikamaru was about to send out his shadow, but he heard a cry from Akamaru. Yoru had tossed aside the dog and was now trying to stab the Inuzuka with his two daggers. Sadly, Shikamaru wasn't very in tune with his instincts but he was enough to catch Hinata's wrist and having her knuckles right against his nose. He took advantage of the moment and used her arm to pull her down, but she used her free hand to hit his leg with a palm full of chakra. Shikamaru thought that he was about to lose feeling in his leg and planned out a fight to work on one knee, but he just felt the pain of the powerful hit. He pushed her back and jumped into a tree as Sakura tried to attack the girl from behind. He watched as Hinata was able to fend of the medical kunoichi that had gotten close multiple times to disable Hinata's joints, but then Hinata also was able to keep Naruto and Sai at bay with small bursts of fire.

He was able to be ignored long enough to evaluate two things. Hinata could not use gentle fist and that she had limited her elemental using. Usually in a battle of these sorts one would not limit themselves, but that only meant that she had something bigger she was saving her power for. He quickly looked to Yoru and he noticed that Yoru was mainly after Sasuke and that Kiba and Akamaru were being ignored. He hated to admit it, but it looked like that two vs. six was an unfair on the Leaf's part. He jumped down as Hinata was slammed back against the cliff side by an angry Naruto. Shikamaru looked to Sakura, "Keep Hinata here," she nodded and he went over to Kiba's side. "I need you to knock Yoru back far away from here' I don't care how you do it but do it."

"You shouldn't have said that," Kiba smirked as he looked to Akamaru, "come on boy! We have an asshole to hit hard." He tossed his dog a solider pill and then popped one into his own mouth. He got down on all fours as Akamaru transformed by growing to look much more demonic and the two charged at the un-expecting Yoru. "Fang Wolf Fang," Before even Sasuke could see what was coming, he and Yoru were thrown into the air by a Kiba and his dog. Yoru coughed out blood as he began to descend to earth. Sasuke was in terrible pain, but this was his chance…he could kill Yoru before they hit the ground, which was coming up very fast. He unsheathed his katana but Yoru's eyes snapped upon and he flipped so that he'd land in the tree while Sasuke landed on the ground.

Kiba smirked as he skidded to a stop on all fours and then stood to his feet, "Was that far enough?" Shikamaru smirked but then looked over to see that Hinata was trying to hit Sai in the sky. Naruto was being healed by Sakura. "Now what," Kiba said as he swallowed another soldier pill.

"We might be able to take her down and bring her back," he said as he began to pull out bomb tags and attach them to kunais. "Keep her in close range; it's the best shot we got."

"But her gentle fist-"

"Forget about it," he cut the male off as he began to throw the tags. "All she can do is cause a whole lot of pain and maybe break some bones."

"Kya!" Hinata yelled as the ground began to set a flame. She jumped into the air and landed atop the cliff as the others went to the tree tops. She began to turn and run off.

"Don't let her leave!" Naruto yelled and Sai was the only one fast enough. Sai jumped off his bird and landed before the once Hyuga. He looked to her with seriousness and pulled out tip-less tantō and held it out in an offensive manner. Hinata stopped and slid her left foot back and kept her hands up at the ready.

"Root member I assume," she said lightly as he just watched her with calculating eyes. "I heard that Danzo has been shoving his nose where it doesn't belong." She charged at the male and was able to get very close to him. Sai brought down his tantō on her shoulder and as she was slightly distracted by the pain kneed her in the abdominals. Sai kept his tight grip on her shoulders and it seemed that he had the upper hand on her since Hinata could not get out of his grip. She focused chakra to her hands and tried to strike his arms, but every time she did he showed no sign that she was actually hitting someone.

Hinata glared as he was able to force her closer and closer to the edge. All her training was a waste if she couldn't get the root member off her back. She was unsure of her next element…she was surly out of fire from setting the whole place a flame, but she felt a bit light headed. Hinata watched as the image before her went a bit blurry and they next thing she saw was the sky. The pain in her middle meant that she had been kicked hard. Hinata twisted in the air and looked down at the fire pit she was about to land in. She quickly pushed chakra to her lungs and took a deep breath. Hinata blew out a gust of wind and landed on the ground with no grace or even comfort. Her body was feeling lighter as she felt another part of her seal wear off. In a matter of two moves she had wasted two elements. She quickly got back to her feet and pulled the weapon out of her shoulder none to carefully; she bit her tongue and swallowed down her scream of pain. She tossed the tantō aside and her eyes darted between the five shinobi watching her from above. She couldn't sense Sasuke or Yoru, and she began to fear the worse.

**(Line Break)**

"Damn it Takeo," Hikari yelled as she and Tora ran from more crumbling stone. Tora was draped in scrolls that held treasure galore and Hikari carried many small scrolls in her bag and on a belt that went across her chest. Takeo had one large scroll on his back as he was easily running ahead of the two. "I have most of the money so you better not leave me behind asshole!"

"Shut the hell up and let me concentrate!" Takeo yelled back with a glare on his face. He jumped back as more stone blocked the other exit. "The fuck Hinata, your damn demon can't let us get out before he kills Lord Orochimaru!" He turned around and grabbed Hikari's arm and pulled her along as to get her to keep up with him. The two stopped as Fuyu and Ame blocked their path. "Fuyu-sensei…" Takeo was lost for words and Hikari felt her throat close up in fear.

"Follow and keep close," he spoke loudly over the noises of panicking men and woman, explosions, and the roar of a demon.

"Come on you bastard!" Ame glared at them as she pulled them to the middle of the group, "don't slow me down or you'll die by my hands!" The group now ran with Fuyu at the head, Hikari and Takeo in the middle, and Ame with Tora flanking. Takeo felt his shoulder begin to burn and he scratched at it so hard that blood soaked through his jacket. Hikari kept from scratching her wrist; they could feel that Orochimaru was onto them and if he still had the power, he would turn on them in a matter of seconds. Ame caught up with the two and pushed them again, "Fucking kami who trained you weaklings!"

"You couldn't do any better Ame-chan!" Fuyu yelled as he cleared a corridor and punched an opening. "Run! Get to Hinata and be sure that she can last a bit longer!" Hikari and Takeo didn't stop their stride as Fuyu and Ame stopped at the opening. Tora caught up to his mistress who was able to jump onto his back without hesitation. Fuyu looked backed into the building and looked to those who had been crushed, "We best be off…" he looked to her, "unless you have more important places to be?"

"Shut up and lead the way," she smirked as he just smiled lightly.

They were gone without a trace.

Hikari and Takeo on the other hand were able to find Hinata since she was facing the most people and making the most noise. They barreled into the fight and Hikari went for Kiba as Takeo grabbed Shikamaru and threw him into the air. Hinata smiled lightly as she saw the two, but it was wiped off her face as Sakura landed another hit on her shoulder and she felt it go numb. Hinata head butted the girl once she was in range and then tried to wipe the blood pouring into her eyes. She slammed her foot on the ground and sent a large wave of earth into the air that barely missed knocking Sai off his bird. She cursed under her breath; she was badly losing this battle. Hinata was out of breath, sweating, and bleeding. Not only that but as the lighter her body began to feel, the slower she felt her heart beat. Blood wasn't getting to places fast enough and she knew her end wasn't too far away.

"You can't take any more damage," Sakura stated as she stood only six meters away from Hinata. "It would be better if you gave up-"

"Never," Hinata yelled back with a glare, "I will never give up to you; I rather fight until my last breathe then live and go back there." She brought her hand to her shoulder and healed it with a light green chakra. She was so low on it, but she had to keep her light and dark chakra just a bit longer. She trusted that Wolf would come back in time.

"You're acting like an idiot!" Sakura yelled, "Being dead won't prove anything to anyone! You'll just be another corpse in the ground!"

"Why do you care!" Hinata yelled back as she felt the mark on her chest itch and burn, "Last I remember you hated me, you rather have me dead then come back to the Leaf Village." She growled under her breath, "I told you I was leaving to make a difference! I was no threat to you or your precious village."

"You came into the village-"

"Bullshit!" Hinata cut the pink haired girl off, "I was setting up my cover so that Orochimaru didn't catch on to me."

"We know about your revenge against the Hyuga clan," Naruto said as he pushed Takeo off of him. Hikari, Tora, and Takeo stood at her side; they all looked confused. "Hanabi told us about you."

"I never said anything about revenge…" Hinata's eyes widened as she looked to Sakura, "Is that what you told them I said to you? That I was going to come back and kill me clan?"

"You bitch!" Hikari yelled as she was ready to charge Sakura, but Kiba quickly tackled her before she could reach the pink haired girl. "Get off of me you damn mutt!" Kiba and Hikari were in their own battle and Tora took his chance on Akamaru.

Shikamaru kept his kunai up, ready if the two Sound elites were to attack again, "What is she talking about Sakura," he shot her a glance, "you said she told you her plans!" A glare came to his face as he waited for her response…and it wasn't coming.

Naruto looked to Sakura, who let her eyes travel to the floor in shame and guilt, "You…did you lie about that?"

"I was stupid and jealous a-and young!" Sakura admitted but refused to look up at them, "I-I couldn't stop it and once I told Lady Tsunade, I knew there was no going back!"

Hinata calmed her facial features…she could care less about that now; she had bigger things to worry about. She opened her mouth to say something but a rather large explosion came from the hide out and rocked the earth that they stood on. Hinata fell to the ground and she gasped in pain once her body hit. She couldn't take the pain and with regret she let white chakra envelope her whole body. The pain went away; it was practically gone but at the price of her heart going dangerously slow paced. She began to have troubles breathing and Takeo quickly picked her up and took her to the top of the cliff. He lied her down and jumped back down before the group. Hikari and Tora rejoined her, but Kiba was right on her tail. Takeo grabbed the back of his coat and threw him into the group. Sai took his chance to land down by Hinata, but Yoru ran out of the bushes and tackled him off of the cliff.

Sasuke was the one to find the once Hyuga.

He watched her chest would slowly rise and fall and as she looked to be drowning and gasping for breath. In pained him to see her…but then a part of him, a very dark part of him, found it joyous to watch her suffer. She grew sickly pale and yet she still looked…perfect. Her eyes were a dark lavender color and what used to full seal was almost gone. She must have felt him staring since she slowly turned her head and looked at him; even in death she smiled at him. "Y-you m-mu-must b-be h-happy t-t-to see m-m-me-me like th-this," she tried to talk and breath and the same time. He didn't answer her, but she just weakly laughed and looked back to the sky, "y-you b-better r-ru-r-run...W-Wolf w-will b-be back…"

"I more worried about your stupid teammate," Sasuke said as he walked to the cliff's edge and watched as the three teammates fought against the other five. "I'll be back for you," he jumped down before she could respond.

Hinata blinked, "I-I-I doubt th-th-that…" she took in a shaky breath. Wolf was going to save her he promised to save her from hell. She could feel the string around her wrist and she pretended to give it a hard tug. "L-lazy th-t-thing…" Hinata struggled to breathe as her body felt so much lighter and her vision was going blank.

Below…Yoru felt something grip his heart.

"Hinata!" He yelled loudly as he looked at the cliff top, but that only allowed Akamaru to sink his teeth into his side. He growled and brought his elbow down on the dog's head, hard enough to crack the dogs skull, but he was sure he didn't. Hikari tried to climb up to the female, but Shikamaru caught her in his shadow and she was brought back to the ground hard; this caused Hikari and Shikamaru to both cringe in pain. Takeo groaned as he dodged kunais, throwing stars, and fists. He was drained from all the running and robbing he had to do since Hikari was only good for carrying things. He tried to back up further and further to the cliff and once he got the chance he jumped up to Hinata's side. Naruto quickly followed but a large tail blocked his path and hit him back into the forest. Takeo took a step back as Wolf stood there, bloody and bruised.

"Took long enough," Takeo said as he stood there.

"I hope I'm not too late," Wolf said lightly as he closed his eyes. The wolf began to shrink as Wolf's spirit pulled out of him and went back into Hinata. The wolf struggled to stand but he was too beaten and with sudden loss of power the wolf fell to the ground dead. "Damn…" Takeo said lightly as he waited for Hinata to wake up.

"Takeo," Hikari yelled as she tried to keep fighting, "tell Hinata to hurry the hell up and help us." She waited for a response but she hissed when she didn't get one, "Answer me Takeo!"

"She's not waking up!"

The fighting slowly came to a stop and Sasuke watched as the Yoru began to lose grip of his katana. His Sharigan was blazing and spinning as he watched Yoru's eyes widen as his face grew paler.

"She…she won't get up…" Takeo clenched his fist so hard that his palms bled, "the fucking idiot of a leader won't wake the fuck up!" He glared at her as tears stung at his eyes and the mark on his shoulder began to spread, "I-I….." he looked down on the Leaf shinobi with his eyes going completely black and his skin turning a fire red, "**I'll fucking kill you." **Takeo's hair turned a pitch black and red horns grew from his head and a devil like tail grew. His hands became claws and his body sparked with green flames. Within the blink of an eye, Takeo had Naruto by the throat and lifted his feet of the ground, **"You're the reason this happened and now I will welcome you to the underworld-"**

"Stop it Takeo," Hikari tried to pull him away but her hands were gaining burn marks. She had to let go, but she just kept trying as Naruto tried to pull Takeo's tight grip off his neck.

"Takeo," they all looked over to see that Yoru's skin looked a dark grey color and looked to be made of shiny scales. His eyes turned a yellow color and looked just like a snake's eyes. His hands looked like piercing claws and his forked tongue would flicker in and out of his mouth. His hair turned pure white and sharp fangs replaced his regular canine like teeth. "Let the pathetic thing go…" Takeo sneered but released Naruto and backed away from him. Naruto coughed and slowly began to regain his normal breathing. "Hinata wouldn't want you dead…as much as I would love to see your blood splattered on the walls."

"She is not dead!" Kiba yelled as denial filled him, "Hinata is stronger than that go check again! She isn't dead!" Tears stung at his eyes as his breathing became shallow and ragged. "Hinata can't be dead…sh-she just can't."

"You bastards are at fault for this!" Sasuke yelled, "You took her away from her village, her home, she'd be alive if she had been with us!"

"She would have been alive if you guys would have gotten a hint that she didn't want to go back with you!"

"I'm alive because of reasons I already said," they all looked up and watched as Hinata struggled to stay on her feet, "I….I'm not going to give up."

"Hinata…." Naruto said lightly with a smile.

Sai watched her for a second and gripped his tantō and jumped at her. Hinata wasn't fast enough to move away so she was pinned under Sai. He quickly pinned her arms above her head and then stabbed the fabric of her sleeves with his tantō and got off of her, "I've captured the subject Hinata Hyuga." The others quickly moved to get to her but a large wall of green fire blocked them from reaching the cliff. Yoru was able to get through fast enough to stop went for Sai; he dodged his

"Run Hinata," he said as he kept his eyes on Sai, "we can hold them off long enough."

"I won't leave without you" she said as she pulled her arms out of her sleeves and pulled the rope that held her white kimono together. She got to her feet standing in her backless shirt, black tights, and knee high boots.

"Get out of here Hinata," he said glancing back at her, "I won't let them take you." Teleported to her side and removed the belt that held his daggers. "Run to the other base placed Far East of here." He placed it around her waist and looked up just in time to dodge Sai's swipe at him with the tantō and Hinata slightly stumbled away. "Now go!"

"I-I can't leave you!"

"You won't…" he smiled lightly, "I'll find you again Hinata, that's a promise." He blocked another one of Sai's blows with his claws, "Now run and don't you dare come back."

Hinata nodded and started running.

She didn't look back.

Nor did she stop the tears from flowing down her cheeks.

**(End)**

**Well guys, there you go. I apologize at how long this took to put up and I hope that the wait was worth it. I know that I said that Hinata will get a team change, which she will, but I didn't have the heart to kill off my ocs since it made me really sad to do so. I hope you all have enjoyed. Ja Ne.**


	18. Chapter 18

**Now it's time for Hinata to meet her new team and discover the new goal in her life that will push her into a whole new world of mystery. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto™ **

**(Line Break)**

Three Days…

Hinata slumped back against a tree as she clutched her bleeding side and tried to wipe the blood out of her eyes. She had spent one full day running from the base with a few of Orochimaru's followers finding her and trying to attack; she had easily avoided them but news spread pretty quick around the Sound Village and Hinata had her name and picture plastered everywhere for her capture. After Orochimaru, she had come to be known as enemy number one. The Sound thought that she was going to become their leader and other countries feared she was to be the next Orochimaru. Hinata would smile, but a lot of these shinobi were getting to be bothersome and were causing her some minor wounds.

It had taken Hinata a couple of hours for her body to get used to Wolf's power and spirit again; once all was well he remained quiet. She tried to talk to him but the need to talk left her body and she wanted nothing but sleep. Her chakra ways were still all off and she was unable to use any for a while longer. Hinata swiftly pulled the kunai out of her side and took in a sharp breath. She tossed the weapon away and reached into her back pouch and pulled out the last of her bandages. Hinata was left completely unsupplied and broke; she was more worried about the fact she looked like a mummy. Her body was slow to heal and she was sure the cut in her leg was infected from being unwashed. Wolf tried his best to keep her alive, but it was little to no help. She told him not to worry about it; she was getting closer to her desired location. Orochimaru's lab building that was surly to be abandoned. She hoped anyway.

Hinata gave her side a light pat and then listened for any sounds of others; once she was clear she calmly walked towards the building. Hinata had only one other goal at the moment before she would surely retire from being a shinobi and it was to get her team back. This was surely a surprise goal and a well needed one. Her only other goal that was planned for coming right after defeating Orochimaru was to maybe settle down with Yoru. It was a plan that she didn't really plan on but Yoru was all for the idea. Takeo was thinking of going back and freeing his once home from a tyrant and Hikari was going to take Tora, change her name, and start pursuing her medical career in a far off village. Hinata thought about her once plan and came to realize that she only agreed with it since it was the only other reason she could think of to keep on living, if not she would have no reason to stay on the earth. But now, she had to go and save her friends from her once peers.

She could only do that with another team. There was no way she would be able to fight off all her new-found enemies alone.

"O-Okay," she huffed loudly as she leaned up against the wall of the building and then with all her might, kicked the door down. She welcomed herself inside with a bitter smirk, almost thinking it was funny. Her footsteps echoed loudly off the walls and down the halls; the place was literally a ghost town. She searched each room she found and scavenged for medical tools, weapons, and hoped to find some new clothes. Hinata found two large metal doors and pushed them open without too much trouble and as she walked in she was rubbing salves on one of her burnt arms and then wrapped it up again. She looked to all the scientific and medical equipment. She saw a large and broken tube that looked big enough to hold a human. She shuttered at the thought of what human experiment was in there. Hinata walked over to the other cabinets and pulled out another roll of bandages; she cleaned the cut on her leg and re-bandaged it; Hinata stood up straight and was about ready to head out and go find a room to sleep in, but she felt something push a finger against the side of her head.

"Don't move," the voice was obviously male but she had not seen anyone enter after her, nor did she see anyone in the whole building. She just stood there as the person seemed to be looking her over. "Forgive me for saying this, but you have a really nice ass," Hinata rolled her eyes knowing that the male was smirking, "but I'm going to kill you and it won't matter anymore."

"And why do that," Hinata asked lightly as she crossed her arms over her chest, "I have done nothing to you."

"Doesn't mean that I have to let you live," Hinata could sense the almost teasing and sadistic joy in his voice, "took me some time to break out but I did it without help from you."

"Oh really," she smirked, "since the only way you would have been able to escape is because Orochimaru is dead…no thanks to you I might add." She felt him flick the side of her head and grumble something under his breath. "I'm guessing you already I know who I am, so who are you?"

"Name's Suigestu Hozuki," he spoke lightly and Hinata heard him walk away and then jump into water. She glanced back and then blushed lightly as she spotted standing hip deep in water. This also revealed that the male was not dressed. Suigestu was very lean and had a bit of muscle showing on his body, but not much. She spotted his white hair and pale skin; from a distant she figured his eyes were a purple color and she could see his pointy teeth as he smirked at her. "Enjoying the view Hinata-san?" Hinata scoffed and looked away, "So what are you doing here anyway?"

"Looking for a place to rest for a while," she walked up to his pool and was glad that the water was foggy. She eyed the male once more and thought for a while, "What are you still doing here?"

"I was just leaving," he said not looking at her, "but I heard footsteps and thought I could a nice kill in before I took off."

"How about I do you one better," she smirked as he looked back at her, "come with me. I have some business to get done and I need a bit of help."

Suigestu smirked, "The great leader of the Sound Elites needs me?" He fully faced her, "What will be my payment?"

"What do you want," she asked lightly.

"I want a sword, actually I want a lot of them but for now," he pulled himself out of the water and Hinata looked away, "I just need you to help me get one and while we do this 'business' I'll get my other swords." He smirked, "we got a deal?"

Hinata turned away and faced the exit, "You get dressed and meet me outside," she walked out but blushed as he yelled after her.

"I don't mind that you looked, I'm flattered to be honest!"

**(Line Break)**

_~Leaf Shinobi~_

_Mission: Capture rouges Hinata and team_

_Members: Naruto U., Sasuke U., Sai, Sakura H., Kiba I. (plus dog), and Shikamaru N. –Simplified team-_

_Time Frame: No limit chosen_

_Leader: Shikamaru N._

_Healer: Sakura H._

_Tracker: Kiba I. (plus dog)_

_Mission Status:- _

Shikamaru glared at the report in his hand and threw it against the wall of the hospital he was placed in with Kiba, Naruto, Sasuke, Sai, and Sakura. They didn't say anything. They were all mad and disappointed in how this mission had progressed. They were all hoping for a very different out-come; Naruto was even quiet and didn't bother to voice his thoughts or opinions on the mission. Sasuke just glared out the window and scowled at everything. Sakura just worked on healing herself but the others denied the offer and would wait for Tsunade or Shizune. Sai just sketched in his book, but Kiba was the most sadden by them all. Since Sasuke was very hard on him on trying to find the female again. Kiba just kept yelling that he couldn't, but would refuse to admit why.

Tsunade opened the door and looked to the report that was on the floor by the door, "Just forget the report," she didn't bother to pick it up. "The Sound Elites are locked up and have no way of getting out and are luckily still alive." At least that had not failed that much, but the main objective had gotten away. Tsunade sighed lightly, "Do you have any idea where her current location is?"

"No," Sasuke growled out, "since the mutt refused to find her!"

"You shut the hell up Uchiha," Kiba glared back; "I couldn't do it!"

"And why is that?" Tsunade placed herself between the two so they would stop glaring at one another. Kiba suddenly dropped his anger and then looked away in a shameful kind of way. "I asked you a question Inuzuka-san, please answer."

"I-I don't think I should," he said lightly.

"Do it before I think that you trying to aid Hinata Hyuga in escaping."

Kiba sighed, "Fine…but don't say I didn't warn you." Kiba took in a deep breath, "You all know that I have a very sensitive sense of smell. And when were still a team, I distinctly knew Hinata's scent and could always find her, no matter how far she was. B-But as people age…things changes in one's body and alters the scent in some ways. That kind of messed me up since it had been so long and I never got used to this new scent, b-but something else was off." He looked to Tsunade with a blush on his cheeks, "She and the Yoru guy had the very same scent…and that only happens when…when one is in very close and has physical contact with someone else…." He trailed off and stared at the floor and digging his nails into his knees. "H-Hinata…s-she did _it_…with that male. A-and since he was right there…I couldn't tell them apart…"

"…" they were all silent and a few were wide eyed at the thought.

"He…" Sasuke was the first to speak, "he slept…with Hinata…" Sasuke's face went from no emotion to a hard glare and the Sharigan blazed on. He clenched his fist so tight that he began to bleed from cutting into his palms. Naruto was quick to react in taking down the furious Uchiha that almost made a dash for the door. "Get off of me dobe!" Sasuke glared as he tried to push the male off of him, "I'm going to find that piece of trash and put him in the incinerator!" Naruto just kept him down and tried to avoid looking into his eyes.

Tsunade glared and picked up the two boys by their collars and she glared hard at Sasuke, "You even think of going and killing our only lead on where she might be I will have you locked away in your apartment with Anbu guards watching every single move you make." The threat was received and she slowly let go of him, but once he was out of her reach, Sasuke ran for the window and jumped out. "Damnit!" Naruto groaned and quickly went after the man taking the same route. Sakura was about ready to go after them, but Tsunade grabbed her shoulder and made her look at her. "I actually need to have a word with you Sakura-san…go to my office and wait for me there." Sakura gulped lightly and nodded, not wanting to anger the female any more than she already was. Kiba, Sai, and Shikamaru both just sat there in silence. "I need to ask you guys a question about something a bit important…" she looked to them, "what is Hinata's relation to the Kazekage of the Sand?"

Kiba and Shikamaru looked to one another and Shikamaru sighed. "When we first encountered Hinata three years back and while you were fighting Orochimaru…I think I remember the Sabaku admitting his love to her."

"Shit…"

_~Leaf Village Prison~_

"Where the hell is my Tora?" Hikari yelled as she tried to pull out of her shackles. She had each wrist shackled and her ankles were the same. She rustled her chains loudly, causing Takeo in the cell next to her to grown and try to tone her out. Hikari, unlike her two other teammates, was merely chained to the wall and was able to stand up and walk about her cell with little to no problems. Takeo was allowed to sit up and down but he his chains bound his wrist together and then attached to the wall. His ankles were separately chained to the wall and only allowed him to walk about two feet forward; so he was only allowed to stand up and sit down. Yoru was in the cell across from the two and he was chained standing up with chakra cuffs. His arms were pulled above him and were bound together and chained to the ceiling. His legs were slightly spread apart and his ankles were bound right to the wall; he was not allowed to move anything but his head, which was dangerous enough as it was. "I will break out of these and get him myself!"

"Dear Kami shut the hell up!" Takeo yelled from his cell as he sat on the ground and rolled his neck a few times. Takeo was oddly talkative when it came to his interrogation with Ibiki and admitted to everything and anything he could. Hikari on the other hand only spoke of things that did not relate to her own doings in the hideouts or during her mission. Yoru had refused to talk to anyone. Even as Tsunade was healing him and trying to make casual talk, he would not speak. Takeo rolled his shoulders and then looked up at Yoru, who was barely able to stand and hung his head, "Will you stop moping over there? Hinata is bound to come back for us, even though if she sets foot anywhere near her she will be captured on the spot, but that's a different story right?"

"Thank you Takeo-teme," Hikari said sarcastically and rolled her eyes, "you know just what to say."

"I am trying, better then listening to you bitch," he sneered and then let out a groan, "I thought prisoners got some time outside!"

"Who's bitching now?"

"Shut up," Yoru spoke in a low and raspy voice. He hadn't spoken a word ever since they were formally captured by the Leaf shinobi. His voice was raw from not being used, but he seemed to not care about his own pain and suffering. He hated to admit it, but his body was weakened from being forced to stay on his feet. He was able to let the chain attached to the ceiling hold all his weight, but it put a strain on his wrist that they rubbed against the cuffs and bled. He was literally dirty and he wished he at least clean himself off, but they were all denied the offer to clean up. The two across from him quickly stopped talking and just sat in silence.

"Keep talking Yoru," Hikari spoke lightly and looked to him with worry. She stood up and walked up to the bars off her door and wrapped her hands around two of the metal rods. "Please just talk to us…I don't know how you must feel, but not talking will get us nothing." She tried to smile, "W-We're still a team remember? The Sound Elites…we can easily get out of here."

"Idiot has a point," Takeo said not bothering to look up, "and I think our time is coming up to get Yoru." Takeo's dark purples eyes shot a look down the hall and he lifted up one of his tanned hands and pointed. "I sense an angered Leaf shinobi, probably chunin, and I can only assume it's the Uchiha since he looks to be coming to for Yoru."

Takeo was right; Sasuke was in a dead sprint and had to skid to a stop so that he stood right in front of Yoru's cell. The Sharigan spun in his eyes as he glared at the male that was so broken and pathetic. He smiled sadistically at the site; it pleased him to see this man he had come to hate with a burning passion to be so beaten. He was breathing heavily and he felt his heart beat quicken with excitement and the chance to murder this man that had dared touch what was his. Hinata was meant to be with Sasuke, even if Sasuke had been the one to run off to Orochimaru, Hinata would still be his. He understood her; they shared a common goal to prove to the world that they were stronger than certain people claimed them to be. Yoru had no right to take her from him and Sasuke couldn't believe that the man before him had the privilege to bed such a woman like Hinata.

"I know Yoru…" Sasuke said quietly in a low and threatening voice, "I know what you have done." But he said nothing; Sasuke hated to be ignored and a glare came to his face as he also took note that the male had not even bothered to recognize he had arrived. "You sick bastard," he seethed out with pure loathing, "I should kill you for what you did with Hinata."

Yoru was no genius, but he wasn't stupid enough to not get what the Uchiha was talking about. For the first time in a while, Yoru let a smirk play on his lips as he was still staring at the ground; oh how he wanted to see the look of jealousy on the Uchiha's face since he had done what no other man could or would do. "Jealous…Uchiha," Yoru slowly lifted his head up and he was staring into Sharigan eyes that held the look of the intent to kill. "Is that is what is hidden behind your scornful eyes? I bet you just want to imagine what it would be like to have her under you instead-"

"Shut up Yoru!" Sasuke yelled at him, unable to bear listening to this male read his mind like it was an open book. He wanted to wipe that smirk off his face and gauge out his eyes that held that devilish glint.

Yoru allowed his curse mark to spread on his body like a snake until it covered half of his body, "Just say it Uchiha," he hissed out with his forked tongue and revealed his fangs that dripped poison, "if you admit it, I'll tell you anything you want to know."

Before Sasuke could deny the blow to his pride, he heard her voice. _"P-Please S-Sasuke-kun~," _he kept from letting his knees buckle and tried his best to keep his inner temperature down. The voice was real, but he knew it wasn't from her pink lips. Takeo sat in his cell, his curse mark covering most of all his body with his eyes a pitch black color. Sasuke remembered all the folklore stories his brother used to read to him; demons would tempt humans with a voice that they knew and loved as to lure them to hell. He clenched his fists tight but the voice continued to haunt him. _"I-I c-can't g-go anymore S-Sasuke-kun…" _Sasuke quickly pulled out a shuriken and threw it into Takeo's cell, just landing to the left of his head. Takeo smirked evilly, "What's wrong Uchiha," his voice was dark, "too tempting?" He began to laugh and then Yoru joined in with his own low chuckle. Hikari just stood there and watched the man before her suffered the temptation that he could never get close to obtaining. Takeo came to a slow stop and looked down the hall, "More are coming…watch this," he smirked and cleared his throat. _"Naruto-kun! Please help me!" _

"Hinata!" Naruto came to a stopped five feet away from Sasuke and looked around as if Hinata was standing right there.

Takeo laughed, "You really are a blonde idiot." Naruto glared at him but then he went into a shock when Takeo opened his mouth to talk again: _"Oh Naruto…my hero…my light. I love you." _Takeo smirked as Naruto looked away with shame and embarrassment for actually thinking that Hinata was there. "Neat trick, huh?" He watched as Naruto walked up to his cell and crouched down so that he was at eye level. "Say it idiot."

"I have my own demon within me that would enjoy turning you into his own personal chew toy," Naruto said in a calm voice that it made Takeo drop his smirk. "Do not try and play with me; your fate lies in my hands I wanted to keep you alive, but I might just send you back to hell where you belong."

"Then I won't tell you the next hideout Hinata went to or where she is going," Yoru spoke up and the two Leaf shinobi looked at him. Yoru looked between the two, "I'm the only one that knows, and if you want that information, I have a few demands of my own."

"I can find Hinata without your help-"

"Doubt it," Hikari spoke as she leaned on the bars, "Yoru is the only one that knows all of the hideouts that Orochimaru had. Takeo is the only one that knows how to get into all of them, and I…" she gave a bitter smile, "I'm just here to watch the show."

"Not a very good argument for your reason to live," Naruto said.

"I know, but the information that I have is on a different topic, one that does not relate to searching for Hinata."

"Then what is your information pertaining too?"

"Remember those scrolls you took from us," she smirked as Naruto nodded and Sasuke just listened, "I'm the only one that can open them. All of Orochimaru's secretes, experiments, treasure, weapons…all of that can be revealed with my help."

"So I guess we all have a good reason to be kept alive," Yoru looked to the Uchiha, "kill me, and you lose Hinata forever."

"_Find me Sasuke-kun, Naruto-kun~"_

Naruto and Sasuke just looked at each other as the other three just laughed.

_~With Hinata~_

Hinata looked up at the large sign that was placed on the arc; she gave a scowl when she saw: 'The Naruto Bridge.' She scoffed as she followed after a dressed Suigestu who looked eager to get to their destination. He wore a purple sleeveless shirt and a pair of faded blue pants with a belt around his waist that carried two water bottles. He also had a band around his chest that would be used to hold the new sword that he was about to get. A sadistic smile played on his lips as he informed her that they would soon get what he needed and they would be on their way to recruit more members since even he knew the two of them couldn't take on the Leaf Village. They walked the bridge with little to no trouble since no one seemed to be out even when they were in broad daylight. She looked out into the water and then pulled out a map that she was able to find back in the hide out Suigestu had been in; she circled the next place she had to get to; Orochimaru's very own prison.

"Hurry it up Hinata-san," Suigestu looked back at her, "the sooner we do this the sooner you get to go and play hero." Hinata rolled her eyes and caught up to him as he waited at the bottom of a hill. Hinata walked after him as he ran to the top of the hill and Hinata smiled as he began to get excited like a little kid. "Oh yeah," Hinata watched as Suigestu lifted up the sword with both hands and looked to be having some trouble holding it up, "that's one down, six more to go." He swung the thing around and Hinata smiled lightly as he looked to her with a grin, "Oh Hinata~" he gave her a wink, "you just made me the happiest man alive."

"Well it's time for you to make me happy," she motioned to him to follow.

"I know a great motel….well I think it's still there," He said as he put the sword on his back and put his arm around her shoulders.

"Well if you want to rest that's fine," she glanced at him, "I'm going to Orochimaru's biggest prison and recruiting another member." She shrugged his shoulder off and once they were on the bridge she jumped over the side and walked on the water with ease. "I'll meet you at this motel if you like," she smirked as she heard him land behind her and then catch up with her.

"I've been trapped in a tube for a while Hinata, I have needs too." He said with a frown, "First you won't let me kill anyone, and now you won't let me into those tight pants that you purposely wear."

"I promise to change once I get my team, until then you can control yourself not to stare at my ass," she glared at him and made sure that he was not going to touch her again. "Now you either talk about something not about me or we walk in silence."

"Fine then," Suigestu said putting his hands up, "who do you want to recruit?"

"Karin," she said lightly looked down at her map, "the one that is the head of the guard in the prison."

"Yeah I know who the bitch is," he said with a groan and drank from his water bottle, "why her? Why can't we find someone that isn't another girl and a bit stronger?"

"She has kept this prison in order without the help of Orochimaru and a limited amount of shinobi," Hinata defended the girl and tucked her map away. "At this rate it will take all day to get there. Let's speed things up a bit," Hinata began running and Suigestu followed suit. Hinata looked to Suigestu, "If I space out, can you be sure that I don't drowned." Suigestu gave her a funny look and Hinata sighed, "I have a tendency to lose focus and go into this weird meditative state…"

"You talk to that demon in you, don't you?" Hinata nodded at his statement and he sighed, "Why not, I'll be sure you get there in one piece."

Hinata thanked him and then slowly began to go into the back of her head and she smiled when she sat before the male that was tending to his new wounds. She watched as the red string around her wrist slowly come to life and watched as it went around Wolf's wrist. She looked to his revealed skin when he healed his arms. Hinata looked a bit worried but when she tried to reach out to him, she was cut off by the large black chakra wall that formed between the two. "Do not fret Little One," he said not even looking up at her, "I am a demon not a mere human like you," he gave smirk, "I can take care of myself." Hinata just blushed and just crossed her legs. "So this new team you are gathering," he glanced up at her, "what is the mission this time?"

"I need to save my friends," she said lightly while tucking some hair behind her ear. "But to do that I have to take on the Leaf Village one more time."

"Little One," Hinata looked at him and noticed that he was kind of starring at her, "have I ever told you that you look familiar to a woman I used to know." Hinata shook her head and Wolf continued on, "yes…you have this certain…aura around you that is just so familiar."

"I-I guess that's why we get along so well," she smiled lightly and he just smiled back. Hinata sighed lightly, "So what will I do after this last mission…"

"Would you like to do me another favor…" he asked lightly as he fixed his kimono. Hinata nodded, "Can you find out who I was before I was captured by Orochimaru about ten years ago? When I try to think before that I just get nothing and I know I have lived on this earth a lot longer than that."

"Okay Wolf," Hinata smiled, "I'll do anything to help."

"Thank you," he gave her a nod, "now wake up, I think you have arrived."

Hinata slowly allowed herself to watch his image fade away and when her vision came back to focus she was staring up at the sky that was really a blur. She moved her head and looked to see that she was pretty close to Suigestu. She felt an arm under her knees and shoulders as her head was slightly leaning against his shoulder. Hinata shifted lightly in his grasp, but the male acted like he had not noticed and continued to walk off of the water onto land once more. Hinata was placed back on her feet; she looked at him, "Thank you Suigestu-san."

"Just Suigestu," he waved it off like he had done nothing. "Now let's hurry up and add the girl to the team."

Hinata smirked, "Don't be too excited Suigestu," he rolled his eyes and walked in after her as Hinata promptly kicked down the door that stood in her way. The alarms quickly went off but Suigestu just swung his sword at the alarm system so the two didn't have it blaring in their ears. "Thanks," he just gave a grunt in response and they continued to walk down the halls. Hinata looked to the prison cages and watched as the prisoners looked to her with hopeful eyes and spoke loudly that the rumors had been true: Orochimaru was dead. She couldn't help but smile at how hopeful they all looked at the chance of freedom and Hinata stopped before one prison door that had a rather small group of men and looked at the locked door. "How long have you all been in here?"

"I've lost track of the years," one elderly man said as he was seated against a wall and Hinata frowned. "Are you here…to finish what Orochimaru-sama started?"

Hinata looked to all of them and then over to Suigestu, who just shrugged. Hinata put her hands on the cage and with a hard tug; she pried the door off its hinges. Hinata threw the door to the ground and looked back at the wide eyed men, "No…but I will free you."

Before the men could make a run for the door, they all felt a harsh chakra signature suddenly appear and nearly crushed a few of the weak men. Hinata looked over to see that Karin stood about ten feet away from them with one hand on her hip and the other arm hanging lazily on her side. Hinata watched as the men slowly moved to back into their sitting positions and she was glaring at them. "What brings you to Orochimaru's Prison?"

"You are what brought me," Hinata said in her strong leader voice. "I'd like to talk to you about something Karin-san…if you have the time." Hinata looked over the woman that he had heard about a few times in her years while with the Sound Elites. She had short red hair, one side well-kept and the other jaggedly cut. She wore a lavender shirt that was tight to her body and showed a bit of her abdomen. Then she wore a black pair of shorts and long thigh length stockings with black sandals to match. Her eyes were also red and framed with oval shaped glasses. Her skin was a light complexion but nothing like Hinata's. She then glanced back at the prisoners, "Might as well let them leave since I've already opened the door."

"No one is allowed to leave this building, which was Orochimaru-sama's order to me." Karin said back with the same confidence and leader like voice.

"Who cares," Suigestu butted into the conversation, "the man is dead!"

"You shut your damn mouth," Karin glared at him with malice in her voice.

"Before you to get into a fight," Hinata stood between the two and looked to Karin, "I just a few minutes of your time. If I make no impression then I will be on my way."

"You have two minutes."

"I want you to join my team so that I may save my friends from the Leaf village," Hinata said bluntly. "I am willing to pay high money for you to join…just not right off the bat."

"Denied," Karin shot back, "now get out-" Karin stopped when she felt Hinata grab her arm and pull her off into another room. "The hell? Let me go!"

"Not until you join my team," Hinata said while pulling her into a room, "Free everyone Suigestu, anyone still here after I leave will die a horrible death." With that and before Suigestu could respond she closed the door to the room and placed a large barricade before it so Karin couldn't leave. Hinata looked back to the woman that was standing in the room with a glare on her face, "I know you are mad, but I can't take no as an answer. I need a healer on my team and someone that has the abilities you do." Hinata leaned back against the door, "You name your price."

"I would never join you…" Karin took a seat on a stone ledge that lined the back wall. "You have nothing I want and I don't like you."

Hinata thought for a moment. She smirked when an idea came into her head. "How about…" she glanced at Karin, "I take you to a man…a very handsome man?"

Karin perked up a bit, "…And who may this man be?"

"An Uchiha," Hinata smirked wider as Karin's cheeks flared red. How was she not surprised that this red head knew who he was and had a crush on him? "How about that…I get you two alone for as much time as you like, after I complete my mission or missions? No interruption but I can't control how he will take the whole idea."

Karin composed herself and stood up and held out her hand, "You have a deal Hinata-san…and if you don't fulfill your end of the deal, there will be punishment." Hinata nodded and walked up to her and shook her hand. Once they finished something slashed through the door and Hinata and Karin both turned around to see that Suigestu wielded the sword with one arm, but that one arm was very strong and looked to be swelled with muscle. Hinata didn't bother to question him or his abilities; she just needed to be sure that he didn't use it on her. "So I see you found this moron first."

"More like he found me," Hinata said glancing back at her, "are you done Suigestu?" He nodded and put the sword back in its holster on his back. "Good, let's get out and get our next member."

"And who is that," Suigestu asked as he followed the two girls out of the room.

"Juugo"

**(Line Break)**

"You've got to be out of your mind," Karin said as the three were walking towards the maximum lock up of the prison. Karin looked angered as she saw all the empty cells she had kept filled for so long. Hinata could feel her anger but didn't bother to try and soothe her; this alliance will be over soon enough. "This guy that you want is one of the most dangerous guys I have in this place." Hinata just nodded as the red head glanced back at her to make sure that the two were listening to her; "The best thing that can happen is that only one of us is dead."

"If he's so powerful Orochimaru would have used this guy to take down all his enemies by now," Suigestu said with his hands behind his head as he walked more leisurely than the two females. "I think you're just full of it Karin."

"Shut up before I punch you into next week moron," she glared at him with fire in her eyes. Karin then looked over to Hinata, who was shaking her head. Karin fixed her composure back then fixed her glasses. "Anyway," she looks on ahead, "Juugo is not to be approached and I advise that you all be careful. He cannot be stopped when he goes into berserker mode." Hinata nodded and Karin glanced at her once more. Karin still was unable to reason why she was going to help this girl just so she could met the boy that had saved her life once before. There had to be something more that she was not seeing at the moment. Was it the reason that the girl was the direct line to Orochimaru's power and legacy? Or was it this girl's beautiful chakra? Hinata had the chakra of the full moon; it was soft and a bit low in the bright light that someone would want from the sun, but she was so relaxing. Karin almost wanted to sleep when near her, just knowing that some light was still hitting her. It was a bit colder than she wanted, Hinata didn't always seem to shine very bright on some days, but there was always a light. Hinata glanced at her and Karin quickly looked away with blush on her cheeks. "I think that you should go in first, since I know that the moron and I won't make it very far."

"Why not," Hinata shrugged and walked ahead of the two as they reached a large metal door that had one single lock. "How do I open it?"

"A certain movement of chakra will open it," Karin said as she pulled out a kunai and Suigestu took his sword in hand. "Be careful, the wrong move and you'll be dead."

"Oh Orochimaru-dono," Hinata smiled lightly, "always knew how to make me smile with a challenge." She placed her hand up against the lock and with a large burst the door crumbled away. Alarms went off and Hinata looked back at the two with a smirk, "I think I got it."

Karin was in a shock, "How the hell did you do that?" Karin saw the bust of chakra, it looked like a long snake running along the inside of the door and breaking it apart. Hinata didn't even look winded or a bit tired at how much chakra she released in one swift push. Hinata just shrugged at her question, then yells and footsteps were heard. Karin fixed herself and then her glasses, "we better get in there and get him."

"Okay Suigestu," Hinata motioned him in, "I don't want anyone dead, but I don't want to fight today."

"No fun Hinata," he smirked as he walked past her, "not even one?" She shook her head, "Do I even get a reward for being good?"

"I'm letting you fight aren't I," she rolled her eyes, "I can just do it myself if you won't." Suigestu sighed and walked further into the area while Hinata and Karin both waited. "Is there anything else that I could do for you Karin?" Hinata looked to her, "I don't want to cheat you out of anything."

"This is fine," she said calmly, "as long as I get to meet the Uchiha the debt will be repaid." Karin looked at her again as Hinata looked into the dark halls of the most secure parts of the prison. "What happened to your last team Hinata-san?"

"I don't know," she said sadly, "I just hope that they are imprisoned in the Leaf Prison…that just means they are still alive." Hinata pulled out the daggers that Yoru had left her, "we better go and get warmed up before Suigestu kills our new teammate," Karin nodded and they both walked in with the smoke still in the air from the door breaking apart. Hinata activated her Byakugan and with ease weaved through rubble and dead bodies that she had rolled her eyes at. She was going to have a word with him later about this. Hinata listened as Karin was trying to tell her something, but battle cries were blocking her voice. Hinata reached back and pulled Karin closer by her collar and yelled, "If you are going to talk, speak up or shut up!" Karin nodded and Hinata let her go. "Just stay close and don't get lost!" Hinata soon found her way to the battle area and glared at Suigestu, "The last time that I leave you to do something Suigestu!"

"What?" He yelled back as he knocked down another guard, "I'm taking care of them!"

"Most of them are dead moron!" Karin yelled back as she kicked a male in the head as he tried to sneak up on her.

"Oops," Suigestu smirked with a shrug. Hinata just groaned and quickly finished off the last of the people blocking their way. Suigestu scoffed, "You're really no fun," he followed behind her as she made her way to the back room that they were all blocking. Hinata read silently over all the warning signs placed before the door. "Come in and die," Suigestu read with a smirk, "go on in Karin this is your room."

"Fuck off," Karin said with a sneer as Hinata kicked open the door and crouched down as a large man leapt through the door. "Shit!" Karin stepped aside in hopes to get out of the way and she fell back on her bottom. Suigestu wielded his sword with two muscled arms.

"Juugo," Hinata walked up to the male that stood with his back to them. "Stand down, I have a proposition for you-" she was cut off as the male lunged at her again. Hinata saw that his body was covered in the curse seal that she had once possessed. Hinata activated her Byakugan in hopes of seeing where the seal was and if she could block it off; but to her amazement he had none. The seal just came from him naturally. "Juugo," her eyes came back to normal and the male looked to her with dull orange eyes that matched his hair color, "stand down."

"**You will die…" **he said back with a dark voice.

"Don't make me," she slowly approached him and allowed her copied Sharigan to begin to spin in her eyes, "I am Hinata and I need you to follow my command." The male slowly began to calm down as he starred at her and Hinata just watched as his breathing slowly came back to normal. Juugo was dressed in what she would refer to as rags and he looked to be covered head to toe in dirt and sweat. Hinata never noticed how tall this guy was, but she had to look up just to look into his eyes; and when the look of anger was gone he looked very sweet. The Sharigan just slowly spun more and more and Hinata slowly felt her eyes begin to burn. Hinata closed her eyes and looked away, "Okay then," once her eyes were back to normal, "I want you to join my team."

"Okay," he said without much hesitation, "what will I be doing Hinata-san?" Hinata looked at him funny; he had just accepted her as the leader.

"Whatever I say," she said bluntly and turned to walk away, "since that was easier than I expected I want to get some real clothes." Hinata just kept walking and the other three looked to each other and then followed after her. Karin was quickly to Hinata's side since they were both girls and even if they only knew each other for less than an hour they would be very close. Suigestu followed on Hinata's left and Juugo was left to walk behind her. Hinata glanced back at him, "Are you well Juugo? If your health is impaired I would need to know-"

"I am well Hinata-san," he answered back.

"Where are we supposed to get clothes," Karin said as she stepped over bleeding bodies, "it's not like we can all walk into the nearest village and shop." Hinata seemed to be ignoring Karin and that kind of pissed her off. "Excuse me miss I-have-a-plan-for-everything? You didn't answer me!"

"Shut it before I shut it for you Karin," she said with a slight glare in the red head's direction. "I have one place that I'm going to stop at; you are welcome to come in." Hinata looked to the empty cells as they walked down the hall to the main exit. "Until then you are going to either stop complaining or stop talking. I'll let you choose this time."

"I think I love you Hinata-chan," Suigestu said with a smirk.

"Don't push me Suigestu."

**(Line Break)**

_~Leaf Village~_

Sakura stood before her Hokage and teacher as she had just received the last of her punishment. Nothing that had to do with her mission, Tsunade complimented that for a mission of this level Sakura had proven her theory right. No, it was for Tsunade finding out that Hinata –her first student- had no intentions of revenge. Hinata had her own reasons to give up her life with her family and peers, to be hated by the place she called home, just to be the hero of the story. The death of Orochimaru rang through the streets of the world with joy, especially in the Leaf Village. Sakura had argued at what it mattered anymore, she grew up and apologized for being so jealous of Hinata. Tsunade just let Sakura let out every problem that she had with Hinata and in all cases Tsunade could agree. She would hate it too if some girl suddenly replaced her on the team she had been with for so long and then stole the attention of your first and only crush. Tsunade could only feel ashamed, she had mentioned a few times about how she trained Hinata to Sakura when she became her student; she even compared them a few times. It only added wood to the fire of Sakura's determination to be better than the once Hyuga.

But Tsunade would not stand for misleading information just to get back at a rival. Sakura has been put on temporary suspension and is only allowed to work at the Hospital until the suspension is over. The pink haired kunoichi was angered, but she tried to remain calm in the face of her teacher. She wasn't going to be a little kid about this anymore; it was bad enough she had just ranted to her teacher like a spoiled teen. No, Sakura Haruno was going to take her punishment with her head held higher than one should hold their head. And anyway, she needed time away from her own team, who would be talking about this non-stop. Once dismissed, Sakura walked out of the room and barely missed running into the Sabaku siblings without their younger brother. "Excuse me," she said lightly while walking past them.

Temari just rolled her eyes and walked into the blonde's office, "Lady Hokage," Tsunade looked up at her, "you called for us?"

"Yes," she straightened up, "as I am sure you two are aware of the Leaf's own missing kunoichi Hinata Hyuga, correct?"

"Every nation knows about it," Kankuro said and Temari gave him a hard nudge in the side. He grunted and glared at his sister.

"True," Tsunade said as she crossed her arms on the desk, "but I would hope that you two can extend the message to our ally shinobi in the Sand that they should keep their eyes open for site of her." The two siblings went a bit wide eyed and glanced at one another. "Hinata's team has been captured but she is still on the run and I can only assume she is making a new team to get back the old one." Her face became stern and they could actually see the age on her face, "I know about the Kazekage's feelings towards her, but he is needed to be a ruler and not to run off after her. If he will be anything like the Uchiha I would also like you to keep the information about Hinata's captured team on the down low." She reached into a desk drawer and held out a file for them, "information on the old team that you might need to know and if it can get you to find any other information on them. They are the only lead we have on Hinata and they refuse to talk to us-"

"I know him," Kankuro said while pointing at one of the pictures, "Takeo…he was a native of the Sand Village."

"What makes you think that?"

"Look at how tan he is," Kankuro looked to Temari, "and even his hair is pretty hard to miss. He must be from that outskirt village being run by Lord Mikuzura."

"Yeah," Temari nodded, "other than him we don't know anyone else." She placed the file back on her desk, "do you mind of I have a word with this Takeo guy?"

"You won't be alone with him," Tsunade said, "Guards will have to be with you-"

"I don't want to interrogate him, just talk," Temari said while walking out to the door, "won't even need to take him out of his cell." Kankuro watched as Temari left him there with the Hokage.

"Would you like someone to take you back to your hotel?"

"Nah," Kankuro said, "I'm just going to go wander or something…" he trailed off as he walked out of the room with one last wave, "Later Hokage-sama."

_~Leaf Village Prison~_

"What if the lion had to face a chakra enhanced fox?"

"Chakra would win in any battle moron," Takeo said as he spoke with his eyes still closed. "Any animal that can use their chakra system can beat one that can't."

"I don't think that would account for a situation like that Takeo," Yoru said bluntly as he was allowed to be seated in his cell since if he got sick from not being able to sleep, they'd never get their information. "A lion could easily kill a fox once given the chance, and not even the greatest of ninja can have their guard up all the time." He lied his head back against the stone wall and let out a deep sigh, "Not to mention that lion's just kick ass."

"Why are we still talking about this," Hikari groaned out and looked about ready to pull all of her hair out. "Who gives a crap at what animal can beat up what animal? Can we please talk about something that has some depth and meaning to it?"

"No," Takeo retorted, "I can't believe that I am admitting to it, but these things are keeping slightly sane." He ran his hair through his hair and then sneered, "Can they at least hose me down with water? I hate being so damn dirty."

"I'll be sure to suggest it when I get back to the Hokage Tower," The three looked over to see Temari standing there with two guards behind her. "I need to have a word with you Takeo." She walked up to his cell as the guards kept back. "Not as threatening as your wanted picture."

"What do you want?" He asked with a glare and a deep growl. He caught the site of her head band and almost felt the urge to attack her, but he was obviously held back.

"You're a Sand Village native right? I just need you to answer a few questions-"

"Like hell I will," he said with a scoff, "I'm not longer a citizen of your country and I don't plan on ever being one again."

"Look here brat," Temari said with a sneer, "the only reason any of you are being kept alive is for the sole fact that we all need to find Hinata. Other than that you are expendable; I can have an order written up so you can home with me and sit in our cells. The days are about ninety degrees and the nights are below thirty degrees. I can easily keep you alive but just enough that you are still breathing and your heart is beating. So answer my damn questions or you can answer them in another cell."

"Just answer her Takeo," Yoru said, "It's not like they won't find her sooner or later."

"Ask."

"Who would Hinata look to for a new team?"

"There are only two people I can think of her going to since they are the only other people she knows of other than us," he said as he pulled his knees closer to his chest. "And I don't know either of their names."

"Give me anything else about them."

"Ones a bitch and the other looks half fish," Takeo said looking back at Temari. "That is really all I know." He blew some of his hair out of his face, "Oh," Temari looked back at him, "I remember something…" he smirked, "Tell your brother that I said hi." Temari rolled her eyes and started walking away from the group, "tell him that Hinata has been doing real well in the arms of another man." He called after but Temari didn't look back.

"Why would you do that?" Hikari asked as she rubbed her temples.

"I like seeing the bitch snake getting yelled at by jealous boys and I love to make those boys suffer." Takeo responded and glanced to Yoru, "don't you remember the red heads love claim to Hinata?"

"I remember," Yoru looked at the floor, "but that guy might be able to kill me with that sand. Not to mention that Hinata is probably running around with that water logged test-tube experiment." Yoru huffed, "Now I'm one of those jealous boys."

"_Oh Suigestu~"_

"Shut up Takeo!"

"Heh, I can't help myself."

"I'm surrounded by perverts."

**(End)**

**I'm so sorry for the long wait on everything guys, but I've got school, prom, and competition coming up and I am just swamped with work. I hope that anyone who is still reading my stories can forgive me and leave a review. **

**Don't forget to vote on my poll either ^^ Thank you kindly for your wait.**


	19. Chapter 19

**Let's see what Hinata, Karin, Suigestu, and Juugo are up to.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto™**

**(Line Break)**

Hinata stood in the old woman's shop as her granddaughter went rummaging through old things that the team could use. Hinata leaned back against the wall as Karin surveyed the shop with a critical eye, Suigestu polished his sword again, and Juugo just sat by Hinata's side and refused to talk. Hinata was tempted to groan at the situation she was in; all she wanted was something new to wear and to get these guys some cloaks. She checked in her back pouch and pulled out some coins that she may have taken off of Karin when she wasn't looking. Hinata was going to have to do some major bartering to get everything that she wanted. The woman was silent as she sat there with a smile on her face that had slightly scared Hinata since it was so damn…peppy. "Miss," Hinata raised her brow at the old woman, "my granddaughter has something for you and your friends, but it seems that he is too big for anything." She had motioned to Juugo, but the male did not respond.

"Nothing?" Hinata looked back at Juugo, "he isn't that big."

"I'm sorry," the girl walked out and handed Hinata a set of clothes and then handed Suigestu and Karin traveling cloaks. "But we sell clothes-"

"How about this," Juugo said as he stood up and lightly took hold of some old purple curtains, "do you mind if I take this?"

"Our curtains?" the girl asked skeptically as Hinata walked back to change into the new set of clothes. Juugo took the curtain off and easily wrapped it around him. He smiled lightly back at her. The old woman just laughed lightly and the girl smirked, "Why not, I thought those things were tacky anyway." She looked back at the other two, who had put on the cloaks, "now where is my payment?" Karin reached back into her pouch and then panicked. "Oh great," the girl rolled her eyes, another group of hippies with no cash-"

"What did you just call me you little brat?" Karin glared at her.

"Karin," Hinata walked back out while rolling her eyes. Hinata had pulled her hair up into a high ponytail with her bangs covering her forehead and two loose strands framing her face. She wore the same back-less top but over it she were a thin jacket that stopped right at her knees and was kept close by a dark blue rope tied around her waist. She changed into a pair of loose fitting shorts and a pair of summer styled sandals with her calves wrapped up in white tape. Her fingerless gloves were replaced by dark blue fabric that covered her forearms and black bands around her wrist. She covered the seals on her hands with plain white tape. She held out the bag of coins, "How much do I owe you?"

"What the hell," Karin's glasses slipped down her nose, "is that my money?"

"So," Hinata said back at her with a bored look on her face. Karin just blushed and looked away with a pout as she crossed her arms over her chest. "Thanks again for the clothes, nice to wear something clean." Hinata said lightly with a smile in her eyes but not on her lips. She tossed the coins on the counter and gave a light wave, "We're leaving." Karin was again about to say something but Hinata cut her off, "The extra is so that they don't tell anyone anything about their customers." Hinata walked out with Juugo and Suigestu at toe, but Karin stayed back and looked back at the old woman and her granddaughter.

"We won't tell," the girl said as she walked back behind the counter, "just go follow your little leader and have a super day."

Karin scoffed and followed after her group, she watched their backs with a steely stare; she wanted to memorize their chakra signatures so that she always knew where they were and who they were with. Hinata, she had already known by heart, Suigestu was surprisingly very calm –even though she found him a bother- and then there was Juugo. His was like the Yin-Yang sign: on one half he was kind and soft and on the other…he was cold and hard. Karin kept from shuddering as she watched his dark chakra move about him like a disease just waiting to spread to the others. She walked a bit closer to the group and decided that she was going to be the one that had to ask. "Where are we headed?"

"There is an ancient library nearby I need a few books on demons," Hinata answered.

"Lame," Suigestu groaned out, "can't we got out and fight all your enemies?"

"I don't have any," she said bluntly while they walked. "We're already nearby and I just want to get this part over with. Then we might be able to fight Suigestu."

"With whom, angry librarians," he scoffed.

"The Akatsuki is after my capture," she said with a smirk, "so if we meet one, there you go."

"Awesome!"

"Why are they after you Hinata-san?" Juugo asked lightly.

"I would assume for my eyes, since I am from the main house of the Hyuga clan." She said as they walked through a little village's path way into more ancient parts. She looked about at all the old temples and eroding statues that lined the path. "But, at the moment, they are the least of my issues and you can deal with them." She dug her hands into her cloak's pockets and took in a deep breath, "How about while I'm there, you three can find bounties."

"So we're going to become bounty hunters now?" Karin asked with a sneer, "I didn't spend half of my life studying medical jutsu and healing that fucking weirdo's experiments to be a bounty hunter."

"Don't worry miss prissy pants," Suigestu said with a smirk, "let the men do the work while you go off and bitch."

"Suigestu, Karin," Hinata said sternly, "I want to lead a team, not a day care center." She shook her head as the two just looked away with blushes and pouts, but remained silent. "You may stay with me Karin, I am sure that this library will have medical books. Juugo…" she stopped and looked to the male. They starred at each other with deep concentration, "Can I trust you to be left alone?" He nodded his head zealously with a smile that remained Hinata of an eager child willing to please anyone he or she can. Hinata just motioned him closer so that she could actually be eye-to-eye with him, "I need you to keep watch while Karin and I get some reading done; if you see anyone, I want you to come and get me or Karin do not," She spoke a bit louder, "Do not take care of them by yourselves. Understood?"

"Yes, Hinata-san." He said softly.

"Good," she continued on walking and the three followed, in less than ten minutes they arrived. Hinata easily forced open the two large wooden doors and looked back at the other three, "Suigestu behave yourself, Juugo you keep watch, and Karin is with me," she walked into the library not waiting for a response. Karin looked back at the two and then followed after Hinata without another word.

"I bet you I could bed her in the next week," Suigestu said with a smirk.

Juugo looked at him, "I do not think that Karin-san thinks very highly of you."

Suigestu eye twitched, "Not her, Hinata!" Juugo made an 'oh' face and then Suigestu turned back around, "We should catch up Juugo, since it seems that we will have to become friends with those two girls already getting along."

"Okay…Suigestu-kun," Juugo said to himself with a light smile.

**(Line Break)**

Sakura walked beside her residing nurse as they went from room to room and checked on other patients. Sakura had spent about two days just going from her home to the hospital and practically avoided all contact with any of her peers. She even avoided Ino, who had come in just to talk to her. Sakura thought that it would be better that she would just be alone so that she can collect herself and reflect back on what she did. Not only that, but Sakura liked to help people and heal them; it made her feel so useful and she loved to see them smile when she figured out what was wrong with them and helped them get better. She was able to befriend a few of the regular nurses, but she was really close with the other medic shinobi since they understood her better. Like how she nearly threw up when she saw a shinobi come in with his innards spilling out of his abdomen, or when she refused to see him afterwards.

But as she headed off down another hall to see if she can find other shinobi to take care of, she glanced down another hall and did a double take at what she saw. Sakura stopped and watched as Ibiki was leading in the three prisoners and walking down in her direction. He noticed her right off the bat and Sakura couldn't run away from them. "Will you be checking out the prisoners?"

"I-I could…" she muttered and looked at her clip chart like there was something important on it.

"Good," he said and motioned her ahead, "show me to their room." Sakura nodded quickly and walked them to an empty room with four beds in it. "Behave or I keep you in the hospital for another week," he chained one of their wrist to their respective bed and looked to Sakura; "I know that if they do anything, you can handle it." Sakura nodded and bowed to him as Ibiki walked out and closed the door behind him.

"So," Hikari was sitting on her bed with her legs hanging off the edge, "you are the ever famous Sakura Haruno, the one that lied to her own Hokage for revenge."

"I'm assuming that you are just making a statement and not a question," Sakura said as she grabbed the files that a nurse had slid under the door since no one wanted to be with those patients. "Who wants to go first then?" they were all silent and Sakura knew that this was going to be a long shift. "Okay," she looked to all of them, "I know you all dislike me and that I am the last person that you want to be near, but I have a job to do and the sooner we finish this the sooner you and I can leave."

"Alright then," Takeo said in his monotone voice, "I will go first then," Sakura nodded and went to getting on with his check up and healing any wounds that he has. "While we are together," he spoke lightly as she was checking his lungs, "What do you know of the Akatsuki?"

"I know that they are an evil gang of rouge shinobi," Sakura spoke lightly, "and that they are after all the tailed demons." She wrote something down and listened to his heart, "At the moment that is all I know about the group."

"You don't know any names?" Yoru asked lightly as he pulled on the chain that attached him to the bed.

"Two," she looked over at him, "Kisame Hoshigaki and Itachi Uchiha." She stepped away from Takeo and pulled out a thermometer, "hold this under your tongue." She handed it to him and he placed it in his mouth. "But I rather not think about this group at the moment, I have other things to worry about." Sakura walked over to Hikari, "Are you ready to go next?" Hikari nodded, even though she didn't enjoy any of it. "I have a question for you," she said and glanced at Yoru, "did you really sleep with Hinata?"

Yoru smirked, "I really did," he ran his hand through his hair, "but why do you want to know?"

"My teammate, Kiba Inuzuka," she looked at him, "could smell it."

"Disgusting," Takeo sneered.

"He can't help but smell it," Sakura defended, "he has a very strong sense of smell." Sakura handed Hikari a thermometer, "Your turn."

"I am fine," he said lightly.

"At least let me heal the wounds around your wrists," she motioned to the rawness of the area, "they'll get infected if I don't." He sighed but allowed her to do as she pleased. Sakura finished and then continued on with a check-up. "Do you think Hinata will come back for you?"

"I hope not," Takeo said as he lied back on the bed, "she'd be dead if she tried to get back into this place."

"She might," Hikari continued with a shrug, "I know Hinata-chan; she would try and help us."

Sakura nodded and took the thermometers out of their mouths and looked them over, "You all have a slight fever from being in the cells." She tossed away with items, "I'll get you some medicine to treat it and then you may be on your way."

"Haruno," Sakura looked back to Yoru, "Thank you."

Sakura smirked and looked away, "Don't."

"Why not?"

"I'm going to find your girlfriend and throw her in prison for being a traitor to this village." Sakura said as she went for the door and glanced back at them, "Ibiki-san will be coming back for you and another nurse with your medication."

"I need a favor," Hikari suddenly said. Sakura stopped and Hikari took it as a motion for her to continue with what she was saying; "Can you please check on Tora? I have not been able to see him or make sure that he is okay." Sakura nodded and took her leave. Hikari let out a deep breath as Sakura closed the door behind her, "Let's hope that she hesitates on getting that man back here," she lied back on the hospital bed. Takeo nodded in agreement and Yoru just took the chance to look out the window. "You really think that these jokes will find her?"

"Who cares," Takeo smirked, "even if they got close to her, she would run further and faster." He closed his eyes, "It's like trying to find matching snowflakes; it just can't be done."

Sakura still stood outside the door and listened to them and thought back about what they had said. Did they really care about themselves? They seem so concerned about Hinata. She just continued on her way down the hall. She dropped off the medical notes and some prescriptions that the inmates would need. She decided to use her lunch hour to see if she could find this tiger, but she was sure it would only take about ten minutes. She waved goodbye to a few of the nurses as she exited the hospital and walked down to the only known Veterinary Konohagakure had. She didn't even bother to knock as she walked in with the hopes that she was not going to see Kiba. "Inuzuka-san," she whispered as she stood at the counter and looked about in hopes to see Tsume or even Hana working. She looked about and cringed slightly at the smell of the animals that were here. Sakura didn't hate pets, but she never had one and didn't plan on getting one either. She decided to head back behind the counter. "Inuzuka-san," she called once more, "I hope you won't mind, but I just have to check on that tiger that was brought in with the prisoners." She didn't hear a response, which also spoke as not getting a 'no' either; her feet took her to where she needed to go.

Sakura couldn't believe that she was thinking it, but she had been here so many times that she knew her way around the shop and the home of the Inuzuka family. She did smile a bit at the dinners that they all shared, even though they were all very uncomfortable around one another, but they made due. She was genuinely surprised at how they had welcomed her to the team. Sakura rounded the corner and came face to face with the large tiger. He was lying down on the floor of the metal cage he had been placed in; she almost would have thought he was dead if she hadn't of noticed his chest moving. Sakura walked up to the cage and knelt down, "Um…hey there," she remembered how Hana used to always talk to the animals when she gave them a look over. "Your master was worried about you," she watched at the tiger still refused to move, "she wanted to be sure that you were okay." Sakura reached through the bars and lightly touched the tiger's head. She flinched back when she heard it give a loud growl, "Right, "she sighed, "sorry."

"Hey," Sakura jumped up and stood straight, "what are you doing Sakura?" She turned around and saw Kiba standing there with Akamaru at his side.

"Th-The girl," she said a bit nervously since she did trespass into the back of the shop, "she wanted me to check up on her…tiger."

"I figured she'd get worried," Kiba walked into the room and Akamaru took a seat in the doorway, "the little bastard caused a bit a trouble huh?" Kiba smirked as the tiger growled louder, "Gave me and my family a work out trying to calm you down and get you into that cage." Tora was about ready to get up, but Akamaru was quick to start barking and growling; Tora didn't make another move and lied back down. "He's just fine Sakura, just a little cranky and under fed."

"I don't think that she'll be too happy to hear he is not being fed," she said as she crouched down next to Kiba.

"He won't eat," he shrugged and then glanced at her. "Did you really lie?"

Sakura let her head drop in shame, "Yeah," she whispered. "I'm sorry Kiba…you most think I'm a monster."

"That's not true," he said lightly, "I mean…you really like the emo Uchiha." He smirked lightly and looked at her, "I may not approve of what you did to her, but I'm proud that you are taking your punishment."

"No," Sakura looked at him with shock, "you…you have to get mad at me. Yell at me!" She stood up, "I completely ruined the reputation of Hinata even more; the girl that was your best friend and team mate! You can't just be over it! I want you to be mad!" Kiba got to his feet and looked at Sakura. She was glaring at him and tear were spilling out from her eyes. "I-I did a terrible thing, I should be in prison for the claims I made! Get mad at me! Now!"

Kiba just grabbed Sakura and pulled her into an embrace, much to her surprise. "You've been punished enough, don't you think?" he felt as she shook her head. Kiba didn't think she would be so guilty. "Stop trying to punish yourself, you were a child, you just wanted revenge. Now you see that it's not worth it. We are going to bring Hinata back no matter what, and I will be sure that you get your chance to talk to her. Talk it out like adults."

"O-Okay…" she slowly hugged him back. "Th-thank you…thank y-you for everything."

**(Line Break)**

"Can you please tell me why we are doing this again," Karin asked slightly frustrated as she tossed another book away. She looked around and walked over to the book shelf where Hinata was pacing on the top of it as she skimmed through another old looking text book. "Excuse me Hinata-san, but I think that no book here has anything on your demon." Hinata just waved her off. Karin sighed and took off her glasses to pinch the bridge of her nose. "She's completely mental," she walked back to her shelf and began to look through more books. Karin put her glasses back on and as she flipped through another book she glanced over to Hinata. "What happens after your friends are bailed out?"

"I don't know," Hinata answered as she tossed the book to the ground and bent down to grab another from her pile of 'maybes'. "Is there something that you would like to see happen?" Hinata stopped her pacing and looked over to Karin.

"No," she answered without much thought, "I just don't think that there are many options left for me after this. I mean," she scoffed, "I am the bad guy."

"Maybe the Uchiha will fall in love with you," Hinata said with a smirk as Karin's face burnt red. "You can get married and have loads of kids."

"I don't want to marry him," she said with her cheeks tinted red, "I just…want him." she shrugged as she grabbed another book, "If I wanted to be a mommy, I could have taken care of that a long time ago."

"You sound like an old woman," Hinata laughed as Karin glared, "you're as old as I am. The most that you know is that your shirt totally matched your shoes."

"Give me a little credit Hinata-san."

"You can call me Hinata, since Juugo calling me 'Hinata-san' is enough." She flipped through the book and ripped out a few of the pages and pocketed them. "But back on topic," she picked up another book, "You don't know if you want or don't want a family."

"So you're telling me," Karin put one hand on her hip, "that you have no idea either? It has never crossed your mind?"

"Well," Hinata blushed as she stopped her pacing at the edge of the shelf, "it may have crossed my mind at some point."

"See," Karin smirked, "I know what I want and so do you, no matter what my age is." She looked over a few of the pages, "Hey, how about this?" She read as Hinata listened, "A being of the earth will again be resurrected when the world needs him most; but he will not return to his body until the enemy of his people suffers." Karin looked to her, "Isn't your demon something that has elemental powers?"

"Yeah," she nodded, "ripped those pages out for me." Karin nodded and did as told. Hinata picked up another book, "So…" her voice filled the silence, "you really don't want kids. Just want a night with the Uchiha." She closed the book and looked to Karin, "How do you even know who he is anyway?"

Karin blushed, "It's kind of a long story," she tucked some hair behind her ear and Hinata motioned for her to continue as she reopened her book. "Back in the Chunin Exams, the one held in Leaf Village to be exact, was when I met him." She smiled lightly, "He saved me from a bear and…and I was stricken by him that I didn't get the chance to thank him." She leaned back against one of the shelves and smiled lightly, "I only knew he was an Uchiha by the symbol on the back of his shirt, and when you mentioned it…I knew it had to be him." She closed her eyes, "I just have to see him again…and actually thank him this time."

"That," Hinata paused as she tried to think of the word, "That was actually a very cute story," Karin looked up at her. Hinata smiled teasingly at her and stuck out her tongue, "You really are a sixteen year old girl." She laughed when Karin went red in the face at the statement and huffed loudly. Hinata just laughed as Karin just went back to searching, but she glanced back up at her leader. She couldn't help but smile lightly as she watched the girl laugh like the two were sharing stories in a tea shop like they were best friends. Her chakra even changed slightly; sure it was the same moon like signature, but it was brighter and much happier. Shinobi can rarely change the appearance of their chakra, but Hinata seemed to do it very easily. It was like a mood to her, her energy, chakra, and even chi changed as she did; but it was so slight that only Karin could really see it. Only Karin could really tell what her leader's true thoughts were. She watched as Hinata collected herself and wiped her eyes; she looked to Karin, "What is it," she said with a smile on her face and a few giggles slipping out, "you have been looking at me for a while now."

"Nothing," Karin shook her head and looked back at her book, "just thinking is all." Hinata sighed happily and ripped pages from her book. "Should we call it quits for today? The idiot may be causing trouble if we leave him alone for too long." Hinata nodded and picked up a few books that she had collected. Karin put a few of the books back into their proper place as Hinata jumped down. Hinata began to walk to the front of the library, but stopped short and dropped her books on the ground; Karin looked up, "Are you alright?"

"Can't you feel it," Hinata looked back at her as her stance suddenly became very defensive. "There is something in here."

"Impossible," Karin fixed her glasses and walked to Hinata, "I would have sensed the person long before we even entered."

"Not a person Karin," Hinata looked about, "just something…"

"You don't make any sense Hinata-san," Karin looked around and tried to focus. "The only thing I sense is Juugo-san, who is sitting outside with some animals." She was just ignored as Hinata walked back past her and made her way up a staircase to the second floor. "You can't just go alone!" Karin ran after her since Hinata was slowly speeding up the further she went. Karin stopped at the top of the stairs and her eyes scanned the area to find Hinata. All the book cases made it hard for her to see anything, but she saw the sudden flash of midnight blue. She took off after it and she had to skid to keep from running into Hinata's back. She stepped back as Hinata flipped through books and then dropped them on the ground. "Have you lost it?"

"Silence," Hinata said as she flipped through another book. She finally grabbed a red leather book. When she opened it up, an area of the books pages had been carved out and placed in the space was a rusted knife.

"You had a panic for that," Karin sweat dropped when she saw the item. Hinata frowned as she picked up the knife and looked it over. Karin sighed, "Can we leave now? I've had about enough time with you." But Hinata didn't respond. Karin saw it though; Hinata was confused, sad, and betrayed by her own gut feeling. Karin couldn't help but pity the girl, "Hinata-san…it must be important." Hinata looked at her, "I mean…if it gave off such signal for you to find it, there must be something special, right?" She didn't show it on her face, but Karin didn't need her to. Hinata was happy and without another word, Hinata went back to the stairs. Karin just shook her head with a smile and followed after her.

Juugo, who had been sitting at the library's front steps with a small bird, sat up straighter as he heard the door open. He looked back and smiled as Hinata and Karin walked out with the door slowly closing behind them. "Did everything go well Hinata-san?" He stood up as the bird flew off from the sudden movement.

"Yes," she said lightly as she walked down the steps, "I hope you didn't have any trouble." Juugo shook his head as he walked behind the two. "Good," she said lightly as she stopped at the bottom of the steps and looked to the two, "Do you have any idea where Suigestu would go?"

"Probably into the town over there," Juugo pointed left down a stone path that must have led to said town. "Shall we go?" Hinata sighed and Juugo frowned a bit, "What is the matter Hinata-san?"

"I just hope that this town doesn't have my wanted sign all over the place." Her voice was very light, like saying it too loud would cause bad luck. She pulled her cloak tighter around her body and her steps became softer. Karin watched as her chakra signature dwindled down as to not be noticed. Hinata just hoped that Suigestu had not gotten into too much trouble, or that he had run off. The closer they got to the town, the tenser Hinata seemed to get; she wasn't in the mood to fight or be fought. She surely also wouldn't leave her newly found teammates to do it for her. "Let's get a room first," Hinata motioned to a rather run down looking building.

"With what money?" Karin asked as they entered.

"Good question," Hinata said as she walked up to the counter and the other two stayed back. Karin couldn't think how she was going to talk into getting a free room without some sort of payment. And she surely hoped that Hinata was ready to sell one of them as payment. She watched as she talked to the middle aged man behind the counter; he didn't look made at what she was saying, but no emotion was really on his face. She glanced at Juugo, but he just watched with the same look on his face. Hinata walked back and to her surprise, she had a key in her hand. "No money," she said to Karin, "hope that answers your question."

"Impossible," Karin said with a look of shock, "you had to pay him with something."

"I didn't though," and with that side glance, Karin saw the spin of the Sharigan in Hinata's eyes. When she looked again, it was gone and Hinata's dark lavender hues were staring dully ahead of her as she walked up to their room. "I'll go out and find him while you two just stay here and not make too much ruckus," she walked up to a green door with the paint chipping off and stuck the key in. Hinata gave it a hard twist and pushed open the door with a lot of force; she pulled the key out and walked into the room. She placed the key into her shorts pocket and dropped the books on a worn desk that looked about ready to break. She looked over to Karin and Juugo, "I'll be back."

**(Line Break)**

Hinata walked about the little town with her eyes scanning the streets for any sign of Suigestu. She feared that he ran off to do a hit, thinking he would get it done; if he was dead she was down another member. She entered a bar and wished that Suigestu was dead rather than wear he currently was. She sweat dropped when she saw Suigestu sitting in a booth, surrounded by girls, and bottles of sake littering the table. She walked over and stood before the table and put the hands on her hips. "I'm going to kill you unless you have a very good reason for being a dumbass."

"Relax Hinata," Suigestu shrugged off the girls and smirked at her, "you're still the only girl for me." Hinata just sighed as he got out of the booth and waved goodbye to the girls, who had offered to pay for everything. Hinata found it suspicious. "And I'm going to get some money in the next few seconds." Suigestu smirked as a very large man collapsed and fell to the ground with a thud. Hinata just kept her cool and walked out with him, even though she was very confused. "Poisoned and dead," Suigestu said as he held out his hand and a cloaked man dropped bag of money into his hands. "Easiest job ever," he smiled at her and Hinata just took the bag and tucked it away in her cloak. "Is someone still jealous?" He asked with a smirk as she walked on ahead. "Come one Hinata!"

"Stop saying my name so loudly," she glared back at him and he just huffed. "I don't need you getting me in trouble this early." They walked back to the hotel, but Hinata saw she was being eyed by a few of the people they passed. "How many are there?"

"About seven," he answered back with seriousness. "Eight if the person in the alley way is with them too."

"Take them out. "

"What do I get in return?" he smirked as they stopped in the middle of the street. The men began to close in on the two.

"I might not leave you behind in the near future." She smiled evilly and he only smirked.

"You can never get rid of me." Suigestu pulled out the sword and then men tried to jump the two. Hinata just stood still and waited as Suigestu seemed to be enjoying himself a little too much with the fight. He almost seemed to be mocking few of them. Hinata dodged attacks that got passed the male and decided not to waste her breath on something like this. She had bigger things to save herself for. Before she knew it, one guy was left standing there. "Should I kill him too?"

"I don't see why not." Hinata shrugged as she looked over the male. "He must be a threat if he continued to stand there like he is going to kill you."

"You're Hinata Hyuga, right?" The man asked as he held his katana a bit tighter. "I have a message for you."

"So he's just the messenger boy?" Suigestu smirked as he propped his sword against his shoulder. "Not really a threat anymore."

"The Akatsuki will find you!" Hinata's eyes widened when the words came out of his mouth. She saw him smirk and out of pure rage, she pulled out her kunai and launched it at him. It was embedded in his shoulder and he cringed. "Nothing can save you, not even your pathetic Leaf friends."

"Kill him before I do." Hinata glared and Suigestu quickly did the job. Hinata walked past his dead body and Suigestu caught up with her. "How about we find these Akatsuki bastards and see what all this commotion is about?" She smirked and Suigestu just put his arm around her shoulders. "And let's invite the whole gang. I bet Sasuke really wants to see his brother again."

**(Line Break)**

"You're going to overdo it Sasu-chan," Anko said as she leaned against a tree. She had walked into the forest since she knew this is the only other place that her student would be. He was rather predictable when it came to things like that. No matter what he was feeling, he'd take it out on training stumps and dummies. She had learned quite a bit from their three years of training. Like, he was a little brat when he didn't get what he wanted, he never was satisfied with anything, and he always wanted to be better. Anko guessed he had some daddy issues, since whenever they talked about their crappy past; he would bring up his father. Anko didn't know what would be worse, that he would get all emotional or that he bottled everything up and would explode at the smallest thing.

She had heard what happened on the mission, in the hospital, and then at the prison. She was proud of him though, the brat was a fighter. That's what she liked about him, and that he was so easy to tease was a pro too. Anko sighed as she crossed her arms under her chest as the male continued to swing at wooden stump. She didn't know why he didn't just slice the thing in half since she knew that he could do it. She didn't travel for three days with him to some far off village to spend over a month watching him make the katana with a grouchy old man just for the katana to be as useful as a kunai. She could guess what was going through his mind; each cut caused was placed on a point in the body that would cause minimal bleeding. Anko may have rubbed off some of her sadistic nature on the male; it was funny at times when she would watch him spar with his blonde haired friend, but this wasn't the time for him to be in a killing mood.

"I'm just getting some practice in." He said between swings that came down with more violence than the last. She could only guess he was glaring daggers at the stump and sneering. "Don't you have to go eat dangos and drink sake?"

"I don't know who twisted your panties into a knot," she pushed off the tree and walked forward, "But you have to push away your stupid emotions."

"I am no emotional." He defended as he embedded his katana in the top of the stump that it got stuck. "I just," he tried to pull out the weapon, "I just." He tried again. "I'm just training!" He yelled as he finally pulled out the katana. "So go away."

"I do know what happened." She said as she sat on one of the stumps top and crossed her legs in a feminine manner. "You need to talk about it while I paint your nails?" She smirked as he sheathed his katana and scoffed with a smirk. "What? You want to play truth or dare and braid each other's hair?" He leaned back against his training stump and crossed his arms over his chest. "So I heard that little blue haired girl gave you guys the slip again. What went wrong?"

"Her damn team got in the way, again." He scoffed, "Not to mention that she threw us all a curve ball with that demon."

"Ah yes," Anko smiled. "I actually have some news to report to you about this demon you told me about." She reached into her coat and pulled out a folded piece of paper out of her pocket. "I was able to dig up some information on Orochimaru and his old experiments. I think you might need to hear this." Sasuke looked over to her as she read. "I –Orochimaru- have discovered something that yet to remain explained. Demons, the most powerful beings in this world, seem to be able to be concealed in a human host with a proper seal or jutsu. As in the case of Uzamaki, who was sealed by the use of a jutsu that caused the host to die and the case of Sabaku, who was sealed by a simple seal that left no mark and very weak. I have also come to notice that demons are able to pass the seal when allowed by the host. Then comes to my latest subject, this wolf who held the seal of a demon, never had I seen such a sight. I tried to have the demon sealed within myself, but the demon held more of a limitation. It could only be move through a bite. I had been able to seal it away in a snake, but I must keep it locked up or it would try to kill me. I must find a way to get it to move to a human body, where the human will be able to move it as they please. Then it's power will be mine.'

"Wait a minute," Sasuke took the paper from her and scanned over the words. "That must have been Wolf."

"You are a rude little brat," Anko took the paper back and cleared her throat and pulled out another piece of paper. "This one is about her." She unfolded the yellowing paper: "I have lost my demon to the little Hyuga bitch. It seems that Wolf had been able to escape and find me. I was able to lose him the first few times while in the forest, but he found me. I hoped that he would have taken the Uchiha as a host to escape his animal body, but that girl got in the way. Wolf always sympathized with those weak creatures of the world. I don't know why he picked her, let alone another human when he could have been off, but I do remember hearing him mutter about his lost pass-life. Maybe this girl could be of use to me, only time will tell."

"That dirty bastard," Sasuke growled as clenched his hands into fist. His knuckles turned an ash white. "How dare he try to use Hinata like that? No wonder she killed him."

"You know Sasu-chan," she tucked away the paper again. "If I didn't know any better. I would say that you like this girl."

"For once," he looked at her, "I'm glad you know better. Since I have no feelings for that girl other than the fact that she is my teammate and Naruto is dead set on her."

"Then why did you blow a casket when you found out that she lost her virginity?"

"I did not blow a casket!" He glared at her as he defended himself. "I'm just disgusted by it all!"

"You were jealous that you didn't get to pop her cherry-"

"So what if I fucking am?" He yelled back at her and Anko was a little taken back. He breathed heavily, "Its true okay! I am jealous that…that thing got the only girl that I ever thought could be mine. The only girl in this goddamn world that didn't like me because of my looks, or my clan name, hell," he threw his hands in the air as he began to pace, "I'm pretty sure back in the academy she was dead scared of me!" He ran his hands through his hair. "It's not fair. I should have been the one…" he trailed off as he stopped himself for saying it. He swallowed the lump in his throat and licked his dried lips. "I don't want to be her teammate for the rest of my life. I don't want to lose her to that bastard sitting in a cell. But," he sighed harshly, "but I know that she's going to come back for him!"

"Oh Sasuke," Anko felt that little girly part of her that she had buried deep inside her heart slowly begin to come out at the site of him. Was it because she thought the boy looked so pitiful and defenseless? Maybe she actually felt some kind of motherly bond to her only student? Or was it the fact that knowing some little bastard kid had taken everything that her student worked so hard to prove. Yeah, she smirked, it was that last one. No punk is going to make her student fell like crap; that was her job! "You know what I'm going to do?" Sasuke looked back at her as she got to her feet. "I'm going to help you get your girl back."

"She isn't my girl Anko-sensei- OW!" He was cut off when she smacked him.

"No, she is your girl." Anko pointed to him and smirked. "I trained you to never give up and to kick ass, not to be a pussy and walk away from a challenge." She put her arm around his shoulders and positioned him so they looked to the horizon. "And I'm not going to this snake imposter get his hands on your girl." Sasuke smirked and then felt his old friend slither around his leg and work his way up to his shoulders. Tetzu, the once small green snake, had finally fully grown to be the size of a constrictor. "Even Tetzu agrees with me."

"You sure Tetzu," Sasuke glanced to the snake and cocked an eyebrow, "This guy is a snake demon. You won't abandon me, right?" The snake let out a hiss and his tongue flickered a few times. "That better mean you're on my side. Or I'll make you a belt." The snake just gave a few other hisses and nudged Sasuke's head with his own.

"Aren't my boys cute?" Anko teased as she ruffled Sasuke's hair. Sasuke huffed in annoyance as she just laughed at him. Sasuke fixed his hair and looked to the woman. Sasuke wouldn't admit, but he had grown to enjoy her company. She was brutal enough not to be a bore, but at least she didn't kill him whenever she got the chance. Whenever he wasn't with Naruto or Kakashi, he was with her. Anko spent holidays with him, even though never would admit to it, since they really didn't have anyone else. Anko was betrayed by the person she trusted most, like Sasuke. He even been tempted to buy her something on the holidays, but he changed his mind whenever he was the one that had to carry her back home since she was too drunk. Yes, they had gotten too close for Sasuke's liking, but it's not like she was going to get in the way of his goals. Anko knew and said she would train him to be the best. "What's up with you pretty boy?" She asked while poking his head.

"Thank you Anko-sensei," Sasuke looked over at her and smiled a bit. "For everything."

Anko smiled back, but then smirked and punched his stomach. "Don't get all girly on me Sasu-chan. I don't want our periods to synchronize."

"Whatever." He glared at her as he held his middle.

Maybe he didn't like her that much.

**(Line Break)**

"Took you long enough to get back," Karin said as she faced the doorway. She watched as Hinata flopped down on one of the beds and Suigestu took the sofa. "What was the idiot doing?"

"My job," Suigestu smirked at her. "What were you doing her with Juugo? I bet it's something not even the walls wanted to hear." Suigestu was soon shut up when Karin began to beat him. But Hinata rolled her eyes and smirked when the boy just became splashes of water whenever he was hit.

"Don't get the place all wet Karin." Hinata rolled onto her back and looked to the cracked ceiling. "He actually went out and made us some cash to live on." She smiled lightly and closed her eyes. "Now, I really need some sleep. Don't try to kill me or steal from me."

"And why would we do that Hinata-san?" Juugo asked from his spot outside the cracked window on a rooftop.

"I know you won't Juugo," she said lightly and he seemed to be happy by the statement.

"That was unfair," Suigestu said with a smirk. "Why would you think that I would steal from you?"

"You got drunk with prostitutes."

"I knew you would screw this up." Karin said with a smirk.

"You told me that you weren't jealous." Suigestu sat up and looked over at her. "Come on Hinata," he smiled, "even though I would love to drop off Karin in a ditch, I would never betray you. As long as you keep your word, I will keep mine."

"I have to agree with the water logged moron." Karin said as she took a seat at the foot of the bed and crossed her arms over her chest. "I will remain loyal to you, if you don't stab me in the back." Hinata smirked and folded her hands so that they lied on her stomach. Karin fixed her glasses, "Is something funny?"

"I'm just wondering what will happen when I get my old team back."

"I'm going to go out and be the greatest sword master ever." Suigestu said as he sat back.

"I can probably find some medical work anywhere I go. Maybe sell out some old information on Orochimaru to get me into a better village." Karin smirked.

"I'll just find somewhere peaceful," Juugo said from outside.

"What are you going to do without us Hinata?" Suigestu asked as he closed his eyes.

"I don't know yet." She sighed out as she relaxed her muscles. "But it'll probably be something really surprising."

**(Line Break)**

**Okay, hopefully the story is picking up and I'm not boring anyone ^^" Hope you have enjoyed.**


	20. Chapter 20

**Okay, time for the next installment, but what is this? The Akatsuki are coming?**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto™**

**(Line Break)**

Naruto huffed loudly while he lied in a hospital again for the third night in a row from more burn marks that he had gotten from Sasuke in training. He was starting to think that the Uchiha was taking out a lot of anger on him. Naruto tried to get out of another visit to the hospital, but Anko would punch him right in his burn areas whenever he refused; so Naruto ran to the hospital for safety. He was hoping to get the chance to talk to Sakura, but she avoided him as if he was death. The only person that ever saw Sakura was Kiba, since she always seemed to be at home, the hospital, or the Inuzuka building. Sasuke had even tried to talk to the girl a few times, but Kiba did not allow him entry into his home. Naruto just sighed as he picked a few of the scabs that had formed; he was restless and needed to move, but the nurse told him that he had to stay the night to be sure he didn't do anything stupid and caused worse injury.

"Hey Naruto." Shikamaru walked into the room with one hand in his pocket and the other holding open the door. "You got a second?"

"I got a whole night." He smiled as the other chunin just smirked and walked in. Shikamaru took a seat in a chair by the bed and let out a sigh. "What's on your mind?"

"I think you should set aside any intentions on finding Hinata for a while." Shikamaru looked to him with seriousness and Naruto seemed to just be gapping at him. He sighed and rubbed the back of his neck. "Look, I know that you really want her back. We all do. But right now isn't the time to go off and be a hero. This village needs you first and we have bigger issues at the moment."

"What can be bigger than getting Hinata back?"

"You." Shikamaru sat up and looked at him like he was an idiot. "Are you not aware at the fact that the Akatsuki are coming for you? And they are willing to kill anyone that gets in the way for you?" Naruto sat up and looked at his lap and seemed to be thinking the whole situation over. "I really think that Hinata can take care of herself until we deal with other things." He got back to his feet and patted his shoulder. "Just try not to complain to Tsunade too much. I don't need you being put on suspension just yet." Shikamaru then walked out and left the blonde to think things over.

Naruto didn't know how to react. He promised to get Hinata back; her little sister was still on his case about the whole thing. But he didn't want to put anyone at risk against the Akatsuki. The Akatsuki. Naruto cringed at the thought of Sasuke finding out about something like this. If Naruto was now aware of something that could be the death of him, Gaara must have known for a while now; what was he going to tell him? Gaara would be the death of him if he found out that they were no longer going to search for Hinata. He was in more danger than Naruto was. Gaara was not used to people worrying about him and trying to help him; he wouldn't allow anyone to help him really. No matter what, someone was going to end up unhappy.

"**What a pathetic little boy you still are." **

Naruto sighed, "What the fuck do you want?"

"**I'm not allowed to speak with my dear container?"** He laughed when Naruto only glared. **"You act like such a child." **

"Start talking about something I care about," Naruto growled out. "If not, shut the hell up!" Naruto didn't care if anyone heard him; he wasn't in much of a mood to act discrete.

"**Why are you acting like some disgusting wench? Is it your time of the month again?" **

"I'm pissed because you're talking and it constantly reminds me that a bastard is living in me." Naruto tightened his fist that his fingernails dug painfully into his palms. "You almost made me kill my teammate! You and that sandy bastard can rot in hell!"

"**Wolf was my target, Shukaku and I have very good reason to want him dead." **Kyuubi seemed to seethe with anger. **"The pathetic wolf is nothing more than a thorn in our sides. 'Protecting the earth' is what he preaches. 'I must look out for my children.' That bastard of Heaven needs to learn that the Tailed-Demons will do what we damn please no matter who must suffer because of it." **

"Unless if those demons have almost all been sealed away into something else since they were beaten by those people." Naruto smirked as Kyuubi growled. "As long as this Wolf is in Hinata, we are not going to kill her."

Kyuubi laughed and it caused Naruto to jump a bit. **"You really think that your leader would allow a traitor back in this village? You hear the villagers; you remember how much they hate you and want you dead. Even some of the shinobi you work with would rather leave you behind to die." **Naruto glared since he knew the demon was smirking. **"The little wench will be dead and Wolf will just go free anyway. Why should he live? Once her little heart stops beating, Wolf will escape her body and probably just move into the first animal he can find." **Naruto closed his eyes and tried to ignore him. **"So why let them take her from you Naruto? She loved you, she says she doesn't anymore but you can see it deep in her eyes." **

"No," Naruto held his hands over his ears and shook his head. "She and that Yoru guy are together-"

"**One night of passion doesn't mean anything idiot. Sex is something humans do on instinct, not because of something as trivial as love." **Kyuubi scoffed. **"The wench can be put to so much more use than just a host. A wife, a perfect wife that will hand down powerful genes to your offspring; why let such a woman go? Why allow her to die when she has so much potential?"**

Naruto couldn't help but remove his hands from his ears. "What are you suggesting?"

"**Find her, before someone else does." **Before he could talk to him, Kyuubi drifted back and no matter how loud Naruto yelled, he wouldn't respond.

"Bastard." Naruto muttered while his throat became raw. "Hinata is my teammate…and that is it. We are teammates." He ran his hands through his hair and groaned out and tried to clear his mind of anything that had to do with Hinata being more than a teammate. Sakura was his love interest; he had been chasing after her since his Academy days. He can't just stop trying to get her, can he? That would be wrong; he loved her for so long. But, Hinata said she had loved him, right? Could she have just stopped loving him? No, love never died, it only dwindled down. If he really wanted to, he could rekindle the love that Hinata held for him, and she would be his without another thought. "Gah! Shut up!" He yelled at himself and pounded his head with his palms, "I don't love Hinata. I won't pursue her just because that bastard wants me to. That sick pervert."

"Excuse me."

Naruto was pulled from his inner turmoil when the soft voice came from the other side of the door and a light knock. He looked over and tried to guess who could be visiting him again. Shikamaru already made his round and wouldn't come around again; Sasuke never visited him since he would just laugh at him. "Come in."

"Hello Naruto-kun," Sakura spoke lightly as she walked into his room and closed the door behind her.

Naruto went wide eyed as she leaned back against the door and held a folder against her chest. "Sakura-chan…I'm so glad that I get to see you." He said and gave a bright smile. "I've been trying to see you all day, but Kiba is like a personally guard dog. I think he almost tried bite me once too." He laughed lightly and rubbed the back of his neck. Sakura blushed lightly and slowly walked up to his bed side. "What brought you here anyway?"

"I heard that Sasuke-kun was hard on you during training again." She smiled lightly and sat in the chair that Shikamaru was sitting in. "So, I thought that I should stop by and make sure you were okay." She placed the folder on her lap. "And, there is something else that I thought you should know."

"Is it about the Akatsuki?" Naruto asked as he lied back down.

"A bit about them, but it seems that Hinata is making more of a splash in other nations." She opened up the folder and pulled out a tattered wanted sign and handed it to him. "There are a bunch of these in all the nations. They are all convinced that Hinata is going to become another Orochimaru; she has been spotted researching in an ancient library that was to only be used by monks." She looked up at him, "A few bandits that some jonins caught even mentioned something about Hinata being hunted by the Akatsuki." Naruto seemed to go a bit wide eyed at that. She continued, "The only other information that I can get is from those teammates of hers, but they refuse to talk to me."

"Thanks Sakura-chan." He smiled at her and handed back the wanted poster.

"Don't mention it." She closed the file and smiled at him. "I just want to be well informed when you go back out to get her again."

Naruto frowned a bit, "You won't be coming with me?"

Sakura seemed to be a little surprised and looked at him with shock. "I-I didn't think you would want me to come."

"Of course I want you to Sakura-chan. You're the best healer I know." He knew why she thought he wouldn't want her to come near; almost everyone was still talking about it. It was a scandal that could have caused the Hyuga clan to go to war with the Leaf for such accusations. He thought back to the Hyuga clan. What do they think of all this? They had yet to even mention anything about it. Well, as he heard from Tsunade, Hinata wasn't part of the clan; so technically, they shouldn't have any say it what happened to her.

Sakura blushed lightly, but then smiled. "You're such a knucklehead sometimes Naruto-kun." She stood up and leaned down. She placed a light kiss on his cheek and spoke with a light voice. "Thank you so much, for always standing up for me." She stood up straight again and walked out, only waving one last time. "I can trust that you can come back with Hinata without too much damage." Naruto watched as she walked out and as the door slowly clicked closed. His heart beat was in his ears, and his cheeks felt hot. A smile pulled at his lips and he lightly touched his cheek; it was better than he ever dreamed. Ever since he was twelve, he had thought about getting a kiss from Sakura.

"_**Don't forget boy," **_the voice of Kyuubi haunted his thoughts. _**"You have to save the little wench before your village kills her." **_

"Fuck." Naruto muttered under his breath as he closed his eyes.

**(Line Break)**

Hinata groaned as she sat up and rubbed the back of her neck. She ran her hands through her ruffled hair, but suddenly felt a weight on over her abdomen; her vision cleared and she looked to see Suigestu in bed with her. Hinata sighed as she moved his arm off of her. Suigestu seemed to mutter something under his breath and turned to his other side. She got off the bed and looked to see that Karin had taken the other bed and Juugo was sitting on the floor against the wall. The sun was just about to rise and it was rather cold there. She smoothed out her clothes and then slipped on her sandals. She pulled her hair out of the ponytail and re-did it as she walked to the door.

"Where are you going Hinata-san?" Juugo asked. She looked back at him to see that he was sitting up and looked at her. She almost smiled since he looked like a little kid.

"Just going to grab something to eat before those two get up." She said and smirked lightly. "Watch them okay? I don't want to come back to a destroyed room." He nodded and Hinata took her leave. She softly closed the door behind her and made her way down to the little café to see what they had to offer. She had never been so hungry before, but it was actually nice to get the chance to eat something. She reached into her pocket and pulled out about three coins; it must have been enough for something. She walked looked about the counter and paid the clerk as she grabbed a ripe apple. She walked out and made her way outside as she ate. Hinata sat herself down on a bench just outside the building and just stared at the wall ahead of another building that looked to be abandoned.

Even if she could hear the prostitutes laughing and giggling as they told stories or men being beaten within an inch of their lives; she found it rather peaceful. No training, no Orochimaru training her and no Kabuto trying to heal her none existing wounds. Though, she liked the sounds of Takeo and Yoru arguing and Hikari playing rough with Tora; those noises made her remember what she was fighting for. Hinata bit into the apple and closed her eyes as she ate; this was so much better than all those soups and rice she was always eating. She hoped that her other team was being well-fed. But she knew that the Leaf Village was hard on traitors or those who aided traitors.

"Oh please," she said under her breath, "don't kill them Naruto." Hinata took another bite into the apple. She was only outside for a few more minutes then she felt someone watching her from the distance. Instead of confronting them, she went back inside without another word. She tossed the apple core into the garbage before she went up to her room. Hinata could already hear an argument starting behind the thin walls. Hinata didn't bother knocking as she walked in. "Can you guys go through one morning without fighting?"

"He was the cause of this disagreement Hinata-san." Karin said as she pointed to the whited haired male and fixed her glasses with a glare. "What kind of moron wants to go after the Akatsuki?"

"I do," Hinata said with a frown and Karin suddenly turned red in embarrassment. She sighed and rolled her eyes, "Don't get so worked up about it Karin. It's not like I'm going to kill you for calling me a moron." She fixed her hair as she walked over to the window; "in the mean-time, I have another library to get to while one of you goes with Juugo on a little mission."

"You want us to make more money for you?" Suigestu asked with a smirk. "Have we becomes the hoes and you the pimp?"

"I need someone to go with Juugo to find out where the Akatsuki are based or headed." Hinata said as she forced open the window and threw the keys to Karin. "The other person and I will head off to this other library and meet back here in a matter of a week."

"So this room is our base?" Karin asked with disgust.

"Until I can get us a better one," Hinata smirked and got onto the window sill. "If I don't come back in a week, come to the library, if you don't, I'll track you." She looked back at them, "Who's going with Juugo?"

"I will," Karin said as she put her pack on that had all their books and a few more supplies. "I'm the only one with some kind of medical training."

"Fine then," Hinata nodded and looked to Juugo. "Juugo, you be sure that you keep control and keep yourself and Karin safe. I need you both to live. And don't make me regret sending you either." She said sternly and then jumped down. Suigestu quickly followed after with a final wave and a big smile. Juugo just looked to Karin.

"Come on," she said as she opened the front door, "we probably have more of a journey than they do." Something was wrong, Karin could practically feel it. Hinata wasn't happy, she wasn't scared, and she was angry. No, the emotion around her began to dwindle into something so rare that Karin had never seen it in another shinobi. A small little color of hope had surrounded the girl; but Karin wanted to know what she was so hopeful about. Was it about more information on her demon? Or maybe that she could save her other teammates with the information she will obtain. Whatever it was, it made Karin a little hopeful too.

"Okay Karin-san." Juugo followed her out.

**(Line Break) **

Anko had decided that only way she could help her little student defeat his rival, was to know the rival and scare him shitless. She wasn't afraid to admit it, but there was something about her and scaring people that she enjoyed. She was already smiled at the idea of the look of fear that the little brat was going to show. Then, she would evaluate the kid and see if her student even had a chance at beating his rival. If there is one thing that Anko did know about the Hyuga clan, it was that the clan was made up of perfect genes. If anything, the girl had to be beautiful, or at least very good-looking. Anko just assumed that if she was of the top pedigree, her little boy-toy must be high class too.

"You don't have clearance here Mitarashi." Some jonin tried to stop her but it's not like she ever listened to them anyway. She just jumped over the post that he was at and continued on into the hospital. She heard him send out for back up, but she would be done before they even got close.

"Alright!" Anko walked into the threes holding area. "I want to know which one of you is of the highest pedigree." She looked at them all in the padded cell. They were all cuffed to the floor with long chains from their wrist and ankles; they looked cleaner than she would have thought and three beds, a sink, and a toilet were the only other things in the room. It seemed that the group was going to be here for a long time. Padded cells were for the insane, or for those that needed to get comfy.

"Takeo," he said with a raise of his hand. "I'm the heir to the head family in a small village on the outskirts of Sunagakure. They will be ruling soon enough."

"Okay then you little bastard," Anko smirked when the icy blue haired male glared at her. "I'm here to learn about my student's rival and maybe cut up your rich boy face."

"Rival?" Hikari looked at him, "Since when does someone want to be like you? You're an asshole!"

"I don't have time for your absurdity, bitch," Takeo glared at Hikari and then to Anko. "Nor yours."

"Then make time." She pulled out a kunai and looked ready to throw it at him. "I'm not going to leave until I get my information."

"What would you like to know?" Yoru asked with a light smile.

"How long has that fuck been dating the Hyuga girl?" Anko asked and then was confused at their silence. They all looked to one another. Takeo was wide eyed and looked to Yoru and then Hikari. Yoru let a smirk pass his lips and he nodded to Takeo. "Well?"

"About a month or two after she arrived," Takeo answered with a blush and an emotionless face.

"You do her?"

"The hell kind of question is that?" Takeo yelled back and glared with his face going a bit redder. "Why do you need that information?"

"My student just needs to be able to kick your ass, reminding him will be motivation."

"Oh," Yoru got to his feet and walked to the barred door. "I see what is going on now." He smiled a bit, "Your student must be Sasuke Uchiha? The little samurai wannabe, right?"

"I dare you to say that again." Anko seethed out with a glare on her face and put the kunai to his throat.

"I have already lied to you." He smirked. "I'm Yoru, I'm the one that slept and is dating Hinata Hyuga. Takeo is a cold hearted teme."

"I actually agree with you on that one." Takeo piped in with his blush gone.

"Well damn…" Anko pulled back and sighed. "You're actually good looking…but poor." Yoru only shrugged and there was something rather off-putting that he was so calm. "I can see why he hates you."

"It is not my fault that I got the girl before he could. Nothing was stopping him all that time she was here in the village." He went back over to his spot, but leaned against the wall instead of sitting. "If you want to motivate him, I'd be happy to help."

"You want him to kick your ass?"

"That won't happen," he smirked. "I need a fight, and if I have to fight anyone, it is going to be that bastard." He looked to her, "I want him at his best and I want a chance to put him in his place." He closed his eyes and sighed lightly. "If anything is going to motivate him, tell him this." He looked to her with a glint in his eyes and a smirk. "Tell him I asked that if the katana is to compensate for something else."

"My virgin ears."

"I think I'm going to be sick."

"My brat is totally going to kick your ass!"

**(Line Break)**

"I will kick you if you continue to think that touching me is okay Suigestu." Hinata said with a glare and her arms crossed over her chest. His arm was around her shoulders again as they walked through the old village full of thugs and prostitutes; like every other village they had seen. They seemed to fit in very well, but there was something odd that they were accepted into the group. No one talked to them and Hinata knew that they all knew who she was. She was going to have a lot of trouble. Luckily though, she was almost close to her library. Suigestu was rather bored with the whole thing, but very little would keep him from complaining. Allowing him to touch her was one of the only things that kept him at his quietest.

"Come on Hinata-chan," Suigestu smirked at her, "I deserve small amounts of payment until I can get my final one." He pulled her in a bit closer and she felt a blush on her cheeks. "Think about it, you and me alone together. Imagine all the fun we can have."

"Did I mention that I had a boyfriend Suigestu?" Hinata said with a smirk as Suigestu seemed to lose his smirk. The silence was comforting and she allowed a smile to come to her face. "So I would rather enjoy it that you did not suggest such things to me."

Suigestu looked at her and shrugged, "What he doesn't know can't hurt him-" Hinata cut him off with a punch to the gut and walked on ahead as he was doubled over in pain. "I simple no would have been fine!"

"I already tried that way," she said with a bit of joy. It was nice to forget that she was on the run and rather on a fun trip with…friends. Hinata glanced back at him and smiled lightly at the thought of them all being friends; it could work if they really tired. Hinata closed her eyes for the moment and spoke to the male that was still in slight pain. "You ever think that we all can get along and be friends?"

"Hm?" Suigestu looked at her and then smirked. "You really think that red haired bitch wants to be friends with me? It's a good thing that you're cute Hinata." Hinata rolled her eyes but Suigestu only smirked a bit more, "But," he rubbed his chin, "if you would really want us all to be friends…I guess I could try." He went a bit wide eyed as she patted his shoulder and gave him a light kiss on the cheek. "You come around on our fun time?" He smirked.

"Don't get hopeful," Hinata said with a smirk, "I just wanted to thank you for at least thinking about trying." She walked on ahead as she saw the library come into view. "Hurry up Suigestu," she glanced back at him, "the sooner we get there the sooner we can leave with some new information." She started to run towards the place and Suigestu sighed as he followed her to the grand library. She quickly stopped before the entrance and motioned for him to stop. "You wait out here and be sure that I am not interrupted by unwanted guest."

"Dead or Alive?" He asked with a bit of hope in his voice.

"I really don't care right now." Hinata smirked as he seemed to smile with a sadistic glee and darted off to check around the perimeter. Hinata slowly walked up the steps and pushed open the library door. It was almost rusted shut so it opened about a fourth of the way. Hinata didn't bother to close the door, she was sure that no one was going to get past Suigestu alive. She quickly went looking for any section that may have been restricted or locked off. That was where the best information was kept. She smiled when she found the bared door; Hinata summoned a katana and quickly cut down the doors. She walked through the broken door and summoned fire to her hand. She walked down the staircase and looked around at the cracked walls with a little smile on her lips. Hinata rather liked the way the building was built; she reached the bottom with a smile. It was a whole other library filled with secrets and things that Hinata was hoping to learn about. She heard the loud whispers of enchanted books. "Priests and Priestesses must have created this library."

"_What a smart little girl you are." _Hinata spun around and held her hand up to see the books. _"Light the torches wench! Set me a flame and I will have the beheaded!" _Hinata was cautious, but walked over to the torches on the wall and lite them all. She grabbed a candle and used it as a better light. _"Now…how about we play a game?" _

"And what is this game?" Hinata asked loudly as she walked down the rows of book shelves.

"_I finding game." _The voice called sweetly and then gave a deep chuckle. _"You have to find me before I find you." _

"And," Hinata walked a bit more stealthily and clutched and held the katana tighter. "If I don't find you, what happens?" She asked a bit louder as she turned a corner.

"_I get to keep you." _Hinata felt a shiver run up her spine and she turned around to find nothing.

"Now, what if I win?" Hinata smiled lightly as she held the katana up and let it lean on her shoulder. "Do I get something?"

"_I'll be sure you find what you are looking for wench." _The voice suddenly got darker as Hinata went down another hall. She felt a sudden change in the air as she walked and it became so much harder to breath. She began to pant lightly and the fire on the candle began to dwindle more and more. Hinata felt something brush past her legs, but she wasn't fast enough to see it. Hinata became more on edge as she heard the dark laughter. _"I'm so close to you little wench. I bet you will look so beautiful on my pages." _

"And you will look so lovely as part of my campfire." Hinata smirked but gasped when something brushed past her again. There was another burst of laughter and she glared.

"_Got you!" _Hinata whipped around and her foot came down hard on a leather bound book. She smiled as she heard a grunt and muffled curses. She smirked as she dug her foot in a little deeper.

"I guess I win you piece of trash."

"_Is that so?" _Hinata felt two arms wrap around her shoulders and she went stiff. She looked down as the other book disappeared from under her foot and went back to its spot on the shelf. She waited as paper fingers ran down her jaw line and neck. _"What a petty little wench. So cocky when it comes to playing with the men of this world. I remembered a better time when a wench knew her place in the world."_

"Let me go." Hinata said threateningly and did not bother to look at the paper man. He smirked and but she smirked when she began to let her arms lite up with the bright flames. She spun around when he let her go and stood there on the pages of his book. "Now that we have settled that…you owe me answers."

"_You did not win the game wench." _The paper man seethed with a glare.

"Capture me and I will burn you alive." She held her candle closer to him and he backed away. "A book on demons, one named Wolf."

The man growled but went back into his book and floated off. Hinata followed after him with rushed steps. The book stopped at another back area of the underground library and settled on a books stand. It opened to the middle of the book and Hinata watched as a feudal man appeared on the page; he was decorated in the best robes that money could have afforded back then. He motioned over to the one shelf that stood there. _"If it is a demon you want, the book will be there." _Hinata nodded to him and went to look for her book. She set the candle down on the table and the other candles around her lit up as she searched. _"Are you some sort of priestess? I see no other reason for a woman to be reading." _

"Do you even know that we have come to a time where a woman is held at the same standard as a man?" Hinata said as she looked back at him as she flipped through one of the books. "I am a fighter…well a traitor to my country, but a shinobi."

"_Leave it to a woman to be a traitor." _He said with a roll of his eyes. _"But back to my question." _

"I am a demon holder." Hinata said as she placed the book on the table and went to another. "I need to learn more about him so that I can help him discover who he is."

"_Very interesting indeed." _

"But who are you?"

"_I am the Lord of the West Countries. I was bound to this book by some Priestess; the filth deemed me a threat. I would have killed her too if she had not been with that pesky Monk." _He said with anger as Hinata continued to look. She put another book on the back and tried to find a better one. _"So, I collected anyone who dared get close to these books of the damned. You would have been a rather nice photo." _

"I've seen my photo," Hinata said with a sigh as she kept looking. "I look hideous in them." There was nothing on Wolf, just on all the tailed demons and famous demon hunters. She was beginning to think that Wolf was a younger demon. She was going to have to find a library that wasn't very old.

"**I have been around since the earth started!" **Hinata jumped when she heard Wolf's voice echo off the walls. She was so used to him talking in her head. **"I am the greatest demon to have come to this world. A demon that was made of the earth and its creatures. Even the divine of this world looked to me with such respect-"**

"_Impossible," _the Lord spoke out. _"No demon was respected by something of divine nature." _

"**I indeed am," **Wolf said with anger towards the book. **"He gave me the power to watch over the people that worshipped and feared me." **

"_I rather believe that a woman can do a man jobs than hear a demon even being allowed to hold the fate of humans." _

"Both of you," Hinata cut into their fight, "stop your fighting so I can find this damn book." Hinata rolled her eyes as the two just muttered under their breaths. She went through another book and sighed. "There is no book here on you Wolf. Or, if there was, it is long gone."

"**Then we try anyone that may have had access to this library-"**

"_Dead, you twit." _The Lord said bluntly. _"How about find someone that may know something on demons." _He suddenly became very quiet and the air became thin. _"A water being has entered. Good luck wench and demon." _

Hinata watched as the book floated off. Hinata quickly ran off while turning off all the lights. She did not want Suigestu coming down and ruining her books. If he found out that she had hit a dead end, she would not hear the end of it from him. Hinata crept up the stairs and un-summoned her katana; she had to make sure that he did not find out. Hinata had bigger issues, like finding a demon expert. She could find monks and very old Priests; they usually knew a thing or two about these matters. She cringed when sunlight hit her eyes through the large windows that were layered with dust and rust. She let her eyes adjust before she walked to one of the book shelves. She could sense the water in the air; it got thicker. She was going to yell at him for that; it ruined the books. She felt him getting closer to her, but there was something a little bit different. _Eh, he reeks of blood. _Hinata covered her nose and backed away. She was about to go down another way, but she felt another presence.

"Well look what we have here?" Hinata spun around and glared as Kisame stood there. She began to worry when she saw the blood on his sword and robe. "The little blue haired bitch seems to be a little surprised."

"What do you want shark bait?" Hinata glared as she stood in a defensive position.

"Your head." He said with a smirk as he pointed his sword at her. Hinata almost felt it touching her nose, but she didn't back away.

"Please Kisame," Hinata stiffened when she felt someone appear behind her. "We do not want her dead yet." Hinata had yet to move, but the male took advantage of the moment and grabbed her wrist. "Come with us Hyuga, it may prolong your life span." Hinata was stuck there. She was…trapped wasn't she? She had been able to fight off hordes of Otogakure shinobi, bandits that wanted her head, and even her own friends. Now, now she was easily trapped by the eldest Uchiha with a grip on her wrist. "Hurry along Hyuga, I do not have all day to deal with your stupidity."

"I think we stunned her-"

"I'm coming to the rescue Hinata-chan!" Hinata looked over and watched as Suigestu jumped in through the window. She almost smiled when she heard him, but the male could have been in better condition for another fight. "Alright, Kisame-sama time for me to take that sword!" Hinata felt her eye twitch when she heard him call him "Kisame-sama". She always knew that Suigestu was trying to gain all the swords, but he didn't have to respect the guy. "Let go of my hot leader!"

"Not the time Suigestu!" Hinata yelled as she pulled out of Itachi's hold and jumped to the top of the book shelf. "Now, what do you want from me?" Hinata summoned a naginata and held it out in an offensive position. Itachi just watched her with his deep onyx eyes as Kisame kept his stare on Suigestu. "Well Uchiha-san…" Hinata eased into a better stance, "what is your reason for my capture?" Hinata almost thought it was for her eyes; her pure Hyuga eyes.

"It is none of your concern," Itachi said and Hinata quickly looked to his nose when she saw the flash of red in his eyes. "Either way, you will be dead." Hinata spun around and glared as her blade clashed against Itachi's katana blade. She jumped away from away, but she was had to stop so that she didn't fall off the edge of the bookshelf. "You are almost as pathetic as my foolish brother." Itachi came at her again and Hinata quickly jumped away to another bookcase's top. She looked around for any sign of him; she also kept an eye on Suigestu and Kisame's little battle. "Still so hopeful." Hinata jumped away and turned back to see the katana embedded deep into the wood.

"Keep silent Uchiha-san," Hinata smirked, "what kind of ninja talks before attacking?" He did not seem amused by the comment. "And your brother is not pathetic."

"I really would not trust the Hyuga failure to judge on who is pathetic or not." He came at her again, but this time Hinata stood her ground; she wasn't going to let this Uchiha make her run anymore. The clang of metal caused her heart to nearly leap out of her chest and the adrenaline began to pump faster through her body. She pushed him back with her own force and finally came on the offensive. Someone had to die for this fight to be over.

Unfortunately for her, it was Suigestu.

He did not die, but she knew when the difference between a cry of pain and joy. Hinata quickly made an escape with a jump out a window. She used her naginata to help break through the thick glass; she un-summoned the weapon before she rolled on the ground. Hinata pushed aside the pain and went towards the sound of Suigestu, who was wounded on the ground with his sword tossed aside. Kisame was nowhere to be seen. "Damn it Suigestu!" Hinata glared as she summoned a wolf to her aid and lifted the male onto the animal's back. She grabbed his sword and struggled to lift the sword and put it on her back like Suigestu would. "Come on boy, we need to get out of here."

"Will you make out with me now?" Suigestu moaned from his spot on the wolf's back. His eyes remained closed.

"You're bleeding everywhere." Hinata said with a smirk as she ran off with the wolf right beside her. "Once I get us somewhere safe, I'll take care of your wounds."

"Just hurry up," he then groaned in pain. "I have to beat Kisame-sama."

Kisame smirked as she stood in the spot where the boy once lied. Itachi appeared beside him and he glanced to him. "The little brat is pretty good. How was she?"

"She never once used the Sharigan or Byakugan." Itachi re-sheathed his katana and took off his hat. "Not even those elemental powers."

"The boss won't be happy that we didn't catch the little bitch."

"She'll come looking for us anyway," Itachi said as he placed his hat back on and thought back to the dark haired moron in disguise. He only knew that his little brother was going to have to suffer for him to ever know what was going on…and he'd then have to help the Hyuga that will suffer more than ever. He had to make his brother stronger and get him ready for the hell that was to come. He tipped his hat down and turned away. "We have other business to attend to." Kisame just followed beside his partner without any questioning. He would rather not suffer through seven-two hours of hell.

**(Line Break)**

Naruto sighed as he sat down on the rope swing outside of the Academy's entrance. He watched as the younger generations of ninjas ran to their parents and laughed with friends. He smiled when he saw one small boy walking alone away from the group with a bright smile on his face, but what made him smile was the sight of the little girl watching him with a dark blush on her cheeks. Naruto thought back to his own childhood. How he would be so excited after class since Iruka was waiting for him at the ramen stand. He remembered the side glance to the little Hyuga girl that was waiting for her guardian. Naruto knew that she would wait out there every day, but only now could he truly notice how she always looked ready to say something to him. As a kid, he never really cared what other people said to him. Though, he could guess that Hinata wasn't going to be like the others that insulted him. Maybe she was going to say goodbye? Or invite him to play at the park? He could guess all day what he might have said, but he was avoiding the fact of what she did say to him.

"I loved you…" he said to himself in a soft voice. Naruto began to rock back and forth on the swing-set and closed his eyes as the words bounced around his head. He had to do something about that. He had to try and get Hinata home before someone else got to her…or him.

The Akatsuki are making a few splashes around the countries that every official is planning for the worst. With some coaxing out of Shikamaru, Naruto was able to find out what was going on and where they all were. Naruto was shocked to see that they looked to be headed towards the Sand Village. Something bad was going to happen; he tried to send a warning to Gaara, but Tsunade already did and she also gave him the news on the traitor Hyuga.

"Shit…" Naruto dropped his head down and ran his hands through his hair. He had yet to talk to the Hyuga clan about Hinata. He had to find out anything about her that could get him closer to finding her. Sasuke had tried to do something about, but the Hyuga clan was very against the Uchiha getting close to the main branch. Neji was off on mission, so Naruto couldn't ask him and anything about the family that had been documented was not to be read by anyone without their permission. Even after Naruto tried to break into that part of the library, he was given a stern talking to by Tsunade and then banned from entering the library alone.

It killed him inside knowing that Hinata was out there doing who knows what in who knows where. He had to help her; she had to be doing something that is very important to her, but he can't think of what.

"Dobe," Naruto looked up to see Sasuke standing before him. "You look like a predator."

"Nice to see you too teme." Naruto smiled a bit and the Uchiha smirked back.

"What are you doing out here anyway?" Sasuke moved so that he could lean against the tree and look ahead at the academy.

"Just thinking back to those days." Naruto said with a light smile. She was still standing there. The blue haired Hyuga with a blush on her cheeks as she waited for her guardian.

"You were even a bigger loser back then." Sasuke closed his eyes and crossed his arms over his chest. "Why would you want to remember those days?"

"Oh, you know," Naruto shrugged. "You and I fought a lot, Sakura and Ino fought over you every day, Shikamaru and Choji would sneak out with Kiba and me." Naruto smiled a bit. "And Hinata would be standing right there." He pointed to the empty spot. "You know, when everything made sense."

"Idiot," Sasuke said. "Those days never made sense. Why I was put on a team with you and Sakura, I will never know. Kiba passed for some reason. That Aburame kid buzzed so damn loud. Not to mention that I had to listen to the Nara get yelled at by Yamanaka." He looked to Naruto. "What was so great about that?"

"We were all together." Naruto looked to him with a bright smile. Sasuke was a bit taken back by the reason. Naruto just looked back to the empty academy, "We all became the Rookie nine and even took the chunin exams together." Sasuke just watched the building. He smiled lightly when he saw himself walking out of the large doors. He saw himself sneer at all the girls that ogled at him, but then throw a glance to the little Hyuga girl that had once again failed and speaking to his blonde haired rival. It made him laugh to watch her fail so many times. Sasuke looked back to Naruto. Naruto felt his stare and looked back at him. "What?"

"You're such a dobe." Sasuke scoffed and knocked him off the swing. "Let's go do something that isn't a waste of time." He walked off and smirked as he heard the blonde yelling and running after him. He just wanted to get away. He wanted to train and get better so he could beat Yoru, his brother, and bring Hinata back home.

That was his goal.

**(Line Break)**

Karin had to keep the smile off her face when she felt Hinata near her position. She nearly left Juugo behind because of her excitement. She had grown worried for her captain; with Suigestu with her, Karin was sure that her captain would be put in harm's way. Hinata was strong, but Karin knew that the Akatsuki were stronger and Suigestu would have been of no aid to her. Karin tried to keep her cool as she went up to Juugo and told her of her new findings. Juugo dropped the man that Karin was trying to interrogate on the where-about of the Akatsuki and followed after Karin. The man was sure to run away before they noticed. Karin slowly walking in the direction Hinata was headed in, but she grew worried as the woman looked to be stumbling along with an animal at her side. Karin sped up her pace when she felt the presence of Suigestu, who had become weak, and then felt the dark energy coming from Hinata. Juugo was able to keep up when Karin started running.

"Hinata-san!" Karin broke through the last of the brush separating them and ran to the woman's side as she fell to the ground. It must have been a long five days. "Hinata-san, what happened? Who attacked you?" Karin lifted up her sleeves and held her arm out to the Hyuga. "Bite."

"W-What?" Hinata looked up at her with confusion. "K-Karin…I-I'm okay." She began to cough up blood and her eyes were still an onyx black. "S-Some bandits just caught m-me off guard." She coughed more and then motioned to Suigestu. "I-I could only stop th-the bleeding." Karin nodded and went to Suigestu as the wolf dropped the male to the ground. "G-Go…" Hinata waved the wolf away. The animal just nodded and un-summoned itself; Hinata pushed herself back up and slowly got back to her feet. Juugo moved so that she could lean against him. "What have y-you found out?" She tried to stay strong, but she coughed again.

"The Akatsuki are moving towards Sunagakure and Konohagakure." Karin answered as she healed the last of Suigestu's wounds and helped him to his feet. "They are after the Tailed demons, starting with number one." She looked over to the Hyuga than closed her eyes as she leaned more against the male. Karin watched as her chakra seemed to dim down to something clam and relaxing. Hinata seemed to be thinking, calculating a plan. She looked to Suigestu, "What happened to you guys?"

"Akatsuki," he answered as he moved away from her. He slowly walked over to where Hinata had dropped his sword. "The Uchiha and Hoshigaki."

"We follow the Akatsuki," Hinata spoke up and began to walk on to the village Karin had come from. "I need answers, and I think I know one Akatsuki that may have them."

"Do you plan on getting us all killed?" Suigestu asked as he cracked his neck. Hinata ignored him and continued her walking to the village. The three followed after her and there was something off about her. "Who do you think is going to help you?"

"The plant…Zetsu." Hinata looked back at him as she walked faster. "He's been on this earth too damn long to not know anything." She fixed her clothes and wiped the blood from her mouth. "If anyone can lead me in the right direction, he can." She felt a new found hope when she touched Yoru's dagger s on her belt; she had to get him out too.

"I found information that the base may be in Amegakure." Karin caught up to her and walked along-side the Hyuga. "We should go there first."

"I have to make sure that they don't get close to Konoha." Hinata said softly as she clenched her hands into fist. "If they get to Gaara, then they will surely kill him. I cannot let that happen." She looked to Karin and smiled lightly to her. "So we will kill two birds with one stone."

Karin felt it again, the smile bit of hope that Hinata held in a vice grip. Karin nodded to her. "Of course."

**(Line Break)**

"I am only sending you as a guard to Sakura. She has worked to do in Sunagakure by the request of the Kazekage." Tsunade said as she eyed the three boys and their sensei Kakashi. "Do not do anything stupid, or you will regret it." The three nodded and walked out to find Sakura standing there with a pack made and a blush.

"It's so nice to be able to travel with you again Sakura," Kakashi said with a smile and hoped to break the tension. "Why is your own team accompanying you on this mission?"

"Kiba-kun and Shino-kun had prior family related missions." Sakura refused to look at any of them. "Kurenai-sensei has also been feeling under the weather and is on a mandatory leave." Sakura turned away and began to walk towards the exit. "I'll meet you all at the village gates in thirty minutes. I need to be sure I packed all my gear right." The four watched as she walked away without even looking back at them.

"I never knew that Feisty could be so calm." Sai said with a smile, thinking that his new nick-name for her would not get him hit. He had learned from calling his own teammates by rather clever and true nicknames.

"Shut up Sai," Naruto said with a huff as he crossed his arms over his chest. "Sakura-chan just needs to focus on her mission."

"Let's just go get packed," Sasuke said as he walked away. "I already know Kakashi-sensei is going to be late, so I have some other things to do before I go." No one could stop Sasuke, since they all knew where he was going. Sasuke always had a pack ready in case of a sudden mission, so he had some time to kill before anyone needed him. He walked the familiar path to the prison. Like his sensei, no one could stop him as he got the cell that held three wanted criminals in many nations. He smirked when he found the three sitting there. "Yoru," Sasuke said to the dark haired male. Yoru looked to him and raised a brow. "I heard what you told my sensei."

"Alright," he smiled and then went back to staring ahead. "While I have you here, do you mind getting us something to eat?"

"I don't feed prisoners."

"_Please Sasuke-kun." _

Sasuke couldn't help but fell his heart beat a little faster when he heard the voice, even though he knew it was just Takeo trying to mess with him. "Will you ever stop that?"

"Will you ever get over the fact that you will never catch her and she can never see you as anything more as a teammate?" Takeo shot back without as much as a flinch when Sasuke glared at him. "It's the truth and you know it."

"We'll see about that." Sasuke stood up and looked to Hikari. "What about you? Anything you want to say to me?"

"Make sure that my Tora is okay." She said as she wiped her eyes. He could tell that she had been crying for a while. "He's the only thing I have left."

Sasuke wasn't a man of compassion, but her plead was something that he could not ignore. "Where is Hinata? I need to know before my brother and his group can get to her. If you have any idea, please, tell me." Sasuke was up by the bars and looking right at the green haired girl. He gripped the bars tight, "Hinata…Hinata is very important to me."

Hikari smiled a bit and sniffed. "Okay Sasuke. I think I do know something." She looked up at him. "She should be with three other people, all around our age. One a healer, the other a swordsman, and the last one very large."

"That's it?"

"It's all I can say that I know is true." She shrugged. "Take it as you will."

Sasuke nodded and then turned away. "The cat is fine, just a little sad."

"Just be sure that he is eating right."

"I can do that."

**(Line Break)**

Hinata huffed as she leaned back against the tree trunk as she stood high in the tree tops. She crossed her arms over her chest, but her whole body other than her head was hidden by a large traveling cloak. She glanced up at the sky in hopes that she would get something to take her mind off of what was going on. She had sent Karin on ahead to scot for her; she didn't want any surprises or distractions when she went up against these Akatsuki members. Juugo had gone with Suigestu since she wasn't going to have the member made of water coming into the desert with her. She sent them to one of Orochimaru's hideouts to wait out until she went back for them. Hinata wasn't sure who she was going to face, but she really hoped that she could avoid too much of a fight. Given her status, she could enter the Akatsuki hide out easily, get her information, and then be on her way. She could still find something to pay them with; Orochimaru was a bit of a hoarder when it came to treasure and secretes.

"Hinata-san," Karin landed before her. Hinata looked to the red head. "We are clear; the village is on a high alert for Akatsuki members, we can easily slip in with a few travelers wanting to pass through quickly."

"Good work." Hinata stood up straight and the two continued through the last of the forest before they hit desert sand.

"There is something else that I need to warn you about." Karin glanced to her as she spoke. "I sensed Leaf shinobi, one of them very familiar to me." Hinata looked to her for a moment, but then went back to looking ahead. "Should I investigate further?"

"It's alright Karin," Hinata said with a light smile. "I was due to run into a few more of them anyway." Karin only smiled with a new found excitement of a battle. She wasn't much of a fighter, but she was one hell of a tracker and healer. Ever since she had joined the group, she had been very curious to see how her leader would fight. From all the stories she heard, the only student of Orochimaru was thought to be a cold blooded killer. She was revered as a master of fighting and keeping hoards of enemies at bay with a simple wave of her hand. She could wield a weapon handed to her. Karin wouldn't say she had obsessed over seeing her captain fight, but she would do anything to see it. It just amazed her that from one minute her leader was a cool headed, calm, and relatively kind person. Then the next, she was a cold, calculating master mind. Karin looked on ahead and just pictured the fight between her captain and the Leaf Shinobi.

It would surely be one to go down in history.

Hinata jumped down when she saw the sandy planes. She used her hand to block the suns hot rays. Hinata wasn't built for this kind of environment, but hopefully she could make it to the village and find her targets fast. "Karin," Hinata spoke as they walked on the sand, "you have only truly met and remembered one Leaf Shinobi, correct?"

"Yes."

"I wonder if I should tell him that his brother and I just met."

"You fought against Itachi Uchiha Hinata-san?" Karin asked with a bit of shock. She wished she could have seen that one.

Hinata nodded, "The Akatsuki are looking for me. I can only assume my eyes are what they want."

"What about the demon inside of you?"

"Wolf isn't part of the tailed demon-"

"Aren't they the only demons?" Karin asked but she stopped when she saw that Hinata was not walking next to her. She looked back to see Hinata standing there with a shocked look. Karin sweat dropped a bit. "Hinata-san, the tailed demons are the only demons on this earth. I doubt that you demon is not one of them." She could tell that her leader was fighting with herself about the matter. "Name one other demon that you know that isn't one of the tailed demons or the one already being held in you."

"There has to be more demons then just the Tailed demons Karin," Hinata said as she continued to walk and went right past her. "It would be ridiculous to think otherwise."

"You didn't answer the question Hinata-san." Karin said with a smirk as Hinata frowned and blushed at her comment. Karin laughed a bit as Hinata just muttered under her breath for the girl to 'shut up'. Karin shook her head and tried to get back to the matter at hand. "Are you still sure that he is even a demon."

"What else could he be?" Hinata asked and Karin was surprised that she sounded so needy. Karin knew that Hinata was dead-set on finding out the origins of whatever was inside of her, but she didn't think that she was that desperate to do so. Karin made no move to say anything, since she had not even the slightest clue on what Wolf was. She just hoped that someone out there knew before her leader got herself killed over it.

**(End)**

**Okay, so that is another story updated and I hope that you enjoyed the chapter. **


	21. Chapter 21

**Hinata and Karin are to face the Akatsuki. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto™**

**(Line Break)**

Sasuke shifted on his feet as he crossed his arms over his chest. He stood in the back of the room with a look of discomfort on his face and tried to avoid eye contact with the man on the other side of the room. It was not his first mission to the Sand Village, but he would hope that it would be his last. He never liked going there, especially when they made him stand in _his _office. If Naruto wasn't such good friends with the Kazekage, Sasuke would have waited outside in the blistering sun. But the blonde forced him inside in hopes that the Uchiha could finally make more friends. Sasuke vowed to never be friends with Gaara no Sabaku, all they been through had ruined that chance. He finally let his eyes scan over to the red headed male, but Gaara was looking down at paperwork that Sakura had handed in. He noticed how much the male had grown. Sasuke still thought that the tattoo on his forehead was the dumbest thing ever. Sasuke smirked as he leaned back against the wall and thought to himself. The Sabaku was too busy signing papers and having meetings to even think about training. Sasuke knew who would have won in a fight.

"Uchiha-san," Sasuke opened his eyes and locked them with the eyes of the Kazekage. "I'm surprised to see you would come on such a mission." Gaara tried to hold back his need to smirk at the male. "You always seem so jumpy whenever you visit my village." Sasuke sneered as the Kazekage was trying to poke fun at him. "I hope that I still don't frighten you."

"Nothing frightens me Lord Kazekage," Sasuke retorted as he huffed and pouted. Naruto snickered at him, but was shut up with a famous Uchiha glare. Sasuke looked back to Gaara and scoffed. "I just hope that the great Kazekage is never too busy for a quick spar."

"Never." Gaara smirked back and soon the two were in a stare off that turned into glares and flashes of lightning between the two.

"Before you two begin to fight like genin," Kakashi stepped between them to block their views. He smirked under his mask at how childishly his students and even the Kazekage could act. He looked to Gaara and bowed. "Excuse my teammate; we came here as an escort so that Haruno can do her job at the hospital." He turned to face the Kazekage and smiled. "We are to be sure that she is safe. I know that the Sand village is a safe place, but due to recent events, the Hokage wants to be safer than before. This way if there is an attack, Sand Shinobi could be concerned with protecting its citizens first."

"Fair enough Hatake-san," Gaara said as he tucked away the papers into a folder and placed it in another pile on his desk. "I believe you know where our Hospital is Haruno-san," he glanced at her. Sakura nodded and bowed to him before leaving. "Will you all be staying until Haruno-san has completed her work?"

"Yeah Gaara," Naruto said with a bright smile. "We can totally hang out and even get back to those rematches you wanted."

"Dobe," Sasuke said as he looked to the blonde. "He's the Kazekage; he doesn't have time for any of those things."

"Oh," Gaara said as he stood up, "do not worry about me Uchiha-san," he smirked. "I will be sure to have plenty of free time. I wouldn't want to ignore such…guests as yourselves." Sasuke smirked and stood straighter as to show that he wasn't going to back down from any fight. Gaara only chuckled and walked over to a book case. "I suggest you three locate the nearest hotel." He tossed a scroll to Sai. "Give them this."

"What is it?" Naruto asked as he tried to look at the scroll over Sai's shoulder.

"A discount," Gaara said as he grabbed a book and looked through it. "You are all on a mission after all. No need to waste too much money on a room or two."

"Thank you Lord Kazekage." Sai said and the four bowed. Well, Sasuke more of just nodded his head to him and was the first one out of the room. Gaara smirked with the satisfaction that he was still the better fighter. He beat the Uchiha once –even though he was a murderous demon holder- and he could do it again –as a calmer demon holder-. He picked out another book that he had tried to look at every day. It was an old record book of Chunin exams that he had taken part in. He flipped to the most looked at page. He smiled lightly as he saw Hinata Hyuga's I.D. picture from when she was only twelve years old. Her stats were less than impressive, but he had seen the change. He put the book back and went to another that book that he had looked at since he had to update it whenever possible or when new information is connected to the book. It was his Bingo book. He opened up the warn pages and flipped through everyone known criminal from almost every country. He stopped on another familiar page since he looked at it the most. It was the page of Hinata Hyuga, but this one contained no picture. He could only imagine what she had grown up to look like. It made him blush every time he did. Her stats were better; a lot better. They almost peaked in all categories and her last known whereabouts.

The last place she was spotted was in the Wave village.

"Hinata…" he said as he put the book back. "Where are you?"

"Lord Kazekage," he spun around and saw a red haired woman sitting at his desk. She smirked at him. "I may happen to know the location of a certain someone you would like to see." She watched as his chakra seemed to shift and the dark matter inside of him began to rumble. Karin shot a glance at his gourd. "I wouldn't do that, Kazekage." She shot him a glare and waited for him to make his move. "Attack and I run out of here with the information you desire most."

"What do you want?" Gaara asked as he made sure the cork on his sand gourd was off.

"You are aware of the fact the Akatsuki are headed for you, correct?" She asked as she crossed her legs and fixed her glasses. He nodded and began to move closer to her. Karin only smirked. "I will be following you until then, once I get in contact with one of its members, I will give you information about the traitor Hinata Hyuga."

"I just want to know one thing," he said. Karin eyed him suspiciously. "Is she okay?" He asked with slight worry in his voice. Karin was taken by his sudden concern for her. She watched that his chakra seemed to calm but there was still the inner darkness that looked ready to burst out of him. She watched as another chakra signature suddenly grew brighter and warmer from such a question.

Karin tried to hide her kind smile, but it touched her deeply. "The last I saw of her…she was well."

**(Line Break)**

Hinata took in a deep breath as she meditated in a secluded part on a building's roof top. She was sure to keep away from the Leaf shinobi and from Gaara. All she had to do was to wait for Karin to come and get her so that she could get to the Akatsuki. There was no other way to get to their base alive; she just hoped that she wasn't going to have to fight off Team 7 another time. All her fighting was getting to be troublesome. She smirked when she caught herself talking like the lazy genius. If Hinata could have asked Itachi about the whole thing, but they were trying to capture her, so maybe they got the mission without anyone else knowing. Not that she was unable to but Hinata did not want to fight the Akatsuki again. She exhaled and tried to think back on what Karin had pointed out to her.

Any kind of demon that Hinata found was always a tailed demon. What Karin had asked her was causing more and more questions. Wolf had told her he was a demon, Orochimaru had even told her he was a demon, and he had done the most research on the subject. Hell, the jutsu she used to release him was meant for demons. So why was it that she could never find anything about him on her own? It would have been easier if Wolf could remember what had happened before her was captured by Orochimaru, which now seemed like a long time ago. She let herself fall into a state of conscience that led her deep into her mind and body. She opened her eyes again to find herself in the dark stone halls. Hinata followed the lights until she was at the mouth of a large room; she could never walk past it though.

There used to be a large cage that held Wolf from taking over her body, but now, there was just one single tag on the floor. When Hinata or Wolf got close to it, a dark energy would burst up and block them.

"**Little one," **Wolf looked up from his own meditation, **"It is dangerous for you to be in here. You must keep focus so that you are not attacked by those around you." **

"I'll be fine Wolf." She sat down before the invisible wall that kept them apart. "I just wanted to ask you more questions."

"**I am part of you," **he smirked. **"I have told you everything I know and you even thought of it yourself. I cannot remember of my life beforehand."**

"Wolf," Hinata almost seemed to please to him. "I know it has to be hard. But why can't you remember? Try and think really hard back to when you were first captured by Orochimaru. He must have said something to you."

Wolf sat there in deep thought. **"I do recall something that I always deemed unimportant." **Hinata nodded and focused on his words. **"I would have to say, about a day before Orochimaru found me I was wondering through a forest. I was in the body of a bear, but it was having trouble adjusting to my power that it slowly suffocated because of me." **Hinata could almost hear a sound of regret. **"I was trying to transfer out of the body, but even in the bear's weak state, it would kill anything with a bite. I do remember not only feeling very weak, but like I was looking for someone." **He closed his eyes again and sighed. **"I just had this weird thought in my head of looking for some woman." **

"Like a wife?" Hinata asked with confusion.

"**I think I loved her, but in the way that I love you." **He explained and rubbed his chin. **"Something happened that we got separated and I had to get to her, fast." **

"Then we need to go find her-"

"**I do not think that we can." **Wolf admitted sadly. **"I get the feeling that she had died." **Hinata saddened with him and they both sat there in silence. **"Maybe…Maybe you can find out what happened to her." **

"I can do that." Hinata said with a light smile. She stood back up and bowed to him. "Don't worry Wolf, I won't let you down. I'll find out where you came from, and I'll be sure you can finally be at true peace." With those words hanging in the air Hinata got to her feet and walked away from the Wolf. "I'm sure Zetsu will know something, and then we can move on from that."

"**Do not forget little one!" **Wolf called after her. **"You must live a life as well! Live it before it is taken away." **

Hinata opened her eyes once more to find herself laid out on the rooftop. She looked up to the sky and shielded her eyes from the blinding rays of the sun. She sat back up and tossed aside her traveling cloak. She suddenly regretted picking out such dark colors, but she never thought she would have to go to the Sand Village. Hinata pulled out one of Yoru's daggers and inspected the blade; it was still sharp, and had a few light pink stains. She smiled lightly and kissed the broad side of the blade and thought back to her group in the Leaf Village. She hoped that still had faith in her. Once she got her information, she will take a break to get them out.

"Hinata-san," Karin landed at her side. Hinata put the blade back and looked to the red head. "I had to check on you, your chakra signature suddenly dwindled."

"Thank you Karin," Hinata nodded to her with a smile. "How was your meeting with the Kazekage?"

"Well," she answered and fixed her glasses. "He is willing to cooperate, and the Leaf Shinobi was stationed in a hospital. Another team had walked off to a close hotel."

"Hm," Hinata thought for a moment. "Haruno looked to be more into the medical training. She must be the one in the hospital; and if you knew Sasuke, he and the rest of the team must be in the hotel." She crossed her arms and hunched forward a bit. "This has become quiet an issue. With all of them here, we must be able to leave with the Akatsuki rather quick."

"Should we aid them in capturing the Kazekage?" Karin asked, almost knowing the answer she was going to get from her captain.

Hinata thought it over for a moment, not sure what she should do. "No," no reason for Hinata to be hated more by her village. The Akatsuki can do as they pleased; she just needed a way into their base. Karin nodded, she expected as much from her. Karin stood back up and fixed her glasses, "Be sure that no one can sense you Karin, the last thing I need is you getting caught by the Uchiha."

"Not even a little fun with him?" Karin asked with a smirk.

Hinata smirked back, "How am I going to pay you back if you take your payment now?"

"You'll have to find something else then." Karin teased and then disappeared back into the village.

"Please Karin," Hinata shook her head and spoke under her breath. "Don't tease him too much."

**(Line Break) **

Sasuke sat in the hospital lobby with Tetzu around his torso and shoulders. The snake rather liked the hot and dry weather and Sasuke thought that he would treat his faithful friend to some heat. Not to mention that Tetzu kept a lot of women at bay; they feared the snake more than they thought Sasuke attractive. He was supposed to watch over Sakura as she worked, but she told him that he would tire from following her all around the hospital. He thought it more comfortable to sit in the lobby then wonder the halls on patrol; it wasn't like anyone was a threat. If the Akatsuki ever came, he would have sensed way before they got there. There was something more important plaguing his mind; he thought that he felt something giving off a rather unique chakra that he remembered feeling before. He was sure that the heat was getting to his head. He thought getting rid of his overcoat was enough to keep the heat at bay.

"Why hello there," Sasuke looked over to see a young Suna woman sitting beside him. She looked like every other woman there but a faint blush stained her tanned skin. "What brings you to the Sand Village?" he raised a brow at her and she only giggled and pointed to his head band. "You are from the Leaf Village, right?"

"Yes," he nodded. "I'm here on a mission."

"Must be some laid back mission," she giggled lightly and smiled at him. "I can keep you busy for a while." She said seductively. Sasuke only rolled his eyes and sneered. She pouted a bit, "Come on Uchiha-san-" she suddenly cut herself off as he set a sharp look at her and glared.

"How do you know my name?" He asked harshly.

"E-Everyone knows the famous Uchiha," she said nervously and stood up. "I must be on my way." She got up and quickly walked away in a hurry. Sasuke followed after her, but once he got outside, he couldn't see anyone. He looked around and tried to find any sort of chakra signature. The girl was gone though. Tetzu flicked his tongue out and tasted the air, but even he found nothing. Sasuke glared as he walked back into the hospital; the girl knew him before he had ever met her. It was not a good sign. He looked around and saw that Naruto was now sitting in the waiting room. He sat down across from the blonde, "Did you see another girl walk out of here?"

"Nope," Naruto said as he leaned back in his chair. "You actually find a girl you like? I always thought you swung for the other," Sasuke cut him off with a book to the face. Naruto glared, but also smirked. "I saw that coming."

"Then you should have not said anything." Sasuke said with a glare and Tetzu bared his fangs at the blonde.

"Sorry teme," he shrugged and looked around. "I'm just trying to lighten the mood. I've been a little restless."

"We're all on edge," Sasuke answered back. He looked up at the ceiling, "Some girl came in her, and she already knew my name." He glanced to Naruto, "How famous am I?"

"You are a rather well known asshole," Naruto said with a smile. "I mean, you also are the last Uchiha."

"Second to last," Sasuke said with a glare. "I still have to go after my brother."

"Do you plan on running away too," Naruto asked with slight joking and worry.

"I was thinking about it," he admitted. Sasuke looked to Naruto and smirked, "But then I remembered you still need a strong man on your team."

"Please," Naruto smiled. "You just know that you're going to miss me." Sasuke just smirked as he rolled his eyes. There was no way Sasuke would admit to missing his friends; Anko would never let him live it down. Sasuke also couldn't bear with the thought that he might run into Hinata while on his own journey. He wasn't going to run from his village like his brother did; he was nothing like his brother and that was the best thing he could do. Hinata, she was destroying her family. Sasuke had seen Hanabi at the small dock staring down into the water. He saw himself in that girl; she glared into the water as he did so long ago. He wasn't going to let another older sibling ruin the younger one.

**(Line Break)**

Hinata sneered as she looked out into the deserts that covered the land. She was waiting too damn long for some Akatsuki to come. She was about to die in the heat and had stripped down to her backless shirt, black shorts, and sandals. She undid the wrapping around her hands and calves and was about two more minutes away from just cutting off all her hair. She officially hated the Sand Village; once she got out of here she would never go back. Hinata tried to hide in the small shade that was on the top of the building. Hinata was sure that it was closer than it was before. She fanned herself and activated her Byakugan to see if a pair was coming towards the village. She groaned when she spotted nothing and was left to wait longer. Hinata stood and looked around for her cover point; she was cautious so that no one spotted her. She looked out onto the village streets that were perfectly covered in shade and with the villagers dressed better for the weather. Everything looked rather calm, like they had no idea who was headed this way and what was going to happen. She frowned when she figured half of them will be injured, and some of them would be eating their last meal today.

Hinata wiped the sweat from her brow and began to re-wrap her calved and palms. She was going to move location to somewhere less hot and with less people to worry about. She would be sure to take her fighting outside of the village's boarders. These Akatsuki were going to give her trouble, she might as well not pull anyone else into it. Hinata fixed Yoru's daggers belt on her hips before putting her thin jacket back on and tying it closed. She put the black wrist bands back on along with the blue forearm covers. Hinata checked herself over to be sure that she didn't look like a mess again; if she was going to see Gaara again, she wanted to look good.

It would probably be the last time they would see one another.

Hinata pushed the thought out of her head. It was not her problem to deal with. If the Akatsuki got him then they did; Hinata had to worry about whom Wolf was and then her own team's asses. She jumped down into an alley and sighed with bliss as she was in the cooling shade of the shadows. She looked out and watched as children with parents walked passed. Hinata put her cloak over her shoulders and pulled up to her hood so the shadow hid her face. She walked out and easily blended in behind a traveling cart. She walked right beside the wood cart that held a small family and what she assumed were clay pots. Her nose twitched a bit; she glanced over and watched as a mother held a baby close to her. Hinata could almost hear the baby's harsh breathing from the dry air. Hinata quickly searched her person for something that would be of use. All she found were a couple paper bills. She glanced around and found a vendor. Hinata sighed as she was again too soft for her own good.

"Water," Hinata said as she placed the money on the table. The man looked at her and then back down at the bills. "Water…now."

"I don't have anything small enough for how much you're giving me," he said as he waved her away. "I don't know where you come from, but water is hard to come by here-" he was cut off when she grabbed his collar and pulled him over his counter so they were eye to eye. "What the-!"

"I have a baby near death from the heat of your village." Her Sharigan began to spin and she seethed. Her eyes were starting to hurt. "So you give me the smallest thing you have or I kill you in place of that baby. Got it?"

"H-Here," he quickly scrambled when she let him go; he placed the bottle on the counter. Hinata took it and walked back over to the cart. She was paranoid when people were now giving her second glances and whispering. Once she caught up with the cart again she held the bottle to the woman.

"Take this," Hinata said only glancing to the woman. She was middle aged, and looked about ready to pass out from heat.

"Bless you," the woman whispered and was quick to open the bottle and give some to her baby and two kids. Hinata just walked along until she found someplace better to hid. "Have you always been traveling with us?" Hinata ignored the woman and once she found a cleared alley way, Hinata took her leave. The woman only smiled and went back to caring for her kids. One good deed for another; she would keep quiet about this person.

Hinata climbed up the side of building and when she stood on the roof-top, she got a good view of the Kazekage building that was just so close. Hinata took cover in some shade and watched the building like she would see the Kage. She licked her dry lips and activated her Byakugan to get a better look. She could tell it was him walking up to an empty office. There was dark chakra buzzing about his body that looked ready to burst. Hinata gasped when a hand was placed on her shoulder; she spun around and gripped the persons arm and bent in a way to almost break.

"C-Captain!" Hinata went wide eyed and saw that she had Karin's arm in her grip. Hinata let go and watched as the girl held her hurting arm. "What is the matter with you?" Karin glared at her but it quickly went away when she saw that Hinata was back at looking at the Kage building. "Do you even care that you almost broke my arm?"

"You know better than to sneak up on me Karin," Hinata shot her a steely look. "I'm paranoid enough as it is." She went back to looking at the building and Karin crouched beside her. "Did you have your fun?"

"I blew it before I could get to that point," she said with a sigh. Hinata only shook her head and activated her Byakugan again and watched as Gaara sat at his desk. "He hasn't left that building since your meeting with him." Hinata looked around to other areas of the village and saw that Karin was looking at her. "If I say 'sorry' will you let it go?"

"It's not that Hinata-san," she spoke lightly and let herself relax. "I just want to be sure that you won't do anything to cause trouble."

"My mother is dead Karin," Hinata looked at her with her eyes blazing and veins bulging. "I do not need you to replace her."

"I can even say with confidence that this is the last way your mother would want to see you." Karin struck a chord with that one. She cringed when she heard Hinata's teeth grinned together. Karin held her ground as she watched her captain's chakra turn darker. "It would be best to wait at some place not so close to the people after our heads."

"You are starting to push me Karin," Hinata threatened as she deactivated her Byakugan and glared at the red haired girl. "We may be friends, but I am your leader. I am your leader first." She looked back to the building. "You have a job to do; you make sure that no one interferes when I go for the Akatsuki." Hinata stood as the sun began to set and Karin stood up and still stood close to her leader. Karin was frightened at the coldness of Hinata, but there was still the beautiful feeling and light that she had. Karin didn't want to lose that just yet. She put her hand on Hinata's shoulder. The girl smirked, "I thought I told you that you had a job."

"I can sense two new chakra figures coming this way," she spoke lightly as Hinata activated her Byakugan and looked in the direction the two were coming in. "I promised the Kazekage that I would give him information on you once I got to one of the Akatsuki." She moved her hand off of her and removed her cloak. Hinata did the same as their shadows grew longer and the wind began to pick up. "What do I tell him?"

"Don't worry about it," Hinata said as she pulled her hair out of its ponytail and let it fall. She took in a deep breath as the cold air pierced her skin. "You be sure that the Akatsuki don't cause too much damage."

"What will you be doing," she kept her eyes in the direction of the two men. Hinata began to walk away.

"I'll give the Kage some info on me."

**(Line Break)**

Gaara received word of two suspicious men coming towards the village. He was quick to have citizens evacuate to underground holding. He watched as his shinobi scrambled to get ready for anything. Gaara stood in his office in his regular shinobi gear. He placed his cloak and hat away to keep from ruining. He thought back to the red head that had confronted him earlier; all he could think of is protecting his village and finding out about what happened to Hinata. He teleported to the rooftop and looked into the distance; the cold wind ruffled his hair. The Leaf shinobi were positioned around the hospital to protect the injured that could not be moved. He was nervous, his demon was roaring inside his head for him to do something, and his eyes searched for the other red head that promised him information. She wanted him to be sure she could get to the Akatsuki, but she was nowhere to be seen. Gaara felt the sand that thrashed around in his gourd as two jonin landed beside him.

"It has been confirmed," Baki spoke up first as the two stood on his sides. "The Akatsuki are headed this way."

"Is everyone safe," he asked lightly as he glanced around once again. He could feel it, someone was approaching him and his jonin were here.

"Yes Lord Kazekage," the other man answered.

"Take your positions." Gaara ordered.

"I was told to stand by you-"

"They are after Shukaku, who resides inside of me. If they are ready to take on a demon holder they must be strong or suicidal." He looked to the two. "I will handle this; I live and serve to protect my citizens." The two nodded and then disappeared. With another gust of wind, Gaara felt the presence of someone else. Gaara took in a deep breath, "Where is the Hyuga?"

"I'm right here," she said lightly as she saw on one of the elevated ledge at the other end. Hinata watched as he spun around fairly quick and looked at her with shock in his eyes. Hinata felt a smile pull at her lips as she looked him over. He really grew up…a lot better than she would have thought. His eyes didn't change though; they still starred deep into hers. The wind blew again and she was getting a little cold. Only her adrenalin was keeping her from shivering. She really hoped that Karin could get what they wanted before trouble started. "Lord Kazekage…it has been a long time."

"Hinata…" he was almost in disbelief at the sight of her. Was she even real? Was he just so desperate to see her that he was making her up? Maybe he was already dead; like the Akatsuki got him when he blinked and he was just dreaming.

"**It's the little wench all right," **Shukaku growled out. **"I can smell that worthless Wolf. It has to be her." **

"I came to pay the deal that you had made. You would like information about me?" She asked lightly as she crossed her legs and looked off past him. She activated her Byakugan and watched as Karin got closer to the two, which were making their way here faster than before. "Please be quick about it," she looked back to him as she deactivated her dojutsu.

"Where have you been? Why are you even here?" He had other questions to ask her, but those had to wait for a better time. A time when his life wasn't in danger.

"I've been everywhere and I am here for reasons I assume you already now." She let her lids lower in boredom; she wanted to be done with this before she did something she would regret. "Anything else?" She said as she got to her feet and walked up closer to where he stood. She could feel something dark in him grow angrier as she neared. "Is Shukaku still upset?" She glanced to him as she stopped and stood next to him. Hinata looked back out into the horizon when she got no answer; the moon was full and a growing pain grew in the pit of her stomach. "If you have nothing else to say, I must be on my way." She stopped when she felt his hand grip her own. It kept her in place.

It must have been an odd sight. Two people standing on a rooftop, one facing one direction and the other the opposite direction. Both were hand in hand as the wind blew past them; it was fairly odd to her. She didn't try to leave his grip, but she wasn't comfortable with it either. "Please, don't run off again. Just for one night, I want to know where you are."

"This is your one night." She replied back as she watched a giant white bird fly towards them with two Akatsuki and Karin. "I'll be here, and then with the Akatsuki." She leaned up to him and whispered in his ear. "Let go of your regrets Gaara; forgive all and beg for your forgiveness for all you have done wrong. And let me go. I am not Hinata Hyuga, Hyuga, or even the Hinata you once knew. She died long ago." Hinata felt his grip tighten enough to break her hand. "I'm sorry…" she brushed her lips against his cheek and left the lightest of kisses. "Don't die." She said before leaving him there without a hand in his. She stood beside Karin that had been dropped off on another building top as the bird went straight for the Kazekage. "They're going to kill him, aren't they?"

"I believe that will be the end result." Karin said as she fixed her glasses and crossed her arms over her chest. She shivered as it got colder. "They said to follow back and not to be slow. Payment will be discussed at a later date." She glanced to her captain and saw that tears were spilling out of her eyes, but she lacked the emotion on her face.

"I'll miss him," Hinata admitted. "He was the first person to ever love me."

"Your family?"

"I'd like to tell myself they did deep down." She turned her head and watched as Sand jonin ran at them. "You're a medic, right?"

"Yes Hinata-san."

"Good."

**(Line Break)**

"Sakura's gone!" Naruto yelled as he helped another patient out of the hospital. The building was being evacuated since shinobi had lost track of the fight.

"Dobe!" Sasuke glared at him. "You were supposed to be sure that she was okay!"

"Look, one minute she's helping Kankuro with poison and quickly trying to make more, and the next, she's gone!" his explanation when unexcused as the two began to argue over what was going on. Sai avoided the two as he handed off another sleeping child to a nurse. Kakashi shook his head and quickly broke up the fighting. "We have to go find her!"

"We have to move these people-" Kakashi started but was cut off.

"H-Hey!" They looked over to see Kankuro limping out with Temari at his side. "Go after the girl, we can handle it here."

"You can barely walk," Sasuke said but this time Temari spoke.

"Sakura made these," she tossed the bag to Kakashi. "It's poison to fight off Sasori Akasuna's attacks. You have to go after Haruno; Chiyo was the one that took her." They all looked at her and tried to make sense of it. "Chiyo is Sasori's grandmother; she took off and Sakura wouldn't let her go alone. Your mission was to protect her anyway, we will finish."

"Thanks Temari," Naruto smiled and ran out. The others quickly followed after him, but he stopped in his tracks. "Hinata?" He pointed to the figure that jumped from rooftop to rooftop. He knew that she had heard him; she stopped and looked down at him. Naruto was taken back at her. What was she doing there?"

"Why am I not surprised?" Sasuke glared as he looked to her. No one moved and Hinata had yet to say anything to them. She looked back in one direction and looked to be thinking something over. She then took off and the team was quick to follow. Sasuke had the gut feeling that even if they were following Hinata, she would end up taking them right to the Akatsuki.

Karin sighed as she felt the extras when Hinata caught back up to her. "You really need to pick a side." She said with a smirk as Hinata didn't react to it. "Are you good, or are you evil?"

"I'm…" Hinata thought for a moment, "Chaotically Good." She glanced to Karin and smiled, "If they kill the Akatsuki, really no need for us to fight are way in."

"I worry about you Hinata-san," Karin shook her head.

"Call me Captain," Hinata said as she ran a bit faster when she saw the forest coming into view. "I liked that a lot better."

Karin blushed and rolled her eyes, "Whatever…Captain."

**(Line Break)**

Hinata stopped as she landed beside the bland haired Akatsuki male as they landed outside the base. She nearly wanted to scoff at how he had reminded her of Ino Yamanaka. She was amazed at how well this base was hidden from her; no wonder no one could find it. She was quick to follow behind him as Karin tried to keep up with their strides. Hinata would try to keep her eyes ahead of her, but she would catch Gaara's red hair in her line of sight. She swallowed the lump in her throat. "What will you do…exactly?" She acted suddenly.

Deidara looked at her with a smirk, "What do you think, un? We're going to rip the demon out of him, un."

"I see," she said more to herself. There was no way she could stop this…but she was going to be sure that he wasn't left here to rot. "Where is your partner? I saw two Akatsuki."

"He's dealing with that old bat and bitch, un." Deidara said with a smile. "Sasori-dana will soon rejoin us, un." Hinata nodded and glanced back to Karin. Karin saw the look in her eyes and could read her like an open book. She had to make sure that the team didn't fully follow them in. Hinata went back to looking ahead and Karin made her way to where they came from; she had to be quick since they were fairly close. Deidara looked to her, "What are you two planning, un?"

"Nothing," she said dully as she began to feel something rather dark ahead of her. "I'm here to talk to someone and you have business, no?" she glanced to him.

He scoffed. "If you find Zetsu make it a quick talk un." Hinata nodded and when he went towards the dark aura, Hinata walked on ahead. She kept her eyes peeled for any sign of life and to be sure that no one got the jump on her. She suddenly shivered as she walked past a door that was stained with blood. She finally found another door that was left opened; she looked in and saw that the plant man was sitting there. Hinata shivered when she could smell the blood and saw a human arm at his side.

She lightly knocked on the door, "Zetsu." She gulped when he looked back at her with blood smeared on his lips. "I need to have a quick word with you." She said with her best voice. He looked her over and got to his feet. He made sure that he faced her. He didn't make any attempt to move, so Hinata took it as a sign to continue. "You have been on this world fairly long, no?" he still didn't react to her. Hinata cleared her throat, "I'm willing to pay for information out of you." Hinata watched as he remained still; it was beginning to piss her off. "Answer me."

"**Go fuck yourself." **

Hinata was taken back at the response. "What?" She glared at him, "All I need is information. I'm not asking you to do anything more than just remember and talk!"

"I won't have any part in this," he said in a different voice. "I have other business to attend to-"

"All I need to know is the names of the other demons not part of the Tailed-Beats!" She took a foreword to be sure that he didn't leave through the doorway.

He smirked, **"You stupid bitch, those are the only demons." **He walked up to her and pushed her out of his way. "They ruled hell and came to claim the earth; they are the greatest power known to mankind."

Hinata was left there…her doubts came back to her. No book was about the demon Wolf, no one said there are other demons then the nine, and now, she was left with nothing. She felt her eyes widened at the thought that something was very wrong; if Wolf wasn't a demon, what the hell was he?

"If you really want to find out," Zetsu spoke up as he walked. "There is one man that has been on the earth far longer than I." Hinata looked to him as he walked away. "I'm sure he'd happily answer all of your questions." Hinata took in a deep breath and tried to calm her nerves.

"What's his name?"

Zetsu chuckled darkly, "**The fucker goes by Tobi these days." **

_~W/ Karin~_

Karin groaned as she watched these morons fight off something that wasn't real. She was surprised that even her strong hero, Sasuke, was fooled by the body double. It just showed how desperate he was to defeat his brother. She kept hidden and tried to be sure that this little double created enough of a huff to keep them occupied; it raised a question though, what was Itachi really doing? He must have known his brother would be coming. Maybe it was Uchiha's way of keeping the back as they ripped Shukaku right out of the young Kazekage. It was a brilliant idea; none of them would pass without fighting the Akatsuki. She just watched with boredom. Sure, the Uchiha was good looking, the blonde had such memorizing chakra, the teacher wasn't too bad on the eyes, but other than that…it was nothing that interested her. If anything, she wanted her captain to come in and truly entertain her.

Karin blushed at her own thought.

And she thought she was just an Uchiha fan-girl.

Karin focused back on the fight and watched as chakra clashed with other chakras. It was like looking at a painting with a blind man as the artist. Some chakras went well and then there were others that clashed far too much. Her eyes flickered back and forth between each fighter; it was hard to focus on one. Karin finally felt her interest peeked when the familiar chakra of her captain came close to her. She smiled and left the group to waste time. "Captain," she stopped before the blue haired girl. Her chakra was darker.

"We need to talk to another member," she growled under his breath, "but I have no idea who he is."

"What's his name?" Karin asked lightly as they stood under a tree.

"Some guy named Tobi," she said with a wave of her hand. Hinata leaned back and looked up, "I figured that guy has to be here, but I rather not intrude."

"Well," Karin crossed her arms over her chest. "The others are here and I think it would be best if we left."

"No."

"Excuse me?" Karin looked at her. "I thought we came for information. We got none. So we'll come back when this Tobi is no busy so we can get our information."

"You can go on and meet with the others," Hinata waved her off and stood up straight. "I have one last thing to do."

"Fine…but you better come back soon." Karin threatened and took off into the forest.

Hinata sighed and let the frown settle on her lips. She was left at another dead end, with only a sliver of a chance that she could get to the right path. There was no demon in her…was there? Wolf wasn't a demon…he had to be something else. She couldn't figure it out and the only person that could tell her is a man she had never heard of. Hinata was about to walk off, but a sudden pain in her chest caused her to waiver and stumble. She clutched her chest and she heard Wolf growl and roar.

_**Death upon a man that did nothing but try to repay and please his country**_

Hinata felt the tears pour down her face, but she showed no sign of emotion. It took her some times that the crying wasn't from her…it was from Wolf. She stood back up and listed as he sobbed. "I assume that they were successful," she said not bothering to wipe away the tears. She made her way back to the cave. It didn't take her long to find where this was all taking place; she walked in with her steps echoing loudly off the walls. She became the center of attention when the members looked at her. She didn't look up at them; her feet took her straight to the body that lied on the cold floor. She looked up to see what held this demon. She could hear Shukaku try to break free, but it was useless.

"Who's the little bitch?"

"The Hyuga traitor," a woman said. "Just like you," she said to another member.

"Yes," the voice was smooth, "what brings her here?"

"I'm taking Lord Kazekage," she said as she bent down and picked up the male so that he was again her. She could almost smell the death on him.

"Why would you want that?"

"Why would you want a body here?" She asked back as she walked to the exit. "I'll be leaving, but I will be back."

"We'll be waiting." Hinata nodded and made her way out the door and back into the woods. She summoned a wolf and placed Gaara on its back.

A laugh came from the crowd of members. "Tobi knows why Hyuga is coming back." He sang out happily even with an evil glint in his one visible eye.

**(Line Break)**

Hinata huffed as she walked through the deserts once again; the sun beat down on her with no regret and little mercy. It must have been her punishment for bringing so much pain into the lives of her country. Hinata looked to her wolf that was panting from the heat and she slowly brought out a pouch and poured it into the Wolf's mouth; she could live a little bit longer. She looked to Gaara and hoped that he wasn't decomposing too fast. He didn't look dead, but she knew he was. Everything about him was gone and she was left with the husk of a man she saw one last time since her retreat. Hinata came up to the city and watched as jonin glared and while one sent for back up, another held out his katana. Hinata picked up the Kazekage and the wolf disappeared in a cloud of smoke. She lightly shifted her foot to one side and hit the jonin with a large wave of sand. He was knocked out cold.

Hinata came up closer, but saw that Anbu, two elders, his siblings, and Konohagakure shinobi were already waiting for her. Hinata stooped before she could get any closer and placed the Kazekage on the ground.

"Oh no," Temari covered her mouth as tears formed in her eyes. She embraced her other brother and he just let her hold him; his eyes were glued to his brother. Hinata looked to the others as they tried to hide their mourning, but one glared right at her.

"Why did you let them take him?!" Naruto glared at her. "You could have saved him!"

Hinata just looked to him and then back down at Gaara. She kneeled beside him and moved the hair from his face. She should have run off before someone spoke to her, but she owed Gaara a little more than that. She bent down and whispered in his ear. "I know you can't hear me," someone was yelling at her, "but I'm sorry."

"The Akatsuki are after people like us-"

"Like us…" Hinata smirked as she looked up at Naruto with a smirk. "Like…us!?" She stood up with an evil smirk and glared. "I am nothing like you both. You two know what you are! The Akatsuki want my precious eyes! If I was anything like you two I wouldn't be where I am today." She laughed as they looked at her with shock. Why was she so messed up? Was all her training with Orochimaru really change her? Was it all her pent up anger from her clan and village? What did she care though? She was nothing to her village but a threat and a failure to her clan. "Keep my team safe Naruto-baka," she turned around and walked out through the gates, "I'll be back to get them soon enough."

Hinata felt better; she was tired of worrying over her old peers. They hated her; they wanted nothing to do with her. She did her last and final good deed when she brought Gaara back, but that was the last straw. She wasn't going to spare them anymore. Hinata wasn't going to allow one of them to come and find her again without a fight to the death. She had her own life and it had nothing to do with her village anymore.

She was going to find out who Wolf was.

Find out who the mystery woman was.

Get her team back.

And that would be the last anyone heard of Hinata Hyuga.

**(End)**

**Okay guys, I'm trying to pick up but I have not read shippuden. I know all the spoilers, but from now on, the story will be completely made up since I have no idea what happens. It will mostly follow Hinata and what she's doing since I'm about to reveal the big secret with what the hell is going on with Wolf. I hope that you all are still enjoying the ride since I want to finish up this story fairly soon. Happy Reading. **


	22. Chapter 22

**With new information in hand, Hinata must seek out Tobi and find out what the hell is going on. But…does she really want to know who Wolf is?**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto™**

**(Line Break)**

Hinata growled as she cut down another thug and watched as Juugo picked up the head. She was sick and tired of this. It wasn't even enjoyable anymore. From the little information she got, Zetsu demanded to be paid a damn high price. She jumped away as Suigestu was punched through a wall; she wasn't surprised to see that it was Karin that had done it. Hinata rolled her eyes and charged at the highest paying thug before he got away. She didn't bother checking on her teammates; they knew she had no more time to baby everyone. They had reached their goal, but Hinata said they had a few more days of travel and would be better off collecting more cash. Hinata smirked as she used her precious daggers to cut down another man; with another strike, she separated the rest of his body from his head. She couldn't help but laugh at the terrified look that stayed on his face. She tossed the head to Juugo and went to the back rooms. Hinata opened the door and scanned over the huddled bodies of woman, girls, and young boys.

She never thought she would be sickened by that. It was a prostitution ring and she had just found the product. Hinata opened the door wider and went in; they coward away from her but she ignored them and began to break chains off the wall. Hinata looked back to the doorway, "Karin!" She called to the woman, "find keys." Hinata continued to break chains and watched as the older woman began to console the young and the boys just sat together. Hinata could do what was tactically right and sell a few of the ones that had no family, but her old self refused to do so. It meant she would have to pick up other bounties in their place. If she could just let go, it would have been easier.

"Here," Karin walked to the door way and tossed the keys to her. Hinata nodded and began to unlock everyone; they tried to thank her, but she ignored them. "You want us to go turn in the bounty?" Hinata nodded and Karin just sighed, "Come on Juugo. Moron, keep still." She glared at Suigestu. He only stuck out his tongue and leaned back against the wall. Karin walked out behind the male. "We'll be back, so don't run off."

"Fine," Hinata said as she walked out of the room and watched as they all filed out and looked around in confusion. "I'm only going to say this once." She looked to the large group. Hinata knew people like them; spent so much time being bossed around that they don't know how to think for themselves anymore. It would be hard for the younger ones that had no parents and no one to take care of them. "I have no desire to deal with any of you, from the moment I stop giving directions you are no longer my problem. I will not aid any of you, not even the children that had no one. It is now on you to keep yourselves alive. I have no need for this house or anything in this house. Once I have left, it is yours to do with as you all see fit." She watched as the older woman had wide eyes. "I will do you another favor. I will place seals on the outside of the house so no one can get, but you can all leave. Once you open a door or window, the seal will be broken and it will no longer keep it closed from the outside." She nodded to Suigestu and he went off to do just that. Hinata picked up a book that she had spotted on the shelf. She gave a final wave and made her way to the exit at the front gates. Hinata closed the front door and placed her own seal on it. She looked over to see Suigestu placing some on windows.

"Couldn't I have kept one?" Suigestu asked as he fixed another seal.

"You want some kind of disease?" Hinata asked with a smirk. He only rolled his eyes. "I thought as much." She flipped open the book and began to scan the pages in hopes that she would find something on Wolf. It was fairly close, but this book was talking about some stupid fairytale about some spirit creating a family of his warriors. Hinata sighed and tossed the book away and waited for Suigestu to finish. "We're closer than you think." She said as she crossed her arms over her chest. "Just one more day of travel," she assured as Suigestu finished.

"Whatever," he said lightly and rolled his eyes. "You say that every time. But then we have to make another stop and kill more people. I know that we'll be traveling for another few days." Hinata was about to argue the point but she knew that he was right. Hinata could always find another reason to stop. This time it was for the book; she really didn't want to go back to the Akatsuki. "I think I got them all," he said lightly and cracked his back. "Let's get the hell out of here."

"We still need to get the money from the bounty," Hinata said as they began to walk off the estate.

"They can find us later," Suigestu waved it off as they walked out and went towards the forest. Hinata stopped before the forest would hide them and he had to stop too. "It's not like Karin can't find you. She's like your personal stalker."

"It's called being a good tracker number one," Hinata said as she leaned against a tree. "And two, she is not obsessed with me."

"Oh really," Suigestu smirked, "and how would you know that? You can never see a girl's crazy."

"Are saying that I have a hidden crazy side?" Hinata asked with a glare.

"Oh no, I can see your crazy crystal clear," Suigestu said with a smirk. "You've happily shown it to us whenever you get in a fight."

Hinata scoffed, "You're ridiculous."

He shrugged, "Whatever. But you're avoiding the real issue. Karin is totally obsessed with you."

"Which you have still yet to prove to me," Hinata informed as she closed her eyes. "You just enjoy some good gossip like some sort of preteen brat." She sighed lightly and then began to lightly hum to herself.

"She once watched you sleep," Suigestu said.

"Will you just shut it?" Hinata asked with a sigh. "As long as she doesn't get in my way, I don't give a fuck what she does." Hinata opened her eyes and glared at the white haired male. "Now drop this silly motion before I get mad."

Suigestu just huffed and glared, "When did you turn into a bitch like Karin?" Hinata was about to retaliate but she was cut off when she heard footsteps coming in their direction. She looked over and watched as Juugo and Karin come towards them. Hinata stood up straight and Suigestu groaned, "Can we leave now?" Hinata just rolled her eyes.

"I thought I said to wait for us at the manor," Karin said as she crossed her arms over her chest as she walked past them. "I thought that you had left us behind."

"Obsessive…" Suigestu muttered under his breath as he walked past Hinata and followed Karin.

Hinata huffed and looked over to Juugo. He stood by her and held out the burlap sake; "we got a bonus for the head." Hinata took the bag and peaked inside; she was little shocked at how much it was. "Karin-san said she would hold on to the rest." Hinata nodded and placed the extra money in her larger pouch she had attacked to the dagger belt. She couldn't help but smile when she heard the jingle of coins as she walked. "Are we headed to the base now Hinata-sama?"

"We are," Hinata said lightly as she crossed her arms over her chest. "The sooner I get the information I need, the faster we all can get on with our lives."

"What will we do once you have accomplished your goal?" Juugo asked rather innocently.

"We will part ways and you are freed from my leader ship." She said dully but when she glanced at Juugo, he didn't look as happy as she expected. "Are you not satisfied with just that?" She smirked, "how much am I going to pay you?'

"It's not that Hinata-sama," he said lightly, "I just don't want to be alone again." He looked on ahead at Karin and Suigestu that were in mid argument. He smiled lightly, "I've really liked being part of a group and I really don't want it to end." Hinata walked with a frown at his statement. She didn't want to care what he felt, but it was a little hard. She pushed it from her head and sighed. "I'm sorry Hinata-sama."

"Don't be," she said and pinched the bridge of her nose. "I'll…think of something for you." She shrugged and motioned for him to keep up. "We better take the lead before those two get us lost." Juugo nodded and followed behind her as Hinata took her place ahead of them. Juugo stayed back by Karin and Suigestu.

"What's up with captain?" Karin asked.

"Nothing." Juugo said with a light smile. "She is just fine."

**(Line Break)**

Hinata pulled up her hood as she walked through the rain. Hinata had grown to despise the rain ever since her first true fight with Naruto. She nearly killed him and the heavens cried for him. Or maybe, she had truly died inside and the heavens cried for her instead; she could never decide on which one it was. She looked to the sky and was shocked at why anyone would live in a village that was known for nothing but its rain. She felt each drop hit her tired body and as she looked up, the cold water dropped onto her face like drops of blood. How had she come to know that raining blood was just like the rain? Only…the rain didn't bring her as much joy. Hinata had long forgotten that she was accompanied by her team; they had grown silent as they walked through. Hinata looked to be heading to the towering building in the center of the village. Hopefully, her journey with this team was coming to an end.

"Well," Hinata stopped dead in her tracks as the voice rang out to her, "I never thought you would be stupid enough to come back." Hinata felt a smile pull at her lips as the figure jumped down in front of her with a splash from all the puddles. She listened as the rain fell harder and soaked her clothes through and through. The Akatsuki before her did not move from where he landed, but her team mates ran up and stood behind her. "I was sure that the Hyuga-bitch would be smart enough to keep away from dangerous people."

"Who let you out of your fish tank Hoshigaki?" Hinata smirked as she pulled out one of her daggers carefully under her cloak. But it was hard since they stuck to her body. "I thought you weren't that much of a dumbass to come out alone."

"Who said he fucking was? You dumb bitch." Hinata activated her Byakugan and watched another very powerful shinobi jump down behind the group; Juugo spun around to keep an eye on him. "Like I'd let this fucker get the chance to rip you apart."

"What do you two bastards want?" Hinata gripped the dagger tighter. She would spill their blood at her feet.

"The Boss told us to come and get you. But he never said you had to come in walking," Kisame smirked as he lifted up his sword. Suigestu was quick to follow his example and Karin pulled out her kunais.

"Or conscious…" Hidan trailed off as he slid into an offensive position.

Hinata felt a laugh bubble up her throat. Why was this so funny? She could be killed. They would rip her apart and not allow her the sweet mercy of death until they deemed it so. She could just be left there to bleed out and die while her teammate's screams filled her last thoughts. But…it was so funny to think about it. Hinata wasn't her old self anymore. Ever since the day she met Wolf was almost wiped from her memory. When she was at Orochimaru's hide-out the only memories that kept her mind in one piece was the fact that Yoru was waiting for her. But…other than that, her mind needed something to entertain her. She was nothing like Gaara or Naruto. Hinata was her own damn person. Her laughter was loud and echoed through the alleyways of the tall buildings. She pulled down her hood so blood shot eyes looked to Kisame. "Alright bastards!" She smiled with a deep and crazed joy in her eyes, "Let us see who lasts longer!" Hinata quickly went to her stronger opponent; the immortal. "Kisame is all yours Suigestu!"

"Thanks captain!" Suigestu charged at the blue skinned man.

Hinata didn't really care what the other two did, as long as they kept out of her way. Hinata was quick to slash at the white haired man; she smiled when she saw the little trickle of blood that ran down her blade. It wasn't enough though; she would actually have to work hard at getting him. Hinata looked over and watched as the male ran his finger down the cut. "You little bitch," he glared at her. Hinata turned to face him. "Who said you could spill my blood? It nearly got on my holy blade!?"

"Oh," Hinata faked surprise; "I just…thought you'd be more of a challenge-" Hinata was cut off as she brought her blades up to block the scythe. Hinata was wide eyed as she saw the tip of the blade almost touching her nose; she looked to Hidan and smirked at the glare on his face. Hinata got a wild idea, "Is my blood allowed on such a weapon?"

"Why would the great Jashin want your tainted and whore blood?" He pushed harder and Hinata had to jump back. She nearly slipped on the smooth rooftop; fighting in the rain was always harder for her. Her thoughts were cut short as he swung the weapon at her; it nearly hit her a few times. Hinata was pushed back further and further; she would be unable to get in close with her daggers, so she used all the rain to her advantage. With a wave of her hand, she sent water needles shooting at the male's body. She laughed as she sent more and more his way. Just so she could watch the waters turn pink and run down the roof top. Hinata began to push closer and closer to him as she made the needles bigger. It was almost unfair at the advantage she had. Her favorite part was when she finally got him in the shoulder. "Alright heathen!" He smirked at her and a symbol began to appear under his feet, "How about we see who can take the most pain?"

"Sounds like fun," Hinata smirked as she allowed herself to be caught.

Hinata couldn't handle pain. She would surly pass out before he even got to anything that he deemed fun. Why did she want to feel so much pain? Wolf howled for her to stop this, but another part inside of her, the one that she had gained when she was with Orochimaru, was yelling more and more for her to bleed. She would feel so alive if she did. Why just look for a woman that Wolf knew, that was for him but what about her? The voice was so persuading; even as Hinata suffered three cuts to her thighs. The voice inside her screamed in ecstasy and begged for more. It wanted more blood; it didn't care who it belonged to, it just wanted more. Hinata slowly lost feeling in her body as she retreated into her mind. She was balled up on the hard floor. Wolf watched her from behind this black wall of what was compelling her.

How had she come to be like this? Why had she let this happen?

_~In the Leaf Village~_

Sasuke had no idea why he thought he had to do something like this. The Uchiha could have been training, learning new jutsu, earning money on missions, or getting more information out of the team that was to go on trial. He could be looking for Itachi and get to killing him. There was so much that he could be doing, but there he was: standing outside the Hyuga manor with two guards standing beside him. He had asked to be entered and after he did enough convincing he was allowed entrance. They were suspicious of him to the point that he could not be alone in the manor; right now, they were waiting for confirmation that he could even be allowed in.

"Please," a Hyuga woman slid open the doors with a stone face; "come right in." Sasuke nearly cringed at the lack of expression on her face; and he thought he was bad about emotions. Before he could get two steps in, the guard grabbed his shoulder. Sasuke looked about ready to punch him, but the guard looked at his feet and then back at him. "Your shoes Uchiha-sama," the woman kindly explained. Sasuke kept from rolling his eyes as he slipped off his shoes and placed them by the door. The other two did the same and the Hyuga woman led them to a small room that he assumed was just for keeping guest. Sasuke kneeled at the table as the two guards took post at the doors. The woman quietly came back into the room with tea and poured him a glass without asking. "Hyuga-dono will be arriving shortly-"

"I came to see the youngest daughter," Sasuke cut her off before he accidently had to face the head of the clan. "Hanabi Hyuga. My business is with her."

The woman did not react nor respond to what he had said, but only stood up straight and walked out of the room. Sasuke was sure that he would be escorted out fairly soon. He looked down at his tea and took in a light breath; he hated ginger tea. Sasuke sighed but was startled when the door slid open; he looked over and saw the small Hyuga girl walk in. The woman gave Sasuke a stern look and then slid the door closed. Hanabi glared at him as she kneeled across from him. "What do you want?"

"I…" Sasuke suddenly felt hot in his overcoat and quickly took it off and let it fall to the floor. He cleared his throat and looked at her, "I thought that you and I should have a talk."

"About?" She inquired as she crossed her arms over her chest. Usually, Hanabi would speak formally and keep her hands on her lap, but she had little to no respect for the Uchiha. She openly disliked him like many of the Hyugas do, but when her father was around everyone acted with less hostility.

"Older siblings." Sasuke knew he had hit a chord when the girl stiffened and went wide eyed. "We…share some similarities…as much as we both despise it." He couldn't help but smirk, but the girl must have not been in the mood for his humor. "Would…you like to say anything?" Sasuke was terrible at this. He knew exactly how she felt and he knew that, like him, she doesn't want to talk about it to someone that held pity for them. She was a strong clan girl, born into the main house with the expectations that she would be strong. Both physically and mentally; emotions were for those that were not strong to control what they felt. Sasuke went through the same process with the Third Hokage; the old man wanted to talk and Sasuke wanted to kill him for making him remember and show weakness. In the end, Sasuke just cried. Maybe he could do what the Hokage did for him.

"I…" Hanabi started like she was about to give in, but quickly shook her head and glared at him. "No." She said sternly, "I have nothing to say about this matter. What goes on in my family is none of your concern!"

"You have to feel something," Sasuke pushed. He was just trying to help the little brat! "If you keep pent up inside you'll end up just like me! Only, someone may not be able to save you!" He glared at her. Not only was he failing at this, but he also insulted himself. Sasuke wanted to think he would never become his brother, but the power that Orochimaru offered him; if he had not been in the hospital Sasuke would be right there leaving. But instead, Hinata put him back and went on her merry way. He probably would have gone with her if given the chance to do it again. He pushed it out of his head. He was better than that! He could kill his brother on his own. "I…I hate my brother." Sasuke admitted to her. Maybe if he started, she would follow. "Every day I dream about shoving my katana through his heart. Just to see him the fear in his eyes at the thought of death taking him; like what he did to me." Sasuke ran his hands through his hair as his heart raced from emotion. "I nearly…killed my own friend….the girl I…" he stopped as she looked at him with wide eyes. "The girl I knew well, for saying I was weak. I knew that if she was right, I would never defeat my brother. I wanted to kill her. I almost could have…but for what? To prove I could kill?"

Hanabi just looked at him with a curious look as her hands were on her lap, balled up into little fists. She opened her mouth to say something, but then closed it and looked away. Sasuke groaned as he thought that he had finally gotten somewhere. "I don't hate Hin-…my sister," she spoke lightly as she started at his cup of tea. "I hate what she had become. I do not truly think our situations are the same…" she looked up at him, "I feel that what have you gone through is much harder." Sasuke was surprised at the sudden sympathy from her. Hanabi licked her lips lightly, "My sister and I have never been on good terms. I was her better and she was the failure. Now…I am the heiress and she is a wanted criminal. In all truth…I feel that I was something that had pushed her closer to that destiny." Hanabi clutched the fabric of her pants a lightly tighter as her voice became strained. "I-I should have been a better sister. Sisters are supposed to h-help one another…right?" She looked up at him with her eyes welling with tears.

"I would not know," he smiled lightly in hopes that it would console her. "I was a brother."

She smirked and scoffed, "Right…brothers are different than sisters I suppose."

"But family is the same," Sasuke nodded to her. "I will avenge my family and you will get your sister back. That is a promise."

"You are the second boy to promise me that," she said lightly as she stood up. "I hope that you are better at keeping it." Sasuke couldn't help but frown at that; Naruto had done this all before him. "My father used to tell me, that if I was weak like Hinata, I would end up the same as her." She stood at the door not facing the Uchiha. "But I know that if this family betrayed me…I would have burnt it to the ground." She growled out, "That is what my family taught me. My pride and ego will be my downfall one day." She looked back at him with tears staining her cheeks. "I almost wished that my sister would have felt the same as I." She slid open the door and stepped out. "You both my return to your post; the Uchiha is smart enough to see himself out."

Sasuke smirked as he stood back up and put on his overcoat. He walked out to see the two guards were gone. Sasuke knew better than to stick around to see if they would return. He quickly made his way out and after getting his shoes back on, walked away from the manor with no intentions of ever going back. He had said what needed to be said and that would be that.

"Hanabi has never talked like that?"

Sasuke looked up and saw Neji sitting on the tall stone wall that went around the estate.

The Hyuga looked down at him, "She was starting to open up a little, but I have never heard her speak of her like that."

"Is it a curse to say Hinata's name around this manor now?" Sasuke asked bitterly as he leaned against the wall.

"The air gets tense and everyone is…uncomfortable." Neji admitted as he started into the horizon. "How is everything going? I heard that they have called off the search for her."

"It seems that we have other issues to be taking care of at the moment," Sasuke said. "After what happened to the Kazekage, it is assumed that soon enough the Akatsuki would be going after every demon holder and Naruto is surly on the list." He pushed off the wall and began to walk away. "I'll stand by Naruto for the time being; my brother came for him the first time around, so I assume that he would want to finish the job."

"Be careful Uchiha," Neji said. "I caught a rumor of Hinata joining." Sasuke stopped and looked back at him with wide eyes. "She was seen headed to the Rain Village, where they think that the Akatsuki are situated."

"I'll keep that in mind," Sasuke walked away. He would tell Naruto; the blonde idiot could get the Hokage to give him anything; even permission to go after enemies of Naruto Uzumaki.

**(Line Break)**

Hinata groaned as she felt stiff muscles begin to tense and awaken as she did. Her arms were lifted above her, so she figured she had been chained up and locked away. Hinata couldn't help but marvel at the fact that she was being taken seriously by this group. She was tired of people always underestimating her and what she was capable of. She allowed her eyes to adjust to the low lighting and scanned her body for all her injuries. Luckily, Wolf had taken care of them for her. She was surprised that he did; she usually had to ask for his aid, but she must have been very close to death if he had helped without her even asking. She laughed lightly as something inside her begged for more blood; how funny it must have been. The thing inside of her probably felt more alive as she slowly died. Hinata felt a tearing feeling in her back as she tried to move her shoulders, but it stopped when she stopped moving. Everything still needs more time to heal. She relaxed again and looked around her little room.

"Where is everyone…?" she muttered to herself when she could not hear or see her team. Hinata activated her Byakugan and saw she was surrounded by small cells that had people in them. She watched as they paced their cells and huddled in the corners. She scoffed as she pushed further to see very powerful shinobi walking above her. She began to breathe harder and harder until her breath slowly became exhales of fire and smoke. She turned her head up to her hands and breathed out hot fire so that the chains melted. Once they were hot enough, she gave a hard tug. Hinata grunted as pain rippled through her arm and back, but she was free. She got up to her feet and with enough chakra, broke through the cuffs with another painful tug. She shook out her arms in hopes it would loosen them up but she felt more pain.

"**Keep still." **Wolf ordered and Hinata stopped. She felt her body grow warm and she watched as white chakra covered her body. Hinata felt better and once the chakra dwindled away, she was only in a slight pain. **"Find an exit and get our information." **

"Done and done," Hinata walked up to the bars. She pushed chakra though her hands to break them, and walked through. She walked off and had to hide a smirk as she watched the others in their cells begged to be let free; she had never been so amused. Hinata found a set of stairs and went her way up like she had been living there. Hinata smirked as she activated her Byakugan and saw that she already had a welcome crew waiting for her. "I hope that I haven't kept you waiting?" Hinata smirked as she made it to the top with the door already opened for her.

"I can't believe it took her so long to get out, un." Deidara smirked as he stood there.

"Didn't think it would be that easy," Hinata scoffed and walked past him. "I have some debt to pay and information to get."

"Your team took care of your debt," Hinata looked over to see Kazuka pass her. "That greedy bastard Zetsu got what he asked for without even paying up to my tax."

"Just take me to Tobi."

"You want to see him, un?" Deidara looked to her with confusion. "That guy can't even remember how to get back to the base on his own."

"Zetsu says I should see Tobi," Hinata glared at him as they walked through the base. "If he was lying, I'll take back my pay along with his bastard head." she then went back to facing forward with a stern look.

"Damn, un," Deidara smirked. "I like this girl." He whistled and Hinata just rolled her eyes.

"Where is my team anyway?" Hinata asked as they turned a corner.

"With our Leader being questioned about you and everything you have been doing." Kazuka said and looked at her. "Not to mention those eyes of yours would go for a shit load."

"Get anywhere nears my face and I'll find out how much your eyes would be worth," she glared up at him. "I'm not here to fight or work with you. And by the way you are escorting me you don't want anything to do with me."

"Maybe you aren't a dumb bitch like Hidan said you were."

Hinata let a large smile come to her face at the thought of the white haired man. "How is the Jashin worshiper doing? Hope I didn't put him out of commission too much." She giggled as she thought back to their fight. The last she could remember was a stab through the leg; and neither of them looked to have liked it. He wasn't given time to answer as Hinata found the large doors and walked in without much hesitation. Her smile was gone and she was back to a serious mode when she saw her team seated before a large desk. "I hope you got what you were looking for."

"Hinata-sama." Juugo said as he looked at her with wide eyes. He must have been lost without her.

"Are you done questioning them?" Hinata looked to the man hidden behind the desk and in the shadows.

"I'll keep them a bit longer while you get a word in with the man you came to see," he said in a dark voice and waved his hand to motion her out. Hinata glared as she was being treated like a child. "Tobi is in his room, it won't be hard to miss."

"If any of them are hurt, I'll kill your members." Hinata threatened.

"I'll be sure to see to their safety.'

Hinata walked out, passing Deidara and Kazuka on the way, but they didn't follow that time. Kazuka glared, "I say we just kill her now."

"Don't be hasty," the leader said as the three other team members looked at him. "She'll play her part soon enough."

"This won't be good," Karin muttered as she crossed her arms over her chest and sat a bit stiffer than before. For once, the others agreed with her.

**(Line Break)**

Hinata wasn't impressed, but she was highly interested when she found the supposedly idiotic Akatsuki reading. His room wasn't lavish or even properly furnished. Just a bed, a desk, and a bookshelf; that was everything this man had to his room. She didn't even see weapons lying around, or clothes. Hinata didn't bother to introduce herself or properly enter the room. She just barged in and closed the door behind her. "What do you know about Wolf?"

"Ne, Hinata-chan," he looked over to her. Hinata sneered at his playfully mocking voice; something was up with this guy. "Tobi doesn't think that is a nice way to ask. Tobi thinks Hinata-chan should try to be a little nicer."

"Don't fuck with me Tobi," she glared at him and crossed her arms over her chest. "I was told you have information and I want it. Name your damn price."

"Tobi will need Hinata-chan to do a favor in return for what Tobi knows." Hinata could sense that he was smiling like a moron. She tensed a bit as he stood up and put his book up. "Will Hinata-chan do as Tobi says?"

"Fine," Hinata knew she would regret her decision later.

"Yay~" Tobi threw his hands in the air and went to looking for another book. "Hinata-chan made a good choice. Too bad Sasuke-chan couldn't be here too."

"Leave that arrogant bastard out of this," Hinata glared and gritted her teeth.

"But Hinata-chan knows why Sasuke-chan would want to be here. Tobi knows about Uchiha history the best; especially when it comes to Itachi-chan." That peeked Hinata's interest; what was so special about Itachi anyway? Other than the obvious, he was just another prodigy shinobi; Hinata had met a bunch of those. "Sasuke-chan will come when Sasuke-chan is ready." Tobi pulled another book off the shelf and flipped through its old and yellow pages. "Tell Tobi something," he sent a glance her way. "What does Hinata-chan know about her special demon?"

"The obvious," she shrugged and leaned back against the wall. "His abilities and his capture. Anything before that he does not remember and I can't find out."

"Does Hinata-chan find it odd that a demon can't remember their life?" He turned to her. "Demons live for so long and shape the history of mankind; Hinata-chan should think that he can remember. Maybe he is hiding something?"

Hinata felt Wolf lash out and curse but she kept as calm as she could. "I do know that he was searching for someone-"

"And here's another thing," Hinata nearly jumped when Tobi was right in front of her. "Hinata-chan was bitten here," he touched her neck where she did remember her awful snake bite. "But Hinata-chan's special demon moved to right here." He poked her chest, right by her heart. "Demon's don't have the power to move seals. They can only try to rip out of a human container." Hinata felt a sudden chill as Tobi pulled her away from the wall and began to walk around her. "In fact," he was mocking her again, "shouldn't Hinata-chan be dead after having a demon pulled out? Demon's don't separate from their hosts; they take over their body until they can overpower the seal."

"Shut up!" Hinata glared as she watched him circle her.

"Hinata-chan can be stupid, huh?" He was laughing at her.

"What the fuck are you doing?! Tell me what Wolf is!"

"Tobi knows that Itachi-chan knows exactly what Wolf is. Itachi-chan was punished when he couldn't complete such a simple mission. But luckily, the problem took care of itself." He was laughing more and more as Hinata began to breathe heavier and grew red with anger. "Hinata-chan should read up on her Konohagakure history more!" He pinched her cheek, but his hand was slapped away. "Hinata-chan should go out and find Itachi-chan before he gets to his next mission." He chuckled darkly, "It won't end well." Hinata took off out of the room as she listened to him laughing. Tobi smirked under his mask; he had never been so amused. It would be fun to slowly watch her fade.

Sure, his plans had originally had Sasuke; but the Hyuga girl fit the part just fine.

Hinata didn't waste much time, she charged into the Leader's room and glared when she find that he was gone, but her team was left there. "Where did he fucking go?"

"Captain," Karin looked to her with concern; Hinata didn't like that. "They all left."

"What is happening?"

"They are capturing more of the demons." Karin said as she fixed her glasses and walked towards her. "It seems that they are planning something very grand."

"And what could that be?" Hinata asked as she looked at Karin with a glare.

"Isn't it obvious," Suigestu scoffed as he looked at her. "It's time for a new war to begin." They all watched as Hinata tensed and seemed to become paralyzed with what looked like fear. "It's time for the Fourth Shinobi War."

"Shit."

**(Line Break)**

Hinata growled as she jumped through the foliage as fast as she could; she could practically feel the destruction in the air. How could this be happening? The only person he knew that wanted to take down Konoha was Orochimaru, and as far as she knew he was dead. Hinata also had the issue that her damn informative sent her out to find the one person that had tried to kill her before. What scared her was that the one person that had vowed to stand by her when this day came, was trapped in the village that was about to fall.

"What's the plan now?" Suigestu asked as they jumped beside her.

"We find Itachi."

"What if we run into Konoha shinobi?"

"Keep them away from me so that I can talk to him." she looked to them. "And if you see Sasuke Uchiha, you let him through. I only want to talk to Itachi, but Sasuke is going to kill him."

"What makes you think that he can kill him when his village is going to be under attack?" Karin asked.

"That bastard will find a way," Hinata couldn't help but smile, but not for the reason that she thought she would. No, she thought she would be happy at the chance to see him complete his goal, but for a reason she knew very well, she couldn't wait to see a dead Uchiha. She wondered if one of them would cry; probably Sasuke would be the one to break first. The thought of all that blood being spilled brought her some sort of excitement. It was all too good to be true. "Kill any and all Akatsuki that you see since they won't be kind to us for much longer." Hinata activated her Byakugan and searched the area for any clue of where he might have gone. She smirked when she found wounded shinobi; they looked to be from the nearby village. Hinata raced towards them and jumped down so suddenly that she startled them.

"G-Get away!" The one conscious shinobi shouted at her as he got to his feet while holding out his kunai. Hinata scoffed and before he could blink, she was swiftly behind him. She wrapped her arm around his neck while her free hand clutched his wrist. "GAH!" She smirked as he was nearly choking for breath.

"Shut up," Hinata stated and waited until he calmed a bit. "You were attacked by Akatsuki, correct?" He nodded. "Which way did they go?"

"Looking for us, un?" Hinata let the man go and looked over to see Deidara standing in the trees with Tobi at his side. Hinata sneered as she walked a few steps closer, but in the corner of her eyes, saw an oddly off white bird in a branch near her. She quickly jumped away and stood by her team when the bird exploded. Hinata coughed and the dust filled the air and she used her Byakugan to spot where everyone was. Her teammates stood by her. She listened to Deidara's and Tobi's laughter. "I thought you were better than that Hinata, un!"

"Come out Hinata-chan!" Tobi yelled and laughed more.

"Get out of here," Hinata said to her teammates without turning to face them. "Pick up on Itachi's trail and be sure that Sasuke doesn't kill him before I get to him."

"We can't just leave you here Hinata-sama." Juugo said.

"I order you all to split and find him." Hinata glared as she removed one of her gloves and summoned two fans. "These idiots won't take me too long." Hinata opened a fan in each hand and with a hard wave of her arms; she cleared the area of anything that clouded her sight. Hinata glanced back and saw that they were gone. "Good," she unsummoned the fans and saw that no one was to be seen. Hinata quickly took off into the forest and smirked when she spotted the two jumping ahead.

Tobi looked back and looked to be panicking. "Hinata-chan is behind us senpai!"

"Shut up idiot, un!" Deidara yelled as he looked back. "I'll take care of this." He turned around and Hinata watched as clay animals came flying her way. She tried to duck and dodge, but one of them got to close and exploded right beside her. She was knocked against a tree and noticed her coat was on fire. Hinata quickly undid the tie around her waist and let the long, thin blue coat flutter to the ground and burn on its way down. She looked over and glared at the blonde that stood in the trees. "Had enough, un?"

"I've yet to have any fun though." Hinata smirked as she took in a deep breath as she went through a familiar sequence of hand signs. "Fireball no jutsu!" She blew out a large ball of fire, feeling the heat on her face and a burning sensation on her lips. She was never good at it before. She would usually rely on Wolf, but his words were muffled out and couldn't be heard over the screaming voice in her head. She listened to this person laugh and squeal as she watched the forest burning. Hinata jumped closer to where the male once stood and huffed in annoyance when she saw no burning body. "Aren't you clever," Hinata smirked as she looked up and saw the giant white bird in the sky, "Had enough?! UN!" Hinata mocked as she made her way up closer to him. She pulled out multiple Kunais and shurikans and threw them in his direction.

"I'm just getting started," he smirked and as he dodged her weapons, he flew right at her.

"Perfect," she smirked and jumped onto the bird once he got close and tried to knock him off. "Let's see who hits the ground harder!" She laughed as she dodged most of his attacks, only allowing a few hits to actually make contact. She finally got the drop when she sent a hard kick to his stomach and knocked him off. She watched as he fell to the ground, but not before making one last hand sign.

"Kai!"

The bird exploded right under her feet.

**(Line Break)**

Sasuke stood at the gates with his pack on his back and he was leaning against one the giant pillars. He waited patiently for Naruto to come running and apologizing for being so late. He was almost at shock at how the blonde haired moron could almost get away with murder; the Fifth Hokage was very easy on him for some reason. He had gone to see Naruto, but he was already one step ahead. Naruto requested to go to Sunagakure to talk to Gaara about losing his demon; claiming that he had to know what he was in store for if worse comes to worse. Tsunade saw right through it, but it allowed it to be so. Naruto was also the one to suggest that Sasuke come with and Tsunade again saw right through everything they did. She allowed it though. He was unaware why she was even letting them think about leaving the safe village, but he soon came to realize why.

He looked up and watched as Sai stood there reading his book like this was any other mission. Sasuke glared at the male; he knew why Sai was really there; the Danzō was watching over them like they were lab rats. Not only him, but Kakashi was nearby reading his book. It was like they would never let him grow up and take missions on his own. Sasuke was a chunin and deserved to be taken more seriously. Tsunade wasn't stupid though; she couldn't trust them but she would allow them to do as they pleased under a watchful eye. Sasuke sighed as he finally heard Naruto in the distance.

"Sorry guys," he smiled once he was close enough. "I thought I could catch some sleep, but I guess I was wrong."

"Idiot," Sasuke smirked and pushed off the wall.

"Come on dickless," Sai smiled, "we should be heading to Sunagakure now."

"Right," Naruto smiled and Sasuke smirked, "But we need to take a different route." He pulled out a map and opened it up for everyone. "I want to avoid the Akatsuki as much as I can, but that means taking a more…elusive pathway."

"This will take days." Sai said. He was confused at why they were going such a distance. Sai was a special branch of Anbu; no Akatsuki would be too much of a problem for him or Kakashi. Even the Uchiha and Uzumaki could be of some use.

"Sorry Sai," Naruto smiled, "Hokage's orders."

Sasuke quickly called bullshit. They wanted to find the Akatsuki, more specifically; they wanted to find Itachi Uchiha. Sasuke knew that not only would he be able to finally rid of his brother, he could also find out more on Hinata and what she was doing. He may have hated his brother, but he knew it all.

"Let's head off then," Kakashi said with a light smile. He sometimes knew his team all too well. They all walked towards the exit, but Sai kept back. He knew something was wrong with this whole situation. His job was to watch Naruto, so he had no choice but to follow. Sai just hoped that they didn't do anything that he would regret, since he actually started to like the two boys. They were his only friends, and from what his book said, he had to stand by his friends.

**(Line Break)**

Hinata huffed as she stood on the ground with her body covered in cuts, gashes, and bruises. The smile never left her face though; she had never had so much fun. The part inside her was so pleased. Every new bomb brought more excitement and watching the Akatsuki bleed as he tried to fight for his own life. It was so nice to see that she still had it. Hinata dragged her axe on the ground and laughed as she watched the unmoving male on the ground. She didn't want the game to be over yet, she still had so much to do. Blood dripped down her eyes as her Sharigan watched his movements. It was almost too good true to see that he was getting up. Hinata deactivated her Sharigan before it did some real damage; she slowly lifted her axe up and smiled down at him. "Come on Deidara!" She watched with curious eyes as he looked up at her, "I think I should punish you. You're should do!" Hinata laughed as she brought down her axe, but there was no arm left. She let would have let go of her axe, but she saw the little butterfly in front of her.

The explosion was enough to blow her back into a tree. She felt a rib or two cracks, but it was hard to think about pain as she laughed. Hinata got up like it had been nothing, and Deidara looked at her with shock. "You should be dead! No one can be live through that, un!"

"I'm not going until I've had my fun!" She smiled a little too big and her eyes were wide with a maniacal joy. She coughed up blood, but the smile came right back. Hinata could hear Wolf screaming for her to run and heal, but he was overpowered by the voice that came from the dark wall that blocked Hinata from him. Her curse seal was doing its job a little too well. It kept Wolf back, and without anyone, Hinata slowly began to lose her own sanity. "Once my toy is gone," she summoned two sickles and came at him, "I'll head on my way!"

Deidara couldn't really handle any more of the battle, but he had to be sure that Hinata didn't get in the way of what they were doing. She was too much for him to handle though. The only way he could complete this mission was to take her out with him. "Alright then, un!" He caught her hands and threw her into another tree, but she was Hinata skidded to a stop and looked back to him with curious eyes.

Hinata's eyes went wide as she saw him eat his clay.

"Shit." Hinata slapped her hands together and did the first thing she could thing that could help her.

A hole was blown into the forest and a giant mushroom cloud filled the air. Hinata coughed as she held onto the leg of a giant falcon. She looked smirked as she waved, "Shit head," she laughed and pulled herself up to the top of the bird. "Get me to my teammates," as the adrenaline went away, she began to focus more on what Wolf was saying. She tried to listen to him, but he was whispering a prayer like she was some kind of demon. Hinata frowned, "Just heal me…please." She lied back on the bird and took in gulps of breath when her bones mended and her body was slowly and painfully fixed. The voice inside of her still giggled.

"I'm so damn close," Hinata whispered, "I'm almost finished." The pain began to subside and she was slowly losing herself to the darkness of sleep and nothingness. It was like she hadn't of almost gotten herself killed. She frowned when she remembered that Tobi was still out there. "That man…" she couldn't finish speaking but her thoughts were still loud and clear.

_He's planning something._

_~A few weeks later~_

Hinata limped along side Karin; she was so close to Itachi that she could almost hear him talking to her. Hinata had strange dreams, her body felt numb, and Wolf had grown restless from anticipation. They both were ready to get through this terrible adventure and get one with their lives. Hinata trudged on ahead and was surprised to find out where her own intuition had led her. She was on Uchiha owned land. "Cocky bastard," she scoffed and popped another soldier pill into her mouth. "At least my clan was stubborn enough to live," she smirked as she walked down the narrow roads. Abandoned houses lined the roads and she was sure that no one had lived here in a very long time. She felt a sudden, wetness in the air and quickly jumped up on to a roof top to see who she suspected and not expected to see.

Kisame looked to be in battle; with Naruto and Sai.

Hinata paled when fear hit her; where were Sasuke and Itachi?

"No!" Hinata yelled and Naruto looked back at her as Sai got the drop on Kisame. "No, no, no!" Hinata was about to run ahead, but Kakashi caught her by the throat and pinned her to the roof-top. "You bastards!" Hinata chocked out and glared at them as she tried to pry off Kakashi's hand.

"I got you captain!" Suigestu called and Hinata was released, giving her time to jump away from Suigestu's sword. He looked up to her, "Sorry we're late."

"Suigestu, Juugo," Hinata said with a stern voice, "keep them all busy." Hinata looked back to Karin, "You stand by in case of an emergency."

"R-Right!" Karin said but her eyes flashed to Naruto; her eyes were wide with fascination. Hinata ignored her and quickly ran on ahead, without anyone stopping her that time. It wasn't too hard to find them; the sudden bursts of chakra and explosions were enough to give away their positions. Hinata suddenly felt the heat of a burning building and the different types of fire jutsus that the two knew. She wanted to go in there and stop the fight, but that would mean getting between a rivalry that went very deep. Not that Hinata should car; she was done helping the leaf shinobi. But if she didn't care, why wouldn't her feet move. This could be her only chance to find out what Wolf was, since he seemed to be connected to it. She looked down and watched as parts of burning buildings littered the ground. She kicked some aside and then slowly walked forward to where she knew the battle was.

She was nervous. Hinata's mission could end right here; she'll discover who Wolf really is, she'll go get her old team, and then that was that.

Hinata felt the sudden excitement that filled her, but she was still less the half way there. Hinata stood atop the tallest point, and looked down at the ruins. She was in awe about how intense the battle was; her whole body nearly caved under the chakra. They both looked tired and about ready to end this battle at any time. Hinata was amazed; she knew that Sasuke and Itachi were strong, but not that strong. She frowned; when did that Uchiha get so strong? Her Byakugan activated and she scanned the area for the highest concentration of chakra; it was rather easy to find, but she needed to tell exactly who was who.

Hinata felt her palms begin to sweat as she began to jump closer and closer to the dance floor. She finally came to a stop when the bursts of chakra suddenly stopped and two figures stood before one another, just looking. Hinata panicked as she watched one of the figures slowly lose all presence; like he was slowly disappearing. Hinata jumped closer and saw that the person she needed most was right there.

"Itachi!"

Sasuke looked back as Hinata stood there, her body bruised; she was covered in healed burns and cuts. He couldn't move; he didn't even know how to react. But something in his chest caused him such pain when she called to his brother.

"Hyuga…" his brother only glanced at her but continued towards Sasuke, who was backed up against a wall. He raised his hand up, blood staining his fingers. Sasuke didn't know what he was going to do, he knew what his brother was doing; he was trying to take his eyes. Sasuke pushed himself back against the wall more, trying to find the strength to end his brother once and for all. "Tell…her…" his voice was hoarse and low. "Sorry…her mother…I…" he coughed up more blood and Sasuke closed his eyes when his hands with centimeters away. Sasuke's eyes opened wide when he felt fingertips against his forehead. He looked at his brother with shock. "I'm sorry…Sasuke," Itachi smiled, "but…there won't be a…next time…" after that, Itachi's eyes finally closed and he dropped forwards. His head hit the wall hard. He slid down to the ground and onto his side.

"NO!" Hinata cried as she ran up to them. She slid down to her knees and rolled him onto his back. "Don't be dead! Don't be dead!" Her hands burned bright white as she placed her hand on his chest, right over his heart. "Please tell me what you know! What did you do? Who is Wolf, Itachi? Who is he?!" She cried out as tried harder and harder to get him to wake up. She was brought back to her senses as she looked over and saw Sasuke slid to the ground, his eyes wide in shock. She was angry, she was hurt; that was her last chance at a lead. But…she had known this day had come; she was the one that was late. She took her hands away from his chest and let tears flow down her cheeks. "You couldn't have waited…" she said lightly as she smirked, "you are always such a brash boy."

"Go away…" Sasuke muttered under his breath, "just go."

"He was my last lead," she glanced to Sasuke, "I was so close."

Sasuke looked to her, "He said sorry," he watched as she turned her head to look at him with wide eyes.

"Did he say anything else?" Hinata crawled closer to him, "what did he say?" She grabbed his collar and looked him in the eyes. "What did he fucking say!?"

"All he said was sorry…and something about your mother."

"That's not enough!" she glared at him, "What are you keeping from me!?"

"That's all he said!" Sasuke glared at her. "I just killed my brother! And now I need to be interrogated by you!? Get the hell away from me!" Sasuke pushed her hand away and slowly got to his feet."

"Ne, Hina-chan!" Hinata and Sasuke turned and looked to see Tobi sitting atop some of the rubble and kicking his legs back and forth. "I would have figured that you would have been faster than this!" He laughed to himself. "And Sasuke-kun must have done some great training; who would have thought he'd kill Itachi!?"

"Yeah…well I was too late," she slowly got to her feet and glared at the Akatsuki. "Don't you have to go find a new partner? I remember murdering the last one."

"But don't you want to know about your mother?" He asked with his childish voice. He smirked under his mask when he saw the look on his face. "Not to mention, Itachi had quite a story to tell. More than meets the eye I guess."

"What do you know about my brother?" Sasuke said as he stumbled to his feet. Hinata looked back at him and glared; this is what Tobi meant when Sasuke would come around. Oh no, not on Hinata's watch. She wasn't going to be second choice to him once again. She put him back in the hospital once; she could surely do it again. Without another thought, Hinata struck him in the chest with her gentle fist and then in the back of the neck. She watched as he dropped to the ground.

"I'll tell him later," Hinata looked back at Itachi. "What do you know about my mother?"

"Much more than you would like to believe," and without anything but a motion of his head, Hinata followed him away from the abandoned area of the Uchiha grounds. Leaving two Uchiha's to lay it what remained of their clan.

**(End)**

**Sorry for the long wait, I hope that you all enjoy. Updates will be at random since I don't have a set schedule and I probably never will. Please, can I stop getting reviews about my lack of updates? I already know it and I already feel bad about it. So, no more of that please. Just leave me your thoughts on the story. I want feedback people, make me a better writer. Thank you. **


End file.
